Long Enough Alone?
by iwannagibbs
Summary: AU JIBBS. Gibbs meets Jenny Sheppard and her daughter, Sophie. Can he let himself love this woman and her child or will memories of his lost child keep them apart?
1. The Escape

**Usual Disclaimers Apply**

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 1-- The Escape**

The beeping of his cell phone intruded on Jethro Gibbs' solitary drive. Glancing at the display he sighed and knew he had better answer.

"Yeah, Duck. What's up"

"Where are you Jethro?"

Ignoring the question, Gibbs asked one of his own, "What's wrong Duck?'

"Nothing's wrong except your refusal to answer my question. Where are you?"

"In my truck, about 45 minutes from my cabin. Why?"

"Because you should be in the hospital that's why!"

"I'm fine Duck. I couldn't stay there any longer. I need some time. Don't worry about me."

"You most certainly are not fine, Jethro. You have a gunshot wound that is barely beginning to heal, the beginnings of pneumonia, and you are physically and emotionally exhausted. You should not be out of the hospital and surely not driving alone to a cabin in the mountains."

"I'm sorry Duck but I had to go. I have the medicine Frank prescribed and I'll take care of myself. I need to do this. Try to understand. I will be back in a week or two. If I'm not coming back in a week I'll call you. Tony is in charge and he can handle things for a while. I gotta go Duck."

"Jethro…" Dr. Mallard realized he was speaking into a dead phone. Shaking his head he said a silent prayer that his friend was indeed alright.

Gibbs turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. He was far from fine but he wasn't about to admit that to Ducky. Earlier in the day, Gibbs had checked himself out of Bethesda Naval Hospital, gone home, packed a bag and left town without telling anyone where he was going. He had emailed the Director notifying him he would be taking an extended period of sick leave. Leon wouldn't be surprised. After all, Ducky was right, he had been shot and was supposed to be in the hospital for another few days. Instead, he was on his way to his cabin for his own brand of recuperation.

Five miles from the turn off that would take him to his cabin, Gibbs stopped at a small grocery store for supplies. When he parked the truck he had to acknowledge that he didn't feel very well. He knew he had a fever and he had been coughing pretty badly the last half hour or so. All the coughing had made the wound site in his abdomen hurt like nobody's business. Deciding he was close enough to his destination that it wouldn't hurt anything, he popped two pain pills before he gathered himself and got out of the truck. When he stepped into the familiar surroundings of the little store Gibbs felt just a little better. He was warmly greeted by the owner, a not quite elderly woman named Martha.

"Why, Jethro, what a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you for another month or so."

"Hi Martha. I missed you too much so here I am. I'll just be at the cabin for a week or so but I need a few things."

Gibbs gathered his supplies and put them on the counter. As he waited for Martha to tally up his charges he wished the pain pills would start working. He was beginning to sweat and his vision was a little blurry.

"You alright Jethro? You don't look too good."

"Just a cold or the flu I think. Nothing to worry about. I just need to get settled in and relax for a few days. Thanks Martha, I'll see you again while I'm here."

It was only his strong willpower that enabled Gibbs to make it back to his truck without falling down. His gut was really hurting and he was beginning to feel light headed as he drove the last few miles to his cabin. It was late afternoon when he finally parked in the driveway of his secluded log house. Sitting for a few minutes in the truck, Gibbs rested his head on the steering wheel and tried to get control of the pain in his chest and abdomen.

He knew Ducky had been right when he said he should be in the hospital but two days had been all he could stand. There had been too many people coming and going, asking him if he was alright, telling him he did a good job when he didn't feel that way at all. He had needed to get away from all that so here he was, alone and hurting and not sure what he was going to do next.

Gibbs finally managed to get his groceries into the house and put away in the kitchen. He went back to get his duffle and lock the truck. When he stepped back out of the cab with his bag he must have turned the wrong way or something because a wave of pain and nausea rolled over him and he fell to his knees gasping for breath. It felt like he'd been shot all over again. His gut was on fire and it was all he could do not to cry out in pain. He tried to stand but couldn't get his legs to cooperate. To make matters even worse he was suddenly very short of breath and coughing like mad. Gibbs knew he needed to get in the house but he wasn't sure how that was going to be accomplished. He realized he would have to crawl because he couldn't get up. As he made that decision and started to move away from the truck he passed out cold, face down in the driveway. The late afternoon sun was behind the trees and the warmth of the day was fading away along with the sunlight.

TBC

A/N I know it's a short chapter so the next one is coming up right away. I have several chapters of this written so updates will be fairly quick, I hope. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you are so inclined.


	2. First Impressions

**Usual Disclaimers Apply**

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 2 -- First Impressions**

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Gibbs, can you hear me?"

Gibbs was barely registering a woman's voice calling his name. He felt soft, cool fingertips on his forehead and throat and he realized he was lying on his back on the ground. _Whoever is touching me, it sure feels good _he thought. With great effort he finally opened his eyes and found an unfamiliar but very pretty face looking down at him.

"Agent Gibbs, do you think you can stand up?"

_Stand up, of course I can stand up. Why wouldn't I be able to stand up? _Gibbs heard those thoughts running around in his head but still he didn't move. He looked around trying to understand what the hell was going on. The pain in his chest and abdomen was not as bad as he last remembered it being and he was slowly beginning to get his wits about him. The pretty woman was kneeling beside him holding his hand and watching him very closely.

"Come on, you need to get inside and I can't lift you by myself so you'll have to work with me here."

"Okay, I can get up just give me a second."

Gibbs rather reluctantly withdrew his hand and rolled over so he could get to his hands and knees before standing up. Once he'd mastered that position he was able, with the help of the mystery woman, to get to his feet. She slipped her arm around his waist and grabbing his duffle with the other hand, she helped him up the steps and into the cabin. Once they were inside, Gibbs started for the kitchen table but his helper had other ideas.

"No, I want you in your bed Agent Gibbs. You need rest and I need to check you over. Come on." Without missing a step she redirected Jethro toward where she assumed the bedroom was located. He opened the door to his room and she sat him down on the bed.

"But we've just met and I don't even know your name. This seems a little rushed to me." Those two sentences took about all his energy and Jethro was pleased to hear her laugh, it had a nice sound to it.

"My name is Jennifer Sheppard. Trust me, I would never take advantage of you in your present condition. I want you to get your jeans and shirt off and get under the covers. I'll be back in a minute with something for you to drink."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now, get undressed, unless you think you need some help?"

"No. No, I got it." Jethro grinned at her and reached for the button on his jeans as she turned and left the room.

Despite the fact that he hurt all over and could barely take a deep breath, Jethro smiled as he got out of his clothes and crawled into the comfort of his big bed. Whoever this lovely, red haired woman was she had beautiful green eyes and she made him feel better. No one had been able to do that in a long time.

While Jethro was getting undressed and into bed, Jennifer Sheppard stepped outside and called Martha at the store to let her know she had found Gibbs and that he was alright. That last part wasn't exactly true but until she could properly assess his condition, Jennifer didn't want to worry Martha. After the call she rummaged in Gibbs' bag to see if he had any medications with him. She found a bottle of pretty strong antibiotics and a bottle of equally strong pain pills. She also found a holstered handgun and a badge but she ignored them. Counting out the medications she discovered he had not taken any of the antibiotics and only two of the pain pills. Knowing he couldn't take the antibiotics on an empty stomach she quickly found a can of soup and heated it up. She poured some in a cup then found some crackers and a bottle of juice and took it all back to the bedroom.

When she stepped into the room she saw that Gibbs was sound asleep. He was snoring softly and when he didn't rouse at her movements in the room she decided to let him sleep. It would do him more good than soup at this point. She pulled the door almost closed behind her and went back to the kitchen where she poured the soup back into the pan to keep it warm. She was reluctant to leave him until she had been able to at least talk to him and hopefully assess his condition a little bit. So, she looked around for an outlet, plugged in her laptop and sat down to do some work.

Almost two hours later Jennifer looked up when she heard movement from the direction of the bedroom. She was just in time to see Gibbs emerge from there and head to the bathroom next door. She got up and checked the soup and waited for her new patient to make his appearance. Five minutes later he walked into the kitchen looking just a bit better than when she found him passed out in the driveway.

"Come sit down. You look like the sleep did you some good."

Jethro stood by the table holding onto the back of a chair. "I'm sorry, but who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Jenny. Jenny Sheppard. I'm here because Martha was worried about you when you left the store this afternoon. She asked me to check on you and I did. I found you passed out in your driveway, helped you inside and you quickly fell asleep. Now I'd like to convince you to eat something and let me examine you before I leave."

"You a doctor?"

"No, I'm a Nurse Practicioner; next best thing to a doctor. Why don't you sit down. I have some soup warmed up. I didn't know if you would be able to handle anything more substantial."

"Soup sounds good." Jethro sat down and watched as Jenny moved easily around his kitchen. She seemed to know what she was doing so he just sat back and allowed her to be in charge. He noticed with some disappointment that she was wearing a wedding ring. _Figures_ he thought to himself. _A beautiful red head rescues me and she's married._

Jenny put the cup of soup, some crackers and a glass of juice in front of him and then sat back down at her computer. She shut down her email and closed the laptop before turning her attention back to Jethro.

"I don't mean to intrude Agent Gibbs but since Martha was so worried about you I hope you will let me check you out, medically speaking, so I can reassure her you are alright."

"I don't mind. After all, if you hadn't come here I might still be lying in the driveway. Still too cool to sleep outside I imagine. What did Martha say anyway?"

"She said one of her favorite people looked like he was about to pass out when he left her store and she wondered if I wouldn't mind looking in on you on my way home. We're neighbors you see. I bought Dr. Parker's cabin when I bought his practice a few months ago. He retired and they moved to a beach somewhere."

"Nags Head. He has a house at Nags Head." Jethro drank the last of the soup and put his mug down. He studied Jenny and decided she was about the most attractive woman he'd seen in a very long time. Her red hair was wavy and fell to her shoulders. She had beautiful skin and a very nice smile that showed off perfect teeth. Too bad about that ring on her left hand.

Jenny felt a little uncomfortable under Gibbs' very obvious observation. However, she had to admit she was doing some observing of her own. If she could ever get past his incredibly blue eyes she would appreciate the crinkles at the corners of those eyes and the funny little half smile he sometimes let slip. Judging by what she could see of the rest of him an exam would not be a hardship.

Pulling her thoughts back to his medical condition, she said, "I'm sorry but I need to be getting home pretty soon. Can you tell me why you were passed out in the driveway? I found some pretty stout antibiotics and pain pills in your bag. Sorry if that seems intrusive."

"It's okay." Jethro was reluctant to tell her about his recent hospitalization but figured he owed it to her after she had gone to all this trouble. "I was shot about four days ago and I also had the beginnings of pneumonia. I was in the hospital until this morning."

"Well that would certainly explain it. Why don't you move to the bed or the couch at least and let me take a look at your wound site and listen to you breathe."

Jennifer retrieved her bag from the chair by the front door as Jethro made his way to the couch. He was feeling much better after his meal but still not ready for much more activity than simply walking from one room to another.

"Let me see where you were shot first."

Jethro pulled up his shirt revealing a surgical incision in his lower abdomen. Jennifer pulled on some gloves and very gently probed around the site watching for his reaction. The incision itself seemed to be healing very nicely.

"This looks good and I don't feel anything that concerns me such as knots or rigidity. How does it feel when I press on it?"

"Not great but not bad. No worse than it did when my Doctor poked on me this morning."

"Okay let me listen to your breathing" Jenny listened to Jethro take deep breaths and cough several times. "You have some congestion in both lungs but I don't think it's as bad as pneumonia. However, you need to complete the antibiotics both for that and for your surgical site. Also, take your pain meds as directed. They will help you relax and let your body heal faster."

"Yeah I know. Been shot before."

"You do have a slight fever so try and drink plenty of water and juice in the next couple of days. Of course no heavy lifting with that abdominal wound. I'll check back on Saturday just to see how you're doing."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine. I'm used to taking care of myself."

"I'm sure you are Agent Gibbs but I have to see Martha almost every day and if I don't take proper care of you she'll make me regret it. She seems very fond of you."

"It's Jethro, and I don't want you to get in trouble with Martha; she and I go back quite a few years. She and her husband were just getting started with the store when I came here the first time."

Jenny stood and picked up her bag. "I need to be going. It was umm, interesting meeting you Jethro. I'll see you on Saturday, take care of yourself until then."

"It was very good to meet you Jenny. I'll see you Saturday. And thank you." Gibbs stood up and walked to the door with Jenny and watched as she drove away.

TBC


	3. Nightmares

**Usual Disclaimers Apply**

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 3 -- Nightmares

Jethro rinsed out his soup mug and put away the crackers and juice bottle. He swallowed his pills and then headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. The cabin seemed very quiet all of a sudden. There was something about being there alone that was different from how it usually felt but he couldn't put his finger on it. He chalked it up to not feeling all that great and stepped into the welcoming spray of hot water. After his shower Jethro got a fire going and settled down in his chair with a boat building magazine. Before long he was sound asleep.

As she drove home Jennifer Sheppard wondered about the very attractive Agent Jethro Gibbs. Martha had told her he was a Federal Agent with NCIS and that he visited his cabin, always alone, about four or five times a year. She had not failed to notice the gleam in Martha's eyes when she talked about Jethro; he was obviously someone Martha held in very high regard. Jennifer suspected there was a story there that she would like to hear someday. Right now she needed to get home and relieve her babysitter before she and Sophie thought she'd abandoned them.

Jethro made it for almost three hours before the nightmare invaded his sleep. It was the same one he'd been having ever since that damned case that got him shot ended. He was running through trees, it was dark and raining but he could hear the little girl calling for help. The faster he ran the louder her cries until she was right in front of him and the bastard that killed her dropped her at his feet. The man grinned at him and then fired. In the dream he crawled over to the little girl and instead of seeing Beth Cooper's face he saw Kelly's. Jethro jerked awake gasping for air and sweating. He took several minutes to orient himself then got up and stumbled into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face grateful he was no longer in that damned hospital at least.

In his head he knew he had done everything he could to save Beth Cooper. He and his team had worked tirelessly for five days to find her kidnapper but in the end it hadn't made any difference. The bastard had killed her and almost killed Jethro before Ziva shot him. He would never hurt another child but that was little consolation to Jethro or anyone else.

For the next two days Jethro did very little besides sleep, eat, and try to walk around the property a little bit. He had very little energy but felt like he was getting better each day. When he woke up on Friday he realized he had slept through the night for the first time since he got to the cabin. He felt stronger and was finally glad to get out of bed and feel like he could move around without pain. After breakfast he walked down to the small lake at the back of the property and then made a wide circle around the perimeter checking for anything out of place since he was last there. Everything was in order. He celebrated feeling better with a steak and baked potato and a glass of bourbon; his first since being shot. It tasted just as good as he hoped it would. He went to bed early that night, tired but feeling like he was finally on the mend.

He didn't make it through the night without a nightmare but this one was an old acquaintance and he woke up quickly and put it out of his head. When he woke up again at 7:00 he remembered it was Saturday and Jenny Sheppard was coming to visit him. For some reason he was really looking forward to seeing her. He reminded himself she was married and then got busy fixing himself some breakfast and coffee.


	4. Meeting Sophie

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 4 -- Meeting Sophie

A little over two hours later he was walking back to the cabin from the lake when he saw Jenny's SUV coming up the road. He stopped at the front steps and waited for her. He realized he was anxious to see her; there was some kind of something stirring in his chest and it wasn't a medical condition.

Jenny saw Gibbs standing in front of the house and couldn't help but smile. She had acknowledged to herself early this morning that she was very much looking forward to this "check up". Jenny spoke to her daughter who was in the back seat.

"Remember, mommy is going to talk to Agent Gibbs for a while so I need you to be a good girl for me, okay?"

"Okay mommy. Can I get out?"

"Sure, you're getting out. Just show us your best alright?"

"I will mommy."

Jenny stopped and got out of the car and Jethro approached her.

"Good morning, Jen." Gibbs had decided sometime in the last three days that Jenny didn't fit her as well as the abbreviated version so he had decided to call her Jen.

She hadn't been called Jen in a very long time but coming from Jethro she liked it.

"Good morning, Jethro. You're looking much better." Jen walked around the front of the car to get Sophie out of her car seat. She lifted the child out and set her on the ground. The little girl made a beeline for Gibbs and squinted up at him.

Gibbs was surprised to see the little girl but he squatted down when she stopped at his feet. He smiled at her as he took in her red curls and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in blue jeans and a purple sweatshirt. For her part, the child seemed to study Gibbs before she finally spoke.

"Hi, I'm Sophie. I'm four."

"Hello, Sophie, I'm Jethro. Nice to meet you." He put out his hand and Sophie placed her small hand in his palm.

"That's a hard name."

"You can call me Gibbs. Is that easier?"

"Yes. I can say Gibbs better. Is this your house?"

"Yes it is. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Sophie started for the porch and Jethro stood up and smiled at Jen. "She's a beauty."

"Thank you. She's a handful sometimes. I don't usually bring her on business, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Come in. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, that would be nice. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Lots better."

"Good. Still taking your meds?"

"The antibiotics yes. Pain pills no."

They came to the front door and Jethro opened it and stepped back allowing Jen and Sophie to enter first.

"Sophie would you like some juice?"

"Is it apple?"

"Sorry, grape juice."

"That's better," Sophie exclaimed as she followed Jethro to the kitchen.

Jethro poured her a cup of juice and helped her onto a chair at the table. Then he poured two cups of coffee. "Anything in yours?" he asked looking over at Jen.

"Black is fine. Thank you."

Sophie's eyes never left Gibbs as he moved around the kitchen then sat down next to her at the table. Jen was sitting across from him and watched her daughter as she watched Jethro. Sophie quickly finished her juice and asked if she could get down.

"Why don't you go play on the porch while I talk to Agent Gibbs? Then we'll go."

"Okay." Sophie ran out the door letting the screen slam behind her.

Jen shook her head and looked at Jethro. "So, tell me how you're feeling besides fine."

Jethro looked at her over the rim of his cup. He took another swallow before he said, "Very little pain. No coughing. I'm feeling better every day."

"When do you go back to your doctor?"

"I don't have anything scheduled."

"You don't have a check up set with your surgeon or anyone?"

Jethro laughed at her shocked expression. "Well I left sort of without telling him so, no I don't. He'll understand. Frank has put me back together lots of times so he's sort of used to me escaping. I'll call him when I get back to DC."

Jen just shrugged and smiled at him. "How are you sleeping?"

Jethro hesitated, looking at her and wondering why she was asking. He didn't think he wanted to answer that question with complete honesty so he deflected it.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because a lot of people who have had traumatic injuries, such as being shot, have problems sleeping. I know you said you'd been shot before but I just wondered if you are getting enough quality rest."

"I sleep fine. I'm used to operating on very little sleep anyway." Tired of being on the spot Gibbs stood up and asked, "Would you like to walk down to the lake? Sophie might like to see it."

Jen realized she had inadvertently hit a nerve and decided she had asked enough questions. She would be able to report to Martha that Jethro was feeling much better and seemed to be doing very well.

"A walk would be very nice and you're right Sophie will love it."

Together they walked out onto the porch. Sophie was busy chasing a grasshopper around the yard.

"She's a real tomboy. Loves bugs and being outside and getting dirty."

Jethro laughed, "My kinda girl."

Sophie saw her mom come outside and ran onto the porch. "I almost caught a hopper."

"I saw that. Would you like to walk down and have a look at Jethro's lake?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sophie grabbed her mom's hand and started down the steps. Then she reached back and took Jethro's hand too. When she smiled up at him and wrapped her little hand around his finger his breath caught in his chest and he couldn't move. Sophie looked up at him and tugging on his hand said, "Come on, let's go."

Jethro pulled himself together in an instant but not before Jen noticed a flash of something cross his face. She wondered why Sophie had such an obvious affect on him.

Sophie walked between the two adults swinging their arms back and forth with hers. Before too long though she was tired of their slow pace and ran ahead.

"Not too far. I need to see you Sophie."

The little girl slowed down and then ran back to her mom.

"But let's hurry."

"No, let's not hurry. The lake isn't going anywhere and it's a nice day. Let's just enjoy it a little bit."

Sophie sighed dramatically and grasped Jethro's hand again. For some reason she seemed content to walk with him. He glanced down at her and felt himself being pulled by more than this little girl. It wasn't a bad feeling but it was one he didn't want to deal with right now. In just a few minutes the dock was in sight and Sophie was almost jumping with excitement. When they reached the dock she bolted ahead right up to the front edge where she plopped down on her stomach to peer into the cold water.

"Mommy, fish!" she exclaimed in her most excited voice.

Jen sat down next to her daughter and looking down saw a school of small fish just below the surface. "You're right, lots of fish."

Jethro stood back watching mother and daughter and tried not to let his mind take him back in time. It didn't work. Suddenly he was a much younger man standing on his newly built dock for the first time with his wife and daughter. He felt his eyes filling up with tears and had to turn away. He had been so taken with Sophie and with her mom, that he didn't think about what he was doing bringing them here. He quickly wiped his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. When he turned around Jen was watching him but she didn't say anything. He returned her gaze and knew right away that somehow she understood. He took another breath and moved to stand next to her. He smiled at her and she put her hand on his arm, still not saying anything. Her touch was at once calming and exciting and Jethro knew he could be in trouble. He looked down and forced himself to focus on her wedding ring.

Sophie bounced up just then and the moment between the grownups was over. Jethro squatted down in front of her and asked, "Do you like fishing Sophie?"

Her eyes sparkled and she said, "Yes. What's fishing?"

Jethro and Jen both laughed. Jethro said, "Fishing is when you sit out here on the dock and try to catch a fish with a pole and get it out of the water. Would you like to try it?"

"Yes, let's try it. Can mommy try too?"

"Sure she can. We'll all try how's that? Come over here and help me." Jethro took Sophie to the big wooden locker at the back of the dock where he stored his fishing gear. He reached in and found Sophie a child's fishing pole--Kelly's fishing pole--he thought to himself. It was a pink and purple rod and reel and Sophie loved it right away.

"Look mommy, it's my favorite color."

"It sure is." Jen looked at Jethro but he only smiled that crooked half smile that she was already beginning to recognize as meaning, 'don't ask'. While she was thinking about a grown man having a child's pink and purple rod and reel her phone beeped.

Sophie immediately stopped her happy bouncing and frowned as her mother answered the phone. Even at the tender age of four, Sophie knew the phone usually meant mom had to go to work and that meant she would have to go with her. That meant no fishing with Gibbs. Sophie and Gibbs both heard Jen's half of the conversation.

"This is Jenny. How far apart are they? Go to the clinic and I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'll call Helen and have her meet you. You'll be fine, I'll be there."

Jen closed the phone and looked at Sophie and Jethro. She could see her daughter was already upset.

"Mrs. Finley is having her baby. I'm sorry Sophie but we have to go."

"I don't want to go. I want to fish. Please mommy."

Jethro stepped up next to Sophie and put his hand softly on her head. "Why don't you leave Sophie here with me? You can't deliver a baby and worry about her too."

Sophie moved closer to Jethro's leg. "Please mommy. I'll be good."

"Are you sure Jethro? I don't know how long it might be."

"We'll be fine. Go on, Mrs. Finley's baby won't wait."

"Okay, if you're sure. Thank you. Sophie you be a good girl you hear me?"

"I will mommy. I promise."

"I'll put your backpack on the porch okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Take whatever time you and Mrs. Finley need."

Jen turned to go but then turned back and looking Jethro right in the eyes she said, "She can't swim."

Jethro took that for what it was; a plea to keep her little girl safe and refrained from saying something snarky in reply. Instead he smiled at her and said, "Okay." Then he reached out and gave her hand a quick squeeze to reassure her.

Jen jogged back to her car wondering all the way why she was leaving her child with a man she barely knew.

TBC


	5. Gone Fishing

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 5 -- Gone Fishing

Jethro watched Jen heading to her car but had to quickly turn his attention back to Sophie who was almost beside herself with excitement. He was more than a little surprised she so easily stayed with him considering they had only met an hour ago. He put it down to the lure of the lake and the mystery of fishing.

"Alright little lady let's get you set up to catch a fish."

"Yeah. Do I get to keep it?"

"Well, usually we just look at it and then throw it back so it can swim around with its friends and get bigger."

"Does it hurt to catch a fish?"

"No, it doesn't hurt the fish. Or you."

"Okay."

Jethro pulled out a box of worms he'd brought with him and showed them to Sophie. She surprised him by reaching in and pulling out a nice fat one.

"What do these do?"

"They help us catch the fish because the fish like to eat the worms."

Sophie made a face and exclaimed, "Yuck."

Laughing, Jethro replied, "I agree but the fish really like them."

Jethro baited the hook while Sophie looked on with fascination. Then he took her by the hand and they sat down at the end of the dock.

"Okay Sophie, there are a couple of rules you need to remember. You can't be too bouncy out here or you might fall in and that would make your mom very unhappy. So, you need to be careful sitting here. Okay?"

"Okay. I won't fall in." She scooted over a little closer to Jethro just to be safe.

"Good. The other rule is to be very careful with this part--the hook--because it's sharp. See?" Jethro showed her the hook with the wriggly worm attached.

"Okay."

"So, you ready to catch a fish?"

"Yes. I want a big one."

Jethro placed the rod and reel in Sophie's hands and together they cast her line into the still waters of the lake. Jethro explained that they would watch the red and white bobber and if it went under the water they would reel it in and maybe have a fish. He told her it might take a while so she would have to be patient. She responded by scooting right next to his leg and resting her arm on his thigh as she held the small rod firmly with both hands.

Her stillness and patience impressed Jethro. _She has a longer attention span than DiNozzo_, he thought. Jethro let the quiet and beauty of their surroundings calm his mind. His emotions were all over the place as he enjoyed the nearness of this precious child. He couldn't count the number of times he had done this exact thing with Kelly but he knew the number was much too small. He also knew it was a dangerous thing he was doing but he was enjoying it too much to worry about the emotional consequences right now.

About four minutes after casting the line out the bobber began to bounce up and down and then disappeared all together. Jethro waited to see if Sophie would notice and she did--right away.

"It went down!" she shouted as she began bouncing in place much like the bobber had been doing. Jethro put his arm around her and helped her reel in the line. He knew right away she had hooked her first fish. When it was almost to the dock he helped her stand up and reel it in the final few feet.

"We got a fish. Look, Gibbs, a fish."

"You sure did get a fish. It's called a sun perch."

Jethro laid the small perch on the dock so Sophie could examine it up close. She surprised him for a second time when she reached down to touch it. Just then he remembered his phone had a camera and he silently thanked Abby for making sure he knew how to use it.

"Let's take your picture with the fish for your mom."

Jethro helped her hold up the little fish and snapped two pictures of her with her first catch.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we unhook him and throw him back in the water."

"So he can get bigger right?"

"That's right." Jethro unhooked the perch and handed it to Sophie who managed to grasp it just long enough to drop it over the side of the dock.

"Can we do it again?"

"Sure."

Jethro baited the hook again with a worm Sophie chose from the box and they began the ritual again. Sophie caught three more fish in quick succession. Her enthusiasm hadn't dropped a decibel from the first fish to the fourth. She was full of questions about the fish and the water and how the fish knew the worm was there for them to eat. Jethro was having as much fun as Sophie was. As she dropped the fourth fish back into the lake and wiped her hands on the rag Jethro gave her she looked at him and asked the question he had hoped she wouldn't think of.

"Are you a daddy?"

He thought about what he should say and decided on the simplest answer. "No, Sophie. I'm not a daddy."

Sophie sat down on the dock and said she didn't want to fish anymore. Jethro sat beside her and waited to see if she needed to say anything else. When she didn't speak for a while he looked down at her and asked if she was alright. He thought she might be missing her mom who had been gone for just over an hour.

When she finally spoke it was in a soft, quiet voice. "I don't have a daddy."

That took Jethro by surprise. "I'm sorry about that." He didn't want to ask anymore because there were so many possibilities as to why that could be the case and most of them weren't good.

Sophie relieved him of asking when she said, "Mommy said he's in heaven."

"Oh."

Sophie looked up at Gibbs and asked, "Do you know anyone in heaven?"

"Yes, I know a few people in heaven."

"Mommy says daddy can see us but we can't see him."

"I think you mom's right about that."

Sophie leaned into him and Jethro instinctively put his arm around her. He wondered if he should let this topic rest or if he should say something else to her. This little girl was tugging at his heart and he wanted to help her feel better.

"You know Sophie, even if you can't see your dad you can still talk to him and he will hear you."

"Really?" She turned her face up and Jethro saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, really. Come on I want to show you something."

Jethro took Sophie by the hand and led her to a narrow path that took them away from the fishing dock. The walked a short ways from the dock and entered a thick stand of trees. It was cool and shady in the trees and Sophie tightened her grip on Gibbs' thumb. After a shot walk they came to a small, sun washed clearing littered with boulders of all sizes. Sophie let go of Gibbs' hand and ran to inspect the stones. Jethro walked to a large flat boulder at the center of the clearing and Sophie ran to join him. He helped her climb up on the rock and then sat down next to her.

"This is kind of a secret place I like to come and talk to the people I know in heaven. I sit right here and tell them all about what I've been doing."

"Can I do it?"

"Sure. That's why I brought you here. You can sit here and tell your daddy whatever you want to. Do you want me to go over there and wait for you?"

"No. Stay with me."

"Okay."

Sophie leaned against Jethro's side and began telling her dad all about fishing and holding the worms and how her mom was helping a lady have a baby. Jethro closed his eyes and let her sweet voice wash over him. After a few minutes Sophie was silent. The two of them sat side by side enjoying the sunshine and the quiet.

TBC


	6. Peanut Butter and Braids

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. A broken ankle Monday night has slowed me down considerably. Hopefully I can write some tonight and get back on schedule. **

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 6 -- Peanut Butter and Braids

Soon though Sophie jumped down and announced, "I'm hungry."

"Then we better go have some lunch. Come on."

They walked back to the dock where they stopped to put away the fishing pole and the worms. Sophie began singing a song as she danced along the path back to the cabin. When they reached the porch she picked up her backpack and they went inside. Jethro moved a chair over to the sink and helped Sophie wash her hands and face. Then she announced she needed to potty. Jethro showed her the bathroom and asked if she needed any help.

"No, I can do it. I'm four."

"Oh, I forgot. Okay."

Jethro went back to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee while he waited. Sophie was back quickly and he asked her, "Do you like peanut butter?"

"Yes. No jelly."

"Okay." Jethro helped her into a chair at the table and set about making her a peanut butter sandwich. He folded one slice of bread in half then cut it into small segments the way he remembered Kelly had liked it. He put it on a paper plate with some grapes and a few chips and set it and a cup of juice in front of his little guest.

"I like grapes." Sophie told him as she popped one in her mouth.

"Me too." Jethro fixed himself half a sandwich and sat down with Sophie.

She ate everything on her plate and when she was through Jethro offered her two Oreos which she promptly took apart. She licked off all the cream filling then quickly ate the cookies.

"Do you want anymore to eat?"

"No thank you. That was good."

"What do you have in your backpack?'

"Some books and colors and a snack. When will mommy be back?"

"I don't know. Some babies come fast and some take longer."

"Oh." Sophie seemed to think about that for a moment then opened her backpack and pulled out two storybooks. "Can you read me a story?"

"Sure. Let's go sit in the big chair."

Jethro settled Sophie in his lap in the recliner and she handed him one of her books; The Saggy Baggy Elephant. As he read, Sophie pointed out her favorite parts and it was clear she had heard the story many times before. When it was over she put the book down and looked at Jethro with a serious look on her face. He wondered what was going on in her little head and what would come out of her mouth next.

Finally she asked, "Do you have a mommy?"

He thought about that for a moment and realized she was probably asking if he had a wife, not a mother.

"You mean like your mommy?"

"Yeah."

"No, I don't Sophie."

"Oh." Then she thrust the Pokey Little Puppy at him and said, "This is my favorite."

Jethro smiled at her and she snuggled in a little closer. He had read this story dozens of times when Kelly was little. She had loved the whole 'rolly poley pell mell' part the best. It soon became evident Sophie did too. She repeated it along with him the first few times he read it. By the time the Pokey Little Puppy was finally home the last time Sophie was sound asleep in Jethro's lap. He laid the book down, closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep with her.

Some time later Jethro was jolted awake when Sophie's knee collided with his still tender abdomen. He stifled a gasp so as not to frighten her as he gently repositioned her on his lap.

"We had a nap." she said as she shifted to sit farther down on his legs.

"Yes we did." Jethro looked at his watch and saw they had slept almost an hour.

"I'm thirsty," Sophie announced as she hopped down from his lap.

Jethro got up carefully and they trooped to the kitchen for a bottle of water and two more Oreos.

"Can we go outside?"

"Sure. Maybe you can help me with something when you finish your cookies."

"Okay."

On the way out the door Jethro picked up a notepad, pencil and his tape measure. After Sophie had devoured her Oreos Jethro showed her how to hold the tape measure as he took measurements on the side of the house.

"Why are you doing that?" asked his little helper.

"I'm going to build another porch on this side and I need to know how much wood to buy."

"Oh."

Jethro noticed Sophie was beginning to watch the driveway, obviously anxious for her mom to come back.

"Hey, Sophie, why don't you get your colors and some paper and draw mommy a picture of the fish you caught? I bet she'd really like that."

"Okay, I will."

Sophie ran into the house and came back with her backpack. She got out a tablet and set to work on her drawing while Jethro finished his measuring. Then he sat down on the steps and watched her draw. She stuck her out tongue out just a little bit in concentration. Soon she had two drawings completed. She handed one to Jethro and said it was for him to keep.

"Thank you. I'll put it up on the fridge."

Sophie dug in her backpack and came out with a hairbrush and a ponytail holder. Holding the brush out to him she asked, "Can you fix my hair back?"

"Sure."

Sophie stood on the step below where Jethro was sitting and he carefully brushed out her thick red hair. "Want a ponytail or a braid?" he asked.

"A braid please," Sophie answered excitedly.

Jethro expertly divided her hair and quickly braided it into one thick braid. Taking the stretchy band from Sophie he secured the braid then kissed her on the back of her head. Sophie reached back to feel her hair and when she turned around to face Jethro she smiled the prettiest smile he had seen in a very long time. Then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she breathed against his neck.

"You're welcome sweetie. Hey, look who's coming."

Sophie turned around in time to see her mom driving up the driveway. As soon as the car stopped she ran down the steps and greeted her mom.

"I caught four fish and we had peanut butter sandwiches and cookies and read stories and we had a nap and I made you a picture." Sophie finally had to stop and catch her breath and Jen laughed and scooped her up into her arms.

"My goodness what a busy day you had." Jen glanced over at Jethro who was standing at the bottom of the steps watching them. _What was that look on his face?_ she wondered to herself. She smiled at him as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you Jethro, very much."

"It was my pleasure. How are Mrs. Finley and the baby?"

"Both fine."

Sophie squirmed out of her mother's arms and said, "I was a good girl."

"Yes, she was. Very good in fact."

"I'm glad. Why don't you pack up your colors and paper and then we can go home."

Sophie ran onto the porch and put away her crayons and hair brush then ran into the house to get her books.

"Was she okay?"

"Yes, she was fine. She's been watching for you for the past ten or fifteen minutes. I'm sure she's ready to go."

They were standing very close to each other and Jethro was fighting a strong urge to reach out and touch her. He had been thinking about what Sophie told him about her dad and he realized it didn't mean Jen wasn't still married. So…he kept his hands to himself.

Sophie bounded out of the house and put her books in the backpack.

"Ready?" Jen picked up the pack and told Sophie, "Tell Jethro thank you and bye."

Sophie approached him and Jethro squatted down to her level. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. Pulling back she said, "Thank you for the fishing." Then she whispered in his ear, "Thank you for showing me the big rocks too."

"You're welcome Sophie. I'm glad you had fun. I'll see you next time I come up, okay."

"When?"

"I don't know for sure. Maybe in a few weeks."

While Jen got Sophie situated in her car seat Jethro went in the house and came back and handed Jen one of his NCIS cards. "If you're ever in DC give me a call."

Jen took the card and gave him one of her own, "And if you ever need medical attention when you're here, call me."

Jethro laughed and said, "What if I just need a fishing partner?"

"Even better. Thanks again Jethro." Jen brushed her hand down his arm as she climbed into the car and closed the door.

He leaned on the car door and said, "Thank you for your help. Bye Sophie. Bye Jen." He was suddenly swamped with the realization that he didn't want them to go. Nevertheless, Jen put the car in gear and waved goodbye as they drove away.

TBC


	7. First Kiss, Sort of

**A/N: Here is short chapter and another one to follow soon. Thanks for your reviews and alerts. **

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 7 -- First Kiss, Sort of**

Jethro spent the next three days concentrating on getting his strength and stamina back. He took long walks each day, moved the wood pile to a better spot and did the preliminary ground work for the new porch. He drowned several worms each afternoon and tried not to think about Jenny Sheppard. He wondered about the wedding ring and about the tingling feeling he got when she was standing so close to him that day. He knew he could ask Martha whatever he wanted to know and she would be more than happy to enlighten him but he told himself it didn't really matter. He lived in DC and she lived here. He had to admit he was attracted to her; she was beautiful and he found himself wishing he could see her again. Then he had to admit that he wasn't sure he had the energy or even the desire to start a serious relationship with anyone. And it would have to be serious with Jen because of Sophie. He wouldn't get into a relationship with her to any extent that got Sophie involved and might confuse her or god forbid, hurt her. He told himself that if Jen wanted a relationship it needed to be with a man who could be the daddy that Sophie needed. He was old enough to be her grandfather after all. Then again, that sure didn't made her mother any less beautiful or interesting.

On Wednesday morning Jethro packed his duffle bag, locked up the cabin and started for home. He stopped at the store to tell Martha he was leaving and let her see that he was in better shape than when he arrived a week ago.

"Good morning handsome, you sure look better than you did the last time I saw you. Are you heading home?'

"Yes, gotta get back to work. Thanks for worrying about me and sending Ms. Sheppard to check up on me. I appreciate you, my friend." Jethro kissed her on the cheek and gave her a heartfelt hug. "Can I get a cup of your special coffee for the drive?"

"You bet. How about a brownie? Made them this morning."

"You know I won't turn that down. Thanks."

"Sophie has told me about her fishing adventure three times. She's quite taken with you Jethro." Martha gave him a knowing smile and wondered how he had dealt with the memories she knew Sophie must have evoked in him.

"She's a sweet little girl. Good fisherman too. I better get going. I'm hoping to be back in a month or so."

"Be careful driving and take care of yourself, Jethro. I love you and I sure don't want to hear about you getting yourself shot again."

"I hear you and I'll definitely try not to let that happen. Bye."

Jethro picked up his coffee and brownie and headed to the truck. As he opened the truck door he heard a familiar little voice call his name and he turned around to find Sophie running straight for him. He barely had time to put his coffee down before she crashed into his legs hugging him tightly. He bent down and picked her up.

"Hi, Sophie. How are you?"

"Hi Gibbs. I'm fine. Where are you going?"

Gibbs looked over at Jen who was just walking up to the truck. "I have to go home and go back to work."

"But we didn't get to go fishing again."

"I know. We can go when I come back next time. Or your mom can take you." He looked at Jen and grinned at the way she was rapidly shaking her head, emphatically signaling that wasn't going to happen.

"Mommy doesn't know how to fish."

"Oh. Well I'll be back next month and you can come over and fish. Okay? Can I get a kiss bye?"

Sophie kissed Jethro on the cheek and he set her down on the sidewalk. "Bye, Gibbs."

"Sophie, go in the store and wait for me please." Jen directed the child to the store and watched her go in knowing Martha would give her something to drink and a treat while she talked to Jethro.

Jethro waved goodbye to Sophie and then turned his attention back to her lovely mother. "Good morning, Jen."

"Good morning. On your way home?"

"Yeah, gotta go back to work. So, you don't know how to fish huh?"

"According to my daughter you, Special Agent Gibbs, are the only person she can fish with. Let's just say I'm happy to let her hold onto that belief."

Jethro was leaning against the door of his truck and Jen was standing in front of him. Right in front of him. He could smell her perfume and god how he wanted to get his hands in that hair. All the talking he had been doing to himself the past few days about not getting close to her was forgotten when she smiled at him and poked her finger in his chest to emphasize her statement about Sophie's preference in fishing partners.

That brief contact broke his resolve and he caught her wrist as she pulled her hand back. He brushed his thumb over her wrist and was very aware of the catch in her breath when he touched her. He looked her in the eye and tried to convey his interest without saying anything. Jen responded by taking his other hand in hers and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. She stepped back and smiled at him and said, "I have patients waiting. Have a safe trip Jethro and we hope to see you when you come back."

"You will. Count on it." Then he kissed her back and reluctantly let go of her hand. He watched her walk away and sighed heavily before getting in his truck and starting home.

TBC


	8. Mixed Feelings

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 8 -- Mixed Feelings**

Jen had to force herself to walk away from Jethro after he kissed her. It was true, she had patients waiting but at that instant she didn't really care. She had been telling herself for days not to get caught up in Sophie's love affair with Jethro. She knew he was going back to DC and that he only visited his cabin a few times a year. That was not the kind of situation that would lead to an ongoing relationship. At least not the kind she hoped to find someday; the kind that offered Sophie the stability and love she deserved. Jen had convinced herself she didn't want Sophie to get any more attached to Jethro than she already was because he was going to be an infrequent visitor in their lives. _Too bad because he sure is handsome and sexy and very sweet, _she thought as she walked into the store.

"You saw Jethro, I guess." Martha couldn't help but hope those two would somehow get together. She loved Jethro like a son and was very fond of Jen after knowing her for only a few months. She could tell Jen was a quality person, very devoted to her daughter and her patients. Martha knew the sadness and loss Jen had suffered just as she was well aware of Jethro's heartache. She figured Sophie was the wild card. She would either pull them together or she would be too much of a reminder to Jethro of what he had lost and that would keep him from letting her mother get close. Martha was quite sure Jen would not be able to resist Jethro for long; he was too charming and too gorgeous. At least that was Martha's opinion on the subject.

"Yes, we did. He seems to be back in good shape."

"He's in good shape alright."

Jen didn't miss the sparkle in Martha's eyes and she had to laugh at her. "Don't go getting any ideas, Martha. I don't need anymore complications in my life and you know it."

"What's a compacation mommy?"

"Never mind. Come on we have to go. Bye Martha."

"Bye you two. And Jen, just remember, complications are what make life worth living."

All the way back to DC Jethro replayed the moments in front of the store in his mind. He wondered why Jen had kissed him. He wasn't complaining that was for sure but still, he wondered about it. It told him the wedding ring was just for show or sentiment; it didn't signal her belonging to someone else. He liked that for his sake he supposed but it also meant she had lost someone and that made him sad for her. He knew how it felt to wear a wedding ring when the one that matched it was buried with the one you loved. Jethro admitted to himself that he was attracted to Jen and wanted to get to know her but that part of himself that guarded his heart had a lot of power in his life and it was telling him to back away and keep her on the other side of his defenses. By the time he pulled into his driveway he was glad to be home and eager to get back to work so his mind could be occupied with something besides a four year old redhead and her mother.

Jethro went back to work the next day and after reassuring Ducky that he was fine he caught up with what his team had been working on in his absence. That afternoon they got a call about the body of a Marine found dumped near Dulles Airport. The next two days were taken up with that investigation so that no one really went home until Saturday morning. Before they left Gibbs went to the lab to see Abby because he hadn't really had time to visit with her since he got back. On the way down he suddenly remembered out of the blue that he had pictures of Sophie on his phone.

"Hey Abbs, good work on this one. As usual."

"Thanks Gibbs. It's good to have you back. How was your time in the wilderness?"

"It was good. Hey, listen you can email pictures from the phone right?

"Sure. You got something you need help with?"

Gibbs pulled out his phone and managed to find the photos and showed them to Abby.

"Ahhh she's cute. Who is she?"

"Her name is Sophie. She's my neighbor at the cabin. This was her first fish. Can you email that and the next one to this address?" Gibbs pulled out Jen's card and handed it to Abby.

"Of course. Is the mom a redhead too?" Abby had that look on her face that Gibbs knew meant her mind was racing at warp speed into his personal life.

"As a matter of fact she is. And Abbs, she has a shiny gold ring on her left hand so don't go getting any ideas."

"Okay. You can't blame me for hoping you know. You need to find a good woman Gibbs. Someone to go home to and have fun with and do all those things you can't do without a woman. You know… Hey, do you want to put a message with the pics?"

"Oh yeah, just say, 'I thought you'd like to have these' and sign my name. And you know Abby I have a good woman in my life; you. And I go home to a boat and I'm quite happy with that so again, don't get any ideas and don't worry about me."

"Right." Abby handed him back his phone then walked over to the printer and pulled a copy of the picture off and handed it to Gibbs. "Here, I thought you might like one too."

Gibbs kissed Abby on the forehead and thanked her before heading to the elevator and home. Abby watched him go and said a little prayer that the shiny ring on Ms. Whoever's hand wasn't really what Gibbs said it was. Abby was an optimist and besides she saw the gleam in Gibbs' eye when he looked at Sophie's picture.

On Sunday morning while he was drinking coffee and reading the paper on his back deck Gibbs' phone rang. Cringing at the thought of an other case so soon he answered warily.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Uh Jethro, it's Jen. I hope it's not a bad time."

"No, not at all. Just reading the sports page."

"I just checked my email this morning and wanted to say thank you for the pictures. I have someone here to wants to say something too."

"Hi, it's me, Sophie. Thank you for my picture."

"You're welcome Sophie. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Bye."

"She's not much for talking on the phone as you can tell."

"Not your typical female for sure. I'm glad you like the pictures. I forgot I had them until yesterday."

"She looks like she was having a lot of fun. No wonder she still talks about it almost every day. Were they glad to have you back at work?" Jen was almost at a loss for what to say but she didn't want to hang up.

"My team probably enjoyed my time off as much or more than I did. We've been busy though so it's good I came back when I did. How about you; busy?'

"Steady I'd say. Something different every day which is why I like medicine. I guess I better go. Thanks again for the pictures Jethro. Take care."

"You're welcome. Bye." _That was a nice surprise. Too bad it didn't last longer._ Jethro sighed and went back to his paper and then got on with the rest of his day. Try as he might he couldn't keep Jen out of his thoughts for very long. He told himself to think of her just as a neighbor; someone he was only going to see three or four times a year at least until he retired and had more time to spend at the cabin. Even then he wasn't planning to move there fulltime so it wasn't a good idea to spend too much time thinking about Ms. Sheppard. It was hard though to put that beautiful hair and those lovely green eyes and that great smile out of his mind. Not to mention those lips and how they felt as they grazed his cheek; that was really hard not to think about.

TBC


	9. An Almost Perfect Day

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 9 -- An almost perfect day**

The next week was quiet at work and Jethro had time to give some thought to the new porch he wanted at the cabin. He decided he didn't want it on the side but across the back of the house instead. And he wanted it covered and screened in. Knowing he didn't have the time to do all that himself and have it usable for this summer he called a guy up there who he knew would do just what he wanted and do a good job. He arranged to meet Brian at the cabin on Sunday morning. Early Saturday he left his house for the four hour drive to the mountains. About half way there he thought about Sophie and how much she wanted to go fishing again. Even though he would only be there a short time he decided to call Jen and invite them over. When he stopped for coffee he managed to locate Jen's card and called her.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello"

"Jen, it's Jethro."

"Well, what a nice surprise. Are you up here?"

"No but I'm on my way. I'll only be there until tomorrow afternoon but I thought Sophie might like to go fishing today. I should be there about noon so if you wanted to come over I'll be around."

"That sounds fine. She will be thrilled. About 2:00 okay?"

"Sure that's great. I'll see you then."

Jethro pulled into his driveway just past noon. He had brought the few groceries he would need knowing he still had staples in stock and meat in the freezer. Hoping he would be able to convince Jen to stay for supper he took two steaks out of the freezer when he arrived. He also got the grill out of storage, made sure he had charcoal and then went into the woods a little ways and dug up some nice, fat worms for Sophie.

Promptly at two o'clock Jen and Sophie arrived and Jethro went out to get Sophie out of the car.

"Hi Sophie, what are you doing here?'

"I'm here to fish. You said to come. Did you forget?"

Jethro laughed and said, "No, I was just teasing you. I'm glad you're here. And you too of course." He said looking over the top of the car at Jen. She was wearing cargo shorts and tank top and he had trouble taking his eyes off of her even when Sophie climbed out of her car seat and into his arms.

Jen felt herself blushing and quickly looked away. _Get control of yourself girl. Your child is five feet away for god's sake._ It was tough to not stare at Jethro what with that two day stubble and those baggy shorts and nice tight tee shirt. _Geez, this could be a long day!_

Sophie looked from Jethro to her mom and back and then asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" they answered in unison.

Jethro finally took control of the situation and putting Sophie down said, "Come on the fish are waiting for us."

The three of them trooped off to the fishing dock with Sophie skipping ahead singing a song she made up along the way.

"She seems to be in a good mood."

"You have no idea, Jethro. Ever since I told her you called she has done nothing but talk about fishing and worms and you."

"Well she's easy to please."

When they arrived at the dock Jen noticed Jethro had set up some chairs and a small table with an umbrella. And there was a cooler next to the table. He had obviously gone to some trouble for them.

Sophie was standing patiently at the locker waiting for Jethro to get the fishing poles out.

Jethro squatted down to her and said in a not quite hushed voice, "Do you think mom wants to fish today?"

Sophie looked over at her mom who was sitting in one of the chairs. "She doesn't know how."

"You could show her." Jen did not fail to notice the wicked grin in his face.

"Okay. But I don't think she likes worms."

"Let's find out."

Jethro picked up the box of worms and Sophie's fishing pole and they went over to where Jen was sitting. "Why don't you show mom the worms and see if she wants to choose one."

Sophie held out the box to her mom and said with the authority of an experienced angler, "Pick one out mommy. It's for the fish. They like to eat worms. That's how we catch them."

Jethro watched as Jen studied the worms and finally chose a nice fat one. "How's this one?"

"Perfect. Give it to Gibbs and he'll put it on the hook."

"No, that's okay, Sophie I can do it." Jen took the rod from Jethro and expertly baited the hook. Then she took Sophie to the end of the dock and cast the line for her. She graced Jethro with a very nice smile as Sophie looked at her mom in awe.

"Mommy knows how to fish," the little girl exclaimed happily.

"Yes, it seems she does." Jethro smiled back at Jen and then went to get two more fishing poles ready.

The trio spent the next couple of hours catching sun perch and the occasional small trout. Jethro spent most of his time helping Sophie and he enjoyed every minute of it. She was a delightful child; quick to laugh and full of questions about all kinds of things. He found as the day wore on that he was comparing his guests less and less to his lost family and was able to enjoy them for the people they were. That came as both a relief and a surprise but it didn't trouble him like he expected it would.

Jen eventually gave up fishing content to sit in the shade of the umbrella and watch her daughter wrap Jethro ever tighter around her little finger. She knew as well as she knew her own name that he had somehow been very close to another little girl in his past. Either he had a daughter somewhere or at the least a niece he was close to; he was too good with Sophie to be a novice in the ways of little girls.

When the last worm in the box had been sacrificed to the cause Sophie announced she was tired of fishing for the day.

"Can we go have come cookies now?"

Jen looked at Jethro and he nodded discreetly to let her know there were cookies in the cabin. "I think so but you need to ask in a nicer way."

"May I have some cookies now, please?"

"Much better. You need to help put your fishing pole away first."

Sophie carried the pole to the cabinet and placed it expertly in its spot. Then she threw the empty worm box in the trash. She stood at the edge of the dock waiting for the grownups to put away the chairs and the cooler then she began skipping back up the path to the cabin.

"I have steaks out. Will you stay for supper?" Jethro made sure to ask out of Sophie's hearing so the decision would be all Jen's without any influence from a four year old.

"Yes, I'd like that but only if you let me help with something."

"Great you can be in charge of potatoes. And ice cream."

"Those I can definitely handle."

While Sophie had a snack of some Oreos and milk, Jethro lit the charcoal and Jen peeled and cut up some potatoes. Then they all moved to the backyard where Sophie chased bugs and looked under rocks while the adults enjoyed a cold drink and the warm breeze. They both had at least a handful of questions for the other but neither of them wanted to ask while Sophie was so close. When the potatoes were half way done, Jethro put the steaks on and pretty soon the three of them sat down to eat.

Most of their conversation revolved around the bugs Sophie had collected and fish she caught. She was convinced that at least two of her fish had been the same ones she caught last time. Jethro didn't spend any amount of time arguing that because after all who knew. He was surprised she had not mentioned the special place they had visited last time. He considered telling Jen about it but that would lead to a conversation about Sophie's dad and he wasn't ready to go there yet. So, he was happy to confine the discussion to ladybugs and worms.

For her part Jen was becoming more convinced by the minute that Jethro had some sort of very personal history with a little girl. He was just too good with Sophie for her to believe otherwise. He spoke her language without talking down to her. He was patient and sweet and gave Sophie the right amount of attention without letting her dominate the entire evening. Yes, she told herself there was definitely a little girl somewhere in Jethro's past. She hoped with all her heart that little girl was now an adult and not just a memory. The idea of that broke her heart.

Pulling herself out of that dreadful train of thought Jen realized Jethro and Sophie were both looking at her.

"You okay Jen?"

"Of course, why?"

"You looked kinda far away. And we were asking if you wanted some dessert."

"I'm sorry. I guess my mind just drifted away. I'd love some dessert. Ice cream right? I think I'm in charge of that. Want to help me Sophie?"

"Yes. Is there chocolate sauce?"

"Of course. In the door of the fridge."

Sophie found the sauce while her mom got out the ice cream. Jethro cleared the table and got down three bowls. He made a pot of coffee while Jen dished up the ice cream and Sophie applied the chocolate sauce.

When everyone was through eating, Sophie took her backpack to the couch and settled down to look at her books while her mom and Jethro did the dishes. They moved around each other in the kitchen as if they had done it dozens of times before. Turning around after putting the plates in the cabinet, Jethro found himself squarely in Jen's personal space. Neither of them moved or said anything for a long moment.

Finally Jen broke the tension, "This has been very nice Jethro, thank you for a such a relaxing day."

Still they didn't move and Jethro let his hand wander up her arm and back down again. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure I assure you." He was finding it very challenging to breathe normally. His fingers were itching to get tangled in her hair and he could almost taste her he wanted to kiss her so badly. All his intentions of keeping her at a distance and remembering she was 'just a neighbor' were warring with his desire to touch her and be touched by her.

Jen caught his hand as it moved back down her arm. She linked her fingers with his and Jethro thought he might stop breathing. "I'm not sure what you're thinking right now but if it's anywhere close to what I'm thinking Sophie and I need to go. We can't have the conversation or the contact I'm thinking of with my daughter in the next room." _What the hell did I just say? What happened to keeping him at arms length and not getting involved? What happened to checking him out before even thinking about getting involved. Have I lost my mind? Yes, apparently I have because what I want to do right how it kiss this man until he can't see straight. Shit, I have to get out of here right now!_

Jethro saw some sort of powerful internal conflict playing out on Jen's face and he concluded it was much like what was swirling around in his head. He also knew that tingly feeling he had the first time he met her was back in full force. He finally registered that she had let go of his hand and stepped back from him. He missed her already and she was still in the kitchen. _Shit this is bad. This cannot happen. I do not want to be involved with anyone. I don't live here and I don't want to start something with this woman that will end up hurting all three of us. Especially Sophie. I won't do it. I can't let this happen. _

Jethro realized Jen had gone to get Sophie so he went into the living room. Sophie was putting her books in her backpack. She looked like she was about to fall asleep so he picked her up and carried her to the car. After he had her securely in her car seat he kissed her on the head and told her he'd see her next time.

"Bye. I had fun."

"Bye Sophie. I had fun too."

Jethro went to the driver's side and told Jen goodbye.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow after I meet with Brian about the new porch."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Depends on Brian and how things go with the add on; and work of course." Jethro glanced into the backseat and saw that Sophie was asleep. "Listen Jen, I enjoyed today but I'm not..

"No, Jethro don't say it. We both have questions and maybe things that need to be said but let's do that another day. Let's not mess up what was a perfectly wonderful day. I'll see you next time you're here. Okay?"

Jethro looked and her and knew she was right. If he said what needed to be said tonight it would ruin the day they had shared. He knew it was selfish but he wanted to hang onto today for a little while at least. "You're right. We can talk another time. Goodnight Jen."

"Goodnight Jethro. Thank you for a lovely day." Jen put the car in gear and drove off before the tears in her eyes could make their way down her cheeks. The very last thing on earth she wanted was to cry in front of him. She realized she had been practically holding her breath she was so afraid of what Jethro had been about to say to her. She had to cut him off or risk hearing something she really didn't want to hear. _Dammit, this is going to be bad. Really, really bad._

_Shit, shit, shit! _That was about all Jethro would think of to describe the last few minutes of an otherwise perfect day. He went directly for the bourbon bottle in the kitchen and didn't bother with a glass until he'd had two big swigs. Then he poured himself a glassful and sat down in his chair and stared into space. He was glad Jen had stopped him from saying what he knew he would have to say eventually; that he was the wrong person for her and Sophie and that he couldn't see her anymore. He emptied his glass and decided to think about the day just over instead of the day he would have to tell Jen goodbye.

TBC


	10. Talking to Ducky

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 10 -- Talking to Ducky**

On Sunday Jethro met with Brian and they discussed the new porch for the back of the house. Jethro had marked off the size he wanted and sketched what he wanted it to look like. Brian was always happy to work for Jethro because he knew what he wanted and what it took to get it done.

"Okay, so basically you want to do it like we did the house right? I'll do all the prep work, get it framed and you make it look nice."

Jethro chuckled, "yeah that's it. I'll put down the deck and install the screens. You frame out the windows and I'll do the trim work. I'd like you to do the roof of course. How long do you think it will take?"

Brian looked at his work calendar and then at the plans. "I can get it ready for you by Memorial Day weekend."

"That would be great. Thanks Brian."

"No problem. This mean you'll be here more often?"

"Who knows. It all depends on work."

"Too many bad guys still out there I guess."

"Afraid so. And speaking of work, I better get going or I'll be in the worst of the traffic. Call me if you have any problems."

"I will. Hey, you bringing the decking yourself?"

"Yes, and I'll bring the screens.

"Okay. Be careful Jethro. I'll be in touch."

Jethro packed his few things, locked the cabin and was soon on his way home. He didn't stop to see Martha preferring not to risk running into Jen.

He went back to work on Monday and forced himself not to think about Jenny Sheppard. He focused only on the case they were working and if they didn't have a case he found a cold one for them to work. If his team wondered why his mood was so bleak they knew better than to ask. They each noticed of course and they each speculated privately about why he was suddenly so grouchy after several weeks of relative good humor.

Only Ducky had the courage to venture into the unknown. That was why he was making his way down the stairs of Jethro's basement late Friday night.

"Hey Duck. What are you doing here?" Jethro was working on his latest boat and looked up to see his friend making an unannounced visit.

"Good evening Jethro. I've come to see if there is anything I can help you with."

"You want to do some sanding, Duck?"

"No my friend I'm referring to your mood this past week. Are you alright? You seem very distracted and unhappy these last several days. Has something happened?"

Jethro put down the sander and sighed heavily. Ducky was one of his oldest and his most trusted friend and he knew better than to lie to him.

"Just trying to work out some stuff, Duck. I guess I'm not doing a very good job of keeping it out of the office. I'll keep that in mind next week."

"That's not the point, Jethro. Is it anything that talking might make clearer? You know I can listen just as well as I can tell a story."

"I know Duck."

The two men remained silent in the musty, cool basement. Jethro knew he could trust Ducky and would undoubtedly get good advice from him. He just wasn't sure he was ready to face the prospect of having his mind changed. He was just beginning to accept not seeing Jen and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk Ducky talking him into giving the situation another look.

Ducky knew Jethro was working out whether or not to open himself up and talk. They had been through a lot together both professionally and personally including Jethro's three divorces. Ducky was one of the few people who knew about Shannon and Kelly and how much their deaths continued to haunt his friend. From long experience Ducky was sure Jethro's mood the past week was somehow tied to that sad chapter of his life.

Finally Jethro stepped over to his workbench where Ducky was sitting. He reached behind his friend and pulled the picture of Sophie with the fish out of a drawer and handed it to Ducky without comment.

"What a lovely child. Who is she?"

"Her name is Sophie. She's my neighbor at the cabin. Her mom's a Nurse Practitioner. The one who helped me when I was up there last month after I got shot."

"Ah. And is the mother as lovely as the daughter?" The twinkle in the medical examiner's eyes was unmistakable.

"Yes. She is."

"Jethro are you telling me these two beautiful females are the cause of your bad temper this past week."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"You will have to explain yourself I'm afraid."

Jethro reached for the bourbon and an empty jar and poured Ducky a drink before refilling his own glass. He leaned against the hull of the boat and told Ducky everything. Everything from waking up in the driveway to taking Sophie fishing to Jen driving away from his house last Saturday night. He even told him about the tingly feeling he got whenever Jen was standing close to him. He told him about his reluctance to involve Sophie in something that could very likely end up hurting her. When he was finished he poured himself another drink and waited.

Ducky considered everything Jethro had told him. He understood his friend's reluctance to become involved with Ms. Sheppard. He acknowledged Jethro's track record with women was not good--at least not after he married them. And he respected Jethro's concern for Sophie's feelings and her future. Part of him wanted to argue against all those things and encourage Jethro to take this chance at happiness. However, another part understood his need to hold back and agreed it was not a good risk especially for the child. Jethro would never forgive himself if he became serious with this woman then the relationship failed and the child was caught up in the ugliness of that failure.

"As much as I would like to see you happy Jethro I have to agree you are making the wise and unselfish choice. The risk to little Sophie has to be the number one consideration. Of course, her mother is the person who knows her child best and she might have a different view. But, you know yourself and if you are not comfortable with this then by all means do not go forward."

Jethro was shocked that Ducky didn't try to change his mind. He wondered if he was using some kind of reverse psychology on him.

"That's the thing Ducky, I haven't felt as comfortable around anyone as I do Jen in a long time. I mean a really long time. I know she's dying to ask questions but she doesn't. She's very easy to be with. She's a very calm person but I can tell there's a fire in there and not too far below the surface either. But not the kind of fire that will lead her to come after me with a blunt object. You know? More like she'd stand up to me and hold her own but not in a mean way. She's different, Duck. Special."

"So, you've decided to see her again I gather." Ducky could barely conceal his laughter. He had not intentionally set Jethro on this course but it was obvious this was what Jethro had wanted all along; someone to act as a sounding board. "You have presented your argument very well Jethro and then shot it down yourself. If you truly believe this woman is someone you could love then pursue that apart and away from the child. See Ms. Sheppard here in DC without the child present. I know you can control yourself when Sophie is at your house there. She has no reason to know what her mother is doing as an adult. If things don't work out between the two of you Sophie need not know. That is assuming her mother is capable of keeping any emotional upset she may experience away from the child."

By the time Ducky left in the early hours of Saturday morning the two men had rehashed the entire situation several more times. Jethro went from saying he didn't want to get involved to telling Ducky what it felt like when Jen was standing in his personal space. Eventually he had to admit that if Jen showed him she wanted to know him and spend time with him he wouldn't stop her. Or himself.

Ducky marveled at how willing Jethro was to talk about his feelings for the child and the mother. He knew Jethro had a special way with children but he always managed to keep them at arm's length. Not so this little girl it seemed. She had obviously maneuvered her way into his heart and that was not easy to do. Driving home Ducky said a silent prayer for his friend and the two redheads who had captured his interest.

Jethro guarded his emotions as closely as he guarded his privacy. Ducky knew this was an attempt to protect himself from further heartache although he was sure Jethro wouldn't characterize it as such. Since his divorce from Stephanie, Jethro had made it a point not to become romantically involved. Ducky knew he had had relationships over the years but none that progressed to the serious stage. As far as he knew Jethro had decided he liked the single life; he liked his privacy and the ability to spend hours in his basement with only his boat and his bourbon for comfort. For some reason Jethro was now wiling to take a risk with Jenny Sheppard. Ducky was very anxious to meet her.

TBC


	11. Memories

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 11 -- Memories

On the Thursday before Memorial Day Brian called to say his part of the new porch was finished. Jethro picked up the lumber and the screen that night in hopes of being able to leave town early Friday afternoon. Unfortunately that didn't happen and he was caught in the get-out-of-town traffic Friday night. He pulled in at Martha's store just fifteen minutes before closing time.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd show up. Brian said he'd finished his part of your new porch so I figured you would try and get up here this weekend. How was the traffic?"

"Terrible of course. I just want to get some lunch stuff and some ice. How've you been?"

"I'm fine. You staying out of trouble Jethro?"

"Oh you know. Most of the time."

"Your little fishing buddy will be disappointed she missed you. Jenny took her to her grandparents for the week. They just left about two hours ago."

"Might be just as well. I've got a lot of work to do if I want to finish the porch this weekend."

Very few people would have noticed the flicker of disappointment that passed over his face but Martha had known Jethro for over twenty years and he couldn't hide much from her.

"I saw that, Jethro."

"Saw what?" He tried to smile his way out of it but it didn't work.

Martha ignored him and went on. "Her mama will probably be back Sunday."

Jethro looked at Martha and tried to give her one of his patented glares. It didn't faze her even a little bit.

"Don't look at me like that Jethro Gibbs. You and I both know something is clicking between you two. If you're as smart as I think you are you won't ignore it. You deserve to be happy Jethro and you might have to take a chance to make that happen."

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"Yes, I do know. I know what's holding you back and you know I understand how you feel. But in this case I truly believe it would be a good thing. I trust Jenny. I think you can too."

"But what happens to Sophie if I screw it up?"

"You won't. And for the record, you didn't screw up your marriages by yourself. Jenny's not like your ex's. She more like Shannon. She's bright and tough and a great mom. She can be sweet but she tells it like it is if that's what the situation calls for. I can't imagine she would ever betray you Jethro. Trust your instincts my friend and give yourself a chance. Now get on out of here so I can go home and put my feet up."

Jethro gave Martha a long hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you. For everything. Come out and see my new porch okay?"

"Yes, I will. Goodnight love."

"Night beautiful."

On the way to the cabin Jethro reflected on what Martha had said and on his long friendship with her. He had known Martha longer even than he had known Ducky. Jethro bought the land his cabin sits on shortly after he and Shannon were married. He had been saving his money since he was a kid; he didn't know exactly what he was saving for but after he and Shannon married they took a weekend trip and ended up in this tiny town. They found the property and fell in love with it. When they first started coming up here they camped in a tent and dreamed of the house they would one day build there. Martha and her husband, Pete, had opened the grocery store only the year before Jethro and Shannon camped on their land the first time.

Shannon and Martha had become fast friends after just a few visits and Pete had helped Jethro mark off the footings for the cabin. The four of them spent hours talking over house plans before deciding on the design Shannon liked the best and they could afford to build. With Jethro away so much with the Marine Corps it took two years to finish the house. Jethro remembered the day he carried Shannon over the threshold as if it was yesterday. A house in the mountains was an extravagance for them but somehow they managed it.

Jethro thought back to the night they were lying in the back yard looking up at the stars; stars they could barely see in DC and Shannon told him she was pregnant. That was the happiest day of his life up to that point. Somehow over the years they managed to spend as much time as possible in their dream house in the mountains. He remembered the long walks in the woods, fishing with Kelly, campfires in the backyard and making love to Shannon under those incredible stars. And he remembered the night they were watching the stars and he told her he was being sent to Camp Pendleton and then Kuwait. He remembered holding her while she cried and how she pulled it together and told him it would be fine and she would take care of everything while he was away. When they left the cabin at the end of that weekend he could never have imagined it would be the last time he was there with her and Kelly. At his insistence she had agreed to keep the cabin if he didn't come back from the war; they never discussed what he would do if the circumstances were reversed.

Jethro didn't return to the mountains for over a year after Shannon died. Martha and Pete looked after the cabin and kept everything in order hoping he would return one day. When he did it took them an entire weekend of pleading, crying and cajoling to convince him to keep the house. Martha helped him see he would need a refuge; a place to heal where he felt close to his girls. Jethro finally agreed but still his visits in the next several years were few and far between. Eventually he came to see the house as a place to escape the grim details of his professional life and the sadness of his personal life and his visits became more frequent.

Now he enjoyed the solitude, the mild weather and the beauty of the mountains. He loved getting away from the city and he certainly didn't miss the traffic and the noise of DC when he was here. He had no plans to move up here fulltime but he did expect to eventually spend longer periods of time here. He wouldn't get rid of his house in DC. After all he needed a basement for his boats.

Jethro pulled himself out of his reverie and realized he was sitting in his truck in the driveway and it was getting dark. He shook himself and put his memories away. He went inside, put the groceries away and fixed himself a quick supper of spaghetti and garlic bread. Two beers and an hour later he was on his way to bed. He wanted to be up early in the morning so he could get as much done on the porch as possible. If Martha was right and Jen was going to be back on Sunday he didn't want to be tied up working just in case she happened to come by


	12. Alone Together

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on this story. Here is longer chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 12 - Alone Together

Saturday morning was clear and sunny; perfect for working outside. Jethro made a pot of coffee and got started on the porch. By noon when he realized he was hungry he had most of the floor down. He took a break to eat some lunch then got back to work. The floor was finished by 3:00 and he was ready to start installing the screen on the windows. About an hour later he heard a truck drive up and stopped to see who it was. As he came around to the front of the house Brian was unloading a screen door from his pickup. The two men talked about the progress Jethro was making then they hung the door before Brian had to leave. Jethro got back to work and finally had the screens completely installed by 5:00. He decided that was a good stopping point.

The next morning Jehtro was up early again and set up his work table with the mitre saw so he could do the trim work around the screens. This was what he most enjoyed doing when it came to woodworking; the detail work that really finished a project. It was repetitive, meticulous work and he loved doing it, probably because it kept his mind focused and did not allow for idle wanderings. Unless you wanted to waste materials that is. By just after noon he had finished framing all the windows and putting away his tools when he heard someone drive up and stop. He wondered what Brian had forgotten or if Martha was keeping her promise to visit.

It was neither. He was pleasantly surprised to see Jen step out of her vehicle. For some reason he had not thought again of seeing her after Martha told him she had taken Sophie out of town even though Martha had said she might be back today. He just stood at the corner of the front porch and watched her approaching. For all the talking he and Ducky had done he was suddenly unsure of what he wanted to do, or more precisely what he thought he should do. So, for the moment he did nothing.

"Hi. Martha said you were probably working on the new porch. Am I intruding?" Jen looked at Jethro standing there in shorts and work boots and nothing else and her mouth was practically watering. Seeing him there all sweaty and covered with little flecks of sawdust took her breath away.

"Hi, no of course you're not intruding at all. I'm surprised to see you. Thought you were out of town."

Jethro still hadn't moved. He noticed Jen had stopped just out of his reach which was probably a good thing because his first instinct was to touch her. As soon as he heard her voice he knew he wanted to hear it a lot more; maybe every day forever. Jethro finally came to his senses and invited her to see what he had been working on all day. The two of them walked to the back of the house.

"Wow, Jethro, this looks great. You will get so much use out of this porch with it screened in. You did this trim work yourself?"

"Yeah. Just finished a few minutes ago in fact. All I have left to do is put on a sealer." That tingly feeling was back. Jen was wearing denim shorts and a tank top that really showed off her curves. It was taking all his willpower to keep his hands to himself.

"Well, if you have an extra brush I'd be happy to stay and give you a hand." There was no way Jen wanted to leave now, not after seeing Special Agent Gibbs in his present state. No, she definitely wanted to stick around and see some more of that nice muscular chest, those very firm abs, the cute butt and that fabulous smile. Not to mention his to-die-for blue eyes.

"I think I can scrounge up something for you to use if you're sure. You can stay anyway of course." He would find her a brush if he had to make it himself just to insure she stayed.

"Okay, I'll just go change into some other clothes I don't mind messing up."

While Jethro got the sealer and brushes ready Jen changed her clothes. He tried not to imagine her undressing in his bathroom but it was no use. In minutes she was back. Jethro had, to her disappointment, put on a tee shirt while she was changing. He handed her a brush and explained what he needed for them to do. Jen listened but she was a lot more interested in watching his mouth than in what came out of it.

"You know you didn't have to put on a shirt for me."

She seemed to be standing very close to him and Jethro swallowed and said, "Well it's easier to change shirts later than to get this stuff off me."

"Oh." She watched him swallow hard and saw his eyes darken just a bit. That was all she could stand. Jen stepped up against him and using the tee shirt to hold onto she pressed her mouth against his and kissed him for all she was worth. It took him about two seconds to respond by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. He resisted getting his hands in her hair because he knew that would be the end of him. Instead he concentrated on her mouth and the little sounds she was making. They broke the kiss only long enough to take a breath and then he kissed her back. She gladly opened her mouth to him when his tongue begged for entry. They held on as long as they could without breathing but eventually they had no choice but to end the kiss.

Jen let her forehead rest on his chest as she caught her breath. She still had her hands fisted in the tee shirt she was suddenly glad he had put on. She felt his hands moving slowly up and down her back and his heart beating rapidly against her cheek.

Finally she stepped back just enough to look up at him. "I just had to do that and get it out of my system or I would never be able to concentrate on painting or sealing or whatever we're doing."

"I hope it's not completely out of your system." Jethro had reluctantly let go of her and stood smiling down at her.

"No, I'm sure it's not. But at least now I think I can work; for maybe an hour or so anyway." Jen was laughing and the sound was like music to his ears.

"Then let's get started so we can get finished whataya say?"

"I say good idea."

And so they set to work. Jen had obviously used a paint brush before and they fell into an easy rhythm making good time working their way around the porch from opposite ends. When they had finished outside Jethro suggested they take a break. He brought out two beers and they relaxed in lawn chairs.

"So, Martha said you had taken Sophie to her grandparent's house. Where do they live?"

"In Richmond. She loves going there because of course they spoil her; she gets to stay up late and eat pretty much whatever she wants. It's not bad really and they are always happy to have her if I need help or just a break."

"Your parents or dad's?"

"They are her father's parents. My parents are both dead."

"I'm sorry. It's good they are close by and willing."

When she didn't elaborate on the grandparents Jethro didn't ask anymore about Sophie's dad. She apparently wasn't going to follow up that line of conversation so he let it drop. Soon they finished their beer and got back to work applying the sealer on the inside. When the window frames were finished Jethro told Jen he would do the floor if she wanted to go clean up.

"How about I organize some beer and snacks and we go down to the lake?"

"Good idea. This will only take me about fifteen minutes."

Jethro got out a roller and set to work on the floor. He concentrated on what he was doing and refused to let his mind wander to how great it felt to kiss Jen. He knew if he didn't pay complete attention to what he was doing he would find himself painted into a corner; literally. When he finished Jethro cleaned up the tools and put everything away. Then he went inside and washed up and changed clothes. Jen had made sandwiches and packed a small cooler with beer.

When they had made their way to the lake, Jethro set the cooler down by the table and got two chairs out of the locker while Jen stood by the side railing and looked out at the water. Jethro came up behind her and put his hands on the railing on either side of her effectively trapping her between himself and the rail. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail giving him access to her neck. He kissed her there and was pleased to feel her shudder slightly at his touch. _God she smells so good. Her skin is like silk. There is no way I'm going to get out of this alive. I don't care. This cannot be a bad thing; no way in hell is this a bad thing._ Jethro continued to kiss and nip at her neck first one side then the other. He couldn't get enough of this woman and it was driving him crazy.

Jen felt him step up behind her and surround her with his hands on the railing. His chest was pressing her lightly in the back and then his lips were grazing the side of her neck. _Oh my god, that feels so good. This man is driving me nuts. If he presses any closer against me I just might die right here. No, I'm not going to die because there is a lot more I want him to do to me before I die. God bless Jeremy's parents for taking Sophie this weekend. Okay, that's it, I want a turn._

Fin ally Jen couldn't stand it any longer so she took a half a step back and turned around to face him. Without a word Jethro took her face in his hands and began kissing her lightly on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; her tongue swiping across his bottom lip let him know what she wanted and he was happy to comply. While she was busy with his mouth, Jethro got busy with his hands skimming up and down her arms and then finding his way inside her shirt. Her hands were grasping and touching any bare skin she could find. When there was absolutely no air left between them Jethro released his hold on her and stepped back. She grabbed the front of his shirt and held on, preventing him from going too far.

"Damn Jen, I have been wanting to kiss you for weeks and I have to say that was worth the wait.

"Yes it was. Think we might do that again. Soon."

Being a man of action and not words, Jethro responded by leaning into her and kissing her again. This time it was slow and deep and literally took her breath away. Finally giving in to what he had wanted to do since he first saw her, Jethro let his hands get tangled in her hair as he held her tightly against his mouth. He felt her hands tighten around his waist then sneak under the hem of his shirt to stroke the warm skin of his back. _Damn this woman tastes good! I could do this for the rest of my life. _

Jen had never been kissed quite like this before. Jethro was demanding and gentle at the same time. His hands fisted in her hair as his mouth devoured her. She pulled him impossibly close with her hands on his waist then she managed to get her hands under his tee shirt to be able to touch his bare skin. _I will never get enough of this man. _

Only a desperate need for oxygen forced them to break the kiss. Jen refused to relinquish her hold on him however. She continued to let her hands move up and down his back relishing the feel of him pressed against her.

"Do you mind if we just stand here like this for a while?"

"Just about anything you want to do except leave will be okay with me."

Neither of them spoke for a long few minutes; they just held onto each other as if the other might somehow disappear if the contact was broken. Jethro's mind was racing with thoughts of what he should tell this beautiful woman before she got too caught up in the idea of 'them'. Somehow he knew she was thinking of there being a 'them' and he felt compelled to warn her of the dangers he saw in that. The problem was her hands were skating up and down his back and her lips were brushing against his throat and he was having a very hard time figuring out how to use his words.

As luck would have it he was saved from having to say anything when his phone rang. Reaching for the offending object he cursed, "Dammit." Then without looking at the caller ID he answered, "Gibbs. This better be damned important."

"It's Vance. Sorry Gibbs but we have a situation. I need you and your team here asap."

"I'm at least four hours away Director." Jethro sighed and continued to hold onto Jen while he silently cursed the unnamed situation. "Give what you have to DiNozzo and he can bring me up to speed on the way. I'll be on my way in the next thirty minutes."

"Alright. And Jethro, I need you in one piece."

"Yeah, got it."

Knowing it could be a while before he had another chance Jethro pulled Jen to him and kissed her with as much feeling as he could muster.

"I gotta go."

"I heard. I can lock up if you need me to." Jen kept the disappointment out of her voice but just barely.

"Thanks but I have time."

They stowed the chairs and picked up the cooler making their way back to the cabin. On the short walk to the cabin they were both silent; lost in their thoughts and reliving those few sensual moments they had shared on the dock. Despite his best efforts Jethro felt himself shutting down his feelings. He wanted to blame it on the need to focus on work but he knew better. He knew he was pulling back because being with Jen, holding her and touching her had felt so damned good it scared him. Bad guys with guns didn't scare him but the idea of losing himself to this woman sure did.

Jen was fighting her own inner struggle. Like Jethro, she was scared. Scared to let a man into her life. Afraid to love again because she knew too well how suddenly that love can turn to mind numbing grief. And then there was Sophie. Her daughter was already so taken with Gibbs as she called him that Jen was fearful of letting her get any closer to him. _Why can't things be more simple? Why did I have to find this particular man lying in his driveway? Why does he have to have such mesmerizing eyes and be such a great kisser? Why, why, why?_

While Jethro gathered his belongings and took a quick shower, Jen sorted out the cooler contents and packed something for Jethro to eat on his way home. She poured the ever present coffee into his thermos and took it all out to the truck.

In the shower, Jethro cursed the fates that had obviously conspired against them today. They finally had alone adult time and some damned "situation" had to come up. As he cooled off in the shower the idea that this was a chance to step back and think made its nasty way into his brain. _Stop it, I don't want to think anymore. I was having a fine time not thinking just fifteen minutes ago. Thinking never felt as good as having my arms around Jen and my mouth on hers. Shit, I don't want to think._

Jethro emerged from his bedroom as Jen came back in from putting his lunch in the truck. Jenny Sheppard is a perceptive woman and even though she had only known Jethro for a short time she could tell that in the time he had spent getting ready to go something had changed. He was different. He almost even looked different. She watched him move around the house checking to be sure he had everything. He was shutting her out. How she knew that she couldn't have said but somehow she knew he was doing it.

They walked outside together and Jethro locked the front door. Jen took his hand in hers and walked to the truck with him. He threw his bag in the cab then turned and kissed her again. That nasty little voice was back and yelling in his subconscious. Against all he wanted he listened.

"Jen I really enjoyed you being here today."

"Me too. It sucks you have to go. I thought I was the one with the emergencies. Any idea when you'll be back?"

"No. Listen, Jen, I'm not good at this and you need to understand that." He made a circling motion with his hand to indicate he meant the two of them.

She interrupted him and said, "I thought you were very good Jethro."

"That's not what I mean and I think you know that. Talk to Martha, she'll tell you. I have to go."

"Jethro, hold on a minute. I'm not going to talk to Martha. Whatever is wrong you and I can talk about it together. I know something is bothering you and if it's me; if I pushed too much today I'm sorry. I like you Jethro and I like being with you. If that's not what you want then okay." _What the hell did I just say? It will most definitely not be okay! _

"You didn't push. There's a lot you don't know about me Jen. Stuff you probably won't like. I need to go."

Jen latched onto his shirt and wouldn't let go. "I have to be in Baltimore for a conference in two weeks. If I stay over the weekend will you see me? Talk to me?"

Jethro reached up and cupped her face running his thumb over her lips. "Yes, of course. Call me." Then he leaned down and kissed her goodbye.

TBC


	13. Weekend in DC

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 13-Weekend in DC

Late Thursday night two weeks after Memorial Day Gibbs walked in his house, stumbled up the stairs to the bedroom and fell onto his bed fully clothed. Two hours later he woke up enough to undress and go to the bathroom before crawling between the sheets and falling into a deep, exhausted sleep. When he next awoke the room was bathed in sunlight. He looked at the clock and groaned, it was 9:30. He hadn't slept that late; not sober anyway, in years. While he took a long hot shower he consoled himself with the memory of just how little sleep he'd had in the last two weeks.

When he got to the Navy Yard that Sunday he'd left Jen standing in his driveway at the cabin his team was waiting. After the Director briefed them on the "situation" that had ruined their holiday, the team packed up and drove to Norfolk. They were there for four days, then on the Ronald Reagan for three days before returning to Norfolk for four more days. They were all exhausted and irritable and sick of each other. Luckily they weren't expected back at work until Monday so it didn't matter that Gibbs had slept in this morning. He hoped his team had done the same.

After his shower, Jethro went out to get the paper and found his mail in a paper sack on his porch. This was thanks to his neighbor, Helen, who for years had picked up his mail and packages whenever he disappeared for days at a time. He reminded himself to send her a dozen pink carnations that she loved so much. Jethro went to the kitchen and started some coffee while he scrounged around for something to eat. He sorted out his mail throwing the majority of it back in the sack to be thrown away. As he was thumbing through the few bills that were there he suddenly stopped when he came to Brian's bill for the porch addition. He immediately thought of Jen and realized he was forgetting something important about her. He remembered her saying something about coming to Baltimore but he couldn't remember exactly what she'd told him. He had managed somehow to block thoughts of her from his mind for the past two weeks and now couldn't pull up what he needed to know. Before he could figure it out his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Thinking the call would be about work his tone was anything but pleasant.

"Jethro, it's Jenny."

"Oh, hi. I was just thinking of you."

"Really? I've called you a few times this week. I'm glad I finally caught you."

"I've been out of town since I came back. Just got home late last night."

"Oh, well then maybe you don't want to get together this weekend."

"No, I mean yes I do want to see you. Are you in Baltimore?"

"Yes, the conference is over at 3:00 this afternoon. I was planning to go on home since I hadn't heard form you but I would like to see you."

"Come here when you're through."

"You sure."

"Yes, absolutely." Jethro gave her his address.

"Okay, I'll see you this evening. Bye, Jethro."

"Bye. Drive carefully."

By the time she said goodbye to a few friends at the hotel that afternoon, Jen was just in time for the beginning of Friday rush hour. Luckily she had driven in the area several times and was comfortable with her ability to navigate the infamous Beltway traffic. She was also happy to have her new GPS with her. She had no trouble finding Jethro's street and shortly after 5:00 she was pulling into his driveway. It occurred to her that she had now been to both of his homes and he had yet to see hers. For some reason she was just a bit nervous.

While Jen was sitting through the final presentations at the conference on rural health issues, Jethro was busy straightening up his house and making sure he had something to put on the grill for their supper. He managed to get in a few hours on the boat in the afternoon. It had been too long sine he'd had any "boat therapy" and he felt like he needed it. The case had been grueling but what he was stressing about now was Jen. He wanted to be open to the possibility of them having a relationship but he kept hearing that little voice of caution in his head. On the way upstairs to shower and get ready for his guest, he decided to ignore the little voice and listen to his heart instead.

When the doorbell rang it would have been a toss up as to who was more nervous, Jethro or Jenny.

Jethro opened the door and couldn't help smiling when he saw her. The nagging voice of caution was silenced at least for the time being when he saw Jen standing on his front porch dressed in navy blue linen slacks and a cream colored blouse. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Hi, come in. You look great by the way."

"Thank you."

Jethro stepped aside and let Jen precede him into the house.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"What I really need is the bathroom first and then I'd love a beer. I'd forgotten just how truly horrible the traffic is around here."

Jethro laughed and agreed with her. He directed her to the bathroom then went to the kitchen to get them each a Corona. Jen found him there a few minutes later.

"I like your house Jethro. Very casual, very you."

"Thanks. I think. Why don't we sit outside."

"That sounds good but I'd love to change into to some shorts first."

"Okay." Jethro reached for her keys and took them out of her hand as he set his beer on the counter. "Let me bring your bag in for you. You're staying here by the way."

Jen just stood in the kitchen and let him go without commenting. When she heard him come back in she went into the hallway to meet him.

"C'mon I'll show you where you can change." He led her up the stairs and into his bedroom where he placed her bag on the bed. "Sheets are clean. Bathroom's right there. Make yourself at home."

"Jethro, I can't take your bedroom."

"Sure you can. I rarely sleep in here anyway. Go ahead and get comfortable and I'll see you downstairs."

Then because he just couldn't resist any longer he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Then he was gone.

Jen took a moment to catch her breath then changed into some shorts and a cotton tee shirt. Suddenly she wasn't nervous anymore. She felt very much at home and decided to relax and enjoy her weekend. After all she was in the home of the man she had been thinking and dreaming about for weeks and she was going to have fun.

Jethro was waiting for her in the kitchen with their beers and some munchies. They went outside and sat at the table on the deck. Jethro had told himself while he was waiting for her that he was going to relax and enjoy having Jen around for the weekend. When they were settled on the deck he asked about Sophie.

"She's fine. She came home from Richmond with a new bathing suit, new shoes and a sack full of coloring books and markers. Which reminds me, I have a picture she drew for you. When I told her I might be seeing you she insisted I bring it. Of course she also insisted I bring her but as you can see I managed to get out of that."

"Maybe next time. How was the conference?"

Jen didn't fail to notice the almost offhand remark about a next visit. She told him all about the conference and what she had learned that she felt would help her in her practice. Jethro was a very good listener; she felt like she was the most important person on the planet the way he paid attention to what she was saying. Of course she had no idea that he had no idea what she was telling him; he just liked to listen to the sound of her voice and to watch her mouth move.

Jethro told her what he could about the case they had been working on and about all the members of his team including Abby and Ducky. By some unspoken agreement they were obviously avoiding or at least delaying talking about "them."

During a break in the conversation Jethro got up to get them another beer and to light the grill. When he came back out Jen was standing at the deck railing looking out over the backyard.

"It's really beautiful back here Jethro. And so quiet to be in the city."

She turned around to find he was right there, so close she could feel his body heat. He handed her a beer then used that now empty hand on the back of her neck to draw her into a kiss he had been waiting two weeks to give her. It was all Jen could do not to drop the beer bottle. She let herself melt into the kiss. Her arms went around his waist and she reveled in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. She had a lingering thought about how delicious it would be without the inconvenience of clothing between them.

Jethro wasn't thinking anymore. He'd given up thinking when he saw Jen standing on his front porch. Now he was just feeling. He finally let her breathe but he never took his mouth off of her. He kissed his way along her jaw line and then down her throat to the junction of her neck and collarbone. When he figured she'd had enough time to catch her breath he went back to her mouth. The hand not holding his beer was now sliding up under her shirt to enjoy the feel of her smooth skin.

Jen was having a hard time standing because his kisses were robbing her of the ability to concentrate on anything but the feeling of his lips on hers. When his hand went to her back she let her free hand slide up into his hair to made sure his mouth didn't leave hers. She didn't need to worry. As much as she wanted to continue the kiss she needed to breathe. She eased back and Jethro got the message; sort of.

He released his claim on her mouth but only enough to allow air to pass between them. Then they each turned their heads to the side and took a drink of beer. Jethro took her bottle and set them both on the railing. Then he gently took her face in his hands and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I want you Jen." He felt her shiver and couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.

The feeling of his breath on her neck as he stated his desire for her did indeed send a shiver through Jen. She kissed him softly on the mouth then smiled at him.

"I thought you wanted to talk about things."

"I changed my mind." Now he was running his hands through her hair and worshipping her with his incredible blue eyes.

Jen decided to string him along for just a little bit; just for fun. She wanted him at least as much as he wanted her but she couldn't resist making him work for it at least a tiny bit.

"We hardly know each other Jethro."

"What's your favorite color?" he whispered in her other ear as he began nibbling on her neck.

"Blue." Her fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Favorite flower?" He was sucking gently on the pulse point on the side of her slender neck.

"Daisies." Her hands were under his shirt scraping up and down his back.

"Ice cream?" His hands were tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Vanilla with chocolate sauce." She kissed him on the corners of his mouth.

"Your turn." He pulled her tee shirt up caressed her breast through the lace of her bra.

"Boxers or briefs?" she managed to ask between breaths.

"Boxers." He ran the back of his hand between her breasts. "Or commando."

Jen sucked in a breath and dropped her hands to his butt pressing him more tightly against her. "I think that's all I need to know for now. How about you? You satisfied?"

"Not nearly but we can work on that inside."

On the way back inside Jethro reached over and turned off the grill. Cooking supper would have to wait.

When they entered the bedroom Jethro pushed the door closed and leaned against it pulling Jen against his chest and holding her there. They didn't speak for what seemed like a long time. Eventually, Jethro skimmed his hands down her arms and took her by the hands leading her toward the bed. Still holding her hands he raised them one at a time to his lips and kissed them. He looked Jen in the face and tried to search out what she was thinking. What he saw he interpreted to be desire and at least some anxiety; exactly what she was seeing reflected in his eyes.

In a quiet, soft voice he finally spoke. "Are you sure this is what you want Jen? Because all kidding aside you're right we barely know each other and to be honest with you I don't have any idea where we're heading. I won't make you any promises."

Jen mimicked his actions by raising his hands to her lips and kissing his knuckles one at a time. Then she matched his gaze and gave her answer. "This is very much what I want Jethro. I don't know where this all might take us but I want to know you Jethro in every sense of the word. I don't want any promises. I won't make you any either."

That was all he needed to hear. The rest of the world ceased to exist for the two of them. They began the slow, sweet dance of exploration and discovery. What had been frantic grasping and wanting in the backyard became sensual and slow appreciation of each other as clothes were discarded and bodies revealed. They seemed to move in slow motion; each as determined to give pleasure as to take it.

Jethro let his touches and kisses speak for him and in this realm he was eloquent. As he lowered Jen onto the bed his hands and his mouth expressed his appreciation of her beauty far better than his words ever could have. He wanted her to always remember this first time they were together

Jen was astonished at the gentleness of Jethro's possession of her. That was how she came to feel; as if he was possessing her and she couldn't get enough of it. His hands were everywhere making her skin burn and tingle in anticipation of where he was going next. She wanted desperately to reciprocate his attention but at the moment she really had to focus on remembering to breathe.

"Jenny, tell me what you want."

Jethro was braced above her on his forearms looking into her darkened green eyes. He had stroked and tasted every inch of her encouraged by her soft moans and the way she was touching him back. Right now she was playing with the hair on his chest and running the back of her fingers down his abdomen. He was having his own issues with breathing.

"Just you Jethro. All of you."

When she said that her voice was thick with need and emotion and her hand brushed his erection. At that any thoughts he might have had about further exploration were immediately silenced. He knew she was ready so he happily obliged her desire.

Later, lying next to her as their bodies came back to earth Jethro realized that for the first time in a very long time, ex-wives included, he felt like he had made love to a woman; not just had sex with her. He reached for Jen's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Jen knew she had not had a more beautiful and satisfying sexual experience in years. As hard as it was to admit to herself, even Jeremy had not made her feel as cherished as Jethro had in the last hour. From the way he looked at her to the way he kissed her to the way he gave her everything she needed Jen knew Jethro was going to be hard to do without.

After a while Jen rolled onto her side and raised up on her elbow, her head supported in her right hand. She stretched one leg over and between Jethro's legs. Her left hand stroked through the hair on his chest and she kissed him lightly on the mouth. She didn't want to lose contact with him physically or emotionally. Her kisses became more urgent as she rubbed her palm over his nipples. Jethro began to respond with his own touches and pulled her over on top of him.

"My turn Jethro." Jen began her own exploration and seduction. She kissed and stroked and tasted her way from his mouth to his navel. When she ran the back of her hand across his abdomen she felt Jethro shiver and his grip on her hips tightened. Jen sat up and scooted down to sit on his thighs. Never taking her eyes off his she reached for him and asked, "May I?"

Jethro twitched in her hand and when he choked out a response it was heavy with lust and need.

"God Jen, please."

Jen was certainly not inclined to deny this man his very obvious desire. She took her time and when they were again joined in that most intimate of ways she made sure Jethro got as good as he gave. Which was very good indeed.

Jenny Sheppard was not a woman normally given to impulsive or risky behaviors and certainly not to having sex with a man she had been with for less than 24 hours in total. Yet, here she was with just such a man. She was lying with an arm and a leg still wrapped around Jethro and her head resting on his chest. She could feel his heart beating in her ear and his strong hands skimming up and down her back. She had never felt quite so exhilarated and relaxed at the same time. It seemed like she should say something but words failed her. All she really wanted to do for the foreseeable future was lie in this nice big bed wrapped up with this very sexy man.

Gibbs had had his share of women-four wives after all-but he had not been to bed with a woman he truly cared about in a long time. Holding Jen, feeling her softness pressed against him, he knew this was someone he couldn't take lightly. He refused to allow himself to think about all the things that could go wrong where she was concerned. He wasn't going to allow any fear or doubt into his house as long as this beautiful woman was here. There would be plenty of time for all that when she went home and he was alone again. He wished Monday was a lot farther away.

He felt Jen stirring and when he opened his eyes he found her smiling that very beguiling smile at him. He realized right then that in the future she would be able to get a lot from him with just that smile.

"Hi." Jen sat up and ran her fingers through her tangled, sweaty curls. "I hate to break this up but I'm starving."

Jethro grinned at her and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He reached down and held out his hand to her.

"Shower first, then food."

"Wonderful idea." Jen let herself to be pulled off the bed and led to the bathroom. They stepped into the shower together and Jen wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his chest.

"Did I mention that I enjoyed that last activity very much?"

"No. Well, you sorta did. I assumed by the way you were reacting and the way you screamed my name that you were enjoying yourself. I know I sure was. I like the way you scream by the way."

"Really? Gee maybe you can try and make me scream again later?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Good, now hand me that soap so we can get through in here, I'm hungry."

"I guess I better remember to have plenty of food on hand when you're here.

Jen just looked at him for a moment. He's thinking about the future. What happened to all the bad things he needed to tell me about himself? What happened to 'I'm not good at this'? Well, she reasoned if he was past that she sure wasn't going to bring it up.

As if he read her mind Jethro said, "We still need to talk Jen. After we eat." He soaped and rinsed and stepped out giving her the shower to herself. "I'll go light the grill and get the chicken on. We can eat in thirty minutes. Take your time." He pulled her into a slow, deep kiss then disappeared into the bedroom.

As the hot water cascaded over her Jen tried to imagine what terrible things Jethro would have to say in order for her to not want to be with him. Knowing how Martha felt about him Jen was pretty sure there wasn't anything that terrible lurking in his life. She tried to decide how much she would tell him about her own past. As much as he wanted to know she decided. She had no dark secrets, nothing she was afraid for Jethro to know about. The water was cooling off so she rinsed her hair quickly and stepped out Fifteen minutes later she walked into the kitchen and found Jethro putting together a salad.

She stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What can I do?"

"Check the potatoes in the microwave."

"Almost done. I'll restart them. How long on the chicken?"

"Maybe seven minutes."

"Okay. I'll give these five more and we should be good. Point me toward plates and silverware."

Together they got dinner organized and sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy their meal. Jen told Jethro about some of her funny experiences as a nurse in a small town. She told him that Sophie talked about him all the time and asked every weekend if he was coming to the cabin so they could go fishing.

"I'm sorry she bugs you about me so much."

"No, don't be silly. I don't mind a bit."

They finished their meal and cleared away the dishes. Jen went to get Sophie's drawing out of her bag while Jethro poured himself a drink and got her a beer. They settled on the couch after Jethro hung his new masterpiece on the fridge.

"She draws pretty well for a four year old."

"Yes, she's always loved to draw and paint. And chase bugs and run and get dirty and sing. She's a very well rounded child."

"You're doing a really great job with her Jen." Jethro was playing with her hair; he couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Thank you."

For a few minutes they sat in silence reveling in the closeness and ease they had with each other.

"His name was Jeremy." Jen began speaking without warning.

"You don't have to tell me now."

"I want to. Jeremy was a radiologist and I was an RN when we met. We were together for six years. He was killed by a drunk driver when Sophie was only ten months old. We were living in Atlanta at the time. I moved to Richmond a few months later to be closer to his parents."

Jethro had her left hand in his and was running his thumb back and forth on her palm. "I'm sorry Jen." He knew there was nothing else to say so he stopped there.

Jen scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

His hands were gliding up and down her arms and gently touching anyplace he could reach. "I have a confession to make."

"Really? Well, by all means Jethro, go ahead."

"When I first met you and saw you were wearing a wedding ring I was very disappointed. I'm truly sorry for your loss but I'm happy for me that you are no longer taken. I feel lousy saying that." He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

"I understand and it's fine. At first I just couldn't bear to take it off. It would have been too accepting. Then it became a shield to keep men away. Now it's just a habit; one I feel almost ready to give up."

"I get that."

Jen sat up and looked directly into those gorgeous blue eyes she feared she was falling in love with. "Yes, Jethro, I believe you really do."

Jethro returned her gaze without faltering. "I've been divorced three times."

Jen absorbed that news for a moment then said, "That's not why you get it though is it?"

Jethro closed his eyes and felt her hand come to rest on the side of his face. He turned toward that warmth and kissed her palm. He opened his eyes and said, "No, it's not."

In a voice that was almost a whisper Jen asked, "What was her name?"

"Shannon. Her name was Shannon. She was killed while I was in Kuwait during Desert Storm." Jethro stopped there. He wasn't ready to talk about Kelly. He didn't say how long he and Shannon had been together because that would likely have led to her wondering about children and he didn't want to go there tonight. He knew of course that he would tell her about Kelly eventually but not tonight. Not this weekend.

"She was your first love wasn't she?"

"Probably my only real love."

TBC


	14. The Rest of the Weekend

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on this story.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 14-The Rest of the Weekend**

"_She was your first love wasn't she?"_

"_Probably my only real love."_

Jen sensed there was more, a lot more to that story but she also sensed Jethro wasn't ready to talk about it with her. She was still sure there had been a child in his life at some point. Hearing that his wife had been killed rekindled her fear that something tragic had happened to that child. Surely though that wasn't what he wanted to warn her off about. Jen decided to just leave it alone for now and enjoy her weekend.

They sat in silence on the couch both of them comfortable with not talking. Jethro was more than pleased to have a woman in his arms who didn't ask a dozen questions and demand to know what he was thinking all the time. He considered silence a precious gift and preferred to do most of his communicating through his actions. It was certainly a point in her favor that Jen seemed to understand and accept that.

Even though they weren't talking they were certainly communicating with each other. Neither of them could keep their hands to themselves and their touches were becoming more insistent and more sensual. Just about the time Jethro decided he needed more than touching, Jen shifted her position so she was straddling him. She pulled her shirt off over her head and suddenly she was kissing him, her tongue already in his mouth and her hands combing through his hair. He kissed her back naturally but she was so far ahead of him at the moment she was sucking the life right out of him. Being a good Marine he took control of the situation of course. Without breaking the kiss he managed to turn her around so she was lying under him on the couch.

This time there was no slow dance of seduction. This time was all about getting naked as quickly as possible and doing whatever it took to make her scream again. When the kiss had to end Jethro sat up long enough to pull off his shirt and get her out of her shorts. Jen was pulling him back down by the time her shorts were at her ankles. She reached between them and got her hand down his pants which caused a rather quick end to the ongoing kiss. Jethro got rid of his pants in an instant. She did scream; more than once.

Jen calculated in her head that she had been in Jethro's house for about three hours and they had already had sex three times. She was a little bit afraid to extrapolate that out to the number of hours left until she had to go home on Sunday. _At this rate I'll be too exhausted to drive home much less go to work on Monday. Do I care? Hell no!_

Jethro wasn't doing any calculating; he was trying not to think at all. All he wanted to do was hold Jen and enjoy the sensation of her warm, soft, very responsive, very beautiful body pressed against him. With what little energy he had left he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered the two of them. He kissed Jen softly and wrapped his arms around her a little more snugly. He felt her wriggle around a little before she kissed him back.

"Is this all you plan on us doing while I'm here Jethro?"

"Got any better ideas?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Not really. May I say that you are my favorite person in the whole world right now?"

"Sure you can say that. Do you mind if I say I don't think I've ever enjoyed a woman more than I have you in the last few hours?"

"Yes you may say that. And I feel the same about you."

Forty-five minutes later Jethro woke up to find Jen watching him intently. He let his thumb drift across her lips before kissing her tenderly. They stayed on the couch for a while just holding each other and kissing. Finally Jen got up and wrapped the blanket around herself as she started up the stairs. Jethro watched her go then got up and pulled on his shorts. He locked up the house and climbed the stairs to find Jen in the shower. He decided to give her some privacy so he used the guest bathroom to take a quick shower. When he went back to the bedroom Jen was still in the bathroom. He sat on the bed and waited. He was fully prepared; not eager but prepared to let Jen have the bed to herself if that was what she wanted. He couldn't imagine such a thing after the last few hours but he also knew there was no accounting for a woman's moods or her needs.

Jen came out of the bathroom wearing a tee shirt and some very short shorts. She crawled up behind him on the bed and started rubbing his back.

"I'll give you an hour to stop that." Jethro loved having his back rubbed and needless to say living alone didn't provide many opportunities for a good back rub.

"Take off your shirt and lie down and I'll give you a proper massage." Jen wanted her hands on him but she also wanted to take a small step back and give them a chance to catch their collective breath.

Jethro quickly peeled off his tee shirt and stretched out on his stomach. Jen straddled his hips and teasingly dripped some lotion on his back. Jethro yelped when the cold lotion landed on his lower back. Jen just laughed and began working her magic from his shoulders down. While her strong fingers worked the kinks out of his back Jethro tried not to worry about tomorrow. _Just enjoy the moment._ He repeated that in his head as if it were his mantra.

Jen was enjoying giving the massage as much as Jethro was enjoying being on the receiving end. She loved the feel of him; the way his muscles relaxed under her firm touch. Jen let her mind wander to how it would be to have the opportunity to do this every night. She tried not to let herself think like that but it was pointless. She knew in her heart that she was going to fall in love with Jethro. Between his way with Sophie and his way with her she knew her heart didn't stand a chance. There was only a small part of her mind that was holding out until she heard what Jethro had to tell her about himself that was supposed to persuade her to walk away.

When Jen heard Jethro snoring softly and realized she hadn't felt him move in a while she stilled her hands. She leaned down on his back and laid a series of gentle kisses across his broad shoulders. He stirred just enough to reach for her and pull her down beside him. Jen snuggled into his arms and fell asleep instantly.

On Saturday morning Jen awoke to an empty bed and the aroma of fresh coffee. She stretched and spent a few minutes replaying the previous evening in her head. She felt alive and excited and just a little anxious all at the same time. She was very aware that the harsh light of day often put night time adventures in a very different light. _Not this time. Stop worrying. _

She found Jethro in the kitchen wearing only a pair of shorts, drinking coffee and reading the sports page.

"Good morning."

"Well good morning beautiful." Jethro caught her wrist as she walked in. He stood up and kissed her. "That was some back rub last night. I slept better than I have in a long time. Thank you."

Jen kissed him back. "You're welcome." She poured herself a cup of coffee and pointed to a box on the counter. "Is that from the bakery I saw a couple of blocks from here?"

"Sure is. I didn't know what you like so I got a variety."

Jen opened the box and smiled with delight. She reached for the chocolate bar, her mouth almost watering in anticipation.

"This looks sinful but I'll have it anyway."

Jethro got her a plate and they sat down. He watched her enjoying the pastry and was glad he'd gotten up early enough to surprise her. He liked it when she smiled and he really liked it when she smiled at him.

"What would you like to do today?"

"I don't really know. What would you do if I wasn't here?"

Jethro laughed. "Finish your breakfast and I'll show you."

When Jen had polished off the chocolate bar and her coffee Jethro led her to the basement door. Before he took her down the stairs he said, "This is where I spend most of my time when I'm at home."

Jen was expecting a "man cave" complete with huge screen television and other big boy toys. Needless to say she was not expecting to find the shell of a sailboat. She walked around the boat touching the wood and marveling at the idea of a boat in the basement.

"Wow. Never in a million years would I have imagined this. How long have you been working on her?"

"This one, just a few months. I'm really just getting started."

"This one? There are others?"

"Were others."

Jen raised an eyebrow at him but didn't ask anymore about that. "How will you get her out?"

"Sorry that's classified."

"Can I help?"

Jethro grinned with surprise and delight, "Sure."

And so began Jen's first lesson in boat building. Before the morning was over she knew the proper way to use a plane and to always sand with the grain of the wood. There was little conversation but ample touching under the guise of teaching her proper technique. There was also plenty of kissing that was not disguised as anything. Jen was a fast learner and had a good feel for the wood. Jethro had never had a woman in his life who was interested in his boats and certainly never one who would spend hours working on one with him. He knew he was going to miss this particular woman very much when she went home.

They finally went back upstairs for some lunch around noon. After they had eaten Jen went outside and wandered into the backyard. She found a flat of flowers next to a flower bed and when Jethro came out she asked about them.

"I'd forgotten about those. My neighbor must have dropped them off this morning. She said she was going to pick some up for me at the nursery when she went for hers."

"Shall we plant them?"

"Sure if you want to."

"I'd love to. Working in the yard is one of my favorite things to do. It relaxes me and gives me a real sense of accomplishment. Probably like what working on the boat does for you."

"Exactly. I'll get the tools."

On Saturday night they went out to dinner at a nice, quiet Italian place with tablecloths and candles on the table. They talked about little things and ignored any mention of the future; specifically tomorrow when Jen would be leaving. Jethro held her hand all the way home and kissed her all the way up the stairs to the bedroom. They made love and laughed together and held each other and finally fell asleep very early Sunday morning.

When Jen awakened on Sunday Jethro was already up and out of the bedroom. She suddenly felt sad and a little afraid of what was going to be said before she left. She knew Jethro was going to have something he needed to say to her before she went home. She told herself that no matter what he said she wouldn't cry and she wouldn't regret this weekend. She got out of bed and organized her bag before she took a shower and got dressed. She carried her bag downstairs and set it near the door. Jethro was not in the kitchen or the basement so she looked outside and found him sitting on the steps of the deck. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went out to join him. She sat beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning. You're up awfully early."

"A habit I can't seem to break. You sleep okay?"

"Yes, I did. I like going to sleep all wrapped up with you Jethro."

"Well, I've liked having you here Jen."

"But?"

"No buts. I like sleeping with you Jen."

"Jethro we both know you have something you need to say. Go ahead."

"How do you know that?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I felt it last night after dinner. You seemed to be drifting away just a little bit. Sort of like you did at the cabin the day you got called back to work. You seem to shut down Jethro, pull away from me."

"I don't mean to do that but yes, I know I do. I've been told that before-many times."

"Jethro I've had a wonderful time with you. I think you know that. I want to see you again. I think you know that too."

"I do."

"We seem to have a pretty good connection, the two of us. Frankly I have a hard time keeping my hands off you and behaving myself when I'm around you."

Jethro laughed, "I've never suggested you need to do either of those things." He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her slow and deep until neither of them had any breath left.

When Jen could make a sentence she said, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but here goes. I have to get on the road soon and I want you to say whatever you need to say to me before I leave."

Jethro stood up and walked to the end of the deck and stared out into his yard. To the flower beds he and Shannon had built together. To the spot where Kelly had her swing set and her sandbox. He looked at the trees that were little more than sticks when they planted them. So long ago. So many years of being alone-even when he was married. So much time gone by and so many secrets. He wanted this woman. Wanted her more than he had anyone since Shannon died. She was everything he could ask for; beautiful, funny, smart and a wonderful mom. She was exceptional in bed and she made him laugh. She was too good for him and somehow he had to make her understand that.

Jen sat still and watched his back. She had no idea what he was thinking but she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like it. She reminded herself that just because he might try to end their relationship or whatever this was she didn't have to accept that. She could fight him. She could change his mind.

Jethro took a deep breath and turned to face her. He didn't want to do this; to hurt her. But he thought it would be better now than later. He hoped she would stay where she was on the steps and not come stand where he could reach her. This would be marginally easier if he wasn't touching her or vice versa.

Jen looked at Jethro as he turned around and what she saw on his face and in his eyes almost broke her heart. So much pain, so much anxiety. She could not imagine what was going on in his mind. She held her breath as he began to speak.

"Jen, you shouldn't get involved with me. I'm not the person you deserve and probably not the person you think I am."

"I think it might be too late for that now. Maybe you should have told me that the night I found you lying in your driveway."

"Probably so but I had no idea then what was going to happen between us. So, I'm telling you now."

"Why Jethro? Why aren't you good for me?"

"Because I'm no good at relationships. I will let you down and I will hurt you. I will shut you out. I'm a bastard. You deserve much more than I'm capable of."

"Then what was this weekend all about? Was this just a chance to have some good sex before you pushed me away?"

"No, it wasn't like that. I thought I could handle it. I thought…hell, I don't know what I thought but I know now that you can never be just someone to have a weekend with. And I'm not capable of long term."

"Do you care about me Jethro?"

"That's beside the point."

"Not to me. To me that is the point. I care for you very much Jethro and I think you care for me too. Isn't that what really matters; two people who care about each other who can work out problems as they go along."

"Some things can't be worked out, Jen. This weekend was great but it's not real. Real life with me is a lot harder than you can imagine. I spend a lot of time on the dark side of life. I kill people Jen. You shouldn't be part of that."

"First, please don't tell me what I should or should not do. I'm an adult Jethro, perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I worked in an ER in Atlanta for three years so I've seen my share of life's darker side. As for what you do for a living, well maybe I should have fallen for a shoe salesman but I didn't. We are who we are and I'm willing to deal with that."

"Well, maybe I'm not."

Jen wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him and never let go. Or shake him until he came to his senses. She did neither. Instead she took some deep breaths and plunged ahead.

"Jethro, just to be clear, are you telling me that you don't want to see me again?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"So, when you come to the cabin you don't want to see me. You don't want to kiss me again. You don't want to make love to me again, to feel me pressed against you, lying next to you. You don't want me to hold you, to love you again. Is that right?"

"Dammit Jen!"

"I didn't think so. I don't know what you're afraid will happen between us or what is holding you back but whatever it is I can wait for you to get past it. I'll even help if you let me. I refuse to just walk away from you today and never be with you again unless you can look me in the eyes and tell me straight out that is what you really, truly want."

She stood up and walked over to him. She was so close now he could smell her shampoo. Jen put her hands lightly on his chest and he shivered just a little at the contact. She leaned into him and when she spoke her voice was just a whisper in his ear.

"Can you do that Jethro? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you never want to be with me again?"

Jethro choked out the only word he could form, "No".

"I didn't think so." She let her hands trail up the back of his neck into his hair and she pulled him down to kiss him on the mouth.

Jethro responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her fiercely. His tongue was in her mouth and his hands were fisted in her hair as he fought to hold onto some measure of control. She drove him crazy. He had never been outmaneuvered by a woman quite so smoothly before. When she moaned into his mouth Jethro pressed against her knowing he was losing the battle for control.

Never letting his mouth lose contact with her skin he backed her into the house and pushed her against the wall. Their kisses became ever more frantic and within moments clothes were littering the floor. He gave a fleeting thought to stopping but when Jen reached for him and took him in her hand guiding him to her center he knew there would be no stopping. He very nearly dropped her on the floor when he climaxed with her but somehow he managed to keep them both upright.

Jen had never had such desperate, demanding sex before. Her need for Jethro seemed to overwhelm every thought that came into her head. She had to have him, had to touch him and feel him inside her no matter what the consequences. In her mind, there was no possibility he would walk away from what they had together because his need seemed to match hers. If she was wrong she knew it would be a very painful parting but she didn't let her mind go there for long.

Jen slowly managed to catch her breath and ease herself out of Jethro's grasp. They picked up their clothes and redressed without a word. When she was all put back together she looked over at Jethro who was leaning on the kitchen counter with a rather smug, self satisfied smirk on his face.

"I don't know where that came from Jen but I just had to have you one more time before you leave. Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course you didn't. We may have lacked finesse but we made up for that with enthusiasm don't you think?"

"Oh yeah."

"Jethro please don't ever try to tell me you aren't good for me. I think you just proved yourself wrong about that, again. Whatever is holding you back or causing you to doubt us we can work it out. Now, I don't want to go but I promised Sophie I'd be home early."

She allowed him to wrap her in his arms and she returned his embrace. Standing in his kitchen with Jen in his arms Jethro finally realized he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from needing her. It wasn't that he was afraid to want her; he was afraid to NEED her. He had not let himself need a woman or anyone for that matter, since Shannon died but somehow this woman was changing that. He could feel little chinks appearing in his armor. There was still the issue of Sophie. He had dealt with losing his wife but he had not, and probably never would, get past losing his child. It was just too unnatural. Sophie has wormed her way into his heart and had him wrapped securely around her little finger. As much as Jethro wanted to be with Jen and that was a lot, he feared getting closer to Sophie. She was the one who really had the power to hurt him beyond repair. He knew he had to decide if he was willing to take that risk in order to have some kind of future with her mother.

Having figured all that out in the last thirty seconds Jethro knew he needed some time to bounce it all around in his head. He had to let Jen go home so he could think clearly; something that was impossible for him to do when she was around. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "You have to go, Jen. I want you to call me when you get home. Promise me."

"I promise. Jethro, what about us?"

"Give me some time Jen to work things out for myself. Of course I want to see you again. I just need to figure some stuff out. I stand by what I said about not being what you need but I'm not foolish enough to say I don't want you."

"Good. While you're sanding on that boat of yours I want you to remember how it felt when we were working on her together. Remember how it felt when we were planting the flowers or just sitting on the couch together. Forget the sex; difficult to do I know but at least set that memory aside. Concentrate on how it felt just to be with someone who cares for you. Whatever has happened to each of us in the past, we can work those things out. We've both been hurt but we can be happy again."

Jen hugged him and kissed him again, a lingering kiss that held the promise of something much more powerful if only he had the courage to accept it. Jethro held on to her for a long moment. He hated to let her go but at least he felt better about the whole situation than he had twenty minutes ago. He took her hand and led her to the front door where he picked up her bag. He walked to the car with her and kissed her good bye once more.

"Don't forget to call me."

"I won't. Bye Jethro. When will I see you again?"

"Not sure. Probably 4th of July if not sooner. All depends on work you know."

"Right. Take care of yourself. Bye."

Jethro watched as she drove away. His mind was going in a circle but for some reason he felt okay with that.

TBC


	15. Things Going Too Well?

A/N: This just a short chapter; sort of a bridge to a longer one that will hopefully be posted tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on this story. On this Memorial Day weekend please remember all our fallen heroes and those who continue to serve and their families. God bless them all.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 15-Things Going Too Well?**

True to her promise Jen called him when she got home. Jethro was working on the boat and thinking. That was pretty much all he did the rest of the day. On Monday they caught a case that kept them occupied for the next three days. Jen called on Thursday night and they talked for a while about work and Sophie and the weather. Nothing earth shattering; they just wanted to hear each other's voices. Jethro got up very early Saturday morning and drove to the cabin so he could surprise her. When he got out of the car at Jen's house, Sophie ran out to greet him. That was the best thing that had happened to him since Jen left his house the previous week.

They had a great weekend together. He took Sophie fishing while Jen took care of a little boy who fallen out of a tree and split his head open. Sophie seemed to have grown a foot since Jethro had seen her last. She was working on calling him Jethro but still couldn't get the pronunciation quite right so she settled on Gibbs for the time being. She had a million questions about everything. Jethro remembered Kelly at that age and how she used to drive him crazy asking why the sky was blue and how the birds knew how to build a nest and all manner of things he couldn't answer. Sophie was the same. She talked a blue streak about her new swimming pool and how her mom was teaching her to swim and that she could put her head under the water. Jethro listened and laughed and tried to answer all her questions. When Sophie got tired of fishing she asked if they could go to where the big rocks were so she could tell her dad something. They put away the fishing pole and Jethro took her by the hand as they walked to the clearing.

Sophie climbed up on the biggest boulder and patted it waiting for Gibbs to join her. She leaned against his side and reached for his hand. After a while she began telling her dad about the fishing and the new pool. She caught Gibbs by surprise with her next statement.

"I want to get a daddy that I can see. Mommy says you will always be my daddy but I want a daddy here. I hope you don't get sad about it."

Jethro sat very still and waited to see if Sophie was going to say any more or say anything to him.

"Do you think he will be sad?" She finally asked looking up at Gibbs.

"No, he won't be sad. He can never be sad in heaven. And he wants you to be happy."

"Good. Can we go back now and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Again Jethro didn't tell Jen about their trip to the clearing where Sophie talked to her dad. He wasn't intentionally keeping it a secret but for some reason he felt it was something special for Sophie that she wanted to keep to herself. After all, she didn't tell her mom about it and she told her everything else they did.

The adults didn't have any significant alone time during the weekend but that was okay. They enjoyed doing normal things together and managed to steal some kisses and touches when Sophie was out of the room. They didn't spend the night together; Jen's rule and he was fine with that. On Sunday Jen brought a picnic lunch and they all hiked into the woods behind Jethro's cabin. They had a wonderful day and Sophie barely made it back to the cabin before she was sound asleep. Jen covered her up on the couch and she and Jethro took their coffee to the new porch to be alone.

"Is she a sound sleeper?' Jethro had a gleam in his eye and Jen had to laugh at his expression when he asked that question.

"I'm afraid not. But if I promise not to scream will you please come over here and kiss me."

"Happy to." And kiss her he did. He did everything but the thing he wanted to the most and as she promised she didn't scream. She almost bit a hole in his shoulder but she didn't scream.

"My god Jethro, I love how you touch me. You are a very talented man, you know that?"

"So I've been told." His smirk was quickly replaced with a grimace when she punched him in the chest.

Jethro moved to sit beside her on the glider. He put his arm around her shoulders and Jen settled into his side.

"Why don't the two of you come to DC for the Fourth? We could go see the fireworks on the Mall. It's really spectacular and I'm sure Sophie would love it."

"I'm sorry we can't. I promised Jeremy's parents Sophie could spend the Fourth with them. I thought you were coming up here."

"I'm not if you're going to be in Richmond."

"I won't be in Richmond. I'm taking Sophie down on the second and they will bring her home on the sixth. They haven't seen the house yet and she has been bugging them to visit. So, I'll be here all alone. Unless you come that is."

"In that case we better hope I don't have to work."

As Jethro drove home on Sunday night he marveled at what a relaxing and enjoyable time he'd had over the weekend. He didn't worry at all about where he and Jen might be heading; he just enjoyed being with her. A couple of times he even thought he might tell her about Kelly but that didn't happen. He really hoped he didn't catch a case this coming week so he could get out of town over the Fourth. Spending a weekend at the cabin with Jen to himself sounded a lot better than fireworks on the Mall. He told himself he would tell her about Kelly while he was there. Jethro barely recognized the fact that he was actually happy.

Jen couldn't explain what had happened to them over the weekend but whatever it was she liked it. It was as if something had clicked for them. She hoped with all her heart that he was coming to trust her and would let himself give them a chance. On Monday night she called just to hear his voice and to tell him goodnight. On Tuesday morning he called and woke her up just to say hello. Wednesday night she called and he didn't answer. He didn't call back until Friday morning saying something about his phone and paint thinner and that he was sorry he didn't call sooner.

Jethro spent the weekend working on the boat and in the yard. For the past fifteen years he had been a man who enjoyed his solitude but now he found himself thinking about Jen working on the boat with him, planting flowers with him and sitting on the couch. He gave a lot of thought to how good it had felt to do those simple things with her. Sitting on the deck finishing his second beer he admitted to himself that he missed her. That he wished she was there and not just because he wanted to get her into bed again. He just plain wanted to be with her. He wanted to watch her eat, listen to her talk about anything or nothing, wanted to know she was there listening to him. He went in the house to get the phone to call Jen and found Ducky coming from the front hall.

"Ah, there you are, Jethro. I knocked but of course you didn't hear me. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all. I was just getting another beer. Care to join me?"

"Yes, thank you. How has your weekend gone? I thought maybe you were back at the cabin."

"No, had things to do here. Hopefully I'm going up for the Fourth if we don't catch a case."

"How are things with your two redheads? You seemed in a much better mood this week."

"Things are very good as a matter of fact. To be honest Duck, they are almost too good. Kinda scary."

"And your fears about the little girl?"

"Well I haven't got all that figured out yet but I'm getting there. I don't see myself letting her mom get away so I guess I'll have to figure out how to manage my emotions when it comes to having a little girl in my life again. She's a really neat kid, Duck. Reminds me a lot of Kelly but she's definitely her own person. She talks a mile a minute and asks lots of questions that keep me on my toes. You'll love her."

"I'm very pleased for you Jethro. You sound happier than I have heard you sound in years. When might I meet your Jenny?"

"I don't know. Hopefully they can come for a long weekend before the summer is over. Jen is pretty busy up there believe it or not. She's the only medical person in the area so she's really on call 24/7. But don't worry, you'll be meeting her, and Sophie."

TBC


	16. Meeting Ducky on the 4th of July

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 16 - Meeting Ducky on the 4th**** of July**

Unfortunately a 4th of July in the mountains was not to be. Early in the afternoon on the second, the team received a call about a body found in the woods around the Quantico Marine Base. As the team got into the elevator to head out it was impossible to tell which one of them was the most upset at the prospect of working over the holiday. Certainly, Gibbs was in the top two.

The investigation wasn't helped by the fact that a rare summer shower had passed over the area the night before washing away any footprints and probably any other physical evidence in the area. Add that to the fact that the dead Marine was found wearing only his boxers and the team had so little forensic evidence it was almost laughable.

Gibbs was grumbling and pacing around as Ducky did his preliminary examination of the body. "Gonna be up to you this time Duck. We've got almost nothing but the body."

"Well, never fear my friend, Mr. Palmer and I are up to the task."

"Work fast will ya Ducky. I had plans for the Fourth and they didn't include working."

"Yes Anthony, I'm sure we all feel the same way. Right Jethro?" The medical examiner grinned at Gibbs as he turned his attention to getting the body on the truck.

"Right Duck." Everyone could tell that Gibbs had definitely had plans for the holiday that didn't include them.

In their typical efficient manner the team got to work to find the Marine's killer. The next afternoon Gibbs realized he needed to call Jen and let her know he wasn't going to make it to the cabin any time soon. It was a call he hated to make but he figured she might as well get used to this sort of thing if she was determined to hang around with him.

"Hey, sorry to call you at work, you busy."

"No, it's fine. Is everything alright? You sound tired."

"That's because I am I guess. Listen I can't make it up there tomorrow or even the next day. We caught a case and I'm going to be covered up. Sorry."

"No, I understand. I dropped Sophie off yesterday and I have plenty of stuff I can do around here. I'm sorry we won't have our time together though. I do miss you."

"Yeah me too. I gotta go."

"Jethro, be careful."

"Always."

Jen looked at her phone and sighed with disappointment. Now she had three days home alone to look forward to. She did have plenty of things she could do around the house and yard but that didn't sound like fun to her. She wondered if Jethro would be upset if she showed up in DC unannounced. She could certainly find plenty to do during the day while he was at work. She made up her mind and began to gather some things together to take with her. If he didn't want her there she would deal with that but she figured she needed to find out.

Independence Day dawned bright and warm in DC and Jethro was at the office by 7:00. They were closing in on their killer and he had hopes of letting the team go by late afternoon at least. Tony, Ziva and McGee were all at work by 7:30 and they got busy putting together their evidence and working out where to find their bad guy. At noon Abby found something that led them to small house in Fairfax and they thought they would all be watching fireworks that night. Not the case. They went to the residence at 4:30 in time to catch the person they believed responsible for killing Cpl. Browne but no one was there. They went through the house and the garage and found no one, in fact nothing indicated anyone had been there in quite some time. Then things went bad in a hurry.

As the team headed back to their cars, Gibbs decided to check the garage again. By the time Tony realized where Gibbs was going the Boss was already pulling open the large garage door. They had entered the garage from the house earlier so unfortunately they had no idea there were explosives attached to the garage door. Luckily, Gibbs turned around to call for Tony as the door began to slide up so he didn't catch the blast full force from the front. And even better, whoever made the bomb wasn't very skilled so the main force of the blast went into the garage instead of out toward the driveway, and Gibbs and Tony. But even a small bomb exploding three feet from where you're standing is a bad thing.

Gibbs was thrown a good ten feet by the force and Tony was knocked down as well. The house was immediately engulfed in flames. Ziva and McGee rushed to their fallen friends as McGee called 911.

Tony was on his feet and made it to Gibbs first. "Boss, Boss, you okay?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I'm okay. Except for this ringing in my ears. You alright?"

"I'm good Boss."

Gibbs tried to stand up and that's when Tony saw the piece of wood sticking out of Gibbs' thigh.

"Whoa, hold on there Boss. You've got a big ole piece of lumber in your leg. Don't try to get up just yet."

Gibbs looked down and sure enough a hunk of wood about the size of a broom handle and about six inches long was sticking out the side of his right thigh. He laid back and took some deep breaths to try and control the pain that was now shooting through his system. What had seemed like a simple murder case now looked a lot more complicated. Gibbs realized he was exhausted and so was his team. He had made a mistake and they were just lucky no one was seriously hurt. He was in no mood to work his team through the night again.

"Ziva, McGee, make sure the back-up team secures the area. Talk to the neighbors then get back to the office and find out what you can about the owner of this property. Then go home. We'll start fresh at 0800 tomorrow. DiNozzo, help me up. Ducky can take care of this."

Twenty minutes later, after a very painful car ride, Gibbs and Tony were back at the Navy Yard. Ziva had called Ducky and alerted him to Gibbs' condition so he met them in the parking garage with a gurney.

"Damn Duck, I'm not dead yet. Not sure I need a gurney."

Ducky laughed and replied, "I don't want you putting any weight on that leg and this will be faster and easier on everyone."

"Okay. Tony, I want you to go supervise the back-up team. Get whatever you can from the bomb guys. Then go home."

"Right Boss. I can come back and give you a ride home."

"I'll see he gets home Tony. He's going to be with me for a while I suspect."

"Don't like the sound of that Duck."

It took Ducky almost an hour to removed the piece of wood from Gibbs' leg. He gave Gibbs some pain meds then deadened his thigh so he could make the necessary incision around the wood. Luckily the projectile wasn't as deeply embedded as he'd feared. There was no damage to any nerves or blood vessels. Ducky cleaned and stitched the wound then cleaned up several cuts and scrapes on Gibbs' face. He applied a butterfly bandage on a cut below his friend's left eye.

Holding up the very large splinter he had removed he asked Gibbs, "Would you like to keep this for a souvenir?"

"No thanks. The scar will be enough."

"Alright. You just lie there while is clean up here and locate some crutches. I don't want you walking on that leg tonight. You should be fine tomorrow but you should let the leg rest tonight."

"Whatever you say Duck. I just want to go home and go to bed."

"Yes, well, give me twenty minutes and we'll be out of here. Lie there and try to relax."

Gibbs did more than relax. Exhaustion and the pain pill he'd taken let him fall into a deep sleep almost immediately. Ducky let him sleep for almost an hour before he roused him to go home.

While Jethro was chasing his bad guy and getting himself almost blown up, Jen was at his house fixing spaghetti sauce from scratch and baking a cherry pie. She had arrived at his house mid morning and had been busy ever since. She brought everything she'd need with her and had been in the kitchen most of the day. Just about the time Jethro was opening the booby trapped garage door Jen was stepping into his shower. After showering she dried her hair, put on minimal makeup, dressed and went downstairs to wait for Jethro to come home. She decided she should call and let him know she was there but his phone didn't seem to be working. "More paint thinner?" she wondered.

Jen was a little apprehensive about surprising him but since he didn't answer the phone there wasn't much she could do. She checked on the sauce then settled down on the deck with a glass of iced tea and a magazine. When she was about half way through Cosmo she heard a car drive up so she went into the house to the front door.

Ducky pulled into Jethro's driveway and saw an unfamiliar vehicle parked there. Jethro was barely awake in the passenger seat, leaning back with his eyes closed. Ducky parked and turned off the car.

"Jethro we're here. Do you have someone visiting?"

"Huh. What'd you say Duck?" Jethro looked over at Ducky not seeing Jen's car in the driveway.

Ducky pointed to the SUV and Jethro looked to see what he was indicating. His first reaction was irritation that she hadn't told him she was coming. Or asked if it was alright for that matter. That lasted just long enough for him to realize that in about two minutes he could be kissing her. He felt himself relax and realized he was glad she was there.

"That's Jen's car."

As he said that Jen stepped out the front door. Ducky got out and Jethro opened his door as Jen walked toward him. She took in the cuts and bandage on his face then the crutches and the pant leg that had been cut off.

"My god Jethro are you alright?"

Jethro was glad to note there was no panic in her voice. Just concern for him and surprise at his condition.

Ducky stepped up to help Jethro out of the car. "He's fine my dear, I assure you it looks worse than it is."

"Hi, Jen. I'm fine, don't worry."

Jen watched him stand up and get settled on his crutches before she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She turned to Ducky and extended her hand, "I'm Jenny Sheppard."

"Hello, I'm Donald Mallard. Please call me Ducky. It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Jen looked back at Jethro. "I tried to call to tell you I was here but your phone didn't pick up. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course I don't mind. I'm glad to see you. Let's go inside, I need to sit down."

Ducky followed them in so he could fill Jen in on Jethro's injury.

"Something smells wonderful, my dear."

"Spaghetti sauce. One of my very few specialties. It's been on all day so it's ready anytime. Jethro, do you feel like eating?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do."

"Good. Will you join us Ducky?"

"I'd love to, thank you.

The trio went into the kitchen where Jethro could sit with is leg elevated on a chair. He explained to Jen what had happened and was pleased that she didn't overreact or make a big deal out of his injury. Ducky described for Jen what he had done about the wound and gave Jethro some antibiotics to guard against infection.

"You know if it's going to be a few minutes I'd really like a shower. That okay Duck?"

"Of course. Just don't soak that wound too much."

Jen stepped over to his chair and put out her hand. "Come on I'll give you a hand up the stairs. I can wait to put the pasta on until you're out of the shower."

Jethro allowed her to help him up and limped off to the stairs. He called back over his shoulder, "Don't tell her all my secrets while I'm gone Duck."

"You ruin all my fun Jethro."

Jen followed Jethro as he maneuvered up the stairs on his crutches. When they entered the bedroom Jethro reached for her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm really glad you're here." He framed her face with his hands and kissed her.

"Me too. I didn't know if I should surprise you or not. I'm glad I did especially seeing what a great day you've had."

"Not one of our best that's true but it's all good now." He kissed her again then said, "Let me get cleaned up so we can eat and I can welcome you properly."

"Okay, I like the sound of that. You need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Jen watched him crutch off to the bathroom then she went back downstairs.

"Would you like some wine Ducky?"

"Yes thank you. I'll do the honors if you like." Ducky opened the wine Jen handed him and poured them each a glassful.

"Your timing couldn't have been better my dear. Jethro will be glad to have you here tonight. And, I'm glad you are here so you can look after him and make sure he takes care of that leg. I removed a rather large piece of wood from his thigh and he has internal as well as external stitches. I'll leave you some antibiotics I want him to take as a precaution mainly. Jethro is a notoriously bad patient in case you didn't know that already."

"Well I like a challenge Ducky so I don't think we need to worry. I'm glad I made the decision to come even though I knew Jethro would be working. He looks very tired. Has this case been going on long?"

"Only a few days but they were pushing to finish before the holiday. They are working with very little to go on and today's mishap was very unexpected."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, thank goodness. Jethro would never forgive himself if one of his team were injured because of what he considers a mistake on his part."

"What happened exactly?"

"Jethro opened a garage door at a home they had searched and there were explosives attached. The team had been in the garage earlier but they had entered from the house not the outside. There was no way he could have known there was a bomb on the door but of course he doesn't see it that way."

"Well, maybe a good meal and good night's sleep will help."

Ducky took a drink of his wine and watched as Jen moved around the kitchen preparing a salad and getting the water on for the pasta. He thought to himself that she looked very much at home in Jethro's kitchen. And, she was a nice addition to the place.

"Jethro must trust you very much. He rarely allows anyone to see him hurting or vulnerable."

"Considering how we met I guess he figures it can't get much worse. After all he was lying in the dirt in his driveway when I found him."

Ducky laughed at that visual. "You're right. It won't get much worse than that."

"Any secrets you can share Ducky. You know the kind that will help me with our mutual friend." Jen was only half joking and Ducky recognized mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, there are plenty of tales to tell but I think I'll wait a while. I can tell you that Jethro is one of the finest men I've ever known. He's a fiercely loyal friend and I trust him with my life. He does come with his challenges but I assure you he is worth any amount of effort you spend on him."

"That's good to hear. He certainly seems to inspire loyalty in his friends. That's a very good thing in my book."

"Jethro tells me you have a little girl."

"Yes, Sophie is four. She fell in love with Jethro the first day she met him. He taught her to fish and she talks about him almost every day."

"And you my dear, when did you fall in love with Jethro?"

Jen blushed a delightful shade of red and Ducky just smiled at her.

"I'm not entirely sure but I wasn't too far behind Sophie. Can that be our secret for now?"

"Of course my dear."

Dinner was a huge success. Ducky and Jethro both had seconds on the spaghetti. Jen cleared away the dishes and shooed the men outside with their coffee. After the dishwasher was loaded Jen took the pie outside and they had dessert on the deck. The sounds of fireworks were beginning to drift over the neighborhood when Ducky bid them goodnight.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal, Jenny. I'm very glad you decided to visit. Jethro, take care of that leg. Or should I say, let Jenny take care of it for you. Good night you two. Don't get up, I can see myself out."

"Night Duck, thanks for the stitching job."

"Good night Ducky. I'm so pleased to have met you even it if it was because Jethro was hurt."

Jethro moved to sit on the glider so he could prop his leg up on a chair. Jen sat next to him and snuggled into his side. For a long time they sat and listened to the distant boom of fireworks and neither of them spoke. Jen was thinking about her conversation with Ducky. And her confession to him that she was in love with Jethro. Until that moment in the kitchen she hadn't admitted that fact even to herself. It was true though and she couldn't deny it. She was in love. With Jethro Gibbs. She wondered how long she would have to keep that realization a secret.

Jethro was thinking about his reaction to Jen showing up unannounced. He had to admit he was surprised at how glad he had been to see her. Just having her in the house seemed to help him relax and it felt very natural having her around. He didn't have the mental energy to think about what that really meant or how it might affect the long term. Instead of thinking anymore he kissed Jen on the top of the head and said, "I think we should go upstairs so I can give you that proper welcome I promised you."

"Good idea."

It was slow going up the stairs on crutches. Jethro said over his shoulder, "You want to go ahead?"

Jen smiled that great smile he loved so much and said, "Oh no, I like the view from back here just fine. You have a very nice butt Agent Gibbs."

"That so? Your's isn't too bad if I remember right."

"You sweet talker! Keep moving mister, I've got plans for you."

"That's all I need to hear."

The painful thigh posed a positioning problem or two but it wasn't anything two highly motivated people couldn't overcome. Jethro took his time and made sure he kissed or touched every sweet, soft inch of her before he gave in to her pleading for him. When she retaliated by making him beg he didn't really mind; the payoff was much too good.

Jethro was on his back waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. He was afraid that wasn't going to happen anytime soon because Jen had one leg wedged between his and she was drawing little circles on his chest with her fingernails. He could feel her breath puffing out on his shoulder and every now and then she kissed him in some random place he was sure had never been kissed before. He wanted to tell her what it meant to him for her to be here but he couldn't seem to make his mouth work except to kiss her back every so often.

"I can hear you thinking Jethro. Is the leg okay?"

"What leg?"

"Funny. Something on your mind?"

"You. I'd elaborate but you are making it very difficult for me to speak in full sentences."

"I can stop what I'm doing." And she did just that. She stilled her hands and propped herself up to look at him. "That better?"

"I wouldn't say better, no. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you not making a big deal about the leg and I'm really glad you're here. I'm not much for talking but I wanted to be sure I told you those two things. Now, you can resume what you were doing. If you want to of course."

"Oh I want to alright. And you're welcome. I'm glad I'm here too. I don't want to get ahead of myself Jethro but I really like being with you. You are becoming important to me."

Jethro didn't know what to say to that so he didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her. Then he made love to her and kissed her some more.

Jethro was up early the next morning and almost ready for work by the time Jen woke up. She opened her eyes just in time to see him lean down to kiss her good morning.

"Sorry but I have to get to the office. I think I've figured out some stuff on the case. Can you stay another day?"

"Yes, Sophie won't be home until tomorrow evening. I'll be here when you get home. I'm going to do some shopping but I'll be back this afternoon late."

"Great. We'll go out to dinner tonight. Bye."

Jen spent the day shopping and Jethro spent the day catching the dirt bag they had been hunting all week. They went out to dinner as promised and had a very romantic walk afterwards. Jethro was planning to tell her about Kelly but the time never seemed right. They talked about lots of other things but he couldn't find a way to broach that subject. By the time Jen left the following day he was certain he would tell her the next time he was at the cabin.

Jen wondered all the way home what had been on Jethro's mind that he didn't say. There was something he was keeping from her she was sure. She was just as sure that it had something to do with how well he got along with Sophie, how he knew to braid her hair and cut up her sandwich. Sophie had told her all about that the next time Jen had fixed her a peanut butter sandwich. Sophie had insisted that she cut it like Gibbs did. Now that was the only way the little girl would eat any sandwich. Yes, there was definitely something Jethro wasn't telling her.

TBC


	17. Labor Day Weekend

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 17 - Labor Day Weekend**

The next several weeks passed in a flurry of cases and Jethro did not get back to the cabin the rest of the summer. He and Jen spoke frequently on the phone but that was not very satisfying for either of them. Jen could not come to DC without bringing Sophie and she didn't want to do that yet. Besides, the only people she ever left Sophie with were Jeremy's parents and they were vacationing in Colorado for the month. When she was with Jethro she wanted to be alone with him at least until they were more sure of where they were going; if they were going anywhere. She was trying not to let Sophie get any more attached to him than she already was.

For his part Jethro missed Jen but he was used to being alone and still torn about how much he wanted to commit to a relationship. He could feel the old comfort of being by himself with no one to answer to creeping up on him as the weeks passed and he didn't see Jen. She had been asking him when he was coming to the cabin for most of the month of August. He had intended to be there for Sophie's birthday on the tenth but a murdered petty officer prevented that from happening. After that it had been the missing child of a Marine Captain and after that a dead Ensign on a carrier. He tried to explain to Jen that work came first and his team was responsible for major cases. She said she understood but he could hear an undercurrent of disappointment or frustration when he talked to her these past few days.

"Jethro are you ever coming back up here?"

"Yes, I told you Jen, work comes first. I normally am only there three or four times a year anyway. I would love to be there more often and to see you but it just hasn't worked out. You know you can always come here."

"I don't want to bring Sophie when I visit you Jethro you know that."

"Then get a sitter for god's sake. I don't know what to tell you Jen. I hope to be there for the Labor Day weekend but I'm making no promises."

"No, of course you aren't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. It's just that I miss you and I want to be with you Jethro. The summer started out so well but the past month has been a disaster where you and I are concerned. Labor Day it is. We'll just keep a positive thought for that and hope nothing gets in the way."

"Jen, this is part of what I tried to warn you about. This is my life. Maybe you should adjust your expectations and think about what I told you months ago."

"I'm not sure how to do that. I care for you Jethro. I want to be with you and I don't know how to adjust that feeling. I know you care for me too. We've already had that conversation. Have you changed your mind?"

"No. I do want to see you Jen. I want to be with you but maybe it just isn't meant to be."

"I won't believe that Jethro. At least not until we try. Can we just agree to try?"

"Yes. Jen I have to go but I promise I'll try and be there next weekend."

"Thank you, Jethro. Bye."

Jethro was able to keep his promise and he walked into Martha's store just after 7:00 pm on the Friday of Labor Day weekend."

"Well, look who's here. Hello handsome, I'm so glad to see you."

"How are you Martha? I've missed you my friend."

"I'm very well and I've missed you too. You been staying out of trouble?"

"Well I haven't gotten shot lately if that counts."

Jethro gathered a basketful of groceries as he talked to Martha. As she rang up his purchases he bagged them. He wanted to ask about Jen but he didn't have to; Martha beat him to it.

"You going to see Jenny while you're here?"

Jethro didn't miss the knowing smile on her face. "Sure hope so. But I think you knew that already."

"Well I was hoping that's why you're here. She's a good one Jethro and you deserve a good one. Don't be afraid of it."

"I'm trying. But you know it's not just about Jen."

"I do know and I say again, don't be afraid of that child. She can be a blessing in your life if you let it happen. Any you, my friend, would be a wonderful blessing in both their lives. Let it happen Jethro. If it's not meant to be you'll know."

"Yes, ma'am."

On the way to his cabin Jethro called Jen to let her know he was there. By the time he had unloaded the groceries and his bag, she and Sophie were pulling into the driveway. He went to the car and helped Sophie get out.

"Hi, Sophie. I'm glad to see you."

"Hi Gibbs. Where have you been?"

"I've been at home. You know I don't live here don't you?""

"I know but you used to visit more. Are you mad at us?"

Jethro squatted down and gave her a hug. "No, of course not. But I have to work and that means I can't come up here very often. You know what, I think there might be a present in the house for you."

"Really!" Sophie gave Gibbs a kiss on the cheek and ran off toward the cabin.

"Don't open it until we get there," Jen called after her daughter.

When Sophie turned her back Jethro took quick advantage and kissed Jen greedily on the mouth. "I've missed you, Jen."

"And I've missed you. What's this about a present?"

"Her birthday present. Come on, let's go in."

Jen reached back into the car and picked up a sack. "I brought dessert." When Jethro leered at her she laughed and said, "For the three of us this time."

"Maybe just you and I can have 'dessert' tomorrow night?"

"I'll see what I can arrange."

Sophie was bouncing up and down waiting for her mom and Gibbs to get in the house. As soon as they arrived, she tore open the box and squealed with delight. It was her very own fishing pole.

"Thank you Gibbs. Can I use it tomorrow?"

"You sure can. If that's okay with your mom."

"I have to work in the morning. Can she come over while I go to the office for a couple of hours?"

"Perfect."

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying the dessert Jen had baked and playing cards with Sophie. When she finally fell asleep, Jethro carried her to the bed and tucked her in. Then he and Jen took their coffee to the back porch and enjoyed some adult time alone. When kissing and touching wasn't enough Jethro led her outside to the picnic table.

"Jethro, what are you planning on us doing out here?"

"What do you think? You're driving me crazy Jen. I need you, and I can't wait until tomorrow night. Come on, we are completely secluded here and if Sophie wakes up she won't be able to see us." All the while he was talking he was also busy unbuttoning her shirt and kissing the newly exposed skin.

"On the picnic table?"

"Would you rather be on the ground?"

"If I get a splinter I will kill you."

"Fair enough. Now shut up and kiss me."

Sophie didn't wake up and neither Jen or Jethro got any splinters. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Jethro relished the feel of her moving beneath him, the softness of her skin and the heat they were creating were a near fatal mixture for him. With his hands tangled in her hair and his mouth devouring hers he took her flying over the edge and barely managed to swallow her scream in a searing kiss.

"God, Jethro, where is this coming from?"

"I told you I've missed you. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm not complaining by any means. I just, we just, I don't know, that was so intense. Can you just stay right where you are for a little bit longer?"

"I sure can."

Jen was lying on the picnic table and Jethro was standing at the end between her legs, leaning over her. His mouth was making a haphazard journey from her lips to her breasts and back again, over and over. He had one hand in her hair but the other one was wandering; wandering to places she really liked.

"Have I told you Jethro, just how much I like you?"

"You've mentioned it a few times. I like hearing it though."

"If you will trade places with me I'd like to do more than tell you."

"Okay."

When Jen climbed on top of him and expressed her admiration Jethro was very glad he had built the picnic table extra wide and extra sturdy. Jen could do things to him with her fingers and her mouth that no one had ever done to him before. He lost all ability for coherent speech when she was touching him like this. All he could do was moan and beg and repeat her name like a prayer. Luckily for him she answered all his prayers and left him a very happy, if very exhausted man.

"We can't stay out here babe, the bugs will eventually eat us up. Come on, we need to get back in the house."

They picked up their clothes, quickly redressed and headed for the safety of the screened porch. Jen checked on Sophie and found her still sound asleep. Jethro poured them a drink and they settled on the glider to catch their collective breath.

Jen was snuggled into his side her left hand entwined with his. He noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding ring anymore. Without warning she turned her head and kissed him and whispered in his ear, "I love you Jethro."

The silence of the evening seemed to get deeper as the seconds went by after her declaration.

"Jen, I…"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "No, you don't have to say anything. I know I'm ahead of you in this department but I just had to tell you. I'm crazy about you Jethro, I think about you all the time and when you're not here I miss you terribly. I know you're not ready for some reason and I accept that. I just want you to give us a chance. Give me a chance to love you and show you it can be a good thing for us."

"There are just so many reasons why you might be making a mistake Jen. My divorces, my job, the fact that I will undoubtedly disappoint you."

"Jethro I don't care about your past marriages. I respect you for the job you do and don't think you are quite the bastard you want me to believe you are. If you were Martha would have written you off long ago. I trust her judgment. And Ducky's. He said you were worth any amount of effort I put into you. So there."

"I admit that I have not felt as good with a woman as I do with you in a very long time. I miss you too, Jen and when I'm with you I feel different. Happy, I guess. I just don't want to hurt you or Sophie."

"Then don't. Let it happen, Jethro. Let me love you and let yourself love me if you can. I won't betray your trust, I promise you that."

"You don't know how much I want to believe that, Jen."

"Good that's settled. Now, I need to take Sophie home so she can wake up in her own bed and come fishing tomorrow. Is 9:00 okay for you?"

"That's fine. How about we have a picnic supper tomorrow? I'll cook."

"Jethro, I'm not sure I can eat on that picnic table with my five year old after what we just did there tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll wash it off in the morning."

They laughed together until they cried then Jethro carried Sophie to the car and kissed Jen goodnight.

Jethro went to bed that night feeling better about life than he had in a very long time. Being with Jen felt right to him. He felt safe with her. He wanted to be who she needed him to be and he hadn't much cared about that with any of his ex-wives. Lying in bed thinking he admitted to himself that it was too late not to lose his heart to Sophie. He had done that the first day he met her. She seemed to cast a spell over him that he was powerless to resist. And so had her mother.

The next morning Sophie arrived bright eyed and ready to fish. She was becoming an expert at casting and reeling in her catch. She even baited the hook a couple of times but she preferred to let Gibbs have the honors in that department.

After fishing for almost an hour she wanted to take a walk so they went to the clearing where the big rocks were.

"Sophie have you talked to your mom about this place?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it makes her sad if I talk about daddy."

"But you could still tell her about this place."

"Do I have to?"

"No, I guess not. But it's not a good idea to have secrets from your mom. I don't think she would mind if she knew you talked to your dad here."

"I want a new daddy. I want you to be my daddy."

Gibbs swallowed a gasp at that sudden statement. He looked down at Sophie who was sitting next to him on their favorite rock. She was holding his hand and looking him right in the eye.

"Well, Sophie that's about the nicest thing anyone ever said to me. Have you talked to your mom about that?"

"No. But I will if you want me to. I think she likes you Gibbs and I like you a bunch."

"I like you too. No, you don't need to talk to your mom about it. Is it okay if I tell her what you said?"

"I guess. Do you want to do it, be my daddy I mean?"

"That's a very hard question Sophie. Being someone's dad is a big deal. Your mom would have a lot to say about it. How about I be a very good friend for now, is that okay?"

"Okay. Maybe you better not tell mommy. Not yet."

"Maybe you're right." Gibbs was secretly relieved because he wasn't at all sure how he was going to bring this whole conversation up with Jen. They were making progress together but, at least in his mind, they were quite a ways from him being Sophie's new daddy.

Sophie jumped down and said, "Let's go wait for mommy. I'm hungry."

The rest of the day was spent playing games, eating and going fishing again. Jen was more at ease with Jethro now that she had told him how she felt. She was more open with her affections in Sophie's presence but it was nothing anyone but Jethro would have noticed. Jethro was a bit cautious after his conversation with Sophie but he didn't let it show for fear he would have to explain; something he wasn't ready to do just yet. Sophie fell asleep in Jethro's lap while her mom read her a story and he carried her to the car.

"She's spending the day with a friend tomorrow. Can you come over about 10:00?"

"I'll be there." Jethro kissed Jen goodnight and watched her drive away; something he was becoming more and more reluctant to do every time he was with her. Even though they had had a great day Jethro fell asleep that night with a distant sense of foreboding tugging at edges of his mind. For the first time in a long time his sleep was plagued with nightmares.

TBC


	18. It All Falls Apart

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate your comments and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. This may be the last update for a week or so as I will be out of town next week. Or…I may be ambitious today and churn out some more. Enjoy.**

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 18-It All Falls Apart**

Jen greeted Jethro at the door Sunday morning and welcomed him into her home. She had planned for Sophie to be gone all day so she and Jethro could have some alone time.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sophie already gone?"

"Yes, she left about half hour ago."

That was the last coherent thing Jen said for the next hour. Jethro wrapped her in his arms and kissed her until she literally couldn't see straight. By the time they made it to the bedroom Jen had lost her shirt and most of her ability to process anything outside of Jethro and what he was doing to her with him mouth and his hands. It briefly passed through her mind that he seemed almost frantic in his actions and his need for her. She would have wondered about that if he hadn't been pulling her panties off as he laid her down on the bed. As it was all she could think about was getting him out of his shorts in the next ten seconds.

For whatever reason, Jethro had awakened on this beautiful morning with an almost overpowering desire to be with Jen. He knew in his brain that he was falling in love with her and he didn't know what he was going to do about it. He wanted to just let go and fall, trusting she would be there to catch him. The problem for Jethro was that he didn't trust himself. He didn't trust that he wouldn't somehow screw up what seemed like a pretty good shot at happiness. _Didn't they all seem that way in the beginning? Didn't he always think, 'this time will be different'? And now there was a little girl in the mix. A little girl he was already attached to. A little girl who wanted him to be her new daddy._ Jethro knew Sophie didn't really understand what her question to him meant but still, she was part of the equation that couldn't be ignored.

None of that seemed to matter when Jen opened her front door. All he could think about was how much he wanted her. All of her. He wanted his hands in her hair, his mouth on her soft, pale skin and his body pressing against hers until nothing came between them. He thought very briefly on the way down the hall that if he could take her completely, overwhelm her and possess her entirely then he would be satisfied and he could leave her here and go back home and be okay. Maybe he would get everything he needed on this one glorious Sunday and then he could live without her. Without him fully understanding it that was exactly what he tried to do for the next hour.

Jen was lying on her back trying to breath normally. Trying to hold onto every wonderful sensation that had run rampant through her body in the last hour or so. She really had no idea how long Jethro had been there but it seemed to have been a long time. A long, fabulous, mind-blowing time. It occurred to her that something was different with him today. Even the intense sex they had shared on the picnic table didn't compare to what had just transpired in her bed. Jen reflected that Jethro seemed almost desperate for her today. She wondered what was going on. He was always gentle and loving with her and that was the case today but he also had an edge to him that she hadn't felt before. He held her a little tighter, kissed a little harder and when he looked at her as they climaxed together there was a look in his eyes she couldn't identify. If she were forced to describe it she would have said it was as if he was going off to war and was trying to have that one last powerful experience of her before he left. As soon as that analogy came in her head she felt her stomach clench at the realization of what Jethro was doing. He was saying goodbye. Without a word from him she knew that was what had just passed between them.

No sooner had Jen concluded in her mind that Jethro was going to leave her than he walked out of her bathroom back into the bedroom. She stood up and began searching for her clothes without a word. He just looked at her and didn't speak. When she was dressed she looked at him and tried as hard as she could not to cry.

"What was that all about Jethro?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you have been ever since you walked in this house. The way you practically devoured me. Where is all that intensity coming from? Why are you so desperate?"

Jethro scrubbed a hand over his face and sat down on the bed. He was wearing only his boxers because he didn't know where the rest of his clothes were. He found he was having a hard time breathing normally. His chest felt tight and his stomach was in a knot. There was a war raging inside him and he knew some of it had spilled out into his actions with Jen. _How can I explain that to her without hurting her? I can't. This is just fucking impossible. There is no way this can end well and the sooner I accept that and move on the better for all of us._

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did. I didn't mean to you know that."

Jen sat down beside him. "No, of course you didn't hurt me. But you seem like something is wrong. Are you okay, Jethro?"

"When I woke up this morning I wanted you in the worst way. I couldn't wait to get here and be with you."

"But…?"

"But dammit Jenny this cannot work. I live in DC and you live here. I'm not what you need; not what Sophie needs. I won't prolong this and end up hurting both of you more down the road."

Jethro got up and began pacing around the room like a caged tiger. Jen sucked in some deep breaths in order to stop herself from crying and then she stood up and walked out of the room. A few moments later Jethro heard the back door close. He managed to find his clothes, got dressed and went to find Jen. He had a very strong urge to walk out the front door and disappear from her life but he knew he owed her more than that. Maybe in some deep, dark corner of his psyche he was hoping she would change his mind.

He found her sitting on her back deck looking off toward the mountain peak that dominated the area. He thought she might be crying but there was no sound coming from her. Jethro went back into the house and poured her a glass of tea then returned to the deck.

He put the glass in front of her then asked in a quiet voice, "May I sit down?"

"Of course you may. I'm not the one who wants to end this Jethro. That's all on you."

"I know."

"Do I at least get some explanation or am I just supposed to give in to the all knowing wisdom of Jethro Gibbs?"

"How about three failed marriages for a start. How about insane work hours. How about we live in different places. Or I'm old enough to be Sophie's grandfather? Or you could do a helluva lot better. Pick one or more; they all fit."

"I've told you before, don't make decisions for me about what I need or want. Don't put yourself down to try and make me walk away from you. It won't work. I don't give a damn about your work hours or about your age. And let's leave Sophie out of this for now. This is about you and me, Jethro. About what we want. What we need. I can live anywhere I want to because I can work anywhere I go. And because I can afford to live anywhere I want to. I chose to live here to give myself time to heal after Jeremy's death. I don't have to stay here. In fact I have never planned to stay more than a year or two at the most. Sophie will be in school soon and I will move where she can have more opportunities than are available here. So, that leaves just your three failed marriages."

"That should be enough for a smart woman like yourself. Three marriages, three failures, one common denominator, yours truly."

"Am I anything like any of those women? Do I have anything in common with them?"

"Red hair." Jethro smiled at her but it didn't work. "You each seem to have questionable taste in men."

"Very funny. When you're with me do you feel like you did when you were with any of them?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm naïve or stupid Jethro?"

"Of course not. You're one of the smartest women I've ever met."

"Then why don't you think I can a good decision about my personal life. Do you think you have some kind of spell you cast that makes women fall in love with you when they shouldn't? Do you think you are the only one who knows what I need or want?

"No I don't think that. But I do know myself better than you do and I know I'm not a good risk. Period."

"I guess that's it then. You don't want to see me again. Today was just what I thought it was; you were saying goodbye. I think I would have preferred if you had just said that when you showed up instead of making love to me as your way of saying you don't want me. That's way too screwed up for me, Jethro."

"I don't know what to say Jen. I just don't want to hurt you and I know I will. Maybe it doesn't make sense to you now but hopefully later it will."

Jen was angry now and she wanted him to know it. She stood up and faced him. "Bullshit! You're scared and that's all there is to it. You've been hurt, you lost the one woman you thought you'd love forever and now you're scared because you love me. Don't confuse your need to protect yourself with some noble idea that you need to protect me. You can go Jethro. You don't owe me anything. I will tell Sophie you had to go back to work. She'll miss you but she's only five; she'll get over it and be fine. I'll miss you but I'll get over it too. You need to understand something Jethro. I. Love. You. I don't say that lightly. In fact I've only ever said it to one other man in my life. I say it to you now so when you get home and start working on that boat you'll know there is someone here who cares for you, who worries about you and who will be here if you need her. That's what I mean when I say I love you. It's not a temporary thing, Jethro. Not for me. Even if you choose not to accept it, it's there. Always."

Jethro looked at her and knew in his heart it would be a mistake to leave now. The war raged on in his soul. It was all about self doubt and fear, two things that Jethro suffered from but never admitted to anyone. Not even himself most of the time. He looked across the table at Jenny and knew he was giving up something he most likely wouldn't find again. And yet, against everything he wanted, he stood up, kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

TBC


	19. Suffering the Consequences

**A/N: I couldn't just leave you guys hanging while I went on my trip so here's the next chapter. Again, I love all the reviews. Thanks a bunch.**

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Ch. 19 - Suffering the Consequences**

Jen stood on her deck and heard Jethro drive away. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew he didn't want to go but he did anyway. Something was seriously wrong with that man she thought. She picked up her glass of tea and threw it as far as she could into the backyard. Then she sat down and cried. By the time she went back in the house it was almost time for Sophie to come home. She went in the bedroom and stood looking at her bed. The bed where just hours ago she and Jethro had been in the throes of passionate lovemaking. She refused to think of it as anything less than that. Reluctantly she pulled the sheets off the bed and headed to the laundry room. She needed to prepare herself for Sophie's reaction to not seeing Jethro when she got home. Sure enough, ten minutes later Sophie burst through the front door calling for her and asking "Where's Gibbs?"

Jen thanked Brenda for keeping Sophie for the day then turned her attention to the five year old who was beginning to look very unhappy.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Gibbs had to go back to work. He said to tell you he was sorry but he'd see you next time."

"But you said tomorrow is a holiday. You said we'd go fishing tomorrow. You promised."

The child was now in tears and Jen wanted to strangle Jethro. She scooped her child up and carried her to the couch.

"I know Soph, I'm disappointed too. Gibbs was not happy he had to go but sometimes these things happen. He'll be back and take you fishing again I'm sure."

"When?"

"Well I don't know. Remember, he doesn't live here and he only visits a few times a year."

"But I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to ask him something. Can I call him?"

"Not tonight Sophie. I'm sure he's on his way home and he has work to do. Can you ask me instead?"

"No. I want to talk to Gibbs! I want to talk to daddy." Sophie got off her mother's lap and stormed off to her room.

Jen was surprised by the depth of her daughter's feelings and her reaction to Jethro being gone. She didn't know what to make of Sophie's saying she wanted to talk to her daddy. That was something new. She certainly shared her child's disappointment and sadness. The day had not gone at all the way Jen had envisioned it. She decided to let Sophie have some time alone in her room to be mad.

While Jen was trying to console Sophie, Jethro was on his way home. He had thought about staying until Monday but decided he didn't want to be there if Jen wasn't going to be around. And since he had made that impossible he figured he might as well go home. There he could console himself with his boat and his bourbon. He cursed himself all the way home. He argued with himself about what he had done and couldn't even convince himself that he had made a good decision. Every argument he tried could be shot down. Every reason could be overruled. By the time he pulled into his driveway he gave up and admitted to himself that he had once again truly screwed up his life and would just have to live with it. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

Jen was becoming more and more angry with Jethro the longer Sophie sulked in her room. The unhappy child had refused to eat any supper and all she wanted was to talk to Gibbs. She was inconsolable. Jen understood exactly how Sophie felt; she too was deeply saddened by his refusal to work out whatever was holding him back from admitting that he loved her. She knew in her heart he loved her. It was obvious in the way he touched her, the way he looked at her and the way he held her when they made love. In the long run, Jen had no idea what she was going to do about Jethro but at the moment she wanted to cause him great bodily harm for the pain his leaving was causing her child. She was tempted to call him and let Sophie talk to him but she decided not to simply because she didn't want the child involved in their situation. She was confident that by tomorrow morning Sophie would be her happy-go-lucky self.

When he got in the house, Jethro went straight to his basement to work on the boat and get drunk. After about an hour of listless sanding and two mugs of bourbon he gave up. He had no desire to work on the boat and very little desire for alcohol. All he could think about was Jen. All he really wanted was her. He sat in the silence for hours just staring at the boat and trying to understand what he had done. He was miserable. He kept telling himself he'd get over it. Or at least he'd get past it. Hell, he'd gotten over three marriages and mostly gotten past losing Shannon. The problem was he had been forced to accept losing his family because they were dead. He had no choice in the matter. Jen was right there in the mountains; four hours away. A phone call away. Sophie would be there when he went back. She would find him and want to go fishing. Want to sit on the big rocks and talk to her dad. He told himself in a few months he'd get past missing Jen. Of course he wouldn't be able to go to the cabin in those months. He'd have to give up the one place he loved more than his house. The only other place he could still hear Kelly laughing.

While Jethro was suffering the misery of regret in his basement and trying to work out what to do next, Jen was dealing with her own unhappiness and that of a very upset five year old. Even though Sophie had not eaten any supper Jen decided maybe a treat of some sort and visit to Martha would cheer her up. So, at 6:30 she and Sophie drove to the store for some comfort food. Martha almost always had homemade cookies put back for special customers and Jen hoped she had something that would interest Sophie tonight. When they walked in the store Sophie made a beeline to the counter and Martha looked up and took in Jen's very unhappy countenance.

"Hello, Sophie. What are you shopping for this evening?"

"Mommy said I could have a treat because I'm sad. Do you have any cookies?"

"I certainly do have cookies. Chocolate chip which I seem to remember are your favorite. Would you like some milk too?"

"Yes, please." Sophie went around behind the counter and plopped down dramatically at the old fashioned school desk where she always sat for her special treats.

Martha gave her two cookies and a cup of milk then she went back to the other side of the counter where Jen was aimlessly looking through the magazines.

"What's wrong Jenny? Why is Sophie sad and you too?"

"Jethro left today before Sophie got home. She wanted to go fishing and we were supposed to have a picnic. She has been inconsolable all evening."

"Well, sometimes things happen. Did he have to go to work?"

"No, he left. As in not seeing me anymore. He just can't seem to let go of something. I don't know what but something is keeping him from being with me. Do you know what he's afraid of?"

Martha sighed and wondered how much she should tell Jenny. She really thought these two people would be good together but she respected Jethro's privacy and didn't feel she should tell things he obviously hadn't told Jenny himself.

"Listen Jenny, I know Jethro can be a difficult person to understand. He is obstinate sometimes and very private with his personal life all the time. I can also tell you that he is a very loving and trustworthy man who desperately does not want to hurt you and Sophie."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Jenny, I know this is hard to hear but give him time. Don't give up. If you love him you will have to hang in there and give him time to work out his feelings. I have known Jethro for a very long time and I can tell he cares for you. Please be patient with him. It will be worth it I promise."

"I want to Martha but it is so hard when he is so loving and open one day and the next day he's closed off and telling me he can't do this. I don't want Sophie to get caught in the middle of our struggles but of course she is because she's so crazy about Jethro. Sometimes I want to hold onto him and never let go and other times I want to shoot him. It's very confusing!"

"I know. If you can just be patient he'll come around. And if I need to give him a swift kick I can certainly do that. Now, you come on back here and have a cookie and glass of milk."

When Jen and Sophie got home things were a little better. Sophie still wanted to call Gibbs but Jen said they needed to wait until tomorrow or the next day. She helped Sophie take a bath then read her a story. As she was about to turn out the light Sophie sat up and asked the question Jen had been afraid was coming.

"Mommy doesn't Gibbs like me anymore?"

"Oh Sophie of course he does. I told you he had to go home but it wasn't because of you. Jethro likes you very much and when he can come back I'm sure he'll take you fishing like always."

"Did you have a fight?"

"Sophie why would you think that?"

"Cuz you're sad and when I had a fight with Hannah I was sad after."

"We didn't have a fight. I'm sad because Jethro had to go home and we couldn't have our picnic with him. I don't want you to worry about all this anymore, okay? Jethro will come back when he can but we have lots of things to do here and lots of things to keep us busy. Right?"

"Right. But I still want to talk to him and daddy."

"What do you mean talk to daddy?"

"I mean I want to talk to Gibbs."

"Maybe tomorrow. Now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Jen was puzzled by what Sophie had said but she chalked it up to the child being over tired and upset. She gave a quick thought to how she would hurt Jethro the next time she saw him.

Jen went back to the living room and tried to read but her mind was not cooperating. All she could think about was the time she and Jethro had shared that morning. When she closed her eyes she could clearly see his face as he leaned down to kiss her. She could hear him calling her name and she could certainly remember the feel of him pressed against her as they held onto each other. She was sorely tempted to call him and use the excuse of asking him to call Sophie tomorrow but she decided that was unfair so she just laid down and thought about what Martha had said. Patience ordinarily was not one of her virtues but in this case she decided she would take Martha's advice and give Jethro time to work out whatever needed working out.

TBC

A/N 2-Well I guess you're still hanging aren't you. Maybe I can send you another chapter tomorrow.


	20. Sopie's Missing

A/N: Since I'm all packed here's another chapter. Again, I love all the reviews. Thanks a bunch.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 20-Sophie Is Missing**

Eventually Jethro fell asleep under the boat and at about 6:00 am he jolted upright and almost knocked himself out. He drug himself up the stairs to his bedroom. The bed looked very inviting but first he had to go to the bathroom. When he stopped to wash his hands on the way out he looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw looking back at him was a man in bad shape, a man who was sad and alone and who knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life just about eighteen hours before.

Jethro stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. Then he sat down on his bed and tried to figure out what Shannon would say to him. She always told him he was one of the smartest men she had ever known but that sometimes he was too pigheaded to admit he might be wrong. He remembered a conversation they had shortly after her sister had died. They were sitting in their porch swing talking about the people they had loved and lost. Shannon asked him if he would give up his memories of his lost loved ones if he could have all the pain of their deaths taken away. He had thought about that for a little while and then said no, he would rather remember his mom and his friends and deal with the pain than to have no memory of them. She had agreed with him. She told him she would rather have all the wonderful memories of her sister and her father because she knew those happy memories would help her deal with the pain of their loss. Many years later when all he had left of Shannon and Kelly were his happy memories he admitted he wouldn't give those up even to have the horrific pain he was suffering taken away.

Sitting on his bed now Jethro realized he had that choice again. He was trying to avoid the pain of losing Jen or Sophie but he was really just throwing away any happy memories they might create together. And, he wasn't avoiding the pain; he was feeling it. He was about as miserable at that moment as he ever remembered being. He had no desire to do anything but sit and stare into space. When he thought about the next few months and what it would cost him to give Jen up he felt sick to his stomach. On the other hand when he thought about how she made him laugh, how she smiled at him and how it felt just to be in the same room with her he thought he could do just about anything. And when he thought about Sophie and her funny questions and her little hand in his he knew it was much too late to worry about what would happen if he loved her. He already did love her and he already missed her.

Jethro sat with his head in his hands and cried bitter tears of regret. After a while he took a deep breath and stood up. There was only one way to fix the situation and that was to admit he made a mistake and ask Jen to give him another chance. He could almost hear Shannon telling him it was about time as he headed to the shower. Twenty minutes later he was dressed and on his way back to the mountains to try and fix what he had so superbly screwed up the day before.

Jen finally fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up until almost 8:00. When she realized how late it was she couldn't believe Sophie hadn't come in to wake her up for breakfast and cartoons. Jen got up and went down the hall and seeing Sophie's door still closed she went to brush her teeth before awakening her daughter. She really hoped Sophie was over being mad about Jethro leaving. Ten minutes later she went into Sophie's room but the child was not there. She was confused but not immediately worried. She checked her own room in case Sophie had decided to sleep in her bed as she sometimes did. Not there. She went to the kitchen calling Sophie's name but there was no response and no child in the kitchen. Now she was becoming frantic. Jen went outside and looked around the house and called for her but Sophie did not answer and did not appear. She ran back into the house and scoured every room without finding her.

Panic was quickly setting in and Jen had to fight back tears of fear and frustration. She went back outside and looked all around calling continuously with no results. Only her own cries came back to her on the morning breeze.

Jen tried to calm herself and think. She went back into Sophie's room and tried to figure out what clothes were missing. The pajamas Sophie had worn to bed were on the floor. Her tennis shoes and the clothes she had worn the day before were gone and her favorite stuffed bear; the one she had recently renamed Gibbs, was also gone. Jen knew no one had been in her house and taken her child. At least she thought she knew that. She checked the window in the bedroom and found it locked. She couldn't imagine her little girl sneaking out of the house but it seemed that is what had happened. Where would she go?

There was only one place Jen could think of that Sophie would go and that was Jethro's house. Suddenly she was enraged at him all over again. This was his fault! If she ever saw him again she was going to kill him. First she had to find Sophie. Jen didn't have any idea how long Sophie had been gone but since she normally woke up about 7:00 she could have been gone for over an hour by now. Jen ran to the car and drove the short distance to Jethro's cabin.

When she arrived at the cabin she ran all around calling for Sophie with no success. With her fears mounting she ran down to the lake but Sophie was not there. She called and called and finally sat down on the dock and cried. She knew she needed to get some help but at the moment all she could do was cry and curse Jethro. Irrational or not, she blamed him for whatever Sophie had done and she vowed to make him pay for it.

Jen quickly gathered herself and ran back to her vehicle and drove to Martha's store. She needed to get help to look for Sophie and the store was the best place to get started. Ten minutes later she burst through the door calling for Martha.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Sophie is gone. I can't find her anywhere."

"Whoa, what do you mean she's gone? Start at the beginning."

"When I woke up at 8:00 this morning she was gone. She's not in the house or around our house anywhere. I've checked at Jethro's house and the lake and she's not there either. We have to find her. This is his fault and I'm going to kill him right after I find my child."

"Jen, listen to me. Calm down. Go home and I will call the sheriff and get some people over there. That is where we need to start. She's probably just out exploring and might even be home now wondering where you are. Go home and I'll be there after I make some calls. Don't worry. We'll find her."

"I can't lose her Martha. We have to find her." Jen was in tears and trying hard to maintain control.

"We will. Now go home in case she's there and scared because you're gone."

Jen ran out of the store and headed home. All manner of terrible things were flooding her mind and she fought to hold onto what Martha had said. Maybe Sophie was just out exploring and wandered too far. She would find her. Everything would be fine.

While Jen was frantically searching for Sophie, Jethro was breaking the speed limit trying to get back to her and convince her he was an idiot who deserved a second chance. He was about an hour from her house when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro, it's Martha. Where are you?"

Jethro was surprised to have a call from Martha and the tone of her voice had him instantly on alert. "About an hour away from you. Heading that way. What's wrong."

"Sophie's missing."

There was probably nothing Martha could have said that would have had any worse affect on Jethro than those two words. His stomach dropped and the image of little Beth Cooper flashed in his mind. No, no, no he screamed silently to himself.

"What do you mean she's missing? How long?"

"Jen found her gone this morning about 8:00. She doesn't know how long she was gone before that. Jen has already checked around her house and yours and the lake. I sent her home to wait for the sheriff and some people to help her look. You need to get here Jethro."

"I'm coming. I'll be at her house in less than an hour."

Jethro normally drove too fast but today he couldn't seem to drive fast enough. He agonized over calling Jen but decided to just concentrate on getting to her as quickly as possible. Forty-five minutes later he pulled into her driveway. He noted the sheriff's car was there along with several private cars and trucks; friends and neighbors called in to help look for Sophie.

Jen was on the front porch talking to the sheriff. They had organized people to fan out around her property and were actively looking for Sophie in the surrounding area. When she saw Jethro's truck stop in her driveway she was furious all over again. She assumed Martha had called him but she wondered how he got there so quickly even if Martha had called him as soon as she left the store. She didn't wait for him to get two feet from his truck before she was in his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is all your fault and I don't want you here. Go away!" As soon as he was in her range she was hitting him with her fists, punching him as hard as she could in the chest as she yelled at him.

Jethro just stood there and let her go at him. He motioned over her shoulder for the sheriff to stay away. Eventually he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her while she screamed at him and cried.

"Jenny, listen to me. You can hate me later but let me help you find Sophie. Please. Tell me what happened."

"You left that's what happened. She was heartbroken and for some reason just couldn't let it go. She kept saying she had to talk to you. I don't want you here."

"Let me help you, Jen. Tell me what she said. What did she want to talk about?"

"What difference does it make? What makes you think you can find her?"

Jethro placed his hands on either side of her face and looked deep into her eyes. He saw her fear and her pain and he wanted to take it away.

"It's what I do Jen. Just tell me what she said. I will find her, I promise you. And then if you still want to hurt me I'll let you have all the time you want. Let's find Sophie first."

"She was upset about you leaving and not taking her fishing. She kept saying she wanted to talk to you, to ask you something. I don't know what."

"Did she say anything else? Think, Jenny."

Jen looked at him and saw real concern on his face. She wanted this nightmare of a morning to be over.

"She said last night that she wanted to talk to her daddy. I thought she meant you because when I asked her about it she said she meant you. I thought she just got mixed up or something because she was so tired and upset."

A light came on in Jethro's mind and he knew where she was. "Come on. Get in the truck. I think I know where she is."

Jen didn't ask any questions she just got in the truck and prayed he knew what he was talking about. Jethro drove straight to his cabin.

"I've already been here and checked. She's not here, Jethro."

Jethro ignored her and got out. "Come on Jen." He started running toward the lake but when he got there he veered off onto a path Jen had never even noticed. Suddenly they were in a thick stand of trees, shaded and cool. Jethro slowed down and reached for Jen's hand. She let him take her and lead her to the clearing where he and Sophie had their talks.

As they came into the clearing Jethro saw Sophie curled up on their favorite boulder with her bear under her head and her thumb in her mouth. Jen stepped from behind Jethro and gasped. She gave him a quick glance then ran to Sophie and softly called her name. Sophie opened her eyes and immediately threw her arms around her mom's neck. They stayed in that embrace for a long few minutes.

"Oh Sophie you scared me so much. What are you doing here?"

"This is where I come to talk to daddy. I was going to go right home but I got sleepy. How did you find me?"

Jen turned around but Jethro was gone. "Gibbs showed me."

"He came back!"

"Yes, he did." At that moment Jen realized he must have been on his way back when Martha called him. She wondered why.

"But where is he?"

"He was just here. Maybe he went back to the cabin. Come on, let's go find him."

Jethro had stepped away to let Jen and Sophie have their reunion in private. He knew how relieved Jen must be and how terrified she had been just a few minutes before. He wanted to give her time to process all that emotion and to talk to Sophie by herself. On his way back to the cabin he called Martha and told her Sophie was safe. He thanked her for calling him and promised to come see her before he went home this time.

When Jen and Sophie arrived back at the cabin Jethro was sitting on the back porch steps. Sophie ran to him and threw herself into his arms. Jethro hugged her tightly and inhaled her sweet little girl scent. She had a strangle hold on his neck until she finally let go and kissed him on the cheek.

"You came back."

"Yes I did. Listen Sophie, I want you to promise me you won't ever run away or leave the house again without telling your mom. You scared her very much."

Sophie looked over at her mom. "I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't ever do it again."

"Okay, Sophie. Shall we go home now?"

"Can we stay here with Gibbs? Please."

Jen looked at Jethro and he nodded his head. "I guess we can stay for a while. You need to tell Jethro thank you for showing mommy where you were."

"Thank you for helping my mommy. Can we go fishing and have a picnic today like we planned?"

"I think we can still do that. Sure. Why don't you and mom go in the house and I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Sophie was still standing in front of Jethro and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her again. He whispered in her ear, "I love you Sophie."

Sophie kissed him on the cheek and said "I love you back."

When Sophie stepped away and went to her mother Jen looked down at Jethro and saw him wiping tears from his eyes. She was struck by the emotion this episode had caused him. As she walked past him she reached her hand down and he grasped it briefly giving it a quick squeeze. He didn't get up and Jen took Sophie in the house. Fifteen minutes later she was back outside but Jethro was no longer on the porch. She looked out toward the woods and saw him sitting on the picnic table his feet on the seat. She went out and sat down next to him and leaned into his shoulder. Without looking at him too closely she knew he had been crying.

"Thank you Jethro."

"Jen, we need to talk."

TBC


	21. Her Name Was Kelly

A/N: Last one for probably at least 10 days so make it last.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 21- Her Name was Kelly**

They sat in silence for a long time. There were at least half a dozen questions on the tip of Jen's tongue but she sat and waited for Jethro to gather himself. Nothing mattered more than the fact that Sophie was safe. Once Jen took her in the house and helped her wash her face and hands Sophie had said she was tired. She was now fast asleep curled up in the middle of Jethro's bed. Jen let her head rest on Jethro's shoulder and she had a firm grip on his right hand. The depth of emotion she had seen on his face when he looked at Sophie convinced her that her earlier thoughts about him having a child were accurate. She wondered if that was what he wanted to talk about.

Jethro broke the silence when he asked her in a husky voice, "Sophie okay?"

"She's sound asleep in your bed. I guess her adventure wore her out. I know it did me."

"I'll take you home if you want."

"I don't want."

The silence returned. Jethro couldn't decide where to begin. When he left home to come up here he was focused solely on getting back in Jen's good graces and convincing her he would try to make them work. Hearing Martha tell him Sophie was missing had chilled him to the bone and until he saw her asleep on their favorite rock he had barely been able to take a normal breath. All the fear he'd been harboring about Sophie had erupted in his soul when he saw the panic on Jen's face when he arrived. Finding her safe and sound was a blessing but Jethro wasn't sure how Jen felt now. After all, she was right, it was his fault this had happened. It was just what he had tried to tell her in the beginning; he would hurt them. Even if she forgave him he wasn't sure he could forgive himself.

Jen knew he was blaming himself. She had made it very clear that she blamed him and even if that was said in the heat of the moment she knew Jethro well enough to know he had taken it to heart and believed it. With Sophie safe in Jethro's bed Jen was able to put her anger at him away and understand that he was not really responsible for what went on in her house, especially when he wasn't even there. She wondered again why he had been on his way back this morning. Jen shifted around so she could look Jethro in the face. She looked in those ice blue eyes she loved to get lost in and saw anguish that she knew had nothing to do with her. She decided she had to know what was causing him so much pain.

She lifted her hand to Jethro's cheek and turned his face toward her. With her other hand she gently stroked through his hair letting her hand come to rest on his other cheek. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. It was a lingering, almost platonic kiss but her gentleness spoke volumes to Jethro.

When she pulled back just enough to be able to look him in the eyes she said, "I'm sorry I said this was your fault. I don't blame you Jethro, please believe me."

Jethro looked at her and he could see she was sincere. The fear and anger he had seen in her eyes just thirty minutes before were gone. She was looking at him with forgiveness and love. He wasn't sure he could accept that and he knew he didn't deserve it.

"I believe you Jen but I'm not sure I agree with you. I hurt you and Sophie and I don't know how you can forgive that."

"Because I love you. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. You had no idea that Sophie would react as she did. Hell, Jethro, I'm her mother and I was surprised. I guess I didn't realize how much she wanted to be with you. I was more concerned about my own feelings. We're adults Jethro, we can sort this out. I will take care of Sophie. I know you would never hurt her on purpose."

"No, I wouldn't. But it's what I've been afraid would happen. Sophie is why I had to go, Jen. She's what I've been afraid of."

Jen looked at him and finally she thought she understood. The sadness she had seen on his face when he tried to end it in his backyard. The anguish in his voice when he couldn't tell her why it wouldn't work. The sandwich cut into little slices, the perfect braid, the way he knew just how to talk to Sophie. Jen knew she had been right; there was child in his past. She feared now that it was a sad story but she knew she had to get him to tell her.

Once again she gently forced him to look at her. She kissed him, more passionately this time, then took both his hands in hers willing him to trust her. She looked him in the eyes and gave him all the love she had. Then quietly she asked,

"What is her name?"

Jethro closed his eyes against her loving gaze. "Kelly. Her name was Kelly."

At his use of the past tense Jen's heart broke in two. Now it all made perfect, tragic sense. He'd lost a child. A daughter. He had been afraid of losing another. She didn't say anything she just leaned in and kissed him and held him for a long time.

Finally Jethro took her face in his hands and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. She didn't even realize she had been crying. He kissed her on the forehead then took a deep breath.

"Kelly was my daughter. She was eight when she was killed along with her mother while I was in Kuwait. I didn't tell you before because I just wasn't ready. I can't explain it. I don't talk about them to anyone."

"I'm so sorry Jethro. I can barely imagine your pain. You don't have to tell me anymore unless you want to. I understand now your reluctance to become involved with us."

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Jethro was lost in his thoughts of how, if at all, this episode with Sophie changed his way of thinking about why he was back. He knew he loved Jen; he'd accepted that on his way to the cabin this morning. He also knew he loved her child; he'd known that for weeks now. So, if he loved them did he stay and risk everything or did he bow out? _Don't be stupid. You already figured all this out last night; that's why you're here you idiot. You can't leave this woman. Are you nuts? She loves you and you will never have this chance again if you leave her. That child will be your salvation if you let her. All you're really risking is being happy. Doesn't that seem like a good thing?_

Jethro laid back on the picnic table and pulled Jen down with him. He propped himself up on one elbow and grinned at her. His other hand was tangling in her hair as he leaned down and gave her a proper kiss.

"Well, reluctant or not here I am. And if you're sure you still want me, I'd like to have another chance. I never should have left yesterday, Jen. Are you still interested?"

"Yes, I'm still interested."

Jethro's expression turned serious and he asked her, "Do you have questions about Kelly or Shannon or anything? I want to tell you whatever you need to know to trust me."

"No, I don't have any questions. I think as we go along I'd like to know about them but I want that to be your choice and in your time. I can say that knowing you had a daughter explains a few things."

"Like what."

"Like how well you connected with Sophie. How you knew to cut up her sandwich into little slices. And how you knew how to braid her hair. Those aren't things you learn in the Marine Corps I'm sure."

"She told you about the sandwich?"

"Are you kidding? That's the only way she'll eat a sandwich now. She calls it 'the Gibbs way'."

Jethro managed a small smile at that news. "That was the way Kelly always liked her sandwiches so I just did it for Sophie thinking she would like it too. I learned to braid Kelly's hair when Shannon had a broken finger once and couldn't manage."

Lying on the hard table was getting uncomfortable so they sat up and Jethro pulled Jen closer with his arm around her shoulder. The silence returned as they each processed this new step in their relationship. Jethro was glad it was out. Jen's reaction was typical of what he had come to expect of her; she was concerned and comforting but she didn't smother him or bombard him with questions he didn't want to answer. A lot of things were clear to Jen now and she honestly understood his reluctance to let himself fall in love. She did still wonder why he had been on his way there this morning.

As if he was reading her mind Jethro decided to tell her about his decision to come back.

"I was on my way here when Martha called and told me Sophie was missing. When I heard those words, I was as scared as I have ever been. I'm sorry she was so upset at my being gone yesterday. And I wish I had told you about the rocks. You would have known where she was right away if I had."

"Tell me now."

Jethro explained about his conversations with Sophie about her dad. He told her about Sophie asking about heaven and how he had showed her the boulders the first time. When he told her what Sophie talked to her dad about Jen just smiled at him.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you Jen, but she didn't seem to want to talk to you about it. I think she thought it made you too sad."

"It's okay Jethro. I understand. Girls like to have secret places and private times. I'm glad she has you to talk to and that she trusts you. I wish I could have seen your face when she asked if you wanted to be her daddy. What did you tell her, if I may ask?"

Jethro looked at her for a long moment before he answered. "I told her that was a really hard question and that I would need to talk to you about it first. I told her it was the nicest thing anyone had ever asked me to do. I suggested we just be really good friends for now. She seemed okay with that."

"Out of the mouths of babes!"

"Tell me about it."

Just then they heard the back screen door slam shut and turned to see the child in question coming toward them. Sophie climbed up on the picnic table and squirmed in between Jethro and her mom.

"Why are you sitting on the table not the seat?"

"No particular reason. Did you have a nice nap in my bed?"

"Yes. I'm glad you came back. I missed you."

"I'm glad too. I missed you. And your mom." Jethro looked over Sophie's head at her mother and smiled at her. He tried to convey silently just how much he had missed her. When she smiled that perfect smile of hers back at him he understood that he had indeed been forgiven.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Just for a day or two. I have to go back to work. But I promise I won't leave anymore without telling you goodbye. Okay?"

"Okay. Can we go fishing?"

"Sure."

The three of them trooped off to the lake with Sophie running ahead and singing a made up song about fish and worms. Jethro reached for Jen's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. For the time being at least all was right in the world.

"I have some things I need to say Jen, tonight after Sophie goes to bed. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm very glad you're here Jethro."

TBC


	22. Mea Culp and I Love You

**A/N: Hello loyal readers and reviewers. Thanks for your support of this story. Here is the next chapter. Since I'm just back from a short vacation and going back to work tomorrow there may not be another update this week but I wanted you to have this.**

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 22 - Mea Culpa and I Love You**

Sophie caught twelve fish in the next couple of hours and one was the biggest she'd ever caught. She wanted to keep it but her mom convinced her to let it go so maybe it would be bigger next time. Unlike a lot of five year olds, Sophie had a lot of patience and she could be quiet for long periods of time. That made her a very good fisherman. She also had lots of questions and that kept her mom and Jethro on their toes. Today she wanted to know what the fish ate if they didn't have worms all the time and how the fish got in the lake in the first place. Jen turned all that over to Jethro and sat back enjoying watching him try to explain such things. Fortunately he was a good talker when it came to Sophie and she believed almost everything he said no matter how strange it sounded.

Finally everyone was hungry and they went back to the cabin for supper. Jethro cooked hamburgers just as they had planned and they had a fun evening playing cards and laughing together. After a dessert of ice cream and cookies Sophie took a bath and wearing one of Jethro's old tee shirts she crawled back into his bed and was fast asleep in no time.

Jen and Jethro sat on the back porch and enjoyed the cool breeze that was coming off the mountain. Jen was preparing herself mentally for whatever Jethro had to say. She wanted it to be good news but if it wasn't she was prepared to argue and plead her case over and over until he gave in and admitted he loved her. She was going to take Martha's advice no matter how long she had to be patient. But if he didn't say something pretty soon she wasn't going to hear it because snuggled into his side with his arm around her she was about to fall asleep.

"Jen, you awake?"

"Barely. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Jen moved away enough to sit sideways and look at him. "Why were you on your way up here this morning?"

Jethro had literally spent hours trying to figure out what he was going to say on that topic . He had rehearsed several different versions of his mea culpa but when she finally asked he just told her the truth.

"I was coming to tell you I had made a mistake and I wanted another chance."

That was exactly what Jen wanted to hear but not what she was expecting. She was so surprised she didn't know what to say.

For once Jethro needed to fill the silence. "I spent most of the time after I left you trying to convince myself I had done the right thing. I tried to tell myself that in a couple of months I would be over missing you and could go back to my life as it was before you showed up in my driveway. Nothing I said worked. I was miserable and I realized I was going to continue to be miserable as long as I stayed away from you. And Sophie. She was the main reason I was holding back. I couldn't risk loving another child and losing her. But then I realized I already loved her and I was losing her if I gave you up. I just finally understood I was causing myself the very pain I was trying so hard to avoid. So, I decided to throw myself on your mercy and ask or beg for another chance."

"My god Jethro, that is the most you have ever said to me at one time. You don't have to beg by any means. I meant what I said yesterday. I love you and I'm here when you're ready. I'm thrilled you came back. I understand now what Sophie means to you and I'm honored that you can let yourself love her. She certainly loves you, I hope you know that. Maybe as much as her mom does."

"I do love her Jen. I want to be sure you know I love Sophie just for herself not as a replacement for my lost child. The same way I love you for who you are; not as a replacement for Shannon."

"Could you repeat that last part please?"

"I love you Jen."

After hearing those four magic words it took Jen another few moments to pull herself together. Jethro just sat there looking at her with an amused smirk on his face. He knew he'd surprised her and it was a real treat for him to watch the parade of emotions that passed over her face. He knew what he had said had finally registered with her when she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close enough to kiss. She started off slow and sweet but that didn't last long. Before long she was devouring him and he let her go at it. Her tongue explored his mouth and her hands were grasping and pulling him closer until there was nothing between them but their clothes.

Once the initial shock and delight was dealt with they settled into some less frantic kissing and touching and actually managed to have conversation. In fact they talked for hours that night, long into the night. Jen told him about her family and the fact that she had inherited a rather large sum of money from her parents so that she was actually what would be considered very well of.

"So, after all this time I finally managed to fall in love with a rich woman?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"You know I don't care about that right?"

"I know. I don't really either. A lot of the money is in a trust for Sophie. I want to do something good with the rest of it. I've been researching different avenues to invest in something worthwhile but I'm still looking for the right project."

"So that's why you said you can afford to live where you want?"

"Yes."

"Got any ideas where that might be?"

"I certainly do. One place in particular interests me. Can you guess where that might be?"

"I sure hope it's close to DC because I'd hate to think of you being more than a few minutes from me."

"You're a good guesser, Agent Gibbs."

"Wanna see what else I'm good at?"

"By all means!"

That was the end of conversation for a while. Jethro was having a hard time remembering there was a five year old in the house. He wanted to make love to Jen the way it should be done. He wanted to make up for how he had treated her the last time they were together. But for now he contented himself with having her in his lap kissing her and caressing her and letting her know he wanted to be with her for a long time.

When they came up for air Jen asked him how he came to be an NCIS agent. Jethro told her about Mike Franks and moving back to DC. He shared some very funny stories about Mike that had Jen asking when she could meet the man. Jethro talked a little about his experiences in the first Gulf War but mostly he talked about more recent history. They laughed about all the boats he'd built and destroyed and he described in some detail how ex-wives one and two had attacked him with sporting equipment.

"So, will I find any baseball bats or golf clubs in your house?"

"Nope. If you're inclined to that sort of violence I'd like to know now so I can reconsider my options."

"Very funny. I'm not usually prone to violence but if you ever cheat on me I'd suggest you hire a food taster."

Jethro suddenly got very serious. He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. "I promise you that as long as you and I are together that will never happen. I won't lie to you Jen or knowingly hurt you, I promise."

"I was just kidding, Jethro. I know you're not the kind of man who would ever cheat on me. Besides, you won't have the energy for another woman. I promise you that."

"I like the sound of that. Now, what about our sleeping arrangements tonight. It seems a shame to wake Sophie up and take her home this late. It's almost two am."

"I think maybe we should stay. If that's alright with you of course."

"As far as I'm concerned you don't ever need to go home."

Jen's no sleeping over rule was broken that night. Jethro carried Sophie to the extra bedroom and her mom tucked her securely into bed for the second time that night. Jen sat on the side of the bed for a long time looking at her daughter and thanking God and Jethro for bringing her back to her safely. She reflected on the roller coaster of emotions she had experienced in the last twenty four hours. Just last night she had been ready to kill Jethro and was heartbroken by his leaving. Now she was beyond happy and was convinced she was going to finally have the joy and peace that had been missing from her life since Jeremy's death. She had no idea how she and Jethro were going to manage the next several weeks or months but she was sure of one thing; they were going to be together.

While Jen was getting Sophie settled Jethro decided to take a shower. The day had certainly taken some strange turns and he was thankful it had turned out so well. The ordeal of Sophie being gone even for a few hours had been terrifying for Jen. He was glad he had been able to give her daughter back to her so quickly. When he decided to ask Jen for another chance he had only dared to hope she would react as she did. Standing in the shower he realized how settled and happy he felt inside. There was no anxiety about the future only a good feeling that with Jen he could finally be at peace with his life.

As he was about to step out of the shower Jen appeared and asked if she could join him. His only response was to wrap her in his arms and pull her under the warm water. He kissed her until she thought she might just dissolve and go down the drain. Then he lathered up the bath scrubber and very gently and thoroughly washed her all over. Then he let her do the same to him even though he had already washed. Jen seemed to do a much better and more complete job than he had done.

They didn't say a word to each other. They didn't need to; every action spoke for itself and every need was met without it being voiced. They dried each other off then Jethro led her to the bed and pulled her down on top of him. Where their last time together had been intense and edgy this time was slow and gentle and seemed to last forever. The passion and desire between them was as intense as ever but now they were celebrating a beginning of something very important not just enjoying the present moment.

Hearing Jethro tell her he loved her as he brought her to the edge and over was all Jen could ever ask for. She found it hard to believe that just three short months ago she had found Jethro lying unconscious in his driveway and now they were making sweet love in his bed. She would have to remember to find something very special for Martha as a thank you for this particular patient referral.

As far as Jethro was concerned this night could not have been any better. Admitting to himself and to Jen that he loved her made their lovemaking so much sweeter and more meaningful. He knew he would never let her go and that he would finally be happy again. Sophie was the bonus and he vowed to himself that he would protect her and be the best father he could to her.

The lovers fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and covered just barely with a tangled sheet. Sometime around 4:00 am Sophie woke up and wandered from the spare room to Jethro's bedroom. She knew where she was so she wasn't frightened when she woke up in a strange room. The door was closed but there was a night light on in the hallway and she could see where she was going. Sophie opened the bedroom door slowly and peeked in to see her mom and Gibbs asleep. Being a smart little girl she didn't make a sound as she closed the door and bounded back to her bed. She was very happy because she knew when grownups went to sleep together it meant they really liked each other. She wanted her mom and Gibbs to like each other and now it looked to her like they did. She burrowed down under the sheet and went happily back to sleep clutching her bear tightly.

When Sophie closed the door Jethro stirred. He was sure he'd heard something but when no other sounds followed he decided to ignore it. Instead of exploring for the sound he decided to explore his bedmate instead. He began by lightly running his fingers up and down her arm then he kissed her softly on her shoulder. When she murmured in her sleep and shifted onto her back he grinned with delight. His exploration continued until Jen eventually became aware of what he was doing. By the time she opened her eyes and reached for him Jethro had moved over on top of her pinning her hands to the bed beside her head while he lowered his mouth to her breasts.

"What are you doing Jethro?"

He raised his head and smirked at her. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Never mind just keep doing it."

"Okay. But remember, no screaming." One of his hands had found its way to her center and was gently rubbing circles there.

"I can't make any promises if you keep doing that with your hand."

Just in case he covered her mouth with his and muffled the next sounds that came from her with a searing kiss. A short time later she stifled a cry as he drove her to the brink and beyond once again. When she rolled them over and returned the favor Jethro managed to stop himself from calling her name only by kissing her until neither of them had any breath left.

"Do you plan to wake me up in the middle of the night all the time, Jethro?"

"Not if you don't want me to. Are you saying you'd rather I not?"

Jen was lying on her side with one leg between his and her arm slung across his waist. She was kissing him and touching him because she simply couldn't get enough of him.

"No I'm not saying that at all. I was just wondering if this was going to be a regular feature of our relationship."

"My plan is to make love to you as often as humanly possible. Given the demands of everyday life I don't know how often that will be so I figure while we're here with nothing else to worry about we might as well take advantage."

"Very good thinking. I love you by the way."

"And I love you. Now maybe we better go to sleep. I imagine Sophie will be up bright and early. How do you feel about her knowing we slept together?"

"I'll talk to her and explain things. In her terms of course. Do you want her to know or not?"

"I think we should be honest with her from the beginning. I want us to be a family, Jen. I know I haven't said that yet but I do. I love you and I love Sophie. I don't intend to let either of you go."

Jen was overcome by his statement about being a family. She laid her head on his chest and he could feel her tears.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all going to be fine. I promise."

"I know. I'm just so overwhelmed by what you've said and done tonight. I never thought this morning that my life would take such a magical turn in just a few hours."

"Yeah a few hours ago you wanted to kill me. And now look at you."

Jen raised her head and kissed him then she laid down on his chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you Jethro. I love you." Then she was asleep.

Jethro ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "Thank you Jenny Sheppard, for picking me up out of the dirt and letting me love you."

TBC


	23. Beginning Together

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful, encouraging reviews and for the alerts. Posting is just about caught up with writing so the next updates will probably be a bit farther apart.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 23 - Beginning Together**

Jethro woke up at 7:00 with Jen still wrapped around him. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before very carefully extricating himself from her grasp. She made some unintelligible sounds as she rolled over and pulled the sheet over her head. Jethro quietly got up and after brushing his teeth and going to the bathroom he went out to make some coffee.

Ten minutes later as he was waiting for the coffee to brew, Sophie came wandering into the kitchen not quite awake. She looked around for a moment and then spotted Jethro standing by the sink. She went over to him and raised her arms. He happily picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jethro rubbed her back and soaked in the sweetness of this precious child.

When he felt her stirring on his shoulder he asked her, "You okay Sophie?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you sleep okay?"

Jethro felt her nod her head. Then she raised her head and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Did you?"

"Yes, I slept very well."

"With mommy?"

"Yes. Is that okay with you Sophie?"

"Oh, yes. You like mommy don't you?"

"Very much. And you too."

"I know."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Can I have some chocolate milk? In a cup like yours?"

Sophie pointed to the coffee mug sitting on the counter.

"You sure can." Jethro set Sophie down on the counter and poured her a mug of milk then stirred in the chocolate.

"Maybe we should do something about that shirt, Soph. It's pretty long. What if we cut it off so it fits you better?"

"But it's your shirt"

"I know but if we cut it off it can be your shirt for when you stay here."

"Okay."

Jethro found some scissors in the kitchen drawer and cut the shirt off just below Sophie's knees. "There. How's that?"

"I like it."

Jethro picked up their mugs and they went to the screened porch to have their drinks. It was just a little cool that early in the morning so Sophie crawled up in his lap in the comfy lounge chair. They drank their drinks in silence. Jethro thought about the gift he had been given in this child and he really couldn't understand why he had been so blessed, or so reluctant to accept her. Instead of questioning it anymore he decided to enjoy it and appreciate Sophie for the wonderful little girl she was.

When they finished their drinks Jethro set their cups aside and Sophie laid her head on his chest and fell asleep wrapped in his strong arms. He let his head fall back against the cushion and in no time Sophie's steady breathing and warmth had lulled him back to sleep.

Jethro had been out of bed for almost an hour when Jen began to awaken. She reached for him and coming up empty she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It took her only a moment to realize where she was and that she was going to be late for work. She ran through yesterday's events in her head and sighed happily. _Jethro loves me. He came back and he found Sophie and we are going to be a family. I can't believe this is happening. It's all so fast but I'm sure it's right. Jethro loves me!_

Jen got up and took care of business in the bathroom then threw on her clothes. She checked in the spare room but Sophie was not there. Then she smelled the coffee. When she didn't find either Jethro or Sophie in the kitchen she went to the back door. She looked out through the screen door and there they were sound asleep in a lounge chair. Jen just stood and looked them; her lover and her child, what a beautiful picture they made. She carefully opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Without opening his eyes Jethro reached out his hand and beckoned her to him.

Jen took his hand and kissed his palm then leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. She caressed Sophie's hair and kissed Jethro again.

"I hate to say this but I will have patients in my office in about fifteen minutes. I have to go."

"I called Martha and asked her to call your office and say you might be late. They aren't expecting you until 9:00."

"Thank you. What about you, do you need to go?"

"Not until tonight."

Sophie raised her head and saw her mom. "Hi, mommy."

"Hi, baby. Did you sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well we need to get moving and go home. I have to go to work today. Can you go find your clothes and get dressed for me?"

"Okay."

Sophie climbed down off Jethro's lap and went in search of her clothes. Jethro held up his arms and Jen took her daughter's place in his lap.

"Good morning, Ms. Sheppard. How was your sleep?"

"The little bit I had was wonderful. The rest of my night was fabulous. Yours?"

"The same. Sophie can stay with me today if that's okay. She asked if I slept with you and I said yes. I think she must have peeked in the room at some point. I thought I heard something about 4:00. She's fine with it."

"Good. I love you Jethro." Jen leaned down and kissed him deeply stopping only when she heard Sophie returning.

"I'm ready mommy."

"Okay, well let's get going."

Jethro and Jen got up and they all went to the truck and drove home so Jen could get ready for work. While she was showering and dressing, Jethro fixed Sophie pancakes for breakfast. Jen had time for some too so they all had breakfast together.

"I'll probably be home about 3:00. You two have fun today."

"We will. Have a good day, Jen. I love you."

"Bye mommy."

Jethro turned around and watched as Sophie finished the last of her pancakes.

"What shall we do today Miss Sophie?"

The little girl thought for a moment concentrating hard on what she wanted to do. Finally she looked up at him and asked, "Can you do puzzles?"

"I think so. Do you have some puzzles to work?"

"Lots. Can we do some in here, on the table?"

"Sure. You go get them while I clean up okay?"

"Okay."

Sophie skipped back to her room and in a few minutes she returned with three jigsaw puzzles. She climbed into her chair and opened the first one, a picture of three Lab puppies in a tub.

"We can do this one first. It's the easiest"

Jethro suppressed a laugh. He watched as Sophie turned over all the pieces. She kept up a running commentary on the best way to put jigsaw puzzles together. She said they needed to find the corners and the flat sided pieces first. Jethro made minimal comment preferring to let her talk. He loved the sound of her voice almost as much as he did her mother's. He put a few pieces together and Sophie was quick to tell him he was doing a good job. Jethro marveled at her skill and eye for shapes and colors. In no time they had the puppies all together in their tub. Sophie pushed that puzzle to the side and opened another one.

When all three puzzles had been put together Sophie disappeared to her room for almost twenty minutes. Jethro drank a cup of coffee and called his office to make sure the team had not caught a case. Sophie came back to the living room with a new picture she had drawn and handed it to Jethro with a flourish.

"This is for you."

"Why thank you Sophie. Can you tell me about it?"

"It's you and mommy and me at the lake. That's a fish and that's a dog."

"Whose dog is it?"

"Mine."

Jethro looked around and wondered if he'd missed something. "I didn't know you had a dog. Where is it?"

"I don't. It's the dog I'm going to have when we all live in one house. It's a Springer Spaniel. My pawpaw and grandma have one. It's what I want too."

"Oh. Sophie, are you thinking you and your mom and I are going to live together in one house?"

"Yes. We are, right?"

Jethro was stumped. He and Jen had not had this conversation or one even close to this. They had covered a lot of ground last night but that was mostly history not future talk. He wanted that to be the case of course but he wasn't sure they would be getting to that stage in the near future. They had a lot of stuff and baggage and things to sort out first.

"Well, Sophie I hope so but that might take a while. You know your mom and I have a lot of things to talk about before anything like that happens."

"Okay. Can we go fishing?"

Jethro looked at his watch and saw it was almost 11:30. "How about you take a bath first then we'll go to my house and I'll get cleaned up and we'll go out to lunch. Maybe we can go fishing later."

"That sounds fun. I like to eat out. Can mommy come?"

"Let's get your bath going and I'll call her and see."

While Sophie was taking a bubble bath; with Jethro parked outside the bathroom door in case she needed help, he called Jen to see if she was free for lunch.

"No, I really can't. I'm backed up since I was late. I'll be home by 3:00 though."

"Okay, I think I'll see if Martha wants to join us. I'll see you later."

Jethro helped Sophie dry off and combed out her hair. She got dressed and they went to his house so he could shower and change clothes. Martha was happy to join them at the local diner for lunch. After they had enjoyed their lunch Jethro walked Martha to her car while Sophie waited in his truck.

"I'm very happy for you Jethro. You seem happy and at peace with things. More so than I have seen you in years."

"Thank you. I feel very good right now and I have every confidence it will continue. I'm not sure how we're going to manage the distance but we'll work it out."

"Yes you will. Now, it looks like your little friend could use a nap."

Jethro looked back at the truck to see Sophie lying in the seat asleep. "Yes, I guess I better get her home. Bye love, I'll see you next time. I'm heading back tonight."

"Bye Jethro." Martha hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

When Jethro and Sophie got home he carried her in the house and laid her on her bed. She never stirred. Jethro sat on the back porch and pondered how he and Jen were going to organize the next few months. He wanted them in DC as soon as possible but he was wary of rushing things. He was sure of his feelings and his commitment but he also knew that with time and distance things could change.

Jen arrived home shortly after 3:00 and Sophie was still sleeping. She found Jethro still on the back porch.

"Hi, how was lunch?"

"Good. It was nice to catch up with Martha. How was your day?"

"Busy but nothing terrible. Was Sophie okay?"

"Of course. She's quite the puzzle worker I learned. She drew me a picture to take home." Jethro handed over the drawing and watched as Jen digested its content.

"Did she tell you about it?"

"Oh yes. That's the three of us and a fish and dog. The dog she's going to have when we all live in one house. It's a Springer Spaniel like her grandparents have. I don't know its name." Jethro finished with a laugh.

"I see. And what did you say to all that?"

"I told her you and I have a lot of things to talk about before we all live in one house. I said it might be a while. I didn't make any comment on the dog."

"Smart man. She's determined to have a dog and just as determined it will be that kind. We do have a lot to talk about don't we?"

"I've been sitting out here for the last couple of hours thinking about that. You understand I can't live here right?"

"Of course."

"And you understand I want to wake up with you every day right?"

"I'm blown away by the idea, but yes I get that too."

"So, I'm thinking you're going to have to be the one who makes the big changes. I'm going to leave that up to you, Jen. I have to go home tonight and go back to work. We both know that can mean I won't be back here for weeks. How do you want to handle that?"

"I worked on that today while I had time. There is a man I met at the conference I attended in Baltimore who is interested in my practice. I called him today and asked if he'd like to get his feet wet by working here on weekends. He said yes. So, if it's okay with you, we'll come to DC on weekends, Friday night to Sunday night. It's not perfect but it's better than being apart for weeks and weeks. I very much don't want to do that. And of course when you can come here that would just be a bonus."

"That sounds like a plan. I do have to work sometimes on weekends but you and Sophie could go exploring. Are you sure you're okay with doing that?"

"Jethro, I want us to be together. This is the only way I can see for that to happen right now. As far as I'm concerned I'm willing to do almost anything for us to be a family. Is that what you still want? Yesterday was very emotional and stressful and I wonder if we moved a little too fast for your comfort level."

Jethro reached for her hand and held on tightly. "Absolutely not. I meant what I said about us being a family. I want that and I'm ready to make it happen. Listen Jen, as far as I'm concerned we're past the 'trying it out' stage. Sophie is too far into the situation for us to think we're just trying out a relationship. I love you and I won't change my mind. I won't do that to Sophie or you or myself for that matter."

Jen moved over and sat in his lap and kissed him very convincingly. "I agree and I love you so much. I'm going to miss you when you go home tonight."

"Me too. Should we wake Sophie up? She's been asleep over two hours now."

"Yes, I'll go get her or she won't go to sleep tonight."

While Sophie had an after nap snack Jethro went back to his cabin to make sure things were where they should be before he left for what could be several weeks if not months. Normally this time of year he wasn't able to get back to the cabin very often. Of course things weren't "normal" anymore but he still wanted to make sure things were secure before he left tonight. He knew there were some things he needed to say before he left so he hoped they would have some time alone.

When he got back to Jen's Sophie was playing outside chasing bugs with a net. He sat down on the porch with Jen and watched as one after another bug of some description was captured for Sophie's inspection then set free.

"Does she ever want to keep them and bring them in the house?"

"No, thank goodness. I am not a fan of bugs so I suppose she got that from her father."

"Listen, Jen there are a couple of things I need to say before I go tonight. With Sophie out there running around this might be the time. Alright?"

"Jethro you're scaring me. Go ahead."

"It's not bad. I just feel like I need to remind you that these next few months aren't going to be easy. In fact I stand by my previous warning that living with me will be hard. What we're trying to do is going to be hard."

"I know that. I understand we're talking about making major changes; you especially. I don't want to push or rush you into anything. As long as I know you're still on board I can learn to pace myself."

"I will be on board as long as you want me to be Jen. I admit I fought against this for weeks and weeks but I can't ignore the fact that I love you. I feel so much better when I'm with you than I do when you're not around. I can't explain it really but when you're in the house I feel a sense of calm that I haven't experienced in such a long time. I don't want to lose that, ever."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to throw you down on this porch right now and have my wicked way with you?"

"I think I might have an idea but remember Jen, you're going to have to pace yourself." Jethro couldn't help himself he had to laugh at her when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature response, Ms. Sheppard."

"I'd show you mature response if my child wasn't twenty feet away."

"I'll look forward to it."

After the trio had supper Jethro read Sophie two stories and told her goodbye. "I have to go back to work tonight but you and mommy are coming to visit at my house in Washington on the weekend. I want you to be a good girl for mom okay?"

"I'm always good."

"No more leaving without telling mom. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, now you go to sleep and I'll see you in a few days. I love you Sophie."

"I love you too Gibbs. I'm going to work on calling you your other name okay?"

"I'd like that." Gibbs kissed Sophie on the forehead and started for the door. "I'll send your mom in to say goodnight."

Jethro waited in the kitchen while Jen told her daughter goodnight. He was avoiding leaving until the last possible moment. It would only be four days until Jen and Sophie came to DC for the weekend but he was already thinking about how much he would miss them.

"She's already asleep. I hate to say this but shouldn't you be going pretty soon? It's going to be after midnight when you get home as it is."

"I know. I'm stalling."

"I keep telling myself it's only going to be four days but I don't want you to go. Now that we've decided to be together I don't want to be away from you."

"Then I guess we better figure out pretty soon what we're going to do in the long run. But, not tonight. Right now I just want to kiss you and hold you for a while before I go."

Jethro took her in his arms and they held onto each other for a long time. Reluctantly he let her go and kissed her goodbye. It was a kiss full of love and desire and the sadness of parting.

"I love you Jen. I'm not sure how this all happened or why but I'm glad you found me and I hope I don't let you down. I'll see you on Friday."

"You won't. I love you Jethro. Thank you for trusting me; I won't betray that trust, I promise. Now, I want you to go so you can get home safely. Call me when you get there okay?"

"You sure? It will be late."

"I know but I want to hear your voice and know you are safe."

Jethro kissed her again and it took all his willpower to leave her standing in her kitchen. He drove home a much happier man than he had been the last time he made the trip.

TBC


	24. Sophie Comes to DC

A/N: Sorry this has taken a bit longer to get posted. As I said, posting caught up to writing so it will be a little slower going now. I'm working on the next chapters on my days off so maybe another one can be done in a couple of days. Or not. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 24 - Sophie Comes to DC**

All the way home Jethro thought about the things that could go wrong and sabotage his relationship with Jen. He thought about the changes that he was committing to and wondered if he was going to be able to follow through on his promise that they would be a family. He was just a little shell shocked at the magnitude of what he was getting himself into. He knew without a doubt that he was in love with Jen and that he wanted to be with her always. He also knew she loved him; he didn't understand it but he believed it was true. Jethro was a man of supreme confidence when it came to his work, his physical skills and just about anything else in his life with the exception of his ability to maintain a long term relationship with a woman. He hoped with all his heart this time and this woman would be different.

While Jethro was driving home and worrying about the future, Jen was busy planning and arranging that future. She was making lists of things that needed to be done in the next few months. After an hour of thinking and planning Jen stopped and took some time to really think about what she was doing. She was going to have to sell her practice and her house, pack up everything and move to Washington. She would have to either find a place to live or move in with Jethro. That was something they had not really discussed in any detail. She reminded herself that he had said he wanted them to be a family and she naturally assumed that did not mean they would live separately. But how soon did he see them living together? That and a hundred other questions began swirling around in her head until she had to get up and get away from her lists for a while.

Jen took the phone out onto the porch and called Jethro.

"I shouldn't call you when you're driving but I just needed to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you called. You okay?"

"Yeah, I've been making lists and I just got so overwhelmed by what we're doing I had to stop."

"Lists? What kind of lists?"

"You know, things I need to do if I'm going to move to DC."

"If you're going to move? Is there a question about that?"

"No, there isn't. It's just so sudden and I'm feeling a little bit out of control. I'm usually very much in control of myself and my environment and you just came in and threw me for a loop."

"Sorry. You can be in control as much as you need to be. I'm happy to let you set the pace on this whole moving thing. As long as it's not a slow pace and you're in my bed regularly by the end of the year you can take all the time you need."

"End of the year huh? Jethro that's only four months away. I have to sell my practice and my house and organize a hundred other things."

"Jen, I don't know about your practice but that house will sell in a week or less. Don't worry about that. I just want you to be sure about your practice before you do anything. Maybe you should take some time and consider what you're doing. I mean moving here, moving in with me, uprooting Sophie, all that is a lot and we've moved pretty fast the past couple of days."

"Getting cold feet on me Agent Gibbs?"

"Absolutely not. You and Sophie in DC with me is what I want. But I'm not the one giving up my job and my home."

"When I think of the next four days without you I want to cry. If I thought I wasn't ever going to be with you again I don't know what I'd do. I want to do this with all my heart. I want to be with you in your house more than anything."

"Our house Jen. Stop worrying. Trust me I'll do plenty of that for both of us. I suggest you concentrate on what you need to do about your practice first. Once you know where that's going maybe you can make a package deal with the house like Dr. Parker did with you."

"Why didn't I think of that? I've lost my mind as well as my heart. I feel better already."

"That's what I'm here for. Now, go make a list of what you want to do when you're in DC. We can talk about the rest of it when you get there. I love you."

"I love you. Bye. Call me when you get home."

"I will. Bye."

Jethro arrived home safe and sound and he even remembered to call Jen and let her know. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep about thirty seconds after he hung up the phone. Jen lay awake for a long time after she told Jethro goodnight. She wasn't worried. She was excited and happy and she felt very confident in her feelings for Jethro. She didn't know what the next few months would bring but she was ready to find out.

The team caught a case on Wednesday but by Friday morning it was wrapped up and they were not on call for the weekend. Jethro sent everyone home early Friday and no one asked any questions. Being well trained and perceptive individuals, they had each noticed their Boss was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. He even smiled a few times during the day. None of them dared ask any questions; they just enjoyed it and hoped his good mood would last. When they had gone Jethro went to autopsy to see Ducky. He had not had a chance to talk with him since he got back and he wanted to let his friend know about his decision.

"Ah, Jethro, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you how things are with your two redheads. You seemed very relaxed this week. I hope that means things are going well."

"Couldn't be better Duck." Jethro proceeded to tell Ducky about Sophie getting lost and his back and forth trip on Sunday and Monday. "Jen and Sophie will be moving here, to live with me, in the near future."

"My goodness. I must say when you make up your mind you don't waste any time. You're sure about this Jethro?"

Jethro took a moment to gather his thoughts. He knew Ducky was concerned that he was moving too quickly and he couldn't argue that everything seemed to be happening at warp speed.

"When I met Shannon I was only nineteen but I knew from the moment I first spoke to her that she was the one for me. How? I can't explain it. Something inside me just clicked and I knew I had to find a way to be with her forever. It wasn't as sudden with Jen but it's the same feeling inside me. I look at her and I just know she is the only woman I will ever need or want. She makes me happy, Duck. And I know I can trust her."

"Well, my friend I know how important that is to you. And what about young Sophie?"

"Sophie is a wonderful bonus. She is a great kid and I love her. It all seems like a crazy dream Duck but I know we're going to be happy together."

"Are you convincing me or yourself?"

"You. I'm already convinced. Can you come for lunch on Sunday? I'd like you to meet Sophie and see Jen again."

"Are you sure you want me to intrude on the little time you have together?"

"You are never an intrusion, Duck. I'm sure. One o'clock okay for you?"

"I'll be there. Congratulations Jethro. I'm very pleased for you. And for Jenny and Sophie as well. They are very lucky to have you in their lives."

"Thanks Duck. I better get home they will be here in an hour or so. I'll see you on Sunday."

Jen and Sophie arrived an hour after Jethro got home. He was practically pacing the floor waiting for them to get there. When he heard the car pull in he went out to meet them. He first went to open Jen's door and give her a welcoming kiss.

"I'm glad you're here. How was the drive?"

"Not bad. Certainly worth the effort when you're at this end."

Jethro kissed her again then went to help Sophie get out. She has already unbuckled her seat belt and was more than ready to get out of the car.

"Hi, Sophie. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"Hi. It took a long time to get here."

"I know. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Are we staying here?"

"Just until Sunday evening this time. Come on let's go in and you can see the house."

Sophie started for the door and Jethro took Jen's bag out of the car. He reached for her hand and they followed Sophie inside. Jethro had spent considerable time cleaning house the past few days so the place was spotless and smelled of furniture polish. He had also cleared out the extra bedroom and made a place for Sophie to sleep.

"Come upstairs and I'll show you where you can sleep while you're here."

Sophie followed Jethro up the stairs and he showed her to the spare room and then showed her the bathroom.

"Your mom and I will be in this room right across the hall. So, if you wake up and need us that is where we'll be, okay?"

"Okay. I like it."

Jethro fixed steaks and potatoes on the grill and they ate outside on the deck. Sophie explored the backyard while her mom and Jethro enjoyed sitting together, holding hands and stealing kisses when Sophie wasn't looking.

"It feels so good to have you here, Jen." Jethro had his arms around her, his hands skating up and down her back as his mouth was hovering over hers. "I'm going to kiss you and I don't care who sees it." And he did just that. He kissed her long and slow and with very serious intent. Jen kissed him back with equal passion. When they pulled apart enough to allow air to pass between them Sophie was standing about ten feet away watching them. Both adults looked at the child and she just looked back at them. No one spoke for a long moment until Jen finally found her voice.

"Sophie, you want to say something?"

"Are you kissing?"

"Yes, we were kissing. That's what grownups do sometimes when they really like each other. They kiss. It's like when I kiss you only different." Jen was fumbling with what to say because Sophie just kept looking at the two of them. Jethro still had his arms around her waist and didn't seem inclined to let her go anytime soon.

When Sophie didn't say anything else Jen looked at Jethro and saw he was smiling at her with laughter in his eyes. He let go of her and turned to Sophie holding out his arms to her. Sophie immediately went to Jethro and he picked her up and hugged her tightly. She wrapped herself around him and hugged him for all she was worth.

"I was kissing your mom because I love her and I missed her this week. I wanted her to know that and sometimes grownups don't use just their words to tell each other what they want to say. Understand?"

"Yes. Do you love me and miss me too?"

"Very much. I'm very glad you're here tonight. How about we go in and you can take a bubble bath then I'll read you some stories. Did you bring your books?"

"Yes. I want to read Saggy Baggy Elephant and Pokey Little Puppy."

"Perfect because those are my favorites. Sophie do you understand about the kissing?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. And I like having you here to read stories to and I like it when you sit in my lap and we watch movies or take a nap together. You are special to me Sophie just like your mom is. But the kissing is just for grownups, not children. At least that kind of kissing. Okay?"

"Okay but can you still kiss me goodnight?"

"Always. Now come on let's all go in and mom will help you with the bath while I get the stories ready."

When the stories had been read and Sophie was fast asleep Jen and Jethro sat on the couch and tried to talk about the future. It could only be termed 'trying' to talk because Jen was having a hard time concentrating enough to carry on the conversation. Jethro was making it impossible for her to pay attention to anything but where his hands and his mouth were. She finally gave up trying to talk to him and got busy interfering with his concentration. Before long her shirt and bra were off and Jethro's mouth was covering her breast while his hands were tangled in her hair.

"Jethro we need to go upstairs where we can at least close a door." Jen was having a very hard time breathing normally but she knew with certainty that she didn't want her five year old to come down the stairs and find them in the their current position.

Without saying a word Jethro got up and reached down to help Jen to her feet. He led her upstairs to the bedroom and closed and locked the door behind them. When Jen looked at him with a raised eyebrow he backed her against the door and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I'll unlock it when we're through but I don't want any surprises in the next little while."

"I couldn't agree more."

Jethro leaned into her and pressed her against the door with his body. His hands were at her waist and in no time her jeans and panties were on the floor. Jen wanted desperately to get him undressed but Jethro was pinning her hands to the door next to her head. His mouth was everywhere and she could feel his erection pressing against her as he held her against the door.

"Jethro, please, I want to touch you."

He released her hands and immediately pulled his shirt off. She deftly unbuttoned his pants and he obligingly shucked them off and stepped out of them as he led her to the bed. He backed her up to the edge of the bed and she pulled him down with her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Jen? I want you so much all the time."

"Show me."

And he did. He caressed and demanded and tasted her from top to bottom and everywhere in between. He loved to watch her come all undone beneath him and know he was one who drove her to such a state. He gave her what she asked for and when she begged for more he gladly gave her more. It was impossible for him to get enough of Jenny Sheppard but he kept trying.

Making love with Jethro was beyond description as far as Jen was concerned. She loved having his hands on her body; he was gentle and strong at the same time and his touch set her skin on fire. When his mouth was exploring her body she felt like she was going to some completely apart. She loved how his eyes got darker and his breath seemed to catch in his throat when she touched him in just the right place. When he thrust inside her and their eyes met she knew without a doubt he was the last lover she would ever want. She loved that all she had to do was whisper in his ear that she loved him and he would fly over the edge with her.

Eventually Jethro did unlock the door and they both put on some sleeping clothes before falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Naturally Jethro woke up about 3:00 and relocked the door. Jen laughed at him when he woke her up kissing her stomach. Soon the scant sleeping attire was discarded and the lovemaking began again. When they lay spent and sweaty, tangled with each other it occurred to Jethro that they had never discussed protection.

"Jen, are you on the pill?"

Jen was tracing designs on his chest and kissing him there. She looked up at him and grinned what he thought was a kind of evil looking grin.

"Kinda late to be asking that isn't it lover?"

"I guess. I just occurred to me that we never talked about protection and I've certainly not been the responsible one in that regard."

"The answer to your question is yes. I didn't bring it up because I knew I was protected and I like it better this way. Alright with you?"

"More than alright."

Once again Jethro unlocked the bedroom door and they fell back asleep still tangled together.

On Saturday they all went to the zoo and had a picnic lunch there. Sophie was fascinated by the giant pandas and the baby giraffe. They had a wonderful day and Sophie fell into bed at 8:30 exhausted.

Jethro was in the basement sanding on the boat when Jen came down from putting Sophie to bed. She settled on a stool to watch him work.

"She was so tired I think she was asleep before I got out the door."

"Well she sure used a lot of energy today seeing every single animal in the zoo."

"Jethro I think we need to talk about our future. I don't think I can do this weekend thing for very long."

"Jen, it's only the first weekend. I thought you wanted to take some time and get used to the idea of 'us'."

"Is two days a week with us enough for you Jethro?"

"No, but right now that's what we have available.

What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with you. I want to be in your bed regularly way before the end of the year."

"Listen to me, Jen. We're fine. You have a job and people who are depending on you. You have to be at that job during the week until you can find someone to take your place. I know you don't want to walk away from that. I have to be here. Lot's of people spend time apart that doesn't mean we won't be together eventually. I thought you were going to be patient and pace yourself."

"I was but when I'm with you I forget all about that. When you kiss me and make love to me at three in the morning I forget that I have other responsibilities. All I can think about is having you beside me every day."

"Well, if it will help you I can stop making love to you in the middle of the night. I could just roll over and go back to sleep instead. I can't stop kissing you though."

"Don't you dare roll over and go back to sleep. I'll manage somehow."

"Good, I wasn't really going to do that anyway. Now, here's what I think we should do tomorrow. Ducky is coming for lunch but I think we should go to Home Depot in the morning and pick out paint for Sophie's room and our room and maybe the rest of the house too. What do you think?"

"Wow, that's quite a big idea. Are you sure you want to do all that?"

Jethro put down his sander and moved to stand in front of Jen. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "I want you to feel at home here Jen. This is going to be our home soon. I want Sophie to feel like she belongs here; not like she's just visiting on weekends. The room she's in now is just an extra room. I want to give her Kelly's room. It's bigger and has better storage and more light. I have to get it cleaned out first but we could pick out colors tomorrow. The rest of the house needs painting and I want you to pick out what you like. We can shop for furniture for Sophie or just make due until you move and then use what she has now. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"You've been thinking about this haven't you?"

"Yes. Believe me, Jen I want you both here as soon as possible. In the meantime we have the chance to do some things here that need doing without you having to put up with it. It can all be done by the time you're ready to move."

"Good point. Okay, picking out paint colors sounds like fun. I warn you Sophie will want purple and pink."

"I'm sure we can find some shade that we can all agree on. And remember, we are the adults and you are the mother so we can't let her push us around."

That got a laugh from Jen and Jethro was reminded just how much he loved that sound. Laughing led to kissing and that led to touching and pretty soon the old couch in the basement was getting a work out it hadn't had in many years.

When they went upstairs they looked in on Sophie then went to bed. In what was becoming a very pleasant habit Jethro woke Jen up at 3:30 by running his fingers lightly through her hair and kissing her all over. Glancing over at the clock just out of curiosity, Jen smiled her best smile at him and rolled them both over so she could be in charge for a while. Knowing it would likely be the last time they could be intimate for at least a week, their lovemaking was tender and passionate and left them both sated and happily exhausted in each other's arms.

The morning spent shopping with Sophie brought back a whole new set of memories for Jethro. He found his attention wandering as they made their way up and down the aisles of the local Home Depot. Sophie was chattering away about her new room and Jen was doing her best to keep up with her while also keeping a wary on Jethro who was suddenly very quiet and seemed far away.

Before showing Sophie color choices for her room, Jen and Jethro quickly agreed on a grayish blue for the bedroom and a creamy mostly neutral color for the rest of the house. The kitchen didn't need any work having recently been redone and the master bathroom would be painted to match the bedroom.

Finally they showed Sophie six choices of purple and she happily settled on a very acceptable shade of lilac something or other. Then they picked out a nice wide border of abstract flowers to go around the middle of the walls. Jen had decided they would make do with what furniture Jethro had until they moved because Sophie's bedroom set at home was practically new. They bought new blinds for the windows and a small area rug for the wood floor which Jethro was going to refinish.

By the time they were finished they just had time to stop and pick up Chinese for lunch and get home in time to greet Ducky. Sophie was so excited about her new room she could barely sit still even in the confines of her car seat. Jethro smiled over at Jen and she just shook her head. She knew something was going on in his head but she decided it could wait. She reached for his hand and locked her fingers with his squeezing lightly to let him know she was aware something was on his mind.

They had been home only a few minutes when Ducky arrived. Like everyone else who meets Dr. Mallard, Sophie was immediately mesmerized by his soft voice and his penchant for storytelling. While Jen organized their plates and got drinks for everyone, Jethro introduced his oldest friend to Sophie. They hit it off right away and Jethro realized Ducky was going to be Sophie's surrogate grandfather in DC. Ducky was equally taken with Sophie and listened intently as she described shopping for paint and what her new room was going to look like. He noticed Jethro was looking at the child with love and maybe just a touch of wistfulness as if remembering his own daughter at that age with all her enthusiasm and charm.

After lunch was finished and Ducky had left, Jen settled Sophie on the couch watching a cartoon. Jethro had disappeared to the basement right after the kitchen was cleaned up and she sensed he had something bothering him. He seemed preoccupied while they were shopping and only slightly less so during lunch. She hoped to get him to share what was bothering with her before she and Sophie had to get on the road to home.

"I'm going to go talk to Jethro for a few minutes and I want you to stay here and watch your show. I'll be back soon. We'll be in the basement if you need us, okay."

"Okay, mommy."

Jen kissed her on the head and then made her way to the basement. She descended the stairs and found Jethro sanding on his boat. He didn't seem to be putting much effort into it and Jen thought he was just trying to stay occupied. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his shoulder.

"Got something on your mind, Jethro?"

Jethro stopped sanding and put his hands on hers. In the past, with other women, he would have just said no, and gone on burying his thoughts and feelings ever deeper in his soul. With Jen that wasn't an option. She would probably let him do it; for a while anyway but to his great surprise, Jethro didn't want to do that anymore.

"Shopping with Sophie brought back a lot of memories I wasn't prepared for. I suspect that may happen from time to time and I'm working on how to best deal with it."

"I wondered if that was it. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Jethro turned around and rested his forehead on hers for a few moments before he looked her in the eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I do but I'm not sure how."

"What were you and Kelly shopping for that you remembered today?"

Jethro smiled a very small, crooked smile and closed his eyes thinking back to the trip to the mall. "She wanted to buy her mom a special birthday present. Unfortunately, she didn't' have a clue what she wanted to buy. She drug me through almost every store in the mall. She was all of about six I think. Finally she decided on a necklace she had seen in the second or third store. That was one of the few times she and I ever went shopping together. Not because is was a bad experience; we just didn't have a lot of time together in those days. I hope I didn't spoil it for you today."

Jen held his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the mouth. "That sounds so typical. We girls often like to see everything that's available and then go back to the first store and buy what we saw there. I'm sorry it was difficult today. Sophie had a wonderful time and you didn't spoil anything. Thank you for telling me what was going on with you."

"Thank you for noticing and for asking. I like what we picked out and hopefully, depending on what happens at work, I can get Sophie's room ready this week."

"Really? She will be thrilled. I won't say anything in case you get covered up with work. You aren't planning to do the rest of the house yourself are you?"

"No, I have someone in mind to do everything else. I'll do Sophie's room so it will be ready for her first. Then I'll have the rest of the floors done and the painting. I really like the color you chose for the bedroom. Actually I like everything you chose. You have great taste Jen."

"I know. I chose you, don't forget."

"How long will Miss Sophie be occupied up there?"

Jen looked at her watch and grinned. "The show lasts another twenty minutes and she never leaves before it's over."

"Good, let's not waste any of those twenty minutes."


	25. Making a Place for Sophie

A/N: Just a quick and kinda short update to keep all you faithful readers in touch with the story. More by the weekend-I hope. Thanks again for all the alerts and especially the reviews.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 25- Making a Place for Sophie**

Jen and Sophie left about 4:00 so they could get home before it was too late. Jen promised to call when they got there. Jethro stood on the porch for a long time after they left wishing they were still there. The house was now much too quiet for his taste and he missed Jen long before she got to the highway. He was growing very comfortable with her in the house and he missed being able to touch her, hold her hand or just sit with her in the same room. He was already counting the days until next Friday when she would be back.

Working on the boat didn't seem like what he needed so Jethro went upstairs to what had been Kelly's room so long ago. He rarely went in this room in recent years using it only for storage and never seeming to need anything he had stored in there. He had decided it would be Sophie's room and now he needed to see what was there to be saved or thrown away. He had not kept any of Kelly or Shannon's clothes after the first year and the few precious items that he couldn't bear to part with were in a box in his closet. It wasn't that the bedroom was a shrine to his dead child it was just an empty room now but he could still remember what is used to be.

He could very clearly see his baby girl standing up in her baby bed for the first time grinning at him and putting her little arms up to be lifted out. He could remember sitting on the floor with her as she dressed all her dolls and lined them up for his inspection. And he recalled lying on her bed, holding her when she was sick. And reading stories and listening to her dreams and having a tea party and on and on. Jethro stood in the middle of the room and closed his eyes but the memories were all there no matter what he did to block them out. Then he realized he didn't want to block them anymore. He wanted to see them all and be able to store them away so he could have room to make new memories with Sophie. _Kelly would have liked Sophie. She would have loved being a big sister. Now is finally the right time to let another little girl grow up in this room._

When his phone rang Jethro was surprised so much time had passed. Jen was safely home and he had cleared everything out of Kelly's room to either the attic for storage or the back yard to be given to the Goodwill. He and Jen talked for a while about their coming week and what they would do next weekend. Finally, Jethro could tell she was tired so he told Jen goodnight and went back to his task. He worked in the bedroom doing all the necessary prep work until after midnight. He hoped they had an easy week at work so he could get the room ready for Sophie by the time she returned on Friday night.

The team did have a rather slow week with no major cases coming their way. They managed to catch up on their paperwork and even work on a couple of cold cases. Jen was as busy as ever and continued to field calls from doctors and other nurse practitioners inquiring about her practice. She was anxious to get something settled on that front but she was determined to find the right person to take her place. The doctor who was filling in for her on weekends had decided he couldn't move to the area full time but was willing to continue to do weekends until the end of the year if necessary. Jen was not too disappointed as he did not seem to be the right fit for the area anyway. He was fine for filling in but not for a full time doctor.

Jethro worked every night on Sophie's room and by Friday at 1:00 am he was finally finished. He had sanded and refinished the floor, painted the walls and woodwork and hung the blinds as well as a new ceiling fan with a light. There were clean sheets on the bed and plenty of drawer and shelf space for Sophie to begin filling up with her clothes and books and toys. He decided to wait on the wall border so Sophie could help with it on the weekend. He was very pleased with the results of his efforts and he hoped Jen and Sophie would be too.

When his two favorite females arrived at 8:00 on Friday night Jethro finally felt like his house was a home again. He was amazed at what a difference these two redheads had made in his life in a few short months. As soon as Jen walked in the door he relaxed and his mood elevated at least five notches. Sophie was tired from the long car ride but as soon as she saw him she brightened and ran to him for a hug.

"I have a surprise for you!" Sophie exclaimed as Jethro swung her into his arms.

"You do? That's a coincidence because I have a surprise for you too."

Jen was standing behind Sophie watching them interact. It made her so happy to see Sophie with Jethro; she obviously adored him and trusted him completely. She could see in his eyes that Jethro loved Sophie. Every night when she went to bed, Jen thanked God for bringing Jethro into their lives. Her daughter had blossomed in the few months they had known him and she knew he would be a wonderful father to her.

"Can I be first?"

"Sure. Do you need to get down first?"

"No. Are you ready?"

Jethro glanced over Sophie's shoulder to see Jen smiling at them. "I guess so. Yes, I'm ready."

Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and looked Jethro right in the eyes. Then she smiled her mother's smile and said, "I love you. Jethro."

Without warning tears appeared in his eyes and he hugged Sophie tightly against this chest.

"I love you too Sophie. You've been practicing and you did great. Thank you for wanting to say my name. You are a very special little girl, did you know that?"

"Yes, my mommy says so. You really like how I said your name?"

"Of course, it was perfect. It never sounded better. Now, would you like to see your surprise?"

"Is it a puppy?"

Jethro and Jen both laughed. "No, it's not a puppy. But I hope you'll like it anyway. Come on, it's upstairs."

Jethro put Sophie down and finally got to kiss Jen hello. "Welcome home."

"Oh, Jethro you have now idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. I'm going to cry."

"Oh no you don't. Come on and see Sophie's room."

Sophie was already at the top of the stairs when her mom and Jethro started up but she waited for them to get there. Jethro motioned for Jen to go ahead and she took Sophie by the hand and led her to her new room. The door was closed so Jen suggested she close her eyes. Then Jethro opened the door and Jen told Sophie she could look. Her squeal of delight told them she really liked the room.

"Is this my room now? For always?"

"Yes, for always. Do you like it?"

"I like it. Where is the flower thing we got?"

"I saved that because I thought you could help me put it up tomorrow."

"I can help?"

"Sure, you and mom can both help. Then maybe we can go shopping and get some stuff to put on your shelves until you move. Okay?"

"Yeah. When can I bring my other stuff?"

"In a few weeks." Jen looked at Jethro hopefully and he just smiled back.

The weekend went by much too quickly and soon it was Sunday evening and Jen was getting ready to leave. They had spent Saturday morning putting the border up in Sophie's room and the afternoon shopping for some books and other things she could leave at the house in DC. On Saturday night they went out to dinner and Sophie fell asleep on the way home. Jethro carried her to her new room and thankfully she slept through the night.

Jen and Jethro were of course, very happy to be back together and they made the most of the short time they had together. True to his previous statement, Jethro made love to Jen as often as humanely possible that weekend. Sometimes they went slowly and savored each touch and each whispered word. Other times it was hard and fast and the intensity threatened to overwhelm them. Very early Sunday morning, in the shower, Jethro told Jen she was going to be the death of him.

"Who needs to learn to pace themselves now?"

"Oh, that's so not fair Jen. Am I not meeting your expectations in some way, Ms. Sheppard?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, you exceed my expectations in every way." She ran her fingers through his hair and framed his handsome face with her hands. "I do love you so, Jethro. I feel very lucky to have you in my life. Don't ever doubt that I will always love you."

Jethro leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the mouth as he pushed her up against the cool tile of the shower. When she wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her he whispered in her ear, "I love you Jenny. You are the best thing that has happened to me in very long time. I will always love you and take care of you."

On Sunday evening Jethro read Sophie one last story while Jen packed her bag and put it in the car. As usual she was reluctant to leave but knew they needed to get moving so it wouldn't be too late when they got home. Jen stood in the doorway of the living room listening to Sophie and Jethro.

"When are you coming back to my house?"

"How about I come on Friday instead of you coming here? Would you like that?"

"Yes. Can we go fishing?"

"Is that the only reason you ever want me to come?"

"No, but we didn't go fishing for a long time. I like it when you come 'cos I don't have to be in the car."

Jethro laughed and said he understood that. "I'll be there next Friday night and we can go fishing on Saturday if the weather is okay. Now, you better go potty so you and mommy can get on the way home."

Sophie jumped off the couch and went off to the bathroom. Jethro stood up and found Jen leaning against the doorframe.

"You're coming up next weekend?"

"Yeah, I thought you could use a break on driving and we're not on call so I'll drive up Friday night after work. Unless something happens of course. Maybe I can bring some things back for you too."

"That sounds wonderful. We'll keep our fingers crossed no Marines or Sailors get killed or robbed or disappear. Oh, that sounds terrible. I can't believe I said that."

Jethro pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her. "Don't worry about it. We joke about it all the time." Then he kissed her again, deepening the kiss when she opened her mouth to him. Sure enough when they broke to catch their breath, there was Sophie watching them.

Jethro was the first to find his voice, "You ready to go sweet pea?"

"I guess. Can you carry me?"

"Sure. You okay?

Jen looked at her daughter with concern. This was the second time Sophie had walked in on them kissing and she wondered if it bothered her.

"Sophie, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

Jen took Sophie by the hand and led her to the couch. Jethro followed and sat next to Jen who had Sophie on her lap.

"I know you do. You have a pretty new room here and it's nice to be here with Jethro isn't it?"

"Yes, why can't we just stay here?"

"Because mommy has to go back to work. Listen Sophie, I want to stay here too but right now we have to just go back and forth. In a few more months we won't have to do that, we will be able to stay here all the time. But we can't do that yet. I need you to be patient and let mommy and Jethro get it all worked out. Can you do that for me?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you. Now, give Jethro a big hug and kiss and we have to get going."

Sophie crawled into Jethro's lap and buried her head in his neck. She hugged him as tightly as she could and kissed him. "Bye, Jethro. Thank you for my room. I love you."

"I love you too little one. I'm glad you like your room. Come on now let's get you and mommy in the car."

Jethro carried Sophie to the car and secured her in her seat. He kissed her goodbye and said he'd see her on Friday. Then he went around to the driver's side and kissed Jen goodbye.

"Drive carefully and call me when you get home. I love you."

"I love you and I'll call. See you Friday."

TBC


	26. Illness and Phone Sex

**A/N:** Just a quick, short update. May be a bit racy in parts but I think it's still T rated. Happy 4th of July!

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 26 - Illness and Phone Sex**

Jethro made it to the cabin on Friday and the little family had another good weekend together. Sophie was already used to having Jethro around and she was always happy to see him. The adults were always happy to see each other of course and made the most of their limited time together. They were more and more comfortable with each other every weekend and spent a lot of time talking about the future and about their pasts. Jethro had come to trust Jen explicitly and confided in her things he had never told anyone else except Shannon or Ducky.

They fell into a familiar routine of Friday night to Sunday evening either in DC or in the mountains. September faded into October and still no one that met Jen's requirements had come forward to buy her practice. She was getting discouraged and anxious but Jethro continued to urge her to be patient and not worry about their relationship. Things were going very well on that front and he reminded her they still had over two months until his end-of-the-year deadline for her to be regularly sleeping in his bed. As far as he was concerned things were going smoothly and there was no reason to worry.

Starting the second week of October things began to go anything but smoothly. On Thursday morning that week Jen called to say Sophie was sick and they might not be able to come to DC. She was hoping it was just a 24 hour bug and they could still make it but she wanted him to be warned. Jethro and the team were on call that weekend so he already knew he couldn't go to her house. Friday morning Jen called and said she was now sick and they definitely were not coming.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come up there? I can get someone to cover for me here. You sound really terrible Jen."

"No, you will just get sick and then take it back to the office. I don't want to be responsible for infecting NCIS with this horrible stomach virus. Besides I'm miserable and I look like death warmed over and you are not allowed to see my like this; not yet."

"Who's helping you with Sophie?"

"Martha is helping and now that Sophie is well she going to stay with Hannah for the weekend. I will just hole up in my bed and suffer alone. I'm kidding Jethro. I'll probably be fine by Saturday night but I know I won't feel like driving down there. And don't you dare come up here. I'm serious. I have lots of things I can do here."

"Okay. But promise you'll call me now and then and let me know how you are. I won't call you in case you're sleeping."

"I'll call you. Have you found anyone to do the floors and the painting?"

"Yes, I have a guy lined up but he can't start until the first of November. He's the one I want though so I'm happy to wait for him. I gotta go Jen, DiNozzo's waving at me. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

The reason DiNozzo was signaling for his Boss was a dead petty officer found in Rock Creek Park. That investigation kept the team busy all day and night on Friday and most of Saturday as well. The case was mostly closed out by Saturday night when Gibbs sent his team home and told them he would see them on Monday morning. He spent Sunday in the basement giving the boat some long needed attention. When his phone rang late Sunday evening he hoped it wasn't dispatch with another call out.

"Hey lover, I missed you this weekend."

"And I missed you. How are you feeling?"

"My nasty stomach virus is gone but I have a very bad ache where you're supposed to be."

Jethro put down the sanding block and took a quick sip of bourbon. Jen's voice was giving him that funny feeling in his chest that he always got when she was around.

"Really, well why don't you tell me about it and maybe I can help you out. Where are you by the way and where is Sophie?"

"I'm in my bedroom and Sophie is still at Hannah's. She wanted to spend the night again. Apparently Hannah's cat had kittens last week and Sophie is much more interested in them than she is in me at the moment."

"That might be a good thing. Considering."

"Considering what?"

"Considering we are about to have phone sex."

"We are?"

"Yep. Jen I want you to go start the water in the tub. Hot as you can stand it and lots of bubble bath. Are you going in there?"

"I'm in here. Water's running."

"I wish I was there to help you get undressed. You know how much I like to touch your skin, how I like to unbutton your shirt so nice and slow so I can kiss you all the way down as I undo the buttons. I love to look at you when you're getting undressed."

"Shit Jethro, I'm not sure this is helping."

"Of course it is. Is your shirt off?"

"Yes."

"Jen, close your eyes and pretend I'm unbuttoning your jeans. You know how I like to slip my hands in the back and push them down off your hips. That's so I can feel your nice, tight butt and pull you up close to me. And of course I love getting you out of your pants. Tell me what panties you're wearing Jen."

Jen found she could barely speak. She took a moment to turn off the water then she tried to concentrate on holding the phone and speaking at the same time.

"I'm just wearing plain white, cotton bikinis, the ones with the little flowers on them."

"I'm thinking of how wet you get for me Jen. Of how I love to feel you so wet and hot for me before we even get started. Sometimes I can hardly wait to get my hand down there and touch you. Are you wet for me now Jen?"

"God, yes."

"Get in the tub Jen and remember how I like to get in behind you and wrap my arms around you. I love touching your breasts and kissing you in that certain spot behind your left ear. Can you feel me touching you? Feel my hands stroking the inside of your thighs. Teasing you. I love to tease you because you get so aroused for me. Can you feel me touching you Jen? Go ahead and touch yourself for me, Jen. Tell me how you feel."

"Dammit Jethro. Please keep talking to me. When I hear your voice I can almost feel you here with me. I need you to keep talking to me. I'm so ready for you babe. I'm touching myself but it's nothing like what you do to me."

Jethro kept talking to her, soothing and exciting her at the same time. The more he talked the less coherent Jen's responses were until finally she begged him to stop.

"What about you Jethro? Are you hard for me?"

"Oh yeah. Tell what to do about it Jen."

"Well, you know what I like to do about it. I like to feel you pressing up against me knowing I'm the one that got you in that condition. I love seeing you naked standing in the bathroom all clean and smelling good with water dripping off you. I crave the taste of you Jethro, the feel of my hands on your chest and the way you feel pressed against me in the bed. I love when I have my hands on your boys and my mouth on you and you are on the verge of losing control. My tongue on your tip and just at the last moment you inside me. That's what I love the most. You moving in me and the two of us pressed impossibly close together."

"Don't stop now Jen."

"You want to know what else I love?"

"Uh-huh."

"I love your mouth on my breasts and your hands touching me everywhere. I love it when you go down on me and cover me with your mouth and then kiss me with your tongue in my mouth. I love the feel of you and the smell of you and the taste of you. I love how you make love to me Jethro. How you squeeze your eyes shut so tight and try so hard not to come before me. How you hold me afterwards and touch me so gently and kiss me until I fall asleep."

"Ugh. You know I'm not sure I can stand any more weekends away from you if this is how we end up. Do you feel better?"

"I'm not sure better is the word but I'm sure glad I called you."

"Me too. Now, tell me about your week and if there is any news on the sales front."

"No news I'm afraid. I put an ad in a professional journal this week so that might draw some interest. Something will come up I'm sure. Otherwise most of my week was spent taking care of Sophie and then myself. I did pack a few things today. How about you? Tough week?"

"Not too bad. But it's been pretty quiet for a while now and that usually means something big is going to happen before long. What about next weekend? Why don't we plan on me coming up there?"

"I'd like that. I better get out of this water, it's getting cold. I love you Jethro. Thanks for tonight."

"You're very welcome. I love you too. Night."

TBC


	27. Missing Persons Case

**A/N: **Bonu, another chapter already. It's been raining here all day so I've been at the computer most of the afternoon. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on this story. 

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 27-Missing Persons Case**

Jethro's premonition of something big happening came true and he didn't make it to Jen's house the next weekend. On Wednesday the team was called to the home of a Marine who was deployed in Afghanistan. The home was ransacked and the Marine's wife and two year old daughter were missing. When the mom did not report to work that morning a co-worker had come looking for her. Her car was gone but her purse and cell phone were on the kitchen table. It certainly appeared she and the child had been abducted.

The team spent several hours combing the small house for forensic evidence or clues. They put out a BOLO on her car and McGee started tracing her credit cards and bank accounts. Tony and Ziva were going to her job to interview her friends and co-workers and Gibbs was going to canvass the neighborhood for anyone who had seen anything unusual involving the woman. He had McGee check for any similar reports of missing women in the area.

Hours later when they had all returned to the Navy Yard Gibbs was frustrated and angry. No one in the neighborhood had seen anyone suspicious in the area that morning. Everyone agreed the family was friendly and well liked and had never had any trouble before. Gibbs was beginning to think this was a random crime; the most difficult to solve. He was afraid they wouldn't have good news for Captain Summers when he got home from Afghanistan.

"McGee, tell me you have something."

"No activity on the credit or debit cards."

"Ziva, you and DiNozzo go to the little girl's daycare and see if they have any ideas. Find out if anyone has been hanging around or if anyone besides the mom ever picked the child up or dropped her off. I'm going for coffee."

On the way to the coffee shop Gibbs called Jen. Unless something really good happened in the next day and a half he didn't think he was going to make it to her house this weekend. That would be two weekends missed in a row. Not good.

"Hey, Jen, how's my favorite person?"

"Sophie is fine.""Hah, well she's a close second but you are my favorite. How are you?"

"Better now that I hear your voice. I've had a busy morning but right now it's quiet. Still coming up on Friday?"

"That's why I'm calling. We caught a case today that might be a bad one. I'm not sure I can get away. I'm sorry, Jen. I really want to see you but I need to stay on this."

"It's okay. I understand. Focus on what you need to do and don't worry about me. I have lots of organizing and packing to do. Sophie will be disappointed but we'll be fine."

"Thank you. I don't know how I managed to get so lucky as to have you in my life. I love you Jenny Sheppard."

"And I love you Jethro Gibbs. Now, go catch the bad guys. And Jethro, please be careful."

"I will. Bye."

Jethro just shook his head in wonder of the woman he loved. He had never had a woman in his life that was so accepting of the demands of his job. He hoped Jen would feel the same way when he missed birthdays or anniversaries or didn't come home for days at a time. He couldn't imagine her putting up with that; no one else ever had.

The rest of the day the team worked every angle they could think of but nothing made any sense and they were no closer to any answers at the end of the day. Friday morning they went back to the house and combed through every room again. Gibbs was beginning to wonder if they were missing something obvious.

"What if she wasn't abducted? What if she left on her own and just trashed the house to make it look like someone took her?"

""Why would she do that Boss?"

"Maybe she's unhappy in her marriage or stressed out with her husband deployed. Hell I don't know DiNozzo I'm just thinking out loud."

"Well, her friends at work said she seemed fine lately. Her husband was due to come home in three weeks. Perhaps she wanted out of the marriage and decided to disappear."

"Ziva you and McGee go back to her job and talk to those people again. This time you'll be looking at her disappearance in a different way. Maybe someone will have a different answer. DiNozzo, you're with me."

"Where we goin' Boss?"

"To Quantico to talk to anyone who knows Capt. Summers and his wife."

By Friday night they were no closer to finding Mrs. Summers and the child. They were looking at the whole case from two angles now but still, they had nothing to tell them which direction to pursue. Gibbs was getting more and more frustrated. He knew if there was a real abduction the chances of finding the mother and child alive were greatly diminished with every passing hour.

"Go home and be back here at 0800 tomorrow. We need to start all over on both tracks and see what we come up with."

The team wasted no time heading to the elevators. Gibbs sat at his desk for another half hour turning everything over in his head for the millionth time. Finally he knew he had to give up and go home. When he got home he called Jen. Talking to her was the only bright spot in his day lately.

"Any progress on the case?"

"No. It's like they vanished into thin air. We're starting at square one in the morning. I miss you, Jen."

"I miss you too but you need to be there and focus on the case. We'll have plenty of time together when you have found that woman and her daughter. Why don't you work on the boat tonight. Maybe that will clear your mind and you'll have a fresh outlook tomorrow."

"I don't deserve you Jen but I'm sure glad I've got you. Is Sophie there?"

"Yes, she's right here jumping up and down to talk to you."

"Hi, Jethro. I miss you. Hannah's cat had kittens. Six of them. I wanted one but mommy said no 'cos we're moving soon. To your house. Are you coming to see us?"

Jethro smiled for the first time in days as he listened to Sophie talk nonstop. "I can't come this weekend so maybe next Friday. I miss you Sophie. What color are the kittens?" Jethro just wanted to hear her voice; it was happy and pure and he missed it very much these days.

"Mostly black but one is orange. That's the one I want. Do you want a kitty, Jethro? You could have the orange one and I could visit it at your house."

"Well, I don't know about that. Let me think about it okay? Are you helping mommy pack stuff up?"

"Yes, we packed some of my toys and lots of her shoes today. Mommy has a lot of shoes. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know about the shoes. Is she bringing all of them here?"

"I don't think so. Maybe she's giving some away. I'm giving some toys away. Some are for little kids and I'm too big for them. I have to go. I love you. Bye."

"Bye, Sophie. I love you."

"So, you want a kitty, Jethro?"

"How badly does she want that orange cat? And how do you feel about it?"

"Of course she's crazy about it now but that's because it's a tiny kitten. I don't care if you want to fool with it but honestly, I'd rather she have a dog. How do you feel about a dog?"

"I'd love a dog but not until you're here of course. Let's wait on the pet thing until we're settled and then we can find her a Springer Spaniel if that's what she still wants."

"I agree. And I can promise you that is what she will want. She's wanted that dog for two years now. I guess I better go help Sophie take a bath and get ready for bed. Call me later, before you go to bed, no matter what time it is. Okay?"

"You sure, it could be pretty late."

"I'm sure. I want to hear your voice before we go to sleep tonight. Now, go work on the boat and don't think for the next few hours. I love you."

"I'll call you later. Love you."

Four hours and three glasses of bourbon later, Jethro made his way upstairs and took a quick shower. He laid down on the bed and called Jen. They talked for almost an hour mostly just to hear each other's voices. Jethro continued to be amazed that Jen was in love with him. He knew why he loved her; she was beautiful and smart, sexy and a great mother. Plus she could make him laugh, she was always honest with him and she trusted him completely which allowed him to trust her. She didn't push him to talk when he wasn't ready and when he did confide in her she listened but didn't judge him. He had never been with a woman like Jen and he hoped with all his heart and soul he could manage to hang onto her.

On Saturday the team plus Abby spent hours going over the files of the missing mother and child. They found nothing useful. Gibbs was so frustrated he could hardly see straight. He knew if they didn't get a break soon the case would go cold and they might never be found. The chances of finding them alive were already very small. Captain Summers arrived back at Quantico late Saturday evening. Gibbs and DiNozzo went to interview him while McGee and Ziva went over everything for the umpteenth time.

Captain Summers was understandably distraught and said he had no idea where his wife and daughter could be. He swore they had not had any problems in their marriage and he was certain his wife had not just taken off on her own. He verified that he had no other family in the area; only a brother in Florida. His wife's parents lived in Arizona and she had a sister in Michigan. He provided Gibbs with all their names and phone numbers.

Back at the Navy Yard the team divided up the relatives and called them to find out if Mrs. Summers had been in contact with any of them. They all said they had not heard from her in over a week and none of them had any idea where she would be. Gibbs finally sent everyone home and told them he would see them on Monday.

Jethro went home and lost himself in the boat and a bottle of bourbon. About two hours after he got home he realized he hadn't talked to Jen all day. That bothered him for a little while but he decided he was in no condition to talk to her now. He knew he was missing something on the case but he couldn't figure out what it was. He knew if they had been abducted chances are they were already dead. And if the mother had just taken the child and disappeared on purpose he wondered if they'd ever find her. Either way he knew one Marine who was very confused and frightened right now. He knew of course how it felt to lose his family but at least he had known what happened; Capt. Summers didn't even know where his wife and child were. That had to be worse Jethro reasoned. He knew if something happened to Jen and Sophie he would be going crazy right now.

On Sunday morning Jethro woke up under the boat with an oversized headache and a sore back. He was out of practice sleeping on the hard basement floor. And he was out practice drinking most of a bottle of bourbon. He managed to make his way upstairs and stood in the shower until the hot water ran out. Something was gnawing at him about Mrs. Summers and he was determined to find out what the hell had happened to her. Jethro left the house without even making coffee.

Twenty minutes later he was at the Summers' home. He found Capt. Summers sitting in his backyard staring at his daughter's baby swing.

"Captain has your wife ever gone missing before?"

"You asked me that yesterday and I said no."

"Well, I'm asking again. And I need the truth if I'm going to help you."

"Once when we were first married she left for a weekend but she came back. We'd had a fight about something stupid and she took off."

"Where did she go?"

"To some little motel in Pennsylvania. I don't remember exactly."

"Does she have any history of mental illness or depression or anything like that?"

"No. I don't know. Sometimes she gets depressed I guess but who doesn't. I know it was hard for her to be here alone with Amanda while I was deployed. But she'd done really great and I was about to come home. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking something isn't right about all this. Why would anyone kidnap your wife and child? Why take the child if the person wanted a woman. Most of the time the child would be left behind. A child is too much trouble for a psycho who's taking women for his pleasure. My gut is telling me your wife took off and tried to make it look like someone took her."

"Then maybe she'll come home."

"Maybe but let's not count on that. I need you to remember everything you can about where she went before. And any other place she might go to feel safe or just to be alone. Have you been to any special place together that she might go back to?"

"We went to a little place in the George Washington National Forest last summer. She really liked it there. The place she stayed in Pennsylvania was just a dump motel on the highway outside Pittsburg. I can't see her taking Amanda there. But she really loved the cabin we stayed in in last summer I can get you the address."

Jethro followed Capt. Summers into the house and left ten minutes later with an address of a small resort near the West Virginia border where his gut was telling him he would find Mrs. Summers and her little girl. He called the number on the brochure from the car. When he spoke to the manager of the small campground the man said there was a woman with a small child staying in one of their cabins. He described her and said she had been there since Thursday. She was driving a green Honda. Jethro thanked the man and asked him not to say anything to the woman about his call. Then he turned the car around and headed back to the Summers' house.

Capt. Summers opened the door before Gibbs had a chance to knock.

"I know where your wife and daughter are. I don't know what I'm going to find there but I figured you would want to be there whatever it is."

Capt. Summers closed the door without a word and followed Gibbs to the car. It was about a three hour drive to the campground and the two men said very little on the way there. Each was occupied with their own thoughts. Of course they didn't know it but both of them were praying they would find the woman and child alive. And both feared they would not.

"Why would she do this? Why would she just run off like this?"

"I don't know. She gave you no indication she was troubled? Nothing in her letters or emails to you?"

"No. Like I said she was depressed after Amanda was born. That post partum depression they called it. But after a few weeks she said she was fine. I had to go back when Amanda was just 8 months old."

After that exchange the men were silent until they pulled into the campground parking lot. Gibbs went into the office and the manager told him which cabin Mrs. Summers was in. He went back to the car and drove into the campground and parked two cabins down from the one the manager had pointed out to him.

He turned off the car and looked over at the Marine next to him. "Listen Captain, I don't know what I'm going to find in there so I want you to wait here. That is not open for debate."

Capt. Summers just nodded and looked out the window. Gibbs got out of the car and started toward cabin number twelve. The green Honda was parked beside the cabin. Gibbs looked in a window as he passed by on his way to the door. He saw Mrs. Summers on the bed but did not see the child. Gibbs knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again and called out to Mrs. Summers to open the door. There was no response so, with his right hand on his weapon he opened the door with his left hand and stepped inside.

Gibbs had seen a lot of dead bodies in his career so he knew immediately that Mrs. Summers wasn't going home with her husband ever again. As quickly as he mind processed that she was dead he began looking for the child. Around the half wall in the eating area was a pak-n-play and standing in it was a curly headed little brunette that looked exactly like Capt. Summers. She grinned at Gibbs and he reached down and lifted her gently into his arms. She appeared unharmed and she went to him happily. Gibbs just shook his head and turned to take Amanda to her father. Standing transfixed in the doorway of the cabin, Capt. Summers looked from the body of his wife to his little girl in Gibbs' arms. Before he had a chance to move toward either of them, Gibbs handed him his daughter and propelled him back outside. Then he closed the door behind him and led the Captain back to the car.

Gibbs told the campground manager to call the local sheriff then he went back to the cabin and began a preliminary processing of the scene. He found a note addressed to Capt. Summers and three empty pill bottles. To his practiced eye it appeared Mrs. Summers had been dead for several hours. He wondered what she had thought would happen to Amanda after she was left alone in the cabin. Jethro gathered up the baby's diaper bag and some bottles, formula and baby food he found and took it all back to the car along with the car seat that was in the Honda.

"We have to wait for the sheriff and then I will take you home. I'm sorry, Captain. I wish I had found her earlier."

"It's not your fault Agent Gibbs. If anyone is to blame it's me. I should have realized something was wrong. I should have been here."

Gibbs looked the grieving Marine in the eyes and said, "Listen to me and believe me when I say I understand what you're feeling. You are NOT to blame for this. You were where you were supposed to be doing what you were ordered to do. Your wife must have had a bad problem and she didn't know what to do about it. Maybe she was afraid to get help. Unfortunately you may never understand this. You have to focus on your daughter now. Blaming yourself won't help you or her. Trust me on that."

Two hours later after Mrs. Summers' body had been removed by the county coroner and the sheriff had all the information he needed, they finally began the trip back home. Gibbs had arranged for the body to be sent back to Ducky since officially Mrs. Summers was part of an NCIS investigation. Amanda had been fed and changed and seemed to be in good shape. She slept most of the way home and Capt. Summers sat in the back seat holding her hand the entire trip. Gibbs dropped them off at the house late in the evening. It had been a sad day but at least the child was safe and back with her dad. Gibbs imagined the child would not be out of her father's sight for many months to come.

Gibbs went to the Navy Yard and did the necessary paperwork on the case. He didn't feel like going home yet and wanted to put this case to rest. He was just finishing his report when his phone beeped at him.

Without looking at it he answered, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey, are you alright? I've been trying to call you all day."

"I'm okay. I had to go out of town today and I just got back about a couple of hours ago. I guess there wasn't any service where we were."

"Jethro, are you sure you're okay? You don't sound like it."

"I found Mrs. Summers today. She's dead. The little girl is okay but her mom killed herself. I was a few hours too late."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Jethro. I'm so glad the child is okay though. I don't like that you're blaming yourself for being too late. You can't take on that responsibility."

"I know but it sure feels like shit to be there just a few hours too late. I'm okay. It's just still pretty raw right now. Don't worry about me. I'm about to head home. What have you been doing today?"

"Sophie and I took a long walk today and had a little picnic. She misses you so Jethro, it's really kinda pathetic how she can carry on sometimes. We actually went by your cabin to check things out and all is fine there. Listen, I'm going to let you finish what you're doing and go home. Call me tonight before you hit the sack okay?"

"I will. Jen, thanks. I love you."

"You're welcome and I love you back. I'll talk to you later."

TBC


	28. Serious Talks

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 28-Serious Talks

The following Friday Jethro pulled into Jen's driveway at 9:00 and was met at front door by two very happy redheads. It was hard to tell which of the three of them was the most glad he was there but Sophie was definitely the most outwardly excited. She ran into his arms the second he was in the door and hugged him fiercely before kissing him on the cheek and telling him she missed him bunches.

"Well, I missed you and mom very much too. Have you been a good girl lately?"

"Yes. I've been helping mommy get ready to move. We're moving to your house you know. Pretty soon. And then I'm getting a puppy and going to school and maybe getting a bike too. Are you excited for us to move?"

"I am very excited. Almost as excited at you are. Do you think mommy is excited?"

"Yes, she told Martha she can't wait to be there with you. She loves you too you know. I have something to show you."

Sophie wriggled free of Jethro's grasp and ran off to her room.

"Whew, she's wound up. Come here and kiss me woman."

Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth.

"By the way, I am excited to move to your house and yes, I do love you very much. I can't wait to show you just how much in fact."

"I like the sound of that. Any chance she's going to wind down before midnight?"

"She'll crash in thirty minutes. Just wait until you see what she's got to show you!"

Sophie was so excited to see Jethro because she wanted to show him her Halloween costume. She was going to be an orange M&M and she was about to burst with excitement to dress up for him. Jethro managed to get in one more good kiss before Sophie hollered down the hall for him to close his eyes for a surprise. He looked over at Jen and she just smiled her wonderful smile at him. Then she stood behind him and held her hands over his eyes as she kissed the side of his neck.

"He's ready Soph, come on."

When Sophie was about six feet away Jen removed her hands and Jethro saw the cutest orange M&M in the world. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, Sophie I love it. You are the best little M&M I've ever seen. You look great."

Sophie was beaming. The stamp of approval from her Jethro was all she needed to know that she had the best costume in the world.

"Can we come to your house for trick or treat?"

"Sure if that's what you mom says. I'd love it."

"I thought we'd drive down that weekend. Tom said he'd be happy to cover for me. Besides, there aren't many places to go here."

As her mother had predicted the little orange M&M tired out pretty quickly that evening and Jethro tucked her into bed thirty minutes later. When he went back to the kitchen he found Jen sitting at the table with some papers and fresh coffee.

"What's all this?"

"I have an offer on the practice and the house." Jen smiled at him and he could tell she was about to come unglued with excitement.

"Well, that's a nice surprise. Tell me about it."

"The man is a doctor from Alexandria. He's in his mid 60's and wants to slow down work wise. He's been here twice now and really loves the area and the house. Martha met him on Tuesday and gave her stamp of approval. I think he's the one, Jethro."

"You've kept this pretty quiet. May I ask why?"

"Because I didn't want to jinx it and it really just happened so fast this week. I've been dying to tell you but I just wanted it to work out and I was afraid to get too excited. I'm sorry if you feel I've left you out."

Jethro reached for her hand and shook his head. "No, that's not it at all. I'm just surprised. And very happy for you; and me. Any idea when he wants to do all this?"

"That's the really good news. He wants to move up here before Christmas. He and his wife want to celebrate the holidays in their new house if possible. He's talking to his bank tomorrow but he assured me there would be no problem there. He has two partners in his practice in Alexandria and they are willing to buy him out. He's a family medicine doctor so it will be perfect for here. He loved the clinic set up and said he'd keep both my employees on so I feel good about that. I think it's really going to happen, Jethro. We're really going to be together."

"Sounds perfect, Jen. I couldn't be happier for you. If Martha likes him he must be a good guy. This is great for us too. We can have Christmas together in our house. You can take some time to figure out what you want to do in DC and we can get started on our life together for real. When will you know for sure?"

"He said he'd call me after he talks to the bank tomorrow. I will need to call my attorney in Richmond and have him draw up the papers but I've already alerted him to be ready so it won't take long. I figure if all goes well we can actually let him have the house by Thanksgiving. What do you think?"

"I think you and I need to celebrate. Thanksgiving at home in DC sounds good to me."

They celebrated the likely sale of the practice and the house and the beginning of their life together in the same city and the same house. As they fell asleep together Jethro turned off the nagging question of why Jen had not told him about the possible sale before tonight. He told himself he was being paranoid and stupid and that Jen had just been afraid to jinx the whole thing. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer and fell asleep at last.

A couple of hours later Jethro woke up and reached for Jen but she wasn't there. He glanced toward the bathroom but the door was open and the light was off. He got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and went in search of his lover. He found her standing in the doorway of Sophie's room watching her child sleep. Jethro wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I woke up thinking about Mrs. Summers and I can't seem to get her out of my mind."

Jethro pulled Jen away from the doorway and led her back to their room. He didn't take her back to bed as she expected. Instead he turned on the CD player and soft music filled the room. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her until she had no breath left.

"Dance with me Jen."

And so they danced. He in his boxers and Jen in a tee shirt and panties. They held each other and moved together as the music floated around them. It was the most sensual thing they had done together short of making love. Neither of them spoke; they didn't need to. After a long time Jethro stopped and kissed her and took her to bed. He made love to her so sweetly it almost made her cry. He was so gentle, so attentive to her desires, it was the most perfect expression of his love she had ever experienced. Afterward as she lay with her head on his chest she felt more cherished than ever before.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jen thought about it for a few moments. She wasn't sure she wanted to bring up the topic of suicide after the wonderful experience they had shared.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to spoil our time together."

"You can never spoil what we have or what we do together, Jen. I don't like that my job is affecting you and if you need to talk about it I want you to so we can work it out. Together."

Jen sat up and leaned against the headboard. Jethro did the same and she reached for his hand entwining their fingers together.

"I can't imagine looking at my daughter and then killing myself. What in the world did she think would happen to the child alone in that cabin? What if you had not gone in there? What if no one went in there for days? Her child could have starved to death. I don't understand it. Why didn't she talk to someone?"

"I don't know, of course. I'm just glad she didn't kill the child like a lot of people do when they get to that point. At least she spared Amanda's life. You know, sometimes life can be too much. I think she must have been mentally ill for a long time and she hid it from her husband."

"We won't hide things from each other will we Jethro?"

"No, we won't. You already know more about me than my three ex-wives put together. The only thing I'm going to hide from you is your Christmas present."

They were quiet for a while and Jethro thought maybe Jen was asleep. She wasn't.

"I wonder what happened to her to make her so hopeless. I could understand it if her husband had been killed but he was coming home. I wonder why she couldn't wait."

"I don't think there's any logic involved in cases like this. She must have been very desperate. Did you ever think of giving up when Jeremy died?"

"No, honestly I didn't. I was too focused on Sophie I guess. Plus I had people around me to help me. I was lucky that way."

"Not everyone is strong like you Jen. Or lucky enough to have people to help them. Not everyone has what it takes to ask for help. I didn't."

"Are you saying you thought about killing yourself when Shannon and Kelly died?"

"Had the gun in my mouth."

Jen shuddered and turned to look at him. He looked back at her and she saw the truth of what he said all over his face.

"What stopped you?"

"I think I was afraid I wouldn't get to see them if I killed myself. And, I never wanted to disappoint Shannon. I knew she would be disappointed if I took the easy way out. So, I tried to figure out how to live without them which was a helluva lot harder than pulling that trigger."

There was nothing Jen could say to that so she just snuggled in closer and held on tighter. The image of Jethro with a gun in his mouth about to pull the trigger was going to be hard for her to put out of her mind but she was glad he had told her. She understood how hard it was for him to trust and was overwhelmed that he trusted her with his darkest secrets. It made her love him even more.

Jethro left Jen's house in the early evening on Sunday. He was taking back a load of boxes that Jen had packed; mostly summer clothes and things she wouldn't need anytime soon. As she kissed him goodbye Jen held onto him as if she was afraid he wasn't coming back.

"Hey, I'll see you next weekend. You and the M&M remember."

"Jethro I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dr. Carson. I just felt like I'd been talking about it all the time and I wanted to make sure it was real this time before I let it out. I don't want you to think I'm keeping things from you. I know how important it is for us to not keep secrets."

Jethro brushed some stray hair out of her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He had to admit that he was a little put off by Jen not telling him what was happening but he truly was fine with it now.

"Jen, it's okay. I understand why you waited. Honestly, it's fine. I trust you. Please don't give this another thought. It was a wonderful surprise anyway. And now that we know it's really going to happen I can't wait for the next few weeks to go by."

"Thank you for understanding. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. We really are going to be together aren't we?"

"Yes. Your chances of getting out of it are dwindling by the day. Once you sell your practice and your house you're stuck with me. You'll be jobless and homeless and forced to be at my mercy."

"Really? You forget buster that I'm a wealthy woman."

"Oh yeah, I did forget that. Well, I'll come up with some other reason why you'll need me."

"You won't have to. I can tell you why. Because I love you and I can't imagine giving you up. Now, kiss me goodbye and go home so I can go pack some more."

Jethro kissed her and held onto her and then kissed her again. "Bye. I love you Jen. I'll see you Friday."

TBC


	29. Halloween in DC

**A/N:** This may be the last update for at least a week. My days off end tomorrow then I have family coming to visit for a week. So…the next update might not be until the 18th or so. Maybe sooner but don't count on it. More is already written though so who knows. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 29 - Halloween in DC**

Halloween turned out to be a very festive occasion at the Gibbs household. Jethro had decided it would be a good time to introduce Jen and Sophie to his team so he invited everyone to the house for drinks and snacks on Saturday evening. He and Jen had talked about it of course and agreed it would be a good idea for everyone to meet before she and Sophie actually moved in. She was anxious to meet Jethro's team and Jethro was ready to let them in on why he was in such a good mood most of the time. Good being a relative term of course considering his usual mood was not considered good by very many people who knew him.

Sophie was very excited about having a party because she got to wear her costume that much longer. In fact she wore it most of the day. She fought against taking a nap until Jethro offered to lie down with her and read her some stories. She reluctantly took off her costume and climbed onto Jethro's big bed ready for her stories.

"I'm going to run out for some stuff for the party while you two rest. I'll be back in a little while." Jen leaned down and kissed Sophie then whispered in Jethro's ear, "Pretty sneaky way for you to score a nap Agent Gibbs."

"I do what I can. See ya later."

Two hours later Jen returned and found her two favorite people sound asleep. Jethro was stretched out on his back and Sophie was lying perpendicular to him with her head pressed into his rib cage. His right hand was holding Sophie's. Jen stood watching them for several minutes before she went back downstairs to organize the snack trays. Not long after she finished Jethro walked into the kitchen stretching and scrubbing his hands through his hair.

"Your daughter is a very active sleeper. I may have some bruised ribs."

Jen wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Poor baby. Do you need some medical attention?"

"Yes, I definitely need some attention from a medical professional. Do you know anyone you can recommend?"

"I certainly do. In fact I can book you an appointment with a very good woman I know for later tonight. Do you think you'll need one hour or two?"

"Are there other options because I will probably need all night care."

"That can be arranged."

Before anything more could be done about Jethro's alleged "condition", an orange M&M appeared in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie. How was your nap?"

"Good. I'm hungry, mommy."

"Well, we have lots of snacks ready for the party. Would you like some cheese and crackers and juice?"

"Yes. When is Ducky coming?"

"As a matter of fact he called a while ago and he's on his way. He'll be here in about ten minutes I think."

"I'm going up to take a quick shower and get dressed. Do you need me to do anything first?"

"No everything is ready. I would like you to be down here when people arrive since I don't know them."

"I'll be back in plenty of time don't worry."

Jethro came back down the stairs just in time to answer the door and welcome Ducky. Right behind him came DiNozzo with Ziva, soon followed by Abby and McGee. Jethro herded everyone into the living room and Jen joined them from the kitchen. Sophie was already talking to Ducky by the time everyone else arrived.

"Okay, listen up. I want you guys to meet two people who are very important in my life and therefore in yours. This is Jenny Sheppard and her daughter, Sophie."

Everyone said hello and welcomed Jen and Sophie. Sophie was standing very close to Jethro; as close as her costume allowed anyway. Normally she wasn't shy but this was a lot of people at once even for her. Jen felt a bit unfair in a way because she already knew a lot about each member of Jethro's team and they knew, she was sure, not a single thing about her.

Of course Tony was the first to speak up. "So, Ms. Sheppard how did you and the Bossman meet?"

Before Jen could answer with the true story, Jethro said simply, "She's my neighbor at the cabin."

Sophie finally found her voice, "He was sick and my mommy took care of him. And then we went fishing and I caught a bunch of fish. We're moving here in a while."

Sophie finished with her announcements and everyone just looked at Gibbs and smiled. Abby was about to split a seam she had so many questions. DiNozzo's mind was reeling but he somehow restrained himself. Perhaps he was thinking of how he could get the informative five year old alone and quiz her properly. Ziva gave Gibbs a knowing smile and offered her congratulations to him. Tim shook Jen's hand and asked her what she did for work.

Jen explained to everyone how she had come to be Jethro's neighbor. She had no qualms about telling them about losing her husband years ago. She even told them about finding a buyer for the practice and that she and Sophie were moving to DC in the near future. She wanted to know these people who were so very important to Jethro and she wanted them to know her. She understood very clearly how much the five people in this room meant to Jethro and he to them. She knew they trusted each other with their lives and she understood that when he left for work in the morning she was going to be trusting his life to at least three of them. It would be easier to do that if she knew them at least a little bit.

The group fell into easy conversation often led by Sophie who had warmed up to each of them fairly quickly. She was very taken with Abby of course who she thought was dressed up for Halloween but who was actually just wearing her every day garb. She also seemed to like Ziva very much and spent a long time telling her about learning to fish. Sophie talked to Tony and Tim too but as far as the men were concerned Sophie had eyes only for Jethro. Every so often she would leave the group or the person she was talking to and go stand next to him often reaching for his hand which was always available to her. It was clear to anyone who was watching that the two of them were very tightly bonded.

Of course they all liked Jen immediately and were quick to let her know they were happy she was in their Boss' life. Tony made sure she knew the positive effect she was having on Jethro, at least from their point of view. She just laughed when he asked her if she could call them with a warning if they were ever fighting or god forbid they broke up.

"I'll try to remember that Tony. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Don't ever run out of coffee. Or bourbon. And if he's not home by say, 8:00 could you call and say he's needed here? And maybe since you're a medical professional you could talk to him about the dangers of repeated head trauma."

Just then Jethro appeared at Jens's side. "Don't you have someplace you need to be DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss. I was just saying goodbye to your lovely lady here. It was very nice to meet you Jenny. You have no idea how happy we are to have you here."

"Thank you Tony. I'm pretty happy about it myself."

"Thanks for having us over Boss. See ya."

Everyone said their goodbyes and wished Sophie a happy Halloween. Jethro walked Ducky to his car to have a private word with him.

"That went very well don't you think Jethro? They all seemed to like Jenny and she them."

"Yes, it went fine. She was very anxious to meet the team and I guess it was a good idea. I need to ask your opinion Duck."

"Of course. What is it?"

"I want to ask Jen to marry me. What do you think?"

"I think it's a splendid idea, my friend. I have never seen you happier, Jethro, or more at ease with your life. Jenny is a wonderful woman and she obviously loves you very much. No question Sophie will be thrilled. She adores you."

"Thanks Duck. I've been rolling this around in my head for weeks and I guess I just needed to say it out loud. I can make this work, right Duck?"

"Yes, Jethro you can. Or rather you and Jen can make it work. You were not the only one involved in your previous marriages and certainly not the only one responsible for their demise."

Jethro laughed and said, "That's not what they say."

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyway, I am very happy for you and I have no doubts about you and Jenny together. When do you think you will pop the question?"

"Well, I don't have a ring yet but I think probably before Thanksgiving. I sure hope she says yes."

"If she doesn't I'll be shocked. I imagine you could enlist Sophie to change her mind if need be."

"That's a good idea. I better let you go Duck and go get Sophie for trick-or-treating. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night, Jethro."

Jen and Jethro took Sophie trick-or-treating in the neighborhood and she had a blast. After the first few houses she had the routine figured out and usually left her mom and Jethro on the sidewalk as she streaked toward the front door with the other kids. At the third house Jethro found himself standing next to his neighbor, Helen while Jen accompanied Sophie to the door.

"Good evening, Jethro. Aren't you past the age limit for this sort of thing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. How are you Helen? I haven't seen much of you lately?"

"I'm fine. I've been at my son's in Richmond for a few weeks. They have a new baby. Actually, I'm out here now because I brought my grandson home with me. That's him on the porch, the blue M&M. What are you doing out here?"

"As a matter of fact I'm with the orange M&M and her mom."

Jen and Sophie walked up then with Ethan, the blue M&M. Jethro introduced Jen and Sophie to Helen. Ethan and Sophie were happily talking to each other and anxious to move along so the adults followed them down the sidewalk. Helen and Jen fell into easy conversation about the children and Jethro was happy to let them talk. He was enjoying walking in the cool evening holding Jen's hand and watching Sophie and Ethan have fun.

"Ethan just turned five last week. He's staying with me for the week. His mom just had a baby a couple of weeks ago so I'm helping out by keeping Ethan. How long will you and Sophie be here?"

"Just for the weekend this time." Jen glanced up at Jethro and he squeezed her hand letting her know she could go ahead and tell Helen the rest of it. "We'll be moving up here in the next few weeks as soon as the sale of my house is final."

Helen looked over at Jethro and smiled at him. "About time Jethro."

When the children began to get tired Helen invited Jethro and Jen in for coffee which they were happy to accept. Sophie and Ethan compared candies and traded back and forth things they didn't like. The two kids had hit if off immediately and it continued even when they shed their colored shells. When the coffee was drunk Jethro scooped up a very tired Sophie and the trio headed home. By the time Jen had helped Sophie get her pajamas on the little girl was practically asleep. Jen tucked her in and kissed her goodnight then went to find Jethro. She found him in the kitchen rummaging through Sophie's bag of candy.

"You better not be stealing my daughter's candy mister."

"She won't miss one little Snickers bar I'm sure. Have you seen what's in here?"

"Yes, it's quite a haul. Some of that will be thrown away and yes, you can have some. She'll lose interest in it in a few days and then you can take what's left to the office. She had a blast tonight. Thank you Jethro."

"She did have fun didn't she. Ethan seems like a nice little boy. I think he visits Helen pretty often so they will be able to play together some. Now, what about that medical care I was needing earlier?"

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten you. You know the best thing would be a soak in a hot tub. Too bad we don't have one of those."

"That can be rectified if you want one. Not tonight of course but by the next time you're here if you like."

"Really? I'd love one but only if you want one too."

"I want what you want beautiful and if you will be joining me in said hot tub then I definitely want one."

"Yeah. You spoil me Jethro. Come upstairs and I'll see what treatment you need tonight."

"Yes ma'am."

Jethro's "treatment" began as soon as the bedroom door closed and Jen pressed him against it. She pulled his shirt up and he took it off and threw it on the chair.

"You need to stand very still now and let me examine you. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Ah Jen, you know I can't do that."

"Yes you can. Concentrate."

"Shit. How can I concentrate when you're doing that?"

"Try."

Jen was running her fingers up and down his sides and kissing him on the chest. She gently touched then kissed each rib on her way up his abdomen to his mouth. When she had finished one side she kissed him passionately on the mouth, running her tongue over his lips until he opened his mouth to her. When she had to breathe she resumed her examination of his ribs on the other side. By now Jethro was having a very hard time not touching her and was being reduced to small moans of desire for her.

When she had completed her examination of his ribs she returned her attention to his mouth while her hands drifted south. She cupped him and that was the end of no touching for Jethro. He let his hands get all tangled in her hair as he took control of the kiss. He backed them to the bed but when the back of Jen's knees hit the edge of the mattress she stopped.

"Not so fast buster. I'm still the medical professional in charge here. I won't feel right if I don't complete my exam."

"Are you kidding me? By all means please continue."

Jen gave him what he now referred to in his mind as "the smile" and reached for the button on his jeans. She never took her eyes off his face as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then she slid the back of her hands across his stomach and grinned when she felt a shudder run through him.

"Patience Jethro."

She played with his nipples before kissing each one as she pushed his jeans down his hips. One hand wandered inside his boxers and stroked him while her other hand wound around his neck and pulled him into a long slow kiss. While their tongues danced together, Jethro shed his boxers and pulled Jen against him so she could feel exactly what her examination was doing to him.

"You seem to be in very good condition Agent Gibbs. Now, I think you should lie down so we can work on your treatment."

"Best idea I've heard all night." Jethro happily sat down on the bed and reached for Jen who much to his chagrin still had all her clothes on. "You're overdressed for treatment aren't you?"

"Yes, and I'm going to take care of that. You just sit right there and be patient."

"Are you treating me or torturing me, Jen?"

"A little of both. You told me not long ago that you liked watching me undress."

She was removing her top by this time and she quickly dropped her bra on the floor. Jethro was sitting on the edge of the bed and Jen was standing just out of his reach. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slipped out of her slacks and panties. She knew from experience, and by looking, that Jethro's patience was long gone by now. Truth be told so was hers. She stepped closer and motioned for him to move back which he gladly did when he saw she was finally going to join him.

Jen climbed on top and the "treatment" phase of the evening finally got started. Jethro loved her being on top. In the short time they had been together Jen had discovered exactly what he liked and what really turned him on. She was a very passionate lover and she never failed to give him everything he needed. Tonight he needed it all. Jen always spent a lot of time kissing him and touching him in places he didn't know he liked being touched until she did it. She wasn't shy about asking him what he wanted and then giving it to him. Tonight she spent considerable time stroking him and tasting and teasing before she finally took him where they both wanted him to be.

When she collapsed on his chest Jethro held her for a moment then carefully rolled them over. He was still inside her and before she could really catch her breath he was working on getting her back to the edge. He kissed her throat and down between her breasts to her navel and back up. Then he began his gentle but urgent assault of her breasts. He reached down between their bodies and stroked her as he began to move ever so slowly inside her. For a man his age his recovery time was remarkable was all Jen could think about when he began drawing her toward another orgasm. He held himself above her and kissed her urgently on the mouth. His tongue mimicking what he was doing to her elsewhere.

"Open your eyes Jen. Look at me. I love you more than I will ever be able to tell you. Come with me baby, let go."

"Oh god Jethro, almost there. Don't stop. I love you."

Jethro felt her tightening around him and knew they were close. He kissed her again and swallowed her scream when she came moments later. He rode out the little aftershocks and then collapsed beside her. While they laid there catching their breath and waiting for their hearts to come back to normal rhythm Jen rested her head on his chest and he absently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I think your treatment was a success. Do you agree?"

"Definitely. How often can you prescribe this particular treatment?"

"As often as possible."

"I will never be cured."

"Do you think we'll get tired of one another, Jethro?"

"No. Every time I'm with you Jen makes me want you more. I'm addicted to the taste of you and the feel of you. There is no way I will ever get enough of you."

"Good. I know I will never get tired of loving you. You are everything I could ever want in a lover and a friend."

With that Jen wrapped an arm and a leg around Jethro and promptly fell fast asleep. Jethro lay awake for a while thinking about his conversation with Ducky earlier that evening. He and Jen had never so much as said the word marriage in connection with their relationship. As strange as that seemed Jethro believed he knew Jen well enough to know she wanted to get married again. He was very sure she didn't want to live with him long term and not be married; for Sophie's sake. He certainly had no intention of letting that happen.

TBC


	30. Planning the Proposal

**A/N:** Here's a short update that will probably have to hold you over for the next week. Company is on their way! Enjoy and thanks a bunch for all the reviews. I love them!

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 30 - Planning the Proposal

Jen and Sophie went home on Sunday afternoon and the plan was for Jethro to go to their house the following Friday. Mark was coming on Thursday to begin work on the floors and the painting. He and his crew would work through the weekend so Jethro needed to be out of the house. He would be busy all week getting things ready for the work crew on Thursday.

The next few weeks seemed to be crawling by according to Jethro. All the work he wanted done on the house was finished by the second week of November. As promised a new hot tub had been installed on the deck. Unfortunately it had not yet been christened. He had been going to Jen's every weekend so he could bring back boxes and assorted stuff that Jen was moving to his house. It seemed to him she had an awful lot of stuff and he sometimes wondered where it was all going to go. He had already cleared out most of the closet in the master bedroom for her clothes. It was a big closet which was lucky since she had what he thought of as an extraordinary number of pants and tops and dresses etc. At least she wasn't bringing all her shoes!

As much as Jethro thought the weeks were crawling, Jen thought they were absolutely flying past her as she stood still. The sale of the practice and the house had gone very smoothly and was due to be finalized on November 15th. Dr. Carson and his wife had been to the house a few days ago and they negotiated what furniture would stay and what they didn't need or want. Jen was happy they wanted the living room and master bedroom furniture as she had no use for it at Jethro's house. It was much more suited to the style of the house in the mountains and would not have been appropriate for the house in DC. Besides, she and Jethro had already picked out a new sofa, chair and table for the living room. It was due to be delivered the following week.

Jethro had spent two hours one afternoon with a friend who owned a jewelry store in Georgetown. When he finally left he was in possession of a very simple but elegant platinum engagement ring. He had spent a very long time finding just the right style and the one in his pocket was almost as perfect as the woman whose finger he hoped to slip it onto in a few days. He had it all planned in his head. He was going to figure out a way for Sophie to spend the night with Hannah and then he was going to take Jen to a spot that was very important in their relationship. Jethro was convinced she was going to be completely surprised. He just hoped he wasn't surprised too. He figured if she turned him down for some crazy reason he would just have to kidnap her and hold onto her until she changed her mind. Or leave the country, one or the other.

Jethro had originally planned to have his girls moved in by Thanksgiving so they could celebrate the holiday in DC. Unfortunately, that didn't work out. Long story short, Dr. Carson couldn't take over at the clinic until December first and Jen felt obligated to stay until he arrived. She and Sophie would be mostly moved out by Thanksgiving and in a very generous move Jen had agreed to let the Carsons have the house by then. She was going to stay with Martha for the last week of the month until she FINALLY moved to DC the first week of December. Sophie's grandparents had invited Jen and Sophie to their house in Richmond for Thanksgiving and, after talking it over with Jethro she had accepted for the three of them. She told them about her plans and they were very supportive. She assured them that Sophie would continue to see them regularly and they would always have a place in her life.

On the Friday before Thanksgiving week Jethro drove up to Jen's house for what he hoped would be their last weekend in her house. The next weekend they would be in Richmond and after that there would be one more trip in a rental truck to get Sophie's furniture, Jen's office furniture and the last of whatever else Jen was moving. The back and forth was finally about to be over and Jethro couldn't have been happier. This weekend was also going to be when he proposed. He had managed to talk to Martha on Wednesday and she was going to suggest to Jen that Sophie spend the night with her on Saturday night since they would be leaving soon.

Martha called him on Thursday and told him it was all set and that whatever he was doing on Saturday he could do it without a five year old around. The plan was coming together.

By the time he arrived on Friday, Sophie was already in her pajamas and almost ready for bed. Jen greeted him at the door with a very welcome kiss. He took off his coat and by the time he made it into the living room Sophie came running down the hall clutching her Gibbs bear.

"I thought you weren't coming. I almost have to go to bed."

"I know, I had to work late. Do you have time to hear a story before you go to sleep?"

"Yes. I got a new book today. It came in the mail. Can we read it?"

"You bet." Jethro scooped Sophie into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "But first you owe me a kiss and big hug."

Sophie was more than glad to give Jethro a kiss and a hug and soon they disappeared into her room for stories. Later, as he tucked her under her blanket with her bear, Jethro kissed her on the forehead and told her to have sweet dreams.

"Are you about ready to move Sophie?"

"Yes. Almost all my toys are in boxes and my clothes. Mommy said after we go to Richmond to Grandma's house then we come back and then we can go to your house and stay."

"That's right. Is there anything you want to ask me about moving or whatever?

"Are we going to stay at your house forever?"

"That's the plan. At least until you go to college but that's a long ways away. Is that okay with you?"

"I like your house. I like my room there. Are there some more rooms for other kids?"

Jethro paused for a moment after that question. Sophie was looking right at him and waiting for his response.

"There is another bedroom yes. I use it for company sometimes. Is that what you mean?" He was pretty sure he knew EXACTLY what she was getting at but if she didn't ask directly he sure wasn't going to introduce the subject of another child in the house. He wasn't even sure how he felt about that.

"I guess. Night Jethro. I love you."

"I love you too. See you in the morning."

Jethro felt like he had dodged a bullet. He was very glad that when he turned around Jen was not standing in the doorway as she often was when he was putting Sophie to bed. He didn't know she had been standing there when Sophie asked him that loaded question. She just managed to slip down the hallway before he turned around. Oh how she wished she could have seen his face while he was formulating his answer!

Jen and Jethro shared a late supper then spent the rest of the evening talking and cuddling on the couch. They were both somewhat preoccupied with their own thoughts; Jen was thinking about what Sophie had asked and about Jethro's dodging of the question. Of course Jethro was thinking about his plans for tomorrow and about the ring box secreted in his overnight bag.

"Are you nervous about having two females moving in with you in a couple of weeks?"

"No, not at all. I can't wait to try out the new couch with you. And the hot tub of course. You know I haven't even sat on the couch yet. I'm saving it for you; for us."

"Thank you. I look forward to christening that hot tub. And the couch! How does it look in the room?"

"Fine I guess. It fits if that's what you mean."

"I mean does it go with the paint like we thought it would. And how does it look on the new floors and with the rug we picked out? You know, how does it all look together?"

"Jen, do you remember the living room when you first visited?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you asking me how something looks? Do you think I know? Come on."

"Oh my gosh, Jethro you are impossible. Never mind I know it looks great. So besides trying out two new spots for, you know, talking and stuff, how do you feel about us being there in about two weeks?"

"I feel like those will be the longest two weeks of my life. All kidding aside, Jen, I can't wait. I want to wake up with you every single day and go to bed with you every night. I want to come home and hold you every day. I want to smell you there all the time and find your stuff all over the place. I want you all around me every day."

"Good because as you have seen I have a lot of stuff and Sophie will have things everywhere. It will be a huge change in your household."

"You're making me very nervous. Are you trying to talk me out of this or what. I know just exactly how much stuff you and Sophie have and I can't wait to have it all over OUR house. Are you getting cold feet Jen?"

"No, absolutely not. I'm just teasing you Jethro. I know you want us there. I can't wait to be there. Maybe I'm just a little bit nervous. We've talked about this for so long and now it's almost here and I guess maybe I'm just a tiny bit scared."

Jethro looked at Jen searching her face for something else but she was telling him the truth. He almost proposed right then and there but he decided to wait and do it like he'd planned. He believed that Jen was anxious because they had never talked about a commitment to each other. They had said everything but that and he was going to fix that tomorrow. Jen would just have to be anxious for one more night.

"You don't have anything to be nervous or scared about. I love you and Sophie and you love me. It will all be fine. Now, I'm beat and I'm hoping I can talk you into a back rub tonight. Whatta ya say?"

"I would be happy to do that as long as you promise to let me have my way with you afterwards."

"I will insist on it!"

On Saturday morning Jethro made pancakes for everyone and then took Sophie with him to check his house. They walked down to the dock and Sophie begged him to let her fish for a while. It was a nice sunny day so Jethro said they could fish for an hour or so. Since they didn't have any live worms, Jethro affixed a rubber worm to the line and Sophie was a happy camper. She sat for a long time before she finally got a bite and when she reeled in the fish it was her biggest catch yet. Still not big enough to keep but she was getting closer.

As Jethro freed the fish from the hook and Sophie prepared to throw him back Jethro told her, "I bet next summer he'll be big enough to keep."

"Then what will we do with him? When we keep him I mean?"

Jethro wasn't sure Sophie was ready for what came next but he figured if she was going to keep fishing she'd have to know sooner or later.

"Well, we cook them and have them for supper usually."

He looked at her to see if that bothered her but Sophie just tossed the fish back in the lake and got ready to cast again.

"Oh. I don't know if I like to eat fish."

"Well, you can try it sometime and if you don't like it you don't have to eat it."

"I don't like carrots and I have to eat those."

"Fish is different. Don't worry, you'll probably like it anyway. Maybe you can try some in a restaurant sometime with me and your mom."

"Okay."

Sophie caught two more fish then she was ready to go. "Can we go to the big rocks? I need to tell my daddy something."

"Of course."

Jethro put the fishing equipment away and locked the cabinet. He took Sophie by the hand and they walked down the path to the clearing. They had not been there since the day Sophie got lost. The memory of that day flashed through Jethro's mind and he thought about how far they had come in such a short time. Sophie scrambled up onto their favorite spot and snuggled into Jethro's side. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Sophie held onto Jethro's hand and said in a soft voice, "Mommy and me are moving away from here daddy. We're going to live in a new place with Jethro. It's going to be fun and I'm going to have a puppy there. I don't remember you but mommy says you loved me a lot. I hope it's okay but now Jethro loves me. And I love him. And mommy does too. He's nice and he reads me stories and lets me sleep on his lap. He said you can't be sad because you're in heaven. I hope so because remember how I said one time I wanted a daddy I could see. Well, I want Jethro to be my new daddy. So I hope it's okay with you if I call him daddy sometime. That's all."

Jethro sat very still and Sophie just burrowed into him and didn't say another word. After a couple of minutes, Jethro wiped his eyes and looked down at Sophie who was watching him with her mother's eyes.

"Did I say something bad?"

"No, Soph of course not."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you made me very happy and sometimes people cry when they're happy. That was very sweet, what you said about me being your dad. Can I tell you a secret? Well not a secret but a surprise for your mom?"

"Oh yes, I love surprises."

"Do you remember when we talked before about me being your daddy and I said I'd need to talk to you mom first?"

"I remember."

"Okay, here's the surprise. I'm going to talk to her tonight about some stuff and that's one of the things we're going to talk about. But I don't want her to know yet so can you keep that a secret? It's a good secret so it's okay. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I get it. There's good secrets and bad secrets and this is a good one. We can't keep bad secrets 'cos they hurt people. Right?"

"Yes, that's right. How did you get so smart?"

"I don't know. So, do you want to be my daddy if mommy says it's okay?"

"Yes, I do very much. Come on we better get back so you can go help Martha at the store and spend the night with her."

"Is that so you can talk to mommy about the secret?"

Jethro laughed. It was going to be very hard to get anything past this child, he was sure of that.

"Yes, but don't say anything to your mom about that. It's part of the surprise."

When they got back to the house Jethro helped Sophie out of the truck. He squatted down in front of her and held her hands.

"Thank you Sophie for asking me to be your dad. It really makes me feel good that you did that. It's the most special thing anyone has ever asked me to do."

Sophie wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck and hugged him tightly. "You're welcome. I think you'll be a good daddy. But remember, it's a surprise for mommy. Don't say anything when we get in the house."

Jethro grinned at her and said, "Don't worry I won't. Come on we better go see if mom's ready to take you to Martha's."

After Sophie had a quick bath to wash off the fish smell, Jen drove her to Martha's store so she could spend the night.

"Are you sure this is okay with you Martha?"

"Of course. Sophie and I need some time to visit before you move and with the holidays coming I'm afraid we won't have another chance. You go on and have a nice evening and we'll see you in the morning."

"Go on mommy. Have fun with Jethro. Bye."

As she drove home Jen was certain there was something going on between her child, her lover and her friend. She decided she would just play along. She had her methods of extracting information from Jethro so if he didn't tell her what was going on she'd just make it her business to find out. And a very pleasant business it would be.

TBC


	31. The Proposal

**A/N: **As promised here is the next chapter. This is the last one I have written; posting has finally caught up with writing. So…I will be busy the next couple of days. I'm not sure I really like this but here it is.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 31-The Proposal**

When Jen got back to the house she found Jethro carrying boxes from the office to the front hall. Almost everything she owned except for a few clothes for each of them, some of Sophie's books and her toiletries had been packed. She was so very ready to move she could hardly stand it.

"So, what are we going to do all by ourselves the rest of the day? And all night?"

"Why do I think you have something planned? Something Sophie and Martha are in on?"

Jen was walking toward him and Jethro was backing down the hallway in the direction of the bedroom.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I thought Sophie spending the night with Martha was her idea. I figured we'd finish the packing and maybe watch a movie or something."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you cannot lie to me. You are up to something and I will get it out of you. One way or another."

"Is that a promise?"

By now they were in the bedroom and Jethro had stopped backing up. He had to. He was up against the bed. Jen poked him in the chest with her finger and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Please tell me it's a promise."

She couldn't tell him anything for quite a while because he started kissing her and touching her and finally he had her undressed and underneath him.

"What was your question?"

"I forget."

They laughed together and made love and held each other for the rest of the afternoon. Eventually Jethro announced he was hungry and suggested they drive into town for supper. Jen was still suspicious but she didn't really care what Jethro was up to. And anyway she had all night to pry it out of him. They took a quick but lustful shower together and were soon in Jethro's truck heading out.

The late afternoon was cool but certainly not cold. They were enjoying unseasonably warm weather which fit right into Jethro's plan. When they turned onto the road that would take them to Jethro's cabin Jen asked him why they were going there.

"I want to make sure I locked up when Sophie and I left today. I was distracted by something she asked and I'm not certain I locked the door."

Jen just looked at him and raised her eyebrow. She didn't believe him for a moment. Jethro was never that distracted by anyone or anything. She just sat in her seat and didn't say a word.

Jethro was about as nervous as he could ever remember being. He had the ring box in his left jacket pocket and he kept putting his hand in there to reassure himself it was there. He knew Jen's mind was working overtime to figure out what he was up to. Well, in about five minutes she'd know.

Jethro pulled into his driveway and parked the truck in the same place he always did. The same place he had parked that fateful day six months ago when Jen walked into his life. Just to cover the story he had told her earlier, Jethro got out and checked to make sure the front door was locked. Of course it was; he and Sophie had not even gone in the cabin that morning. Jen sat in the truck and watched him and thought to herself that he was a terrible actor. All of a sudden she decided she wanted to take a walk so she got out of the truck. That solved a problem for Jethro because he had been wondering how he was going to persuade her to get out.

"What are you doing? Door's locked. We can go."

"I thought we might take a walk down to the lake."

"Oh. Okay. But first could you come over here a minute?"

Jen came around the front of the truck to stand in front of Jethro. "What are we really doing here?

"You remember this spot Jen?"

"Remember it? This is where you always park. I remember that, sure."

"No, I mean do you remember when you first came to this spot?"

A light was beginning to flicker in her brain. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I was wearing jeans and a green scrub shirt. You were lying face down in the dirt. I remember it very clearly. Do you?"

"Oh hell yes. I mean I don't remember what you were wearing but I remember looking up and seeing your beautiful face and thinking maybe I'd died and gone to heaven. I remember the feel of your hands on my face. I remember everything about that night."

"I'm surprised because you were in pretty bad shape."

"Jen, that night was the beginning of a new life for me even though I didn't know it then and I fought it for a long time. That night turned out to be one of the most important of my life. Having you walk into my life and pick me up out of the dirt was without a doubt the best thing that had happened to me in twenty years. I love you with everything I have Jenny. Will you marry me?"

Jethro reached for her left hand and held the engagement ring out to her. Jen was breathless and for the first time in her life she was speechless. Jethro could hardly breathe himself waiting for her to say or do something.

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious Jethro? Oh my gosh."

"Of course I'm serious. Doesn't this look like a serious engagement ring?" He was smiling but his stomach was churning. He couldn't take his eyes off her face as he waited for the most important answer of his life.

"It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Please, put it on me. And yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you. I love you Jethro. You have surprised me and I love you for it."

Jethro slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her until she could barely remember her name. When they broke apart Jen held up her hand and looked at her new ring. She had the best smile on her face and her eyes were dancing with joy. Jethro had never seen her looking more beautiful.

"What brought this on? I'm sure not complaining but I am surprised. We haven't ever even mentioned the word marriage."

"I know. I don't want us to just live together without that commitment to each other. Especially with Sophie involved. I want you to know that I intend to spend the rest of my life with you Jen and be a father to Sophie. I don't feel right about making those kinds of statements and then not backing them up with a commitment. I figured you wanted to get married at some point and I think the time to do it is now; at the beginning of our really being together. That okay with you?"

"It is perfect with me. I want to spend my life with you and I will be delighted and honored to marry you. You are the best man I have ever known Jethro and I am so grateful to Martha for sending me to check on you all those months ago. From the moment I saw you lying there looking up at me I was hooked. I too fought against it but truth be told I was a goner from the very beginning. You make me so happy, Jethro I can't imagine my life without you."

"Let's take that walk. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Jethro laced his fingers with hers and they started off toward the lake. He told her about Sophie's fishing that morning and their discussion about eating the fish.

"I thought she'd be upset about eating a fish she caught but it didn't seem to bother her. All she was worried about was that she wouldn't like it."

"I don't think she's ever had fresh fish. Maybe we can introduce her to some and see how she does. That's funny what she said about the carrots. She eats most veggies but for some reason cooked carrots turn her off."

"Well I won't be any help there. I don't like them either."

"Great. Maybe we'll just stick to raw carrots then."

"That brings me to the other thing Sophie and I talked about. She wanted to go to the big rocks as she calls them and talk to her daddy."

By now they were at the dock and Jen leaned against the railing facing Jethro who had his hands planted firmly on either side of her.

"You know, she never says anything about Jeremy at home. I think it's interesting she only wants to talk to him when she's with you."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, I think it's sweet. It shows how much she trusts you."

Jethro told her everything Sophie had said and when he finished Jen had tears in her eyes. "I know. It made me cry too. Sophie wanted to know if she'd said something bad because she caught me wiping my eyes. I told her she had made me very happy and sometimes people cry with they're happy."

"I don't know where she gets some of this stuff. What do you want to tell her?"

"I want to tell her I'm going to marry her mom and that I will be her new dad. And Jen, I want to adopt Sophie. I want her to know that I truly love her as much as my own child."

Now Jen really had tears in her eyes and streaking down her cheeks as well. Jethro framed her face with his big hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Then he kissed her and wrapped her in his arms. He suddenly was hit by a memory of Shannon and Kelly with him on this very dock. They were smiling and laughing at something Kelly had done. Just as suddenly as it came the memory faded and he saw a picture of Jen and Sophie laughing with him in the future. It felt like he had truly been set free and now he could finally, completely embrace that future.

While they were still wrapped in their happy embrace Jethro's phone beeped and in a cruel bit of déjà vu he was called back to DC for an emergency.

"How soon can you be at Andrews?"

Jethro looked at his watch and replied, "Eleven o'clock. Ten if there's no traffic. Yeah, I'll call them."

He angrily closed the phone and was sorely tempted to toss it in the lake.

"I don't believe this. I have to go back to DC. And then to LA. I'm so sorry Jen. I promise to make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it Jethro. This gorgeous ring I'm wearing tells me there will be lots of opportunity for you to make it up to me. Come on. I don't want you driving like a mad man to get there on time."

On the way back to the house Jethro asked Jen how much she wanted him to tell Sophie.

"I'm going to stop at Martha's and tell Sophie I have to go. I promised her I wouldn't leave again without telling her goodbye. How much do you want me to tell her if she asks what we talked about?"

"Could you just say the least thing possible? I'd like for us to tell her together."

"Then you might as well just come with me. We'll go tell her first then I'll take you home. Otherwise she will drive you crazy and I won't be seeing you again until Thanksgiving. You won't last that long."

"You're right. That way we can tell Martha too. After all she's the one who got this started."

Jethro pulled up in front of Martha's house and the two of them got out. When Martha opened the door she already had a huge smile on her face. She could tell by looking at Jethro what Jen's answer had been.

"Come in. I wasn't expecting you two tonight. Well?"

Jen presented her with her left hand. "Look what I got!"

"Wow. Jethro, you did very well. Congratulations to both of you. Sophie, your mom and Jethro are here."

Sophie came bounding out of the back of the house. "Mommy, I thought I was spending the night."

"You are but I have to go back to DC and go to work so I came to say good bye."

"Why's mommy and Martha hugging?"

Jen turned away from Martha and picked Sophie up and swung her around. "Because mommy is very, very happy."

"Did you and Jethro have your talk?"

"Yes we did."

Sophie looked over at Jethro. "Did you talk about being my daddy?"

"We sure did. We have something to tell you."

Sophie looked from Jethro to her mom and back to Jethro. "Is is bad or good?"

Jen set Sophie down and knelt down in front of her. "It's very good. Jethro and I are going to get married. Do you know what that means?"

"It means Jethro will be my daddy!" Sophie launched herself at Jethro and he expertly scooped her into his arms.

"That's right. I guess that's okay with you."

"Yes. It was my idea remember?"

All the adults laughed and hugged and then Jethro had to break up the celebration.

"Sophie I have to go. I'll see you in Richmond for Thanksgiving okay?"

"Okay. I'm glad you're going to be my daddy. Bye."

"Sophie if you want to go home with your mom I understand. You can come back another night."

"No. I want to make cookies with you and watch Nemo like you said."

"Okay. Well, Jethro be careful. Jen, I'll bring Sophie home in the morning about ten if that's okay. And congratulations again, to both of you. You've both made a very good choice."

"Thank you Martha. For everything. Night Soph, I'll see you in the morning."

Jethro gave Martha a hug and kissed her goodbye. "Thank you for sending Jen to check on me way back when. I love you."

When they got back to Jen's house Jethro went to pack his things and Jen made him a thermos of coffee. He came into the kitchen as she was pouring the last cup into a travel mug.

"This ought to hold you until you get there."

"I hate to go especially tonight."

"I know but duty calls and you have to answer. That's one of the things I love about you. Don't give it a second thought. I am sorry we won't get to really celebrate tonight but that will just make it all the better when we do."

"You mean it can be better? You remember that time in my kitchen, against the wall?"

"Do I ever! Think we have time?"

"I was thinking we did but then I realized the first time I make love to my fiance I don't want it to be against the wall. I want it to be perfect. Can you wait for perfect?"

"When you put it that way, yes, I can wait."

"I'll call you and let you know what's happening. I fully expect to be back no later than next Wednesday so I can meet you and Sophie in Richmond Thursday afternoon for dinner."

"Okay. Please be careful Jethro. Tonight and wherever you're going."

"I will. I love you. Bye."

TBC


	32. California and Back

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review this story. I never imagined it would go on for so long but your encouragement has kept me writing. This is sort of a fill in chapter. The next few chapters are in my head I just need time to get them onto the computer screen. Remember, patience is a virtue!

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 32 - California and Back**

Very reluctantly, Jethro got in his truck and started back to DC. This was definitely not how he had planned to spend his night. The idea of leaving Jen at home just an hour after she had agreed to marry him was almost too much even for him. _Whatever the hell is going on in California that requires us to be there had better be damned important. I can't believe I'm flying across the country and leaving Jen at home when we were supposed to be spending a very romantic night together; just the two us. Who knows when we'll have that chance again?_ Jethro was pulled out of his thoughts by the buzzing of his phone.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Hey Boss. Do you know what's going on?"

"All I know, DiNozzo, is that I'm on my back to DC and then we're going to Los Angeles. Listen, I'm not going to make it to Andrews until almost eleven. Get whatever Vance wants us to have and meet me there."

"Oh yeah, Vance said it's not LA. Now it's San Diego. Do you have your go bag and your weapon with you?"

"Yes. Have you called Ziva and McGee?"

"Yes. They'll meet us there. How long will we be gone do you know?"

"No idea. Apparently I don't even know where we're going. Hopefully not more than a few days. I'll do my best to get us home by Wednesday."

"How's Jenny?"

"Goodbye DiNozzo."

While Jethro was cursing the fates and dealing with Saturday night traffic on his way home, Jen was unexpectedly falling apart. When she closed the door after watching Jethro drive away Jen simply lost it. She managed to get to the couch but all she could do was cry. _What is wrong with me? I have never had this kind of reaction to Jethro leaving before. But, I've never been engaged to him before either. Somehow it's different now. I'm not saying goodbye to a lover or a boyfriend but to my fiancé, my soon to be HUSBAND. Oh boy, this is not good. I can't fall apart every time he leaves; he leaves too often for that to happen. Pull yourself together girl._

Jen finally stopped crying and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. The house seemed unnaturally quiet now. And so very empty. When Jethro was there the house seemed alive, there was an energy that surrounded him that filled in all the empty spaces. With him gone Jen felt very alone for the first time in a long time. She knew she would be fine tomorrow but tonight she was miserable. Lonesome, needy and very disappointed. When the phone rang she was tempted not to answer; she didn't want to talk to anyone until she was more together. But, it could be a patient or Sophie so she picked up.

"Hey, are you as miserable as I am?"

"Oh my god Jethro, I'm so glad you called. Yes, I'm very miserable. I actually cried for ten minutes after you left. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I'm sorry, babe."

"No, no it's not your fault. I'm just very emotional tonight. I think it's this gorgeous ring I'm wearing. It makes me want to never let you out of my sight."

"Do you really like it? Because, we can exchange it if you want."

"Are you kidding me? You just try and take this back and I'll seriously hurt you. I love it Jethro. It's beautiful and perfect and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I miss you already. I didn't feel right leaving you tonight. Maybe it's knowing you're wearing that ring that has me so pissed about being gone. It changes things doesn't it?"

"Oh yes, it definitely changes things. I feel so connected to you Jethro, so sure about us. So much more in love with you than I thought possible. Please be careful and come home soon."

"I will, don't worry. I better let you go. Traffic is pretty bad in here. I'll call you when I can. I love you Jenny."

"I love you too. Bye."

When she got off the phone Jen felt much better. Somehow it helped to know Jethro was just as unhappy as she was. Not that she wanted him to be unhappy of course but as the saying goes, misery loves company. Feeling very energetic for some reason, Jen spent the next several hours cleaning the house. Jethro arrived at Andrews AFB just before 11:00 and fifteen minutes later he and his team boarded a C-130 cargo plane for the cross country flight to San Diego. Jethro had the entire flight to try and prepare himself for being back at Camp Pendleton after all these years. As long as the flight was it wasn't going to be long enough for him to get his mind ready to be back in that place where his nightmares had begun.

The case kept the team working night and day until the early morning hours of the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. After much haggling and demanding, Jethro managed to get the Director to authorize a direct, civilian flight home for his team. The haggling also produced first class upgrades for which they were all very grateful. Jethro tried to call Jen and let her know what was happening but her receptionist said she was busy delivering a baby. Obviously that couldn't be interrupted so he left a message saying he'd be home Wednesday evening and would call then. He was anxious to get home and even more anxious to see Jen and Sophie tomorrow.

Jen and Jethro had talked only twice over the past four days. In the past that would have been plenty for Jethro but not anymore. If he didn't hear her voice every day he felt like he was having withdrawals. He never cared that much what any of his ex-wives were doing during the day and he certainly never called the women he dated just to see how their day was going. With Jen, he cared. He was interested in what she was doing and how things were at the clinic. He wanted to know what Sophie was up to and what silly thing she had done. He realized he was hopelessly in love and he really didn't mind. It felt so good to have someone to care about. Someone who for some reason, cared just as much about him. That part he doubted he'd ever understand but he was happy to enjoy it.

Jen had been very busy while Jethro was chasing bad guys in California. She and her two employees had completed a thorough inventory of the clinic and while they were at it they cleaned everything. Dr. Carson would be taking over in less than two weeks and she wanted things to be in good order for him. She was thrilled with his decision to buy her out; he would be a real asset to the area and she was sure he would do a good job for her patients. Jen was happy to be turning her house and her business over to him and his wife.

The plan had been to close the clinic early on Wednesday so everyone could get ready for Thanksgiving the next day but Mrs. Peterson's baby had other ideas. When Jethro called, Jen was very busy delivering a seven pound baby girl. As soon as that was dealt with and mother and baby were situated in a room with the proud daddy, Jen could begin to think about leaving. She and Sophie needed to get on the road in a couple of hours in order to beat some of the traffic to Richmond. When she got the message that Jethro was on his way home Jen was relieved. She hadn't heard from his since Tuesday morning and at that time it wasn't looking very good in terms of him being back on time. Plus, she thought he sounded very tired and anxious. Something about the case seemed to be getting to him. Now, at least he was headed home and would be able to make it to Richmond hopefully, in time for dinner the next day. Jen had told Jeremy's parents about her engagement and they were happy for her and for Sophie. She knew they would like Jethro and that he would be supportive of Sophie's continued relationship with them.

Jen finally left the clinic at four o'clock and after gathering up her already packed bags and her very anxious daughter they were on their way. As their drive began, Jethro was finally boarding the plane for the trip home. The case in California had been very trying for all of them but particularly for Jethro. They had been sent to help the local MCRT with a particularly difficult murder and drug case. The local agents were certainly capable but were stretched too thin as the result of some rather unusual personnel problems. The base commander at Camp Pendleton had contacted the SecNav, an old friend as it happens, and requested he send a team to get the case closed as soon as possible. Naturally, he had asked the Director to send Jethro's team.

When he settled into his seat on the plane Jethro tried to put the case out of his mind and focus instead on the coming days he would be spending with Jen and Sophie. He had not slept much since they arrived in California and he was exhausted. What little sleep he did get had been plagued by nightmares. The case they worked was much too familiar to him and when the suspect tried to flee Jethro had been more than happy to prevent that; permanently. He ordered two bourbons and by the time they passed the Rockies he was sound asleep.

The plane landed on time at Dulles shortly after nine o'clock that night. Jethro took a cab home and told the team to do the same. They could retrieve the agency car over the weekend. He would take a cab to Andrews tomorrow to get his truck and go to Richmond. When he got home Jethro called Jen to let her he was home and to make sure she was in Richmond. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello, I've been waiting to hear your voice. Are you home?"

"Yes, I just walked in the door. Are you and Sophie at the Sheppard's?"

"Yes, we got here about 6:30. The traffic was awful. We had a nice supper and Sophie is having a bath. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I miss you. We didn't finish until about 2:00 this morning so it's been a long day."

"Don't push yourself tomorrow. Sleep in if you can and just get here whenever. We probably won't eat until at least 2:00."

"Okay. I may try to sleep in a couple of hours. I have to go to Andrews to pick up my truck. I'm pretty anxious to see you so I doubt I'll be late for lunch. Where are we staying by the way?"

Jen laughed. She knew exactly what he was thinking because she had already had the same thoughts. For that reason she had booked them into a hotel for the weekend.

"We're staying at the Marriott for the weekend. Sophie is staying at the house. I fully expect to celebrate my engagement during the next several days and I didn't want that to be hindered in any way by us being in the same house with a five year old. Or her grandparents for that matter."

"You are a very wise and clever woman, Jenny Sheppard. And I applaud your thinking. We are definitely going to do some celebrating and I expect you to be at least a little bit loud. A hotel is a very good idea."

"Jethro are you sure you're okay? You sounded really stressed on Tuesday. Was it a bad one?"

"It was that location as much as anything. The case brought back a lot of memories from my time there. I haven't slept much since I left you. I'm fine, Jen. I just need to see you and have my hands on you."

"Okay. I prescribe a hot shower, some food and drink and a good night's sleep. In fact, call me back after you eat and shower and I'll kiss you goodnight. I really do love you, you know that right?"

"I do know that. I don't understand it but I know it's true. Alright, I'll call you back in a little while."

Jethro fixed himself some scrambled eggs and toast and had two shots of bourbon. Then he took a long hot shower. When he finally got out of the shower he pulled on some boxers and laid on the bed to call Jen. Sophie answered her mom's phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Sophie it's Jethro. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm about to go to bed but mommy said you were going to call and I could wait and say goodnight. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be there to eat lunch with you. Are you helping get everything ready?"

"I helped grandmamma make toast for the dressing. I got to tear up the bread into little pieces. It was fun. I miss you Jethro. I have to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sophie. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Jethro heard Mrs. Sheppard take Sophie to bed and then Jen was back on the phone.

"She was not happy that I didn't let her talk to you earlier so I had to let her stay up until you called back. Now she's happy and will go to bed peacefully. Listen, Jethro we talked about her calling you daddy and she decided for some reason she wanted to wait until we're married. And even though she's only five I think she's worried it will upset her grandparents. I don't think it will but I do think maybe it's best not to do it over the holiday. I hope you understand."

"Of course. It's fine. It's a delicate thing and we certainly don't want to hurt their feelings. I plan to talk to them myself about the adoption if that's okay with you. I want them to hear from me that I want Sophie to continue to see them and spend time with them just as she always has. And that we will always make sure she knows who Jeremy was."

"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea. I know they will be pleased. They're such good people; they only want what's best for Sophie and for me."

"Okay that's all settled. Now about that kiss goodnight."

Naturally Jen didn't actually kiss him goodnight but she managed to talk to him for the next half hour until Jethro was almost asleep. She told him not to speak; just listen. Then she talked to him about her feelings for him, her dreams for them and all the things she wanted to with him in the next forty or fifty years. Her voice was low and quiet and it was lulling him to sleep just as she intended. Finally she told him she loved him with all her heart and that she wanted him to go to sleep. She waited until he hung up before she did the same. By the time the phone was disconnected Jethro was sound asleep and he didn't wake up until 8:00 Thursday morning.

TBC


	33. Thanksgiving Day

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review this story. Here is a short update; another short chapter will follow later today and then a longer one is in the works for the first part of the week.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 33 - Thanksgiving Day**

The drive to Richmond was uneventful and Jethro arrived by noon. Sophie greeted him at the door with her usual enthusiasm and excitedly introduced him to Maggie, the Sheppard's Springer Spaniel.

"This is Maggie. She's the kind of dog I'm going to have right Jethro?"

Jethro bent down and let the dog sniff his hand before he stroked her soft coat. "She's beautiful, Sophie. I can see why you love her so." He was trying very hard to avoid answering her question.

"I'm going to have one just like her. The same color and everything. And her name is going to be Maggie too. Right Jethro?" Sophie was looking at him with her eyes shining and her mother's "I can have anything I want" smile. It almost made Jethro afraid for his future. He saw Jen standing behind her very clever and beautiful daughter waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Sophie you are exactly right. Now, is it okay if I kiss your mom hello?"

"Sure." Sophie patted the dog on the side and the two of them headed off to the other room.

Jen finally got to kiss him hello and she smiled at him and shook her head. "She has you right where she wants you; wrapped very tightly around her little finger. You have absolutely no chance against her. What are you going to do when she's ten or fourteen?"

"I have no idea. I'm just going to concentrate on surviving her being five. I've missed you."

"Me too. Come in and meet Jeremy's parents."

Jen she led him into the living room and introduced him to Jeremy's parents, Bill and Ellen Sheppard.

"I'm happy to meet you both. Sophie has told me how much she loves to visit you. Thank you for inviting me for lunch."

Mr. Sheppard shook Jethro's hand and Mrs. Sheppard hugged him.

"We're so happy to have you here and to finally meet you Jethro. Sophie has told us all about how you've taught her to fish; several times. We're very pleased about the engagement. Congratulations."

"Thank you Mrs. Sheppard. I'm a lucky man to get two beautiful girls in one package."

"Jethro, I understand you do some woodworking. Come out back with me and see my shop. These women won't want us in the kitchen for a while."

Mr. Sheppard took Jethro out to a well outfitted woodworking shop in his backyard. He had any and every tool necessary to do just about any project.

"This is really great. You have a perfect set up here. What do you build?"

"I used to make furniture mostly but now I make a lot of old fashioned wooden toys and things like that. I give them to a store that sells them to benefit the Children's Cancer center. It's a hobby I picked up from my dad. I understand you build boats."

"Yes, I'm building a sailboat. I haven't had much time lately between work and going to see Jen and Sophie. I've had to let the boat slide to the background."

"Well, once they get moved you'll have more time. My wife and I are very fond of Jenny and of course we love Sophie very much. We are pleased for Jenny to have found someone she is so happy with."

"As I said, I'm a lucky man. I want you and Mrs. Sheppard to know sir that I don't intend to ever try and replace your son in Sophie's heart. I do want to adopt her after Jen and I are married but Sophie will always be your granddaughter and we will make sure she knows who her birth father was. Of course, you will always be welcome in our home in DC and Sophie will continue to visit here as always."

"Thank you Jethro. I appreciate you saying that. It's been a blessing for us to have them close by. Jenny has always been just like a daughter to us and we only want her to be happy and well cared for."

"I will do my best you can be sure of that.

For the next hour the two men talked about saws and planes and joiners. Mr. Sheppard was very impressed when Jethro said he didn't use any power tools in building the boat. That led him to pull out an old chest that was filled with hand tools he had inherited from his father. Jethro felt like a kid at Christmas when he saw what all was in the chest. He recognized a few of the tools as being the same as what his own father used. The bond was forged and Jethro and Bill Sheppard were fast friends long before the turkey was carved.

When lunch was ready Sophie came to the shop to get her grandfather and Jethro.

"Mommy said it's almost time to eat."

She took each man by a hand and the three of them went back up to the house. Sophie looked up at her grandfather and said, "He's nice isn't he pawpaw?"

"Yes, Sophie he's very nice. I can see why you like Jethro so much. He likes to build things with wood, just like I do. That means he's very patient. Just like you when you're fishing."

"Maybe you can come fishing with us sometime. I'd like that."

"Maybe so. When it warms up a bit."

"That's a good idea Sophie. Your grandparents could come visit with us at the cabin sometime and you can show them what a good fisherman you are."

Lunch was served in the dining room with the good china and crystal. Mrs. Sheppard explained that she so rarely used them anymore she didn't want to miss a chance to get them out. Jethro told her he hadn't seen such a beautiful table since his mother used to fix holiday dinners. They all said grace then Mr. Sheppard carved the turkey and the conversation took a definite lull while everyone enjoyed the delicious food. When Jethro finally put down his fork for the last time he was sure he wouldn't need to eat again for days.

"That was really very good, Mrs. Sheppard. I haven't had dressing that good in years. Everything was fabulous." He looked over at Jen and winked. "Can you cook like this or will we be coming here for all our holiday meals?"

Jen threw her napkin across the table at him. "Very funny."

Everyone helped clear the table and Jethro and Jen insisted on helping with the clean up. When the dishwasher was loaded and the last of the leftovers were in the refrigerator Jethro asked Mrs. Sheppard if he could speak with her and her husband alone. Jen took Sophie into the living room. The three of them sat at the kitchen table and Mrs. Sheppard poured them each a cup of coffee.

"I've said some of this to you husband, Mrs. Sheppard, but I wanted to say it directly to you also. I'm a very private person and I don't share my feelings openly very often but I want you both to know that I love Jen very much and I love Sophie as well. I expect to adopt Sophie after Jen and I are married. I want you to know however that we will always make sure she knows Jeremy was her father and that he loved her very much. He will always have a place in her life and so will the two of you. You will be welcome in our home and Sophie will continue to spend time with you as always."

Mrs. Sheppard reached across the table and grasped Jethro's hand. "You must call me Ellen, Jethro. Bill and I are thrilled for Jenny and Sophie. Jenny is obviously very happy and very much in love and we couldn't ask for anymore. We appreciate your kindness and consideration where Jeremy is concerned. Thank you. Now, I think you and Jenny have some overdue celebrating to do so you two need to get out of here."

"Yes, we do. Thank you for a delicious lunch. We'll see you both tomorrow."

"Don't worry about us. Sophie and I have lots to do tomorrow so you two just relax and enjoy each other. We don't have any set meal times tomorrow; just leftovers whenever you're hungry. You are welcome to come anytime or not at all, whichever works best for the two of you."

After telling Sophie goodbye and promising to see her tomorrow Jethro and Jen were finally alone and on their way to the hotel. Jen reached for his hand and locked her fingers with his as she settled into the seat and closed her eyes. Neither of them spoke all the way to the hotel. Jethro checked them in and carried their bags to the elevator. Jen was about to burst with anticipation and desire and Jethro could hardly wait to get her alone behind closed doors.

TBC


	34. Celebrating the Engagement

**A/N: Here is another short chapter to keep things moving. There is another short one coming very soon and then something more significant will be happening that will be a longer chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 34 - Celebrating the Engagement

When they finally got to their room it took Jethro three tries to get the door open.

"What was wrong with keys? I hate these card things!"

"A little anxious are you? Nervous maybe?"

"Me nervous? Not on your life. Anxious? Damn right! I've been anxious to get you alone and naked for hours."

Finally the door opened and Jethro just barely got the bags inside before Jen tackled him onto the bed. She kissed him hungrily as they rolled around on the king size bed laughing and pulling at their clothes. In less time that it took Jethro to get the door open they were both naked.

Jen managed to pin Jethro beneath her and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. She had been thinking about this night ever since he left last week and she wanted it to be perfect for him. It was easy for her to give Jethro what he wanted and needed because she loved making him happy. She spent a long time kissing and touching him; taking him to the proverbial edge and then pulling him back. She made sure she caressed and tasted every inch of him before she let him roll them over and have his turn.

Jethro too had spent a lot of time thinking about this night. He also wanted it to be perfect and he wanted Jen to always remember their first time making love as an engaged couple. While she was reacquainting herself with his body it was all he could do not to flip them over and take charge. But it felt so good to have her lying on him, kissing and touching him. Her fingers were everywhere and he loved having her kiss him all over. He loved watching her as she caressed and tasted him. There was no way he was ever going to get enough of Jenny Sheppard or ever get tired of having her make love to him.

Once he had Jen on her back he wasted no time showing her just how much he had missed her the past five days and how much he wanted her. He could have spent an hour just kissing and tasting her but she had other ideas.

"Jethro please. Don't tease me."

Not one to ignore what Jen wanted Jethro kissed his way up her body stopping along the way to tease her nipples with his tongue. He kissed along her jaw line and below her ear. Then raising himself up he looked at her beautiful face and whispered to her that he loved her. Then he kissed her hard on the mouth as he entered her. She immediately pulled him closer and arched up to meet him. Their familiar rhythm took over and before long Jethro felt her tightening around him and knew she was close.

"Open your eyes, Jen. Look at me."

She did open her eyes and she pulled him closer so she could kiss him. She ran her tongue over his lips and kissed him again.

"Come with me Jethro."

Moments later they climaxed together as Jen called out his name and Jethro had to smile knowing it was a very good thing they were in a hotel room and not down the hall from her daughter. They laid together for a long time just reveling in the feel of each other. Jen was the first to move and she rolled onto her side so she could wrap an arm and a leg around him. Her hand was tracing lazily back and forth across his chest and his hand was skating up and down her back. As their breathing and heart rates came down the effects of lack of sleep, complete relaxation, and a turkey dinner took over and they fell asleep.

When Jethro woke up he looked around and realized it was already dark. He wondered how long they had been asleep. Jen was still lying on her side with one arm and leg slung over him. Jethro carefully ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. She began stirring and Jethro took the opportunity to roll her over onto her back. Then he propped himself up on one elbow and began another gentle caressing of this woman he knew he'd never tire of.

Jen tried to keep her eyes closed and just lie there enjoying Jethro touching her. He was so gentle and so skilled with his hands that she felt herself becoming aroused simply by him touching her. When he added his mouth to the equation she couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer. Jethro finally moved over on top of her and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He just grinned back and kissed her. This time was slow and sensuous and seemed to last forever. Jen didn't scream. She simply held him and told him over and over how much she loved him. Afterward, Jen snuggled up to him and kissed him and just smiled that smile he loved to see.

"You seem pretty pleased with yourself Ms. Sheppard."

"I am very pleased. Very pleased with you Agent Gibbs. And with us. We are very good together don't you think?"

"Oh hell yes. I'm very glad you thought to get us a hotel room. I don't plan on letting you leave here anytime soon."

"I have no intention of leaving don't worry. I have lots of plans for you and none of them involve getting dressed and going out that door anytime soon."

Jethro laughed and pulled her on top of him. "Maybe I will go away for a few days more often."

"Don't plan on it. When do you want to get married by the way?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm busy making love with you tomorrow. And, it's a holiday. Besides we have to do blood tests and all that stuff. I was thinking maybe the week after we get moved. I don't want anything splashy, maybe just Ducky and the team. And Martha of course. What about your father?"

"He's coming for Christmas so I don't think he could come twice in that short a time span. What about just Ducky and Martha at the ceremony. Then if you wanted to do something else we could invite the team and Bill and Ellen if you want."

"That sounds nice. Maybe we could just go someplace nice for dinner afterwards."

"That was easy. Probably the easiest wedding ever planned. Now, soon-to-be-Mrs. Gibbs, how about taking a nice long shower with me?"

"That sounds delicious."

It wasn't until they got out of the shower that they noticed the bottle of champagne chilling on the table. The card attached said "Congratulations, Bill and Ellen." Jethro popped the cork and the two lovers toasted their engagement. Then Jen turned on some music and they danced and drank and danced some more. Since neither of them bothered to get dressed it wasn't long before the dance position had changed and they were back on the bed.

When they finally emerged from their room early Friday afternoon it was mainly because they were both craving a turkey sandwich. They made a brief, almost two hour, appearance at the Sheppard house but it was obvious there was another place they really wanted to be. Ellen packed them two pieces of pie and sent them on their way with an invitation for breakfast the next morning. They promised to be there.

They made it for breakfast and spent the morning visiting and discussing the moving and wedding plans. Bill and Ellen said they would be happy to attend any wedding celebration and Sophie was very excited to talk about a party that included Ducky and the rest of the team. As for moving, the plan was for Jethro to rent a small trailer and pick up the last of Jen's belongings the next Saturday. That meant they could hopefully get married the following Saturday. Jethro said he would take care of all that and make a dinner reservation for them at a nice restaurant. Actually, he planned to put Ducky and Abby in charge of those two things because he knew they'd do it exactly right. Jen would take care of inviting Martha and Jethro said he'd talk to his neighbor, Helen, about Martha staying the night with her.

Saturday evening, Jethro and Jen took Sophie to the movies. She loved the show and the adults loved sitting in the dark together holding hands. After Sophie went to bed Jen and Jethro returned to the hotel. Jen noticed that Jethro was very quiet and she wondered what was going on. When they got to the room she asked him if he was alright and he said he was fine so she let it go.

Jen had yet to ever see any of the legendary Gibbs temper or bad behaviors on full display. Jethro was well aware of that and there was something nagging at him tonight. Something that made him wonder how she would react when his bastard side showed itself as it invariably would. Where that thought was coming from he didn't know but he didn't like it and he knew they needed to talk about it.

Jen took a quick shower while Jethro laid on the bed in his boxers looking at the ceiling. When she came out wearing only a short silk gown, Jen sat down on the side of the bed and looked at her fiancé.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'd rather you tell me what you were thinking about in the shower all by yourself."

Jen was running her hand lightly up and down his arm. "First I was thinking it would have been much nicer with you in there. Then I was thinking that I could never have dreamed of being so much in love. I never imagined I would be this happy again after Jeremy died. I never dreamed of anyone like you Jethro. Did you ever dream you'd want to be married again?"

Jethro reached for her hand and gently caressed her palm with his thumb. He was looking past her at nothing. Then he brought his eyes to her face and she saw sadness there which surprised and worried her.

"I quit dreaming about happy things the day I found out Shannon and Kelly were dead. After that all my dreams were nightmares. Honestly Jen, I never expected to be happy again. For a very long time I didn't want to be happy; it didn't feel right. Being with you is the first thing that has made me truly happy since my family died. I do love you. I want to be the man you deserve, the man you think I am. Sometimes, like right now, I'm not sure I can do that."

Jen just sat and looked at him for the longest time. She didn't know what to say or do. She wasn't sure exactly what Jethro was saying to her and his last statement scared her more than just a little bit. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say Jethro. It sounds like something maybe I don't want to hear."

"No, I don't mean anything like that. I've just been thinking that you haven't ever seen me at my worst. You haven't dealt with me angry or really frustrated about a case. You haven't had to put away dinners that I didn't show up for or soothe hurt feelings for Sophie when I don't come home in time to read to her or make it to her school program. All that and a lot more is going to happen, Jen and I guess I worry about how you're going to handle it."

Jen breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh for god's sake Jethro is that all? You think you'll come home some night and we'll be gone is that it?"

"Yes."

Jen climbed onto the bed and straddled him, sitting on his thighs. She took his hands in hers and then she took a deep breath.

"You need to listen to me Jethro and believe what I'm about to tell you. There are very few circumstances under which I will leave you. If you ever willfully harm my daughter or abuse her in anyway you will never see us again. If you ever lay a hand on me in anger I will be gone. And if you ever cheat on me I will be gone. You need to understand that when I marry you I intend to be married to you until one of us dies. I know your frame of reference for relationships tells you that when things get rough or you act like a bastard I will leave. That won't happen. I know we will have difficult times and undoubtedly at times I will want very much to kill you. But I love you. You know what that means to me. You said yourself you haven't been happy in so long you probably don't really remember how it feels. It feels like yesterday. It feels like fishing with Sophie. That's what we're going to have together; not every single day of course but the overriding theme of our life together will be happiness and the joy that comes from building a family and a future together.

Our marriage and our life together will not be like what you experienced with your ex's. I hope it will be much more like what you experienced with Shannon. Our marriage will be filled with laughter and love and caring for and about each other. I will be there when those really bad cases have you frustrated and angry. I will be there when you need someone to hold you and push away the pain. I will be the one to celebrate with you when you find the lost child or catch the bad guy. You don't scare me Jethro except when you start to doubt us. I promise you right now that you will never have any reason to doubt my love and my commitment to you and to our marriage."

When she finally stopped talking Jen sat very still and watched Jethro's face. She could see him processing what she'd said. When he looked up at her the sadness was gone from his eyes and she could see him beginning to smile at her.

"Thank you Jen. I want more than anything to make you happy and protect you and Sophie and for us to be a family. When I look at you I know just how blessed I am to have you. I promise not to doubt your love or commitment ever again. You're right, we will be happy together and we will survive anything that life throws at us. I don't really have the words to tell you how much I love you."

Jen shrugged off her robe and laughed. She held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers at him. "I know. That's what this is meant to do. And what you're going to be doing to me for the rest of the night will certainly make up for any loss of words you may suffer."

Jethro knew an invitation when he heard, and saw, one and he certainly didn't disappoint her.


	35. Moving Day

A/N: Moving right along. A main chapter is next. Here's an update to hold you for a day or so.

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 35 - Moving Day

Jethro returned to DC on the Sunday after Thanksgiving and Jen and Sophie went home for their last week of living in the mountains. The week was uneventful for all concerned and when Friday finally arrived Jen was more than ready to see Jethro and get the last of their belongings packed. He arrived at 7:00 and Jen met him at the house. The Carters had graciously agreed to let her leave Sophie's furniture and her office stuff at the house until Jethro could pick it all up.

Brian and one of his workers arrived just behind Jethro to help with the heavy lifting. In less than an hour they had loaded everything and secured it to Jethro's satisfaction in the rented trailer. Jen said her goodbyes to Dr. Carter and his wife and gave a last look at the house that had been her home for such a short time. Then they headed to Martha's where they would spend the night before leaving Saturday morning for the trip to DC and the beginning of their new life together. Martha fixed them her famous beef stew with cornbread and Jethro's favorite, chocolate pie for dessert. Sophie fell asleep in Jethro's lap watching a movie and they all went to bed early.

Saturday was clear and cold, a perfect day for driving. Jethro was up early and had coffee with Martha before anyone else was awake.

"How are you feeling about all this, Jethro?"

Jethro stared at his coffee cup for a long time before he answered. "I never thought I would be this happy again. Do you realize you are the only person still in my life from my time with Shannon and Kelly? You know what it was like those first few years. I couldn't have made it without you and Pete you know that. It's only right you would have a hand in helping me get my life back after all these years."

"You know, the other day I was remembering when you and Shannon first started coming up here. You were both so young and obviously so very much in love. I could tell just by looking at the two of you that you were meant for each other. To have that taken away so cruelly broke my heart for you Jethro. But now, I see you with Jenny and I see the same, almost overwhelming, love between the two of you. You were meant to be together, there is no doubt in my mind about that."

"That must be true because I never would have let it happen if it had just been up to me. There must have been forces greater than me at work."

"Promise me you won't shut Jenny out when bad times come around. Let her help you with the pain, Jethro. She's a strong woman and she can take it. She won't like it if you try to deal with it by yourself."

"I know. I don't think you have to worry. She's made it pretty clear how she feels about being left out. And I don't want to keep things from her anyway. It's not like with the others; I want to talk to Jen and tell her what's going on. I can't seem to help it; I have to tell her how I feel. It's weird."

"It's trust my friend. And love. And you've got it bad!"

"I sure do and I don't want to get over it. Ever."

"What about more children? Have you thought about that? I know you and Shannon had planned on at least one more after Kelly."

"Jen and I haven't talked about children. I imagine she wants at least another child and if so I'm for it. Pretty much whatever she wants I want her to have. I wouldn't mind a baby around the house."

"You were a wonderful father Jethro and you will be again with Sophie and any more children you and Jen have. I'm just so pleased and excited for you I can hardly stand it. All these years of you coming up here alone and me worrying about you are finally over. I'll still worry of course but not about you being alone and unhappy anymore. Just about you getting yourself shot or blown up. You're going to have to be more careful now you know. You can't go getting yourself in trouble with those two redheads waiting for you at home."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. I think I'll put DiNozzo in charge of all the dangerous stuff from now on."

"Oh I doubt that. You can't stand not being the first one in the door. Just be sure you're faster than the person on the other side of the door. Now why don't you go wake your girls up and I'll get some breakfast started so you can get on the road before too much longer."

Jethro stood up and wrapped his dear friend in a warm hug. "Thank you for caring about me all these years. You have been a good friend and I appreciate you very much."

After breakfast Jethro helped Jen put her bags and Sophie's in the truck along with the few things they had left at Martha's house. Everyone hugged and kissed and said goodbye and then Jen and Sophie followed Jethro out of town to the highway for the trip to DC. After a couple of hours they stopped for Sophie to use the bathroom and stretch her legs. Soon they were on their way again and just over two hours later they pulled into Jethro's driveway. Jethro backed the trailer up close to the front door then got out and helped Jen unload her car. Sophie was so excited she could barely breath.

"Are we really going to stay this time? We don't have to go home in a few days?"

"We are home Sophie. This is where we live now. You're not going anywhere else to live for a long time."

"Promise?"

Jethro picked her up and kissed her on the nose. "We promise. Now, how about taking your little bag up to your room for me."

"Okay." Sophie picked up her little duffle bag and started up the stairs.

Jen walked in the house carrying her briefcase and overnight bag. Jethro quickly took those from her, dropped them on the floor and pulled her into a much needed kiss. He was on the verge of backing her up against the wall when he heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

"Ummm hey Boss. The moving folks are here." DiNozzo was standing just inside the front door grinning at his boss and Jen. He was more than a little surprised Gibbs didn't head slap him when he walked past him toward the door.

"Hello Tony. Thanks for coming to help us."

"No problem, Jenny. We're glad to be of service. The rest of the crew should be here any minute."

"Then let's get busy, DiNozzo."

Three hours later all the furniture and boxes had been unloaded from the trailer, truck and Jen's SUV. Sophie's bed was put together and all her furniture arranged in her room. While the rest of the unpacking was being done she began putting her toys and books on their proper shelves and tried to stay out of the way of all the adults that were coming and going in the house. Jen's desk and computer were set up in a corner of the seldom used dining room and Tim made sure the computer was up and running for her.

Just as the last box was brought in and put in its proper place, Ducky arrived with several pizzas and numerous bottles of soda.

"Sorry I couldn't be here earlier to be of some help everyone."

"Are you kidding Ducky? You arrived just in time and carried in the most important stuff; pizza and soda!"

"Thank you Tony. Your enthusiasm is appreciated."

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table and counters making quick work of the pizza. The team didn't fail to notice the Boss was rarely more than three feet from Jen and he looked happier than any of them, including Ducky, had ever seen him. He actually smiled at them once or twice. Tony was very happy for his Boss and not just because a happy Gibbs was so much easier to work for. Tony had worked for Gibbs longer than the rest of them and he had seen some of the bad times over the years. He thought Gibbs deserved some happiness in his life and it was clear he was getting that with Jenny and Sophie.

As he finished off his fourth slice of pizza Tony raised his cup of soda and asked for everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast. First congratulations to the happy couple on their engagement. Second, welcome to Jenny and Sophie, we're very happy to have you here in DC. And finally, may today be the beginning of many happy years you share in this house."

"Thank you Tony. And thanks to all of you for your help today. Jen and I appreciate it. Thanks for supper Duck."

After the team left and the pizza boxes and soda bottles were cleaned away Jethro and Jen helped Sophie organize her room. She wanted to put all her clothes away and have her books and puzzles put on just the right shelf. Jethro had bought her a small table and chair set so she would have a place to color or have tea parties for her dolls when she wanted to. Sophie loved her room and was very excited about living with Jethro "forever" as she put it.

"I don't ever want to leave. I love my room. This is the best place I ever lived."

"I'm glad you like it sweetie. Someday you'll want to leave but I hope not for along time. If you find some pj's I'll read you some stories before you go to bed."

"When is the puppy coming?"

Jethro and Jen stopped what they were doing and looked at each other and then at Sophie. Neither of them wanted to be the one who answered. Actually neither of them had the faintest idea what to say. Finally Jethro jumped in.

"Well, we probably need to talk about that Soph. We are going to get a dog, a Springer Spaniel, if that's what you want but not right away. We need some time to get used to living together and get organized before we get a puppy."

"Why?"

"Jen?" Jethro was pleading with her with his eyes but she ignored him.

"You're doing fine, Jethro. Go on."

"A puppy takes a lot of time, Soph. It has to be housebroken and taught not to chew on things. You have to play with it and take it for walks and all kinds of stuff. Right now your mom has to figure out about your school and we have to get ready for Christmas. Besides, it's winter and that means it's cold outside so nobody will want to play outside with the puppy and take it for walks and stuff."

"I will. And the puppy isn't a it. She's a girl and her name is Maggie. We just don't have her yet but that's what she's going to be. If we can't get her now when are we getting her?"

"I think spring is a good time to get a puppy. Then the weather will be warmer and we can take Maggie outside and take her for walks and all that stuff. We better wait until spring. What do you think mom?"

"I think spring is an excellent time to get a puppy. Now, Miss Sophie you need to get on your pj's, brush your teeth and pick out two stories. It's past your bedtime already."

Once the stories were read Sophie drifted off to sleep in no time. Jethro kissed her goodnight and pulled her door closed then headed downstairs to find her mom. Jen was organizing her desk and when she heard Jethro come downstairs she went to meet him in the living room.

"I've been meaning to tell you all day the house looks wonderful. The painters did a great job and the floors are beautiful. The new furniture is perfect. Everything is perfect in fact."

"I think it's time we tried out the new couch. Whatta ya say?"

"Yes. Let's see if it's as comfy as the old one was. And tomorrow night we're going to christen the hot tub. Okay?"

"Whatever you say."

The new couch proved to be even more comfortable than the old one. Much to Jethro's frustration however Jen drew the line at having sex on it while Sophie was upstairs. So, they settled for lots of kissing and touching and holding each other. Finally, Jen stretched out with her head in Jethro's lap and they talked for hours about their future. Jen wanted to see about enrolling Sophie in kindergarten and then maybe going back to work part time after the first of the year.

"I don't want to work fulltime until next fall. That way Sophie can get settled and I can always be here when she gets home from school and when you come home from work. I may do some volunteer work or something for a while. What do you think?"

"I think the idea of having you here when I come through that door at night is the best thing I can imagine. Sophie will love kindergarten and she needs to be busy or she will drive you crazy at home all day."

"You're right about that. Have you found out about the marriage license and all that?"

"I have the information upstairs. Do you think you can take care of that tomorrow? Ducky is making the arrangements for the judge. He won't tell me where it's going to be yet; some kind of surprise he says. I trust him so I know it will be something nice. Abby's in charge of the eating arrangements. Helen is planning on Martha staying with her on Friday and Saturday night. Bill and Ellen are staying at a hotel. That's all I have on the subject of your wedding Ms. Sheppard."

"That's quite a bit. In fact I think you've covered it all. How about taking me upstairs and letting me show you how glad I am to finally be here?"

"That will be my pleasure."

"That's the idea."

The next morning Sophie was the first one awake. She padded across the hall and looked in at her mom and Jethro still sleeping. Just barely awake herself, she crawled up on the bed and snuggled under the covers between the sleeping adults. When Jethro realized what was happening he was very glad he had put on some boxers before he fell asleep. Jen was also wearing at least some panties and a tee shirt. In his still sleepy brain Jethro made a mental note that sleeping in the nude was no longer going to be an option. He considered that a minor inconvenience when he felt Sophie pressing her little hand into his chest as she fell back asleep.

An hour later Jen woke up to find her daughter wedged between her and Jethro and the latter watching her with a very happy expression on his face. She leaned over Sophie and kissed him good morning.

"Morning beautiful."

"Good morning to you. When did she show up?"

"About an hour ago. I'm going to grab a quick shower then go make coffee. You just relax for a while."

Jen yawned and said sleepily, "Okay."

When Jethro came back into the bedroom from his shower Jen was getting out of bed. He followed her into the bathroom so he could properly kiss her good morning. Knowing this was going to be a regular feature of his mornings from now on make Special Agent Gibbs a very happy man.

"You have no idea how much I am going to enjoy seeing you every single damn day. Kissing you every morning and making love to you every night. I don't think my life can get much better than that."

"Every night? Wow, you're pretty ambitious there mister. Don't you think the new will wear off pretty soon?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes, I'm kidding. I agree, life is almost too good to be true right now. But, let's not jinx it by talking about it. Let's just enjoy it."

"Good idea. I'm going to make coffee and see what's available for breakfast."

He gave her another mind numbing kiss and left her standing in the bathroom grinning. Then he went downstairs, started the coffee maker and went out to get the paper. As he went down the driveway to get the paper Helen came across the yard with a pan of something that smelled very good.

"Good morning Jethro, I was just coming over to give you this. I wanted to welcome Jenny and Sophie. I saw you moving in yesterday when I got home. Are you getting settled?"

"Yes, finally. That smells wonderful. Thank you. Would you come in for some coffee? Jen will be down in a minute."

"No, Ethan is here for a few days and he's finishing his breakfast. If Sophie would like to come over after while I know Ethan would welcome someone to play with."

"That would be great. I need to take the trailer back this morning and Jen wanted to go with me so if Sophie could stay with you for an hour or so that would be wonderful."

"Fine. Just come over when you need to go. Enjoy the coffee cake."

"You know I will. Thank you Helen."

Jethro sat down with his first cup of coffee and the paper. Jen came into the kitchen a few minutes later and saw the coffee cake on the counter.

"Where did this delicious looking treat come from?"

"Helen brought it over. She wanted to welcome you and Sophie. Ethan is with her for a few days and she invited Sophie over to play. I told her that would be nice while you and I take the trailer back."

Jen was busy cutting into the coffee cake and putting it on plates for them. "Yes that would be nice. Gosh, this is delicious. I'm going to enjoy living next door to this woman. I hope she doesn't stop taking care of you just because I'm here."

"She probably won't. She's been doing it for years now. She didn't much like Diane so she used to slip me treats on the side but she still took care of me."

"That's funny. You certainly seem to have a way with the women, Jethro. Helen, Martha, and now Ellen. They all love you."

"Jealous?"

"No. I think I can handle it. What shall we do today?"

"Well, I need to take the trailer back before noon. After that I have no plans. I'd kinda like to just laze around here, get organized and spend the day with my girls."

"That sounds perfect to me. I'm going to get Sophie up."

As she turned around to leave the kitchen, Sophie came in carrying her Gibbs bear and looking still about half asleep. She immediately crawled up into Jethro's lap and laid her head on his chest.

"See what I mean? I might as well be chopped liver when you're around." Jen laughed and kissed her daughter good morning. Jethro caught her wrist as she stood up and pulled her back down so he could kiss her.

"I happen to love liver."

"What's liver?"

"It's something yucky to eat. Don't worry baby, mommy will never make you eat liver. How was your sleep?"

"Good. Can I have some of that?" Sophie pointed to the coffee cake but she hadn't moved from her position on Jethro's lap.

"You sure can. How about some fruit too? Peaches or a banana?"

"Nana. And some milk please."

"Coming right up. Do you think you can sit in your own chair?"

"Yes." She reached up and rubbed her hands on Jethro's unshaven cheeks. "You're scratchy. How come you love liver if it's yucky?"

"I don't think it's yucky. It's sort of like carrots. You know how you think those are yucky but mommy likes them? She doesn't like liver but I do. You can try it sometime if you want and make up your own mind."

"Okay. What are we going to do today?"

Jethro set Sophie down in her chair and said he was going to take a shower.

"Jethro and I are going to take the trailer back to the rental place after you eat breakfast. While we do that you can go next door and play with Ethan if you want to. Remember Ethan from trick-or-treat? He was the blue M&M."

"I remember. I want to go play."

Thirty minutes later everyone was dressed and ready to go. Jen took Sophie next door and got her settled playing.

"That coffee cake was wonderful, Helen. Thank you. I told Jethro I hoped that just because I'm here you won't think he doesn't need you to treat him every now and then."

"Don't worry about that. I love to bake but being alone I certainly shouldn't eat all I bake. I like sharing with Jethro because he's always so appreciative. He's a good man, Jenny. I hope you two will be very happy together for a long time."

"Thank you. I know we will be. Bye Sophie, I'll be back in an hour or so."

TBC


	36. Once A Hero

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 36 - Once a Hero. . .**

Jethro was waiting in the truck when Jen came back from Helen's house. She climbed in and they pulled out. The rental place was about twenty minutes away. On the way Jen reassured Jethro that Helen had promised to keep the goodies coming even though she was there now. He just laughed and gave her an I-told-you-so look. Jethro drove them past a school he had been told was very good and that he thought Jen might want to check out for Sophie. He also pointed out the nearest grocery store and pharmacy. Jen said she would probably be lost for the first couple of weeks but then she'd get the hang of the area.

They finally got to the rental place and Jethro backed the trailer into a spot for returned rentals. He went inside to get the paperwork and in just a few minutes they were on their way home.

"Any place you want to go or anything you need before we go home?"

"No, I don't think so. I really like the sound of that word, home, when you say it about us. It already does feel like home, Jethro. I'm looking forward to growing old with you in that house."

Jethro reached for her hand and held on. "Me too. It feels more like a home now than it has in a very long time. I'm very, very glad you're here Jen. My life is finally back on track. It had been out of whack for so long I didn't even know it anymore."

They pulled into a gas station and Jethro got out to fill up the truck. The station was in a sort of rough looking neighborhood and Jen wondered why he stopped here; the truck was on a quarter of a tank. As if he was reading her mind, Jethro motioned for her to roll down the window.

"I stopped here because this place is owned by a buddy from my time in the Corps. He's managed to keep this store open when lots of others have left because of the gangs and stuff. He helps a lot of the local kids with jobs around here. Lets them hang around and play the video games where he can watch out for them."

"You're really a softy you know that Agent Gibbs?"

"Well, keep that to yourself please. I don't want my reputation to be ruined."

He leaned in the window and gave her a slow, deep kiss. From the background came a shout, "Hey, old man, get a room."

Jethro and Jen looked over and saw two young men loitering at the corner of the store. They were laughing and gesturing at them. The two happy lovers just laughed with them and Jethro kissed her again just for good measure. When the gas pump shut off Jethro put the nozzle back then asked Jen if she wanted anything to drink. She said no and Jethro headed to the store to pay for the gas. He exchanged friendly words with the two boys still standing at the corner of the store.

Jen sat in the truck and looked around the area. She was thinking this might be a good place to establish a low cost clinic. She looked back at the door expecting Jethro any moment. A young woman, maybe eighteen was walking through the parking area with a toddler at her side. She paused to say something to the boys. Just then Jen saw Jethro push the door open and step out.

The next two minutes went by in slow motion for Jen and she would later think it was really about five or ten minutes. As she was watching Jethro come out of the store, the young girl and the child walked away from the boys toward the side street. While she was seeing that, she heard a loud car coming. There was very loud music from the car which made everyone look in that direction. The car was coming down the main street toward the store. Jen looked back at the boys and saw them taking excitedly to each other. The young girl looked from them to the car and back to the boys. Jethro was still walking toward the truck.

Suddenly things changed. Jethro looked at the car and the boys and realized very quickly there was going to be trouble. He instinctively put his right hand on his hip but of course there was no weapon there. He saw the person in the backseat of the car leaning out the window with a gun in his hand. Jethro saw the boys begin to run toward the side street which meant the girl and the child were going to be between them and the car in another few seconds. He knew instantly what he had to do but he still spared a second to look over at Jen. He knew what he was about to do was probably not going to end well for him and Jen but he also knew he had to do it. Their eyes locked and then he yelled and ran toward the girl and her child.

Jen had also sized up the situation and understood something very bad was about to go down. When Jethro looked over at her she wanted to scream, NO. Maybe she did; she didn't really remember later. She saw him running toward the girl and she knew what he was doing. It happened so quickly none of the participants in the drama could get out of the way of it.

The car screamed around the corner, radio blaring. The young man in the backseat was hanging out the window and now there was another young man sitting in the window of the front passenger side leaning over the top of the car. He had a gun too. Jethro saw all this but didn't have time to process it. He ran full speed at the girl who by now had gathered the toddler to her side and was frozen in the middle of the parking lot. The two boys were caught between the side street and the building and didn't know which way to run.

Jen watched in horror as the boys in the car started firing. Her first instinct was to duck but instead she kept her eyes locked on Jethro. She willed him to reach the woman and push her down getting them both out of harm's way. Jethro was one step from the woman when she saw him stumble. His momentum carried him into the girl and he knocked her down and covered her and the toddler with his body. Shots continued to rain down in the parking lot. Jen saw Jethro hit at least once more and the boys who were the obvious targets were cut down before her eyes. She was frozen for long seconds as the firing died down as quickly as it had started. She got out of the truck and ran to Jethro who was still lying on top of the woman and her child.

Someone came from inside the store but Jen paid them no mind. The woman was screaming and the baby was crying. The woman managed to get out from under Jethro; she was covered with his blood. Jen rolled Jethro over and gasped. He was shot square in the chest and there was another gunshot in his leg and one his side. There was blood everywhere. More blood than Jen had ever seen before. She tore off her jacket and pressed it on the chest wound. Jethro opened his eyes and moaned.

"Jethro, stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Hold on."

"I'm sorry Jen. So sorry."

"No, don't say that. You'll be okay. Hold on."

He reached for her wrist and gripped as tightly as he could. "Hurts. Tell Sophie I love her. Love you."

"You tell her yourself. You're not leaving me, Jethro."

The store owner knelt beside her. "I called 911. They'll be here in no time. Hold on buddy. I can't have you dying on my driveway. Bad for business."

"The girl?"

"She's fine. You saved them Jethro." Jen was pressing as hard as she dared on the wound but her jacket was already soaked through with blood. Jethro's blood. His life was seeping out between her fingers and she was helpless to do anything about it. She fought back tears; afraid to let him see how scared she was.

When he tried to talk it was just a whisper now. "Love you babe. Sorry. Cold. Can't breathe."

"Jethro, hang on. I love you and you cannot leave me now. You promised to marry me on Saturday. Hold on."

She had to lean down now to hear him. She pressed her ear near his mouth. "Wanted our forever to be longer. I love you." He closed his eyes.

"Jethro, open your eyes! Don't you do this to me!" Jen felt for his pulse but she couldn't find it. The blood flow seemed to have lessened and that frightened her even more because it meant his heart had stopped. Despite her best efforts to stay calm she heard herself screaming, "No, no, no."

The ambulance was there and the paramedics were pushing her back. She told them what all she could and they began working feverishly to save Jethro.

"Got a pulse but it's weak. We gotta move."

Jen watched as they loaded him onto a gurney and ran for the ambulance. One of the men looked at her and said, "Come on if you want."

Jen ran to the door and climbed in beside the gurney. She held onto Jethro's hand tried to will him to live.

She heard the medics talking to each other and the hospital. She knew this was bad. She had seen plenty of gun shot victims in the ER when she worked in Atlanta. As a professional she knew that Jethro was probably not going to survive. As a woman in love she refused to give up. She held his hand and told him over and over to hold on. If they could get him to a trauma center he at least had a chance. She heard the medic next to her say something about being there in less than a minute and she clung to a tiny bit of hope.

Jethro was unconscious and his pulse was very weak and thready. He was being given oxygen and fluids but the paramedic in the back was not very optimistic about his chances. He continued to work on Jethro though as if he was going to be fine. He was in constant communication with the doctors at the trauma center where they were taking Jethro. He told Jen they would be there in less than a minute and it was the best trauma center in the area. He doubted she was paying any attention to him but he wanted to give her something to hold onto. Just in case.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital a team of trauma specialists met them at the door and rushed Jethro inside. Jen was right behind them but they managed to stop her before she could follow them into the room.

"I'm his fiancé and I'm a nurse practitioner. Please let me be in there."

A very kind but very firm nurse told her no. "You know you can't be in there right now. Let them work. This is the best place for him and I will keep you informed."

The nurse disappeared into the room and Jen stood rooted to the spot where she was just outside the room. She was covered in Jethro's blood and didn't even care. She had tears running down her face but she didn't know it. Jen just stood there waiting; waiting to know if she had lost another man she loved. She thought for the first time about Sophie. How would she ever be able to explain this to her sweet girl. The child adored Jethro. She would be devastated if he died. Jen shook herself and mentally banished that thought from her brain.

The door to the trauma room flew open and Jethro was wheeled out in a rush for the elevator. The nurse who had spoken to Jen motioned for her to follow them. They crowded onto the elevator and Jen saw just how bad the situation was. Jethro was intubated and a chest tube had already been inserted. His clothes had been cut off and he was still covered in blood. The nurse was talking to her and she forced herself to listen and process what she was being told.

"We're taking him to surgery. He's lost a lot of blood and there seems to be pretty extensive internal damage. He's in pretty bad shape but he's got a chance. If he has any family you should call them."

The nurse handed Jen a bag with Jethro's cell phone, wallet and watch in it. Jen forced herself to breathe. Jethro was deathly pale and very still. She was frightened to her core that he was never going to speak to her again. Never hold her hand or kiss her or dance with her or make sweet love to her in the middle of the night. The elevator ride took only seconds but had seemed like a long time to her. As the doctors and nurses disappeared into the operating theater Jen collapsed onto a chair in the waiting area.

Some long minutes later Jen realized she needed to call Helen about Sophie. And she should probably call Ducky too. She pulled Jethro's phone out of the bag the nurse had given her and hoped he had Helen's number in the contact list. He did.

Jen took several deep breaths and tried to think of what to say to Helen that would not alarm her too much. Finally she punched in the number. She tried to speak in a somewhat normal voice but she doubted she was managing.

"Helen, this is Jen. Jethro has been hurt and we won't be home for a while. Can Sophie stay there?"

"Of course dear. Is this bad? You sound very afraid."

"Yes, it is bad. He's been shot. He's in surgery now but it is pretty bad. I don't know when I will be home. I'm going to call Sophie's grandparents to come from Richmond and stay with her. Can you keep her until they get there?"

"Yes, of course. Don't worry about her. She and Ethan are getting along fine. I'm praying for you both right now. I'll tell Sophie you've been delayed and we'll work out the rest later. He's a fighter, Jen. Try not to give up."

"Thank you."

Jen hung up and immediately found Ducky's number and called him.

"Hello, Jethro. Not a case I hope."

"Ducky, it's Jen." That was all she got out before she began sobbing and couldn't talk for a few moments. "Jethro's been shot. We're at the Washington Trauma Center. You need to get here Ducky. And probably the team too." That was all Jen could say before the tears came back so she just closed the phone and let them fall.

For the next twenty minutes Jen sat very still and prayed with all her heart for Jethro to survive. She could barely breathe she was so frightened. She felt like she was going to be sick but she just sat very still and waited. And prayed.

Ducky came around the corner and saw Jen sitting in the waiting area. Her clothes and hands were covered in blood and she looked very much like she might be in shock. He went to the nurse's station and told them who he was. He asked the nurse in charge if she could spare a set of scrubs for Jen. When the nurse looked into the waiting room and noticed Jen for the first time she went to get her something to wear.

Ducky approached Jen and spoke softly to her. "Jenny, my dear are you alright?"

Jen looked up and shook her head. "No," was all she could say.

The nurse came over and sat down next to Jen. She handed her a cup of water and told her to drink it. Then she said, "Come with me and get yourself cleaned up a bit. I have some scrubs you can put on. I'm going to see if I can get some news for you." She gently led Jen to the lounge and gave her some privacy to clean up and change her clothes.

Jen washed her hands and arms. Watching the water run red down the drain she thought about all the blood Jethro had left on the pavement. She knew he was close to bleeding to death by the time the ambulance arrived and she wondered if he would have enough strength to survive the surgery. She splashed cold water on her face and forced herself to pull it together. She needed to call Bill and Ellen and Jethro's father. She had to get herself under control because Jethro was going to need her when he came out of surgery.

When Jen returned to the waiting room the nurse was there talking to Ducky. She smiled at Jen and told her there was no news yet. She promised to keep her informed. Jethro's team was huddled in a tight bunch across the room. They all came to stand around her in a silent show of support. Ducky spoke for them when he asked her what happened.

"Can you tell us my dear what in the world happened? When you're ready of course."

"We were at a gas station and Jethro stepped between some men with guns and some young boys they were shooting at in order to shield a woman and her child. He saved their lives. The boys were killed I think."

Tony asked, "How bad is the Boss?"

Jen looked at their faces, all so worried and upset. "It's bad I'm afraid. He took one round in the chest, one in his left side and one in the leg. The chest wound is the bad one of course. He lost a tremendous amount of blood before the ambulance got there."

Ziva grasped her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Gibbs is one of the toughest, most determined men I have ever known. He will fight hard. Where is Sophie?"

"She's with Jethro's neighbor. Thank god she wasn't with us. I need to call her grandparents to come stay with her. And Jethro's father."

Ducky spoke up, "I've already called him and he's on his way. Come sit down and make your call."

Jen did as Ducky instructed. She sat back down and called the Sheppards. She gave them a brief version of what had happened.

"Can you come stay with Sophie for a while? I have no idea how long I will be here. I think she will need you with her."

"Of course we'll be there. I'll pack our bags while Bill takes Maggie to the boarders. We can be on the road in less than an hour."

"I think you should bring Maggie with you. She will be a comfort to Sophie in case. . " Jen couldn't finish that thought.

"Okay, we'll bring her. Give Bill the address and directions if you can and we'll call when we're close."

Jen gave Mr. Sheppard the address and directions to Jethro's house. She explained that Sophie was with the neighbor. She said she would talk to her before they got there and explain it to her somehow. Jen told him it was a very serious situation but she didn't want Sophie to know that quite yet. When she hung up she covered her face with her hands and tried to calm down.

Tony sat down next to her and asked, "Have you talked to the police?"

Jen shook her head. "I came in the ambulance. I don't think they were even there yet. Jethro's truck. It's still there."

"Don't worry we'll take care of that. The police will need to get a statement from you. I'm surprised they haven't shown up here yet. I'll take care of it."

Tony motioned for Ziva to follow him and they went into the hallway to make some calls. Tony found out the location of the shooting and called the store. He spoke to the owner, Jethro's friend, and arranged for another agent to pick up the truck. Then he called a friend at the Metro PD and told him where Jen could be found to give them a statement. Ziva called the Director to let him know what had happened.

Just over an hour later a nurse came into the waiting area. Jen looked at her and feared the worst although she was pretty sure if Jethro was dead it would be the doctor to tell her so not a nurse.

"Gibbs family?"

Jen stepped forward with Ducky at her side and the team standing just behind them. "I'm Agent Gibbs' fiancé, and this is his personal physician, Dr. Mallard. What can you tell us?"

"As you already know Agent Gibbs suffered a GSW to the chest, leg and side. He has been in surgery now for just over an hour. The doctors are dealing with tremendous internal damage and blood loss. Agent Gibbs is struggling. He has coded once but the doctors were able to revive him and continue. They are trying to repair as much damage as possible as quickly as possible and get him off the table. It will probably be another forty-five minutes to an hour. When they are finished a doctor will come talk to you. If Agent Gibbs has family we recommend you call them."

Jen held tightly to Ducky's arm. She thought she might pass out from fear. The nurse had painted a very bleak picture and Jen was almost overcome with panic when the nurse left them. Ducky guided her back to a chair and they all resumed their silent, grim vigil.

After half an hour they each began checking their watches every few minutes. When an hour had passed with no news Jen began to pace back and forth in the small room. No one spoke. Finally a doctor looking very tired and worn came into the room. He motioned for Jen to sit down and he pulled a chair around to sit in front of her.

"I'm Dr. Harmon. I understand you are Agent Gibbs' fiancé."

"I'm Jenny Sheppard. Is he alive?"

"Yes, Ms. Sheppard, Agent Gibbs has been moved to recovery. He is in very critical condition. He barely tolerated the surgery and we had considerable difficulty getting him through it. He has coded twice now. I understand you are a nurse so you know the next several hours are critical. If Agent Gibbs survives the next twelve to twenty-four hours his chances of recovery will improve greatly. I caution you that he is far from out of the woods yet. The chest wound was extremely damaging and so was the wound in his side. That bullet must have shattered a rib because there were rib fragments throughout his abdominal cavity. They did considerable damage which, added to the blood loss from the chest wound, was very nearly fatal. As I said he is still in very critical condition. He will be in the ICU within the hour. At that time we can allow you, Ms. Sheppard and you, Dr. Mallard to see him. That's all I'm afraid. Do you have any questions."

"Do you expect him to survive, Doctor?"

The weary surgeon looked her straight in the eyes. He very much wanted to give this lovely, desperate woman something to hold onto but he never lied to a family member. "I will be surprised if he does, Ms. Sheppard. But, I've been surprised many times in my career. Let's hope this is another of those times."

TBC


	37. The Aftermath

A/N: Hate to keep you loyal readers and reviewers hanging so here's a short update.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 37 - The Aftermath**

Half an hour later a nurse came to the waiting room and summoned Jen and Ducky. They followed her to the ICU and were shown to the room where Jethro had been taken. Jen had been trying to prepare herself for what she was going to see. She had cared for many patients in critical condition during her career. She had seen a lot of patients in very bad situations but she had never seen the man she loved in such a place. Looking at Jethro now tore at her heart and literally took her breath away. She had to hold onto the bedrail to steady herself.

From the waist up Jethro was covered with a gauze bandage. His left leg was heavily bandaged as well. He of course had tubes and wires everywhere. There was a drain in his chest and a tube down his throat. A machine breathing for him and another was monitoring his heart and blood pressure. He was as pale as a ghost and his skin felt clammy to the touch. Jen took his hand in hers and kissed his palm holding it to her cheek. Tears ran down her face and dripped onto the sheet. She roughly brushed them away and forced herself to get control. She ran her fingers gently through his hair and kissed him on the forehead. Ducky brought a chair for her and she sat down next to the bed never letting go of Jethro's hand.

Ducky had seen Jethro in bad shape several times over the years but even he had to admit this was a frightening sight. The nurse, having been alerted as to who he was, allowed him to look at Jethro's chart. What he saw there was not encouraging. All Ducky could hope for was that somewhere in Jethro's subconscious he remembered Jenny and Sophie and would fight his way back to them. He desperately wanted to give Jenny something positive to hold onto.

"If it is a matter of will then I know Jethro will survive this my dear. He has too much to live for now. He won't give up."

"I know Ducky but it might not be enough this time. I'm going to hope and pray it is but unfortunately I know what all those numbers and results in that chart mean. He has a long way to go. You are right though, I know he won't give up."

For the next hour Jen barely moved in her chair. She never let go of Jethro's hand and she talked to him constantly in that quiet, soothing voice that always made him feel better. She told him how proud she was of him and how much she loved him. She told him his team and Ducky were all there for him and urged him to keep fighting. There was no change in his status but at least he was still with her. When she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket she pulled it out and saw it was Bill Sheppard calling. She knew she needed to call and talk to Sophie.

"Ducky, will you stay with him please? I have to go call Sophie and explain why her grandparents are coming and why I wont' be home."

"Of course my dear. Take your time. I'll be right here."

Ducky took her place in the chair and launched into a story he had already told Jethro at least a dozen times. It never failed to make his friend smile though which is why he chose it now. Jen stepped into the hallway to call her daughter and somehow break the news to her. First she called Bill back.

"How is he?"

"He survived the surgery but it's still too early to be optimistic. Are you almost at the house?"

"Yes, only about ten minutes out. We wanted to be there shortly after you talk to Sophie in case she's as upset as I imagine she will be."

"Yes, I'm afraid she is going to be very upset and afraid. I feel very torn about not being with her but I just can't leave Jethro now."

"Of course. Your place is right there for now. Let us take care of Sophie for you. Go ahead and call her and we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much. I'll keep you posted."

Jen hung up and called Helen. "Helen, it's Jen. He made it through the surgery but he's still critical. Sophie's grandparents will be at the house in just a few minutes. I need to tell her some version of what's happened."

"Let me get her for you."

Jen took several deep breaths and hoped she didn't say the wrong thing.

"Hi mommy. Are you coming home?"

"Hi baby. Sophie I want you to listen very carefully okay?"

"Okay."

"Jethro got hurt while he and mommy were gone today so he's in the hospital and mommy needs to stay with him for a little while. Grandma and pawpaw are going to be there in just a few minutes to stay with you."

"What's wrong with Jethro? When is he coming home?"

"I don't know for sure when he's coming home. He has to stay at the hospital for a few days. When he feels better you can come see him but not now. He asked me to tell you he loves you. Sophie, mommy will be home as soon as I can but I want you to be a good girl for your grandparents. You show them your new room and the extra room where they can sleep. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, mommy. Can I talk to Jethro?"

"He's sleeping right now, baby. Please be a good girl and I will be home as soon as I can."

"Are you crying mommy?"

"No, baby I'm not crying. Hey, I think pawpaw is bringing you a surprise. I have to go now Sophie. Let me talk to Miss Helen please. Bye."

"She seems okay right now. Try not to worry about her. I'm sure when her grandparents get here she'll be fine. I'll show them where things are in the house. You just concentrate on taking care of yourself and Jethro."

"Thank you so much Helen. I don't know what I would have done without you today."

Jen decided to take a few minutes to try and gather herself before she went back to the ICU. She went into the ladies room and looked at herself in the mirror. The person she saw looking back at her seemed to bear very little resemblance to the woman she had seen in her bathroom mirror just a few hours ago. That woman had been practically glowing with happiness. The woman she saw now was anything but glowing and was certainly far from happy. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and almost overwhelming stress. Jen saw fear and despair on her face. She splashed handfuls of cold water on her face in a desperate attempt to wash away that fear and despair. Finally she took two deep breaths and told herself she was going to fight just as hard as she was imploring Jethro to do. When she came out of the restroom Ziva was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Has something happened?"

"No. There is a detective here from Metro PD. He needs to ask you some questions. Tony has gone to check with Ducky and he will let us know if there is even the slightest change. It would be helpful to the police to hear your story while it is still fresh in your mind. Although I doubt you will forget any of it in the near future."

"You're right about that. I want to help catch those three men. I can talk to the detective now."

Jen introduced herself to Detective Morris and they went to sit in a corner of the waiting room. Jen told him everything she could remember from the time she and Jethro pulled up to the gas pump until she left in the ambulance. She described the car and what little she saw of the shooters. The detective told her one of the boys from store had died but the other was still alive and expected to survive. He said the woman and child were uninjured except for some scrapes and bruises. Jethro was definitely the most grievously injured.

"He surely saved that young woman's life and the little girl as well. From what we could piece together from the scene they were definitely between the shooters and the boys they were targeting. What Agent Gibbs did was truly heroic. I hope he will be alright."

"Thank you Detective. Please keep his team informed about your investigation."

"Oh don't worry. They won't rest until one of us has found the shooters. I've known Tony for a long time and I've worked a case or two with Agent Gibbs and his team. We'll find the shooters don't you worry about that."

"If I can be of any more help you know where I'll be. Now I'd like to get back to the ICU."

"Thank you, Ms. Sheppard. And good luck."

When Jen returned to Jethro's bedside nothing had changed. She took her place in the chair next to the bed and Ducky left to stretch his legs and talk to the rest of Jethro's team. Jen took note of all the readings on the machines monitoring Jethro's condition and was satisfied he was at least holding his own for the moment. When she glanced at the clock she was surprised to see it was just after 3:30 in the afternoon. As she held Jethro's hand and stroked her other hand through his hair she thought about what they were supposed to be doing today. They were going to just laze around the house and enjoy being together at home. Now the idea of being at home with Jethro seemed very far away. She thought about their plans to christen the hot tub tonight after Sophie was in bed. Looking at Jethro now she swallowed down the fear she would never be in it at all.

The nurse continued to constantly monitor Jethro and all his mechanical connections. It gave Jen some sense of security that she was right there, always within reach if something happened. She closed her eyes and tried to think positive, happy thoughts. After a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jethro's beautiful blue eyes looking at her from the face of a much older man. Ducky was just behind him. Jen stood up and reached for his hand but instead he pulled her close to him and hugged her.

Without releasing her he said, "I'm Jackson Gibbs, Jethro's father. You must be Jenny."

"Yes. I'm very glad you're here Mr. Gibbs. I certainly wish it were under better circumstances."

"It's Jack, please. How is he?"

"He's in critical condition. He had a lot of internal damage and lost a lot of blood. The next several hours will be crucial."

Jen moved aside and let Jack take her place beside the bed so he could see Jethro and touch him. He held Jethro's hand and spoke softly to him. "I'm here son. They tell me you're in pretty bad shape but they don't know how tough you are. You just hang on Jethro. You don't have my permission to go anywhere. You got a beautiful woman here and I know you don't want to leave her alone. I love you son, you hang on and fight." Jack leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Jethro's forehead.

When he turned around his eyes were shining with tears. He pulled Jen to his side and kissed her on the temple. Then he moved away and motioned for her to resume her place. He sat down in chair against the wall and prepared to wait for his only son to wake up. No matter how long it took he would be there.

The hours seemed to crawl by and Jen never left Jethro's side. She continued to maintain some physical contact with him at all times and she talked to him almost constantly. She knew somewhere in his subconscious he could hear her. She kept her comments positive and encouraging and she repeatedly told him how much she and Sophie loved him and needed him to come back to them. She reminded him he had promised to marry her and she wasn't going to let him get out of that. Every now and then Jack would move to the bedside and speak to Jethro, telling him he was there and that he loved him. Jen began to doze on and off as the evening wore on but she refused to leave her station beside the bed. Jack fell asleep in the chair.

At about 7:00 they were startled awake by alarms going off and nurses rushing into the room. Jen stood up to find out what was happening but was expertly moved out of the way by the resident who came running from across the unit. Her professional side understood what they were saying and doing but again, as a loved one of the patient she was terrified. All of a sudden Jethro's blood pressure had plummeted and he was in danger of coding again. The staff very quickly determined the problem and began moving him out of the unit toward the operating rooms. One of the nurses that did not need to go with them stayed with Jen and Jackson and explained what they thought was happening.

"We suspect he's bleeding internally again. It's not uncommon considering the extensive damage he suffered. They will open him up again and get it under control. I know all the alarms are frightening even though you are a nurse; he's not a patient to you of course. I won't say don't worry because this is very serious but I can tell you he is in the best possible place and in very good hands with Dr. Harmon. They will do everything they can for him."

Jen just nodded at her and tried to remember how to breathe. She and Jack went out to the waiting room and found Jethro's team all still there. When they saw the two of them they stood up and seemed to automatically hold onto each other. Ducky spoke first and asked what was wrong. Jen quickly told them what was going on. They breathed a collective sigh of relief when she didn't say he was dead. Abby was crying silent tears as she clung to McGee for support. They all looked like people who had been sitting in uncomfortable chairs fighting off despair and sadness for the past several hours. Jen knew she looked at least as bad. She thought of suggesting they go home and try to rest but she knew that would be pointless and also insulting. After all these dear people had known and loved Jethro a lot longer than she had. And she knew without a doubt that each of them would be crushed and heartbroken if he didn't survive this horrible ordeal.

Sitting still was not an option for Jen any longer. She began pacing up and down the hallway asking God all the time to please not take Jethro away from her and those five persons in the waiting room. And Sophie. And Jackson.

TBC


	38. Surviving

**A/N: **Thanks again for your reviews. I fear this story has gone on too long and readers are tired. So. . .here is the next chapter in this epic. I see maybe 3 or 4 more at the most before the end. It's hotter than hades here in Oklahoma; too hot even to be in the pool, so I'm getting a lot of writing done. More coming tomorrow.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 38 -Surviving**

About an hour later the nurse from the ICU came to find Jen and Jackson and tell them Jethro was back from surgery. Dr. Harmon was at the desk when they returned to Jethro's room.

"He tolerated this latest problem better than I would have expected. We repaired some small tears in his colon and found some more bone fragments floating around from the rib and managed to get those out. All in all I'm impressed. His heart is very strong and he seems determined to live which can make a lot of difference in these situations. I certainly hope we don't have to go in again and I don't think we will. I'm confident we took care of anything that could cause more bleeding. I had a much clearer field this time. He will be out for several hours so I suggest you get some rest while you can. We will be keeping him pretty heavily sedated for the next couple of days. If he wakes up in the next several hours it won't be for more than a couple of minutes at a time. All I want him to do for now is sleep and let the body heal itself. We've really done about all we can for now except manage his pain and monitor him. Now it's mostly up to him."

"Thank you doctor. I think we'll stay for a while."

Jen and Jack went back to their waiting. Jack stood at the foot of the bed with his hand on Jethro's foot. He and Jethro has been estranged for many years after Shannon and Kelly's deaths but in the past few years they had mended their differences and become much closer. He loved his son fiercely and wished with all his heart he could trade places with him right now. Looking at Jen and watching her for the last few hours he knew Jethro had someone very special to live for. That gave him hope; hope that Jethro would still know that and battle his way back to her.

Jen looked at the clock and saw that they were approaching the twelve hour mark that was so crucial. They were going to get past that first hurdle she was very sure of that. Every hour from now on brought them closer to Jethro surviving and recovering. She lowered the bed rail so she could hold his hand more comfortably and rest her head on the bed. She held tightly to his hand and rested her other hand gently on his head absently stroking her fingers through his hair. After a while even though the position wasn't all that comfortable she fell asleep. Jack dozed on and off in his chair.

She had been asleep almost an hour when she came awake to Jethro moaning and moving his head very slightly. She began talking to him quietly, soothing him and calming him down. She knew he was nowhere near awake but she also knew he would be conscious of her presence on some level. After just a few moments he settled down and seemed to relax. Jen had to stand up and stretch; her back was killing her. It was worth it though to have some physical contact with him. She made the decision while she was moving around and working the kinks out of her back that she would go home in the morning and see Sophie. She knew the child would be very worried about Jethro and she wanted to reassure her he was going to be okay. At least she hoped that was what she was going to tell her in the morning.

Throughout the night Jen continued her vigil at Jethro's bedside. She slept fitfully, sometimes for only minutes at a time but it was worth it to be near him. Jackson remained in his chair, stoically waiting for his son to come back to them. There were no more alarms, no more terrifying moments, just the steady hum of life sustaining machinery. Sometime after midnight Ducky came in and said he and the team except for Tony were leaving. DiNozzo had opted to stay and Ziva would relieve him in a few hours. When Jen heard that she went to the waiting room and got Tony. She knew from her conversations with Jethro that he and his senior agent had a special bond and she felt Tony needed to see the Boss and know he was really still with them.

"He looks so. . . I don't know what. I've never seen him hooked up to this many machines before."

Jen carefully explained what each and every wire and tube were for. She reassured Tony that his Boss was really doing pretty well considering what he'd been through that day.

"I know it looks really bad and it is but I'm very confident he's going to make it. It will be a long road but he'll be back Tony. You have to believe that."

"Oh, I believe you. A couple of street punks aren't going to take the Boss away from us. From you. He's really happy with you I just want you to know that. He doesn't want anyone to know but he's way crazy about you and little Sophie. He'll come back to you."

"Thank you Tony. I know Jethro is very fond of you; he trusts you and depends on you a lot. You'll have a load on yourself until he's back. You need to take care of yourself these next few weeks."

"I will." Tony patted Jethro's arm and said, "I'll be back Bossman."

The next several hours passed without incident or interruption. Jethro didn't move and Jen never left the room. His dad was snoring softly in the chair by the window. Jen maneuvered her chair so she could lay her head on the bed more comfortably and closer to Jethro. She slept for almost an hour and was awakened by Jethro softly moaning and moving his hand ever so slightly in hers. She stood up and used a warm cloth the nurse handed her to wipe off his face. She kissed his forehead and spoke softly to him telling him everything was okay and he was going to be fine.

"Can you open your eyes for me Jethro? I would love to see those fabulous blue eyes this morning. Your dad's here."

She held his hand to her cheek and kissed his palm. She stroked her fingers up and down his arm and kept talking to him in her most soothing voice. Jackson came to stand next to her and he put his big hand on Jethro's leg patting it gently.

"Come on son, try and wake up for us. I came all this way and you've been asleep since I got here."

Jen kept one eye on Jethro's face and the other on the monitors. He was doing fine according to all the numbers and she felt like he was on the verge of waking up.

Jethro could hear Jen and his dad talking to him. He felt like he was floating and couldn't seem to get his bearings. He wanted to see Jen so badly. He felt her kissing him and stroking his arm with her gentle touch. He tried to squeeze her hand but he couldn't tell if he was or not. Opening his eyes seemed like a monumental task but he kept trying. _Just keep talking to me Jen, I'm here. Keep touching me and I'll be able to find my way back to you. Please don't leave me. I'm trying, I want to see you so much." _He felt Jen's soft lips on his knuckles, felt her gently running her fingers through his hair. When she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek he absolutely had to see her. His eyes fluttered open, once, twice and finally he was able to keep them open long enough to actually see her beautiful face leaning over him. The smile on her face when she saw him looking at her was worth all the effort it had taken.

Seeing Jethro looking at her even through the haze of pain and drugs was the best thing Jen had ever seen.

"Oh thank God," she said more to herself than to him. "Hello handsome, welcome back." Tears were running down her cheeks despite her best efforts to control them. She felt Jethro trying to move his hand and she raised it to her lips. He swiped at her tears with his thumb as best he could.

Jackson stepped into his son's line of sight and said, "Hello son. Good to finally see you at least a little bit awake. You scared me, Jethro."

Jethro just blinked at his dad and Jackson grinned back at him in silent understanding. Jethro turned his focus back to Jen. He wanted to say something but didn't have the strength even if he hadn't had a breathing tube down his throat. Instead he blinked slowly at her and tried to convey his feelings with his eyes.

"I love you so much and yes, you scared us. But you are going to be okay. I promise. You need to rest Jethro and don't worry about anything but getting well. Bill and Ellen are with Sophie at the house. Your dad and I will be here. Go back to sleep. I love you."

She felt him give her fingers a light squeeze and he blinked twice at her. Then he sighed and went back to sleep. Jen turned to Jackson and fell into his arms sobbing with relief. Her brain knew things could still go wrong and she could still lose this wonderful man but in her heart she knew that wasn't going to happen. They were going to make it. Jethro would survive, they would get married and things would be good for them again. This was just a detour in their journey not the end.

Ducky came in shortly after Jethro went back to sleep and Jen shared the good news with him. He too, now felt like Jethro would survive and recover. They were approaching the twenty four hour mark and the patient was making steady if slow progress.

"My dear he will sleep now for hours. They've given him his pain meds just now and even that small exertion to open his eyes will have tired him out. Why don't the two of you take a break and get something to eat and a shower."

Jackson spoke up and said, "Jenny you go home and see your daughter, have a shower and a meal. I'll stay here until you get back. Then I'll have a turn."

"Are you sure? I really do need to see Sophie but I hate to leave."

"I'm sure. Trust me, you will need your strength when Jethro really wakes up. I won't leave him alone."

Ducky patted her on the back and said, "Jack's right, when Jethro wakes up he will not be much fun. You need to take care of yourself the next few days. When you get back Jack and I will go to my house and he can rest and eat there."

"Okay, but I won't be gone long. Wait, I don't have a car."

"Jethro's truck is in the parking lot. First row. The keys are at the nurse's station. Abby and McGee brought it for you early this morning."

Jen walked out into the cold crisp morning and realized she was wearing only hospital scrubs and no coat. Her jacket was ruined and had undoubtedly been thrown away. At least she hoped so; she certainly didn't want to ever see it again. Even though it was cold outside the fresh air felt good to her and she breathed deeply on her way to the truck. It was almost 9:00 and she was anxious to see Sophie. Somehow she managed to find her way home and when she pulled in the driveway she sat in the truck for a few minutes and said a silent prayer of thanks. Then she gathered herself and started for the front door.

When she stepped inside she was greeted with the smell of coffee and bacon frying and realized she was famished. Bill stepped into the hallway and looked at her questioningly.

"He's still with us. In fact he woke up for just a minute about half an hour ago. I think he's going to make it."

Bill hugged her and told her how happy he was to hear that encouraging bit of news. About that time Sophie realized her mom was home and came running from the kitchen.

"Mommy, you're home." She threw herself at her mom's legs and hugged her tightly. "Where's Jethro?"

"He's still in the hospital Sophie. Come sit on the couch with me for a minute."

"Why? What's the matter? Did Jethro go to heaven like daddy?"

With each question Sophie was becoming more and more upset. She was on the verge of tears and refused to go with her mother.

"No, Sophie, Jethro is at the hospital I promise. I just saw him a few minutes ago. Come here baby. I know you're scared but I promise Jethro will be okay. Come sit with me and I'll explain it all to you."

Jen knew she was taking a bit of a gamble promising her Jethro was going to be alright but she truly believed he was going to be fine eventually. Now she just had to convince Sophie of that. She gathered the distraught child onto her lap and held her close.

"Sophie some bad men hurt Jethro yesterday and he had to stay at the hospital. I have to tell you the truth, he was hurt very badly but he's getting better. In a day or two when he feels better you can see him but he can't come home for a while. He has to stay at the hospital where they have lots of doctors and nurses to take care of him."

"But why can't you take care of him?"

"Well, when he's ready to come home I will. And you will help me. But not yet. Now, how did you like having Maggie come see you?"

"I like it. But I wish I could see Jethro too. Why can't I see him sleeping?"

"He's in a special room right now and they don't let children visit there very often. It's a rule in the hospital. Come on, mommy's starving. Let's go have breakfast."

After a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast Jen went upstairs to shower and lie down. She made Ellen promise to wake her in an hour. When she got to the bedroom Jen almost fell apart. She laid down on Jethro's side of the bed and pulled his pillow to her face so she could inhale his scent. She cried and cried; tears of exhaustion and fear and the pain she felt at seeing Jethro so near death and suffering. She fell fast asleep holding his pillow to her chest. Just over an hour later Ellen gently woke her. Jen could have easily slept another eight hours but she wanted to get back to the hospital. She took a quick shower and put on some very welcome clean clothes.

When she went downstairs to leave Sophie was waiting. She handed her mother a drawing she had done for Jethro. It was a picture of the three of them in front of the house. There was a very small dog in the picture.

"This is for Jethro to have at the hospital. It's us and the new Maggie. I know it will make him feel better."

"He will love it. I promise to put it where he can see it. I have to go now Sophie. I love you very much. Be a good girl okay."

"Mommy please let me come with you. I'll be quiet. I really, really want to see him."

Jen looked at her daughter and it was all she could do to say no. She had never seen Sophie so worked up. "I will take you to see him tomorrow I promise. Not today sweetie. If Jethro is feeling better I will take you tomorrow."

Sophie had tears in her eyes and she said, "what if he's not there tomorrow? What if he goes to heaven with my other daddy?"

"Oh, baby he won't. He's getting better. Please believe me Sophie. He's going to try really super hard to get well so he can come home and be here with you and me. I'll take you to see him tomorrow."

"Okay." Sophie clung to her mom and Jen just held onto her until the child let go.

All the way to the hospital Jen prayed she had told Sophie the truth. She didn't know what she would do if she was wrong.

On the way back to the hospital Jen called Martha to let her know what had happened and that the wedding was postponed. They talked for a few minutes and Jen assured Martha she would keep her informed about Jethro's condition. Nothing had changed when she got back to the ICU. Ducky and Jack left so Jack could have a decent meal and some much needed rest in a bed instead of a chair. Jethro looked the same but at least he was holding his own.

They passed the twenty-four hour mark and Jethro continued to be stable. By Monday night his chest drain was clear and there was very little drainage. All his blood work was coming back fine and his vital signs were acceptable. Dr. Harmon stopped in late on his way home and told Jen he thought this was going to be one of those times when he was surprised by a patient.

"I didn't have much confidence that Agent Gibbs would last this long and now that he has I have a feeling he's going to make it. There is still a long way to go and as you know, plenty of things can go wrong, infection, blood clots etc., but, barring any of those issues occurring, I think he's going to recover."

"Thank you Doctor. I think so too. I know you had a lot to do with Jethro making it off that operating table. Thank you for not giving up on him."

"He's a fighter that's for sure. I expect we will be able to extubate him tomorrow and remove the chest drain as well. We will begin to cut back very gradually on the pain meds until he begins to wake up more and can tell us how he's feeling. However, I want him to sleep the majority of the time for the next few days so he'll still be fairly well sedated. As you know, sleep and the management of his pain will let him heal faster than almost anything. I'll see him tomorrow. Goodnight Ms. Sheppard."

"Good night Doctor."

Jen returned to her hand holding vigil. She thought Jethro's color was a little bit better and he wasn't as clammy as he had been. After about forty-five minutes Jen felt his fingers moving in her hand and saw his eyes blinking open. She leaned over him so he could see her better. His eyes were clearer than they had been that afternoon and she could tell he was more aware now.

"Hi, handsome. I know you want to talk and that tube will come out tomorrow. You're doing fine, you're going to be okay. Do you remember what happened?"

Jethro blinked twice to signal he did remember.

"You saved the woman and the child Jethro. I'm very proud of you and if you ever do anything like that again, I'll kill you myself."

She felt him squeeze her hand and she smiled at him. She reached for her bag on the floor and pulled out the picture Sophie had drawn for him. She held it up for him to see and she saw his eyes light up just a tiny bit.

"This is from your favorite artist. That's the three of us of course and that tiny little creature is the new Maggie. She was very worried about you and begged me to bring her to see you. I promised her you were getting better and she could come tomorrow. Don't make a liar out of me, please."

Again he squeezed her hand and blinked twice. He tried to raise his hand to touch her face and she held his hand against her cheek. Jen leaned down and laid her head next to his on the pillow and kissed him on the cheek. There were tears in his eyes now and she kissed them away.

"Don't worry about anything now. You are going to be alright. It won't be easy but we can do it together. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere I promise. You just rest and sleep and get better. Your dad is with Ducky. He'll be back in the morning. I love you Jethro, with everything I have."

Jethro closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	39. Recovering with Sophie's help

A/N: After several very encouraging reviews the story goes on. And on. Who knows where they'll end up but for now the end is not in sight. Back to work tomorrow so writing will slow down for a few days.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 39 - Recovering (with Sophie's help)**

The next several hours passed without incident and he didn't wake up again until very early Tuesday morning. He fell back asleep after being awake for about fifteen minutes; his longest time so far. At 10:00 Dr. Harmon came in the room and after reading the chart and listening to Jethro's chest and abdomen he tried to rouse him. After a couple of tries Jethro finally opened his eyes. Jen thought he looked more alert than he had earlier and he made good eye contact with his surgeon.

"Would you like to be rid of that tube in your throat?"

Jethro blinked twice and nodded slightly.

"Okay, this will be uncomfortable but I know you won't really mind. When I say to I want you to cough for me. Okay, now."

Jethro managed a weak cough and Dr. Harmon pulled the breathing tube free of his throat. A nurse gave Jethro an oxygen mask and when he had relaxed and was breathing comfortably she fitted a nasal canula over his ears and in his nose.

Jethro looked at the doctor and managed a weak and scratchy, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. You are doing well Agent Gibbs especially considering how your stay with us began. You will have some tough times ahead of you but I expect you to continue to improve and to make a full recovery. From what I understand the person who truly saved your life is standing right there. If Ms. Sheppard had not controlled your bleeding as well as she did you would most certainly not be here today."

Jethro looked at Jen and croaked out another, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The doctor made a few other checks and then left the two of them alone after telling them Jethro would most likely be moved out of ICU on Thursday.

Jethro didn't speak for a long time, he just held onto Jen's hand and studied her. "You okay?" he finally managed in his now very scratchy voice.

"Yes, I am now. Now that I know you're going to be okay. I admit I was really scared for a while but now I'm okay."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry about. You did what you had to do and I understand. We can talk about it later if you want to."

"My dad here?"

"Yes, he went out to stretch his legs. He should be back any minute."

"I love you Jenny. Is Sophie okay?"

"She will be much better when she sees you tomorrow."

Just then Jackson came into the room and saw that Jethro was awake. Jen saw Jethro's eyes light up when he saw his dad and she had to smile. She stepped back and let Jackson take her place beside the bed.

"Hey dad."

Jack's eyes filled with tears and he leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. "Hey yourself. It's very good to see you and have you see me. You sure scared me this time."

"Sorry. You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now. Ducky's been taking good care of me. I'm staying at his house. You're going to be fine, son. You just rest and let this beautiful woman take care of you."

"I will. I love you dad. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Jethro closed his eyes and went back to sleep satisfied that the two most important people in the world to him were close by. Jen and Jackson shared a hug then Jen told him she needed to go home for a short time.

"I promised Sophie she could see Jethro today. Plus, I need a shower and some food. I imagine he will sleep for a good while now that he's seen us and done all that talking."

"You go ahead. I'll be here."

Jen kissed Jethro goodbye and started for home. She found Abby and Tim in the waiting room and assured them Jethro was improving. They were relieved and decided they had better go back to work so they walked to the parking lot with Jen.

"Any news on the shooters?"

"Yes, Metro PD has identified them and are looking for them now. They seem to think they may have left the area when they found out they shot a Federal Agent. Sad to say, killing the young man didn't seem to matter but shooting the Boss is a different thing. They'll get them don't worry."

On the way home she called Martha with an update on Jethro's condition. Jen arrived at the house in time to have lunch with Sophie and her grandparents. She gave them the good news that Jethro had been awake and was doing better.

"I can go see him when you go back okay?"

"Yes, you may see him. He might not be awake but at least you can see him. Just for a little while understand?"

"Okay."

Jen had already secured permission for Sophie to visit and she knew it would do both the child and Jethro good to see each other. While Sophie finished her lunch Jen took a long hot shower and felt herself relaxing just a little bit for the first time since she and Jethro had stopped to buy gas. That seemed like ages ago but it had only been three days. She knew the next few weeks would be difficult and stressful and that she needed to take care of herself so she would be able to take care of Jethro. Especially when he came home.

Sophie's visit was disappointing for her because Jethro didn't wake up while she was there. Before they got back he had been awake for about fifteen minutes and the nurse had moved him around a bit to do some of her work which tired him out. Jen had explained about all the machines and that he might not look very good to her but Sophie didn't seem fazed by all the contraptions. She walked right up to the bed and started talking to him as if he was wide awake. She seemed to understand that he wasn't going to talk back to her but she kept right on anyway. When it was clear he wasn't going to wake up Sophie shifted her attention to his father.

"Are you my new grandpa?"

"Yes, I guess I am. I'm very happy to meet you Sophie. Jethro has told me a lot about you and how much you like to read books and fish. Those are two of my favorite things too."

"Did Jethro like to fish when he was a little boy?"

"Yes, he did. I used to take him almost every Sunday."

"Maybe you can come fishing with us sometime. My pawpaw is coming with us when it gets warmer."

"I'd like that very much."

Soon it was time for Sophie to go home. She stood on the chair and kissed Jethro goodbye and whispered in his ear that she loved him. Then her grandfather took her home. She seemed satisfied that her beloved Jethro was going to be okay.

The rest of the day Jen and Jackson spent visiting with each other between Jethro's awake times. Sophie's question about Jethro fishing as a child made Jen realize she had the perfect opportunity to find out about her soon-to-be husband without him interrupting or censoring what his dad told her. She took full advantage and Jackson was eager and willing to tell her about Jethro as a child and about his growing up in Pennsylvania. When he talked about his wife dying when Jethro was just a young teenager she knew that first, crushing loss had set a precedent that was too often repeated in Jethro's life. And when he described the terrible ordeal of Shannon and Kelly's deaths and Jethro's descent into despair she understood just how far he had come in dealing with his painful past.

"I thought I was going to lose him too when that happened. He and I drifted apart after that and it was years before we got our problems worked out."

"Jethro has told me many wonderful things about you Jack but he never talks about your troubles. I think he's put all that far behind him. He loves you very much."

"And I love him. He is happier now than he has been since Shannon died. I hope you don't take that as a comparison between the two of you. Jethro doesn't see it that way I know. We've talked about you and Sophie and he loves the two of you for the people you are. He doesn't compare you to them. I do think that finding you has made it possible for him to finally, truly let go of all that heartache and move on with his life. You make him very happy."

"And he does the same for us. Sophie is absolutely crazy about Jethro. She doesn't even know I'm in the room when he's around. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Late Tuesday evening Jen went home and had supper with Sophie and her grandparents. After supper she went upstairs and found the information about the marriage license that Jethro had told her was on his dresser. There was an idea brewing in her mind but she knew she would need some help with it. She also found a card from the jewelry store where Jethro had purchased the engagement ring. She put that in her pocket then she picked up a book and went back to spend the night with Jethro. His father went home with Ducky when she got back. The night passed without incident and on Wednesday morning Jethro was continuing to improve.

Since he was doing better the team was allowed to take turns visiting for short periods on Wednesday just to see him and be reassured he was recovering. Jen went home for lunch and again for supper but otherwise she didn't leave his bedside. Jethro was awake for longer periods of time as the day progressed but because they were so focused on controlling his pain he still slept a great deal of the time. He was being removed from more and more monitors as the hours passed and Dr. Harmon told Jen Wednesday night that he would be moving Jethro to a regular room the next day.

On Thursday morning while the nurses were preparing to move Jethro to a private room Jen stepped out to talk to Ducky. He was going to be her co-conspirator in her plan; he just didn't know it yet.

"Ducky I need some help. A favor actually."

"Just name it my dear."

"You know of course that Jethro and I were to be married on Saturday. If he's able, I still want to do that but we don't have a license. We were going to take care of that on Monday or Tuesday but of course that didn't happen. According to the information Jethro had we both have to be present to get the darn thing. Is there any way that can be waived or circumvented or ignored or something? Do you know anyone who can pull those kind of strings?"

"Ah, I love a challenge like this. Let me talk to some people and see what I can do. Perhaps, given the reason for Jethro's inability to apply for the license in person, some sort of exception can be made. His story has been in all the papers and he's being touted as quite the hero at the moment. Perhaps some friendly bureaucrat will want to help us. Does he know you're planning this?"

"No, I just want to be able to do it if he's up to it. If he's not then we won't even mention it. I discussed it with Dr. Harmon and he said he had no objections and I cleared it with the Director of Nursing. I don't want to disrupt the nursing staff. The director was very enthusiastic in fact. I'm going to talk to the hospital chaplain today to see if he'd be available and willing to perform the ceremony. And I need to call Martha and see if she is still able to come. I know she wants to see Jethro so maybe she can just come up tomorrow as she had planned. That way if we do the deed she'll be here and if we don't then she has at least seen him. I found the name of jeweler on his dresser and I need to call him to see if Jethro ordered wedding rings."

"He did. He told me they are already at the jeweler's. In fact I was to pick them up tomorrow morning. Shall I go ahead and do that?"

"Yes please but I want to have something engraved in Jethro's ring. I'll call this morning and tell them. I'm sure you had something very special planned Ducky, but I want to go ahead on Saturday if possible. I think it will be important for Jethro to see that we are moving forward; that nothing will keep us apart."

"I couldn't agree more. Now, let me get about my task and see how I may procure the needed license. I'll be in touch with you."

Jen took time to call Martha and let her know what she was planning. Martha said she was happy to come ahead tomorrow as she had planned or Saturday morning at the latest. Jen's next call was to the jeweler. She explained who she was and why she was calling and soon she was speaking to Jethro's friend, George.

"How is Jethro and how can I help you Ms. Sheppard?"

"He's improving all the time. Please, call me Jenny. I understand our friend Dr. Mallard is to pick up the wedding rings tomorrow morning. I would like to have something engraved inside Jethro's ring if you have the time."

"Are you still planning to be married on Saturday?"

"If at all possible. Not quite how we had planned of course but a marriage just the same."

"I can get it done no problem. Jethro is a good friend and especially under the circumstances we will get it done. What would you like to say?"

"I'd like you to put the initial J followed by 'All my love. Always' signed with the initial J. I want a comma after the first J, a period after love and after always. Should I write it out and fax it to you just to be sure?"

"No I understand." George repeated back what Jen had told him including the punctuation.

"That's correct. Thank you so much George. I appreciate your help. Please send me the bill."

"No charge. It's the least I can do. All my best to Jethro."

George smiled as he looked at what Jen had asked him to engrave in Jethro's ring. It was almost exactly what he had already engraved inside her ring. The jeweler thought to himself that those two were definitely meant for each other.

Jen returned to the ICU as the nurses were wheeling Jethro's bed out to move him to a private room. She gathered her belongings making sure to removed Sophie's drawing from the wall and followed them down the hall to the elevator. Twenty minutes later Jethro was settled in his new room and Jen was feeding him ice cubes and helping him have a drink of water.

"Are you having any pain?"

"Not really. So thirsty though."

"I know. Small drinks at a time. You are looking a lot better today. You're improving all the time, Jethro. It may not seem like it to you but it's true."

"So tired all the time. I can't stay awake long enough."

"I know. A lot of that is the pain medication. They want you very relaxed and resting; it makes the healing process go much faster. They will begin to taper that off in the next day or so. Nothing much worth being awake for around here anyway."

"You."

Jen leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. "Thanks. Do you feel up to a visit from Sophie, maybe this afternoon?"

"Sure. I would like to see her. Did she meet dad?"

"Yes, they hit it off very well naturally. She's already invited him fishing. She sat in his lap and asked him if he was her new grandfather. I don't know what it is about the Gibbs men but she's hooked on another on."

"We have a natural charm. It's hard to explain."

"Oh really. Well when you get out of here I guarantee I'll let you try to explain it to me."

"Jen, please don't talk about things like that. I can barely scratch my nose and just thinking about charming you is too much! That seems a very long way away."

"I won't be long. Don't worry. Now, why don't you rest while I read the paper." Jen leaned back down and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I love you baby."

"Me too." Then he was out like a light.

Jack arrived soon after and he and Jen resumed their routine in a new setting. At least the chairs were a bit more comfortable.

"How long are you able to stay?"

"I'll be here through the weekend. Once I know Jethro's really on the mend I'll go home and check on the store. I'll be back for Christmas though just as we planned."

Jen quietly told him what she hoped to do on Saturday and Jackson was thrilled that he would be present for the wedding after all. He assured her that if Jethro could manage it he would want to do it.

Jethro woke up about two hours later. He was more alert than any other time and asking for something to drink. He seemed to be feeling a little better each time he woke up. Jen helped him drink some water and laughed when he asked when he could have a cup of coffee.

"I'm going home to have lunch with Sophie and I will bring her back for a visit if you're up to it."

"Yes, bring her back. And make sure I wake up for her okay?"

"I will."

As Jen was leaving Jackson moved to the chair next to the bed and she had a feeling he and Jethro were going to have a serious talk while she was gone. She knew Jethro wanted his dad to retire or at least cut back on his working hours and she suspected he was going to use this incident as a means to try and convince Jack he should think about spending some time with them. After spending the past few days with Jack she didn't think he would take much convincing. He had told her there was a young couple helping him part time in the store and they were interested in buying him out. If they could come up with the money he was almost ready to sell to them.

Of course Jethro didn't know any of that and Jen had a sneaking feeling Jack wasn't going to tell him right away. He wanted to let Jethro think he had persuaded him to do what he thought he should do. They were definitely two peas in a pod in her opinion.

Sophie was jumping up and down excited to hear that Jethro was getting better and had been moved to his own room. She somehow understood that was a good thing. She gobbled down her lunch in record time and was practically pacing the floor waiting for her mother to get ready to go. Her grandparents were going to pick her up in two hours so she was going to have a real visit with Jethro.

"Come on mommy. We need to go."

"What is the rush, Sophie. Jethro isn't going anywhere."

"He might go to sleep."

"Well if he's asleep when we get there he said for us to wake him up okay. Let me get my bag and we'll go in just a minute."

Sophie ran to her room to get two books and her Gibbs bear to take with her. She rarely went anywhere without her bear these days. He had become even more of a security for her since Jethro had been gone. All the way to the hospital, Sophie talked excitedly about seeing Jethro and his dad. Jen spent a good five minutes after they arrived calming her down and reminding her that Jethro was still a long way from being well and that he got tired very easily.

"You need to remember to be quiet in the hospital, Sophie. There are lots of people here who don't feel good so we don't want to disturb them."

"Okay. I won't be noisy."

"Remember Sophie, Jethro is still hurt and you need to be careful okay?"

"I will mommy. I just want to see him and tell him I love him and want him to get well."

When they got to the room Jethro was indeed asleep. Jack took Sophie on his lap in the chair next to the bed so she could see better.

"He's been asleep for about half an hour so I bet he will wake up pretty soon. If he doesn't we'll tickle his foot or something okay?"

"Okay." Sophie sat very still and looked at Jethro. She reached out and put her small hand on his arm and waited. The head of the bed had been raised up a little to give him a change of position which meant she could see his face very well. Sophie patiently watched his face for any sign he was going to wake up but after about ten minutes she was getting restless.

"Maybe if I read him a story he might wake up." She looked hopefully at her mother.

Of course Jen knew Sophie couldn't really read but when she saw which books she had with her Jen knew she could practically recite them by heart.

"That might work. In fact I think it's a good idea."

"Can I sit on the bed with him? I'll be careful. If I don't sit up there he can't see the pictures."

She was very serious about this and Jack had to smile at her way of thinking. Obviously she didn't worry that he was asleep and thus couldn't see the pictures anyway. She knew that when you read a story you needed to see the pictures.

Jen was apprehensive but Jack said, "What stories did you bring?"

Sophie showed him her books. "I brought Pokey Little Puppy and Saggy Baggy Elephant. They're Jethro's favorites. We read them all the time."

"In that case I think if you're really careful we can get you fixed up there. Come here little one."

He lifted her onto the bed and carefully got her situated where she wouldn't be likely to cause Jethro any problems.

Sophie grinned at her mom and Jack and leaned back against the bed her head on the pillow next to Jethro's. She picked up her book and began to recite the story of the Pokey Little Puppy.

Jen kept her eyes glued to the scene on the bed. There was her sweet little girl, red hair escaping her braids, blue eyes shining while she 'read' her storybook to a man she adored and trusted as only a child can. Jethro, looking better every day still was pale and scruffy looking but Jen had never seen a more glorious sight in all her life than those two lying side by side.

When Sophie was about half way through the story and at the point where the puppies were on their way home again she began to recite her favorite part in her usual singsong manner. Much to her surprise and delight she heard a deep, scratchy voice join hers in saying, "down they went roly poly, pell mell. . ."

Sophie sat up quickly but carefully and looked at Jethro who was smiling at her. "Daddy, you're awake!"

At that moment the room went suddenly very still for Jethro as he processed what he had just heard. His smile got bigger and tears sprang to his eyes as he looked at Sophie and then her mother. He had known it was coming eventually. After all they had talked about her calling him daddy but he wasn't expecting it today. Hearing that word, daddy, directed at him by this sweet, happy little girl took his breath away. At that very moment he knew there was nothing that would stop him from getting well and spending the rest of his life living up to that name.

"I sure am. And I'm sure glad to see you, Sophie. Do you think I could get a kiss from you?"

Sophie very carefully wriggled onto her side and scooted up to kiss Jethro on the cheek. She rubbed his whiskers with her little hands and said, "You're not scratchy. I like it. Are you better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here. Thanks for reading me the story."

"You're welcome, daddy. Is it okay if I'm up here with you? Mommy said you're hurt."

"Well, yeah I got hurt but it's okay for you to be up here as long as we don't move around very much."

Jethro managed to get his arm out from under Sophie and reached up for Jen to come closer. She took his hand and leaned down to kiss him. They were finally back together the three of them. Jethro got his hand behind her neck and pulled her down to him.

"Thank you for bringing her Jen."

"You're welcome. Are you sure she's not too much on the bed?"

"She's fine."

Jen sat back down next to the bed and Sophie snuggled into Jethro's side as he put his arm around her. Then she picked up the book and finished the story.

"Do you want to hear the other one?"

"Sure."

Sophie picked up the Saggy Baggy Elephant and gave her version of the story from memory. By the time she was finished she and Jethro were both having trouble keeping their eyes open. Before Jen knew what was happening, Sophie was sound asleep tucked securely under Jethro's arm. When Jen stood up to move her Jethro shook his head.

"She's okay. Let her stay. Maybe we should all take a nap." He nodded toward his dad who was asleep in his chair.

"Maybe so. Just remember, sometimes she moves around a lot."

"She'll be okay. Now, if I had just one more real kiss I could go to sleep too."

Jen happily obliged that request and when the nurse looked in on them ten minutes later she found them all sound asleep. She decided she could just come back later.

TBC


	40. Planning the Wedding

A/N: Many thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers of this story. I know I've said that before but I continue to be blown away by all the positive comments. This may be a bit short but I wanted to give you another update while I can.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 40-Planning the Wedding**

Sophie slept soundly in Jethro's embrace for almost an hour. When she woke up she lay very still and looked at her mom who was asleep in her chair. Sophie didn't want to wake Jethro up but she had to go to the bathroom. She tried to sneak out from under his arm but she didn't know how to get down without hurting him. Finally she gave up and reached up gently touching his cheek. Jethro slowly opened his eyes and saw Sophie looking at him intently.

"Daddy, I have to go to the potty."

There it was again. That word. Daddy. The one word that he had been yearning to hear and yet avoiding for almost fifteen years.

"Jen."

Jen woke up instantly when she heard Jethro say her name.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Sophie needs to use the bathroom."

"I can't get down 'cause I don't want to hurt daddy."

"Oh, okay come on I'll help you."

Jen picked Sophie up and set her on the floor. Then she took her into the bathroom. When they came back out Jen helped Sophie get out her colors and some paper and she set to work on another masterpiece for Jethro. Jen helped Jethro have a drink of water and wiped his face off with a cool cloth. Soon Jack was awake too and he offered to take Sophie to the cafeteria for a snack. They went off hand-in-hand to find a treat.

Looking at Jethro, Jen could see he had something on his mind. He had his famous half smile on his face. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed each finger tenderly. Then he pulled her down to his mouth and kissed her with all the passion and desire he could muster. Considering his condition that was quite a lot.

"Wow, that was very nice, Jethro. Where is that coming from?"

"I know now that I'm going to be okay and I want you to remember what that feels like. It may be a while before you and I can get back to where we were in the intimacy department but I wanted to remind you just little bit of what we can be together."

"You don't have to worry about me forgetting how good we are together. I don't mind you reminding me though, as often as you feel the need. What brought this on?"

"Hearing Sophie call me daddy. That might sound strange but hearing that again after all these years reminded me what a great life we're going to have together. I'm somebody's dad again! No offense to you but sometimes that is even more special than being someone's husband or lover. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, I do. I feel the same way about being a mom. We are going to have a great life together."

A knock on the door brought their conversation to a halt. A nurse stepped in followed by an aide with Jethro's dinner tray. Real food, sort of, for the first time in almost five days. It seemed like a good idea but once he saw it Jethro lost his enthusiasm for the idea. Jen listened to his complaints then patiently explained to him why he was given what he termed baby food.

"Not to be too graphic Jethro but think about what your insides have gone through in the past several days. First two bullets tore around in a very confined space wreaking havoc in your system. Then you were cut open, twice, and at least one man if not more, had his hands all over your internal parts. To say your system has been through a lot would be an understatement. This baby food as you call it is all your system can bear at the moment. So, be a good patient and eat it."

"Is this how it's going to be when I go home?" He resorted to a sort of small boy, whiney voice.

"Yes, but the food will be better. I promise. And the fringe benefits will be lots better. By the way, that whining falls on deaf ears. Just ask Sophie how well it works for her."

"You are a hard woman Jenny Sheppard. And I love you."

Sophie and Jack returned and Sophie looked at what Jethro was eating. She turned up her nose and said, "That looks gross. I had a granola bar and some grape juice."

Jethro just smiled at Jen and said, "Well, maybe I can have that in few days. Your mom says I have to eat this first."

"She makes me eat yucky stuff sometimes too. Maybe it's good for you. That's what she says to me."

"Maybe so."

Sophie was there for another half hour after Jethro ate and he stayed awake the whole time. When she left he admitted to Jen that he was exhausted but said he felt better anyway. Sophie and her grandfather probably weren't to the parking lot however before Jethro was deeply asleep. Jen and Jackson spent the rest of the afternoon reading and dozing in their respective chairs. About 6:oo Tony and McGee arrived and were very happy to see the boss awake and seemingly on the mend. They didn't stay long but promised to come back in a couple of days. Jen caught up with them at the elevators and told them about her plans for Saturday.

"We weren't going to have anyone but two witnesses at the ceremony originally but under the circumstances I'd like for the team to be here if you can. I'm planning on about 1:00 if all goes well."

"We'll be here and we'll tell Ziva and Abby. And Palmer too, he's Ducky assistant and he's terrified of the Boss. He'll want to be here. If that's okay."

"Of course. Why is he terrified of Jethro?"

"Not sure really. Probably the way Boss looks at him."

Jen looked from Tony to Tim and back to Tony but decided she didn't really want to know anymore about that. She got their phone numbers and added them to her phone. "I'll call one of you if anything changes. Otherwise just be here at 1:00 on Saturday."

"We'll be here. No champagne I guess."

"Not yet. There will definitely be a party including all that sort of thing later."

Jack went home with Ducky that night after the ME's visit with Jethro. Jen walked out with them to get some fresh air. Ducky told Jen what he had been able to accomplish regarding the marriage license.

"A clerk in the bureau that issues the licenses will be here on Saturday at whatever time you have chosen to fill out the paperwork for the license. There is no waiting period required so you and Jethro can sign the application and then have the ceremony right away and the surprise won't be spoiled. As it happens one of the ladies in that office is an aunt of the girl Jethro saved. She is more than willing to do this for you. In fact she insisted to the supervisor that she be allowed to work on Saturday in order to make it happen. The whole thing is arranged. What time would you like her to be here?"

"The chaplain will be up to the room about 1:00 so if she can be there about then it will be perfect. May I ask how you managed this Ducky?"

"A friend of a friend. It's a long story better told when Jethro is present and we are all sitting around the fireplace with a drink and some food."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll look forward to it. Goodnight you two."

When she got back to the room Jethro tried to convince her to go home and sleep in a bed for a change. She refused.

"I'll go home tomorrow night. I just want to stay here with you tonight. You haven't been out of ICU but one day and I want to be sure you're okay here alone."

"I'm hardly alone, Jen. There is a nurse or someone in here every twenty minutes it seems. I worry about you not getting any rest. You need to take care of yourself."

"I know and I am. I'm fine Jethro. This is all about what I need not necessarily what I think you need. I admit that. I need to be here with you a lot more than I need to sleep in a bed that you're not in."

"Okay. I'm glad you're here."

Sophie's visit seemed to have jump started Jethro's recovery. On Friday he was awake for longer periods of time and when he was awake he was more alert and said he didn't have too much pain. He ate everything they brought him without complaint and was very happy when the nurse told him he needed to sit up on the side of the bed for a few minutes whenever he was awake. Jen was impressed with his efforts and knew without a doubt that they were going to be married the next day just as they had planned.

Ducky came by at noon and convinced Jen to have lunch with him leaving Jack to stay with Jethro. They walked around the corner from the hospital to a deli and had a delicious sandwich.

"Have you been home recently, my dear?"

"Not since yesterday about this time. I promised Jethro I'd go home tonight but I'm uneasy about it. I know he's getting good care but I guess I'm still apprehensive. He's doing very well though."

"Yes he is. He seems much better today even than yesterday. Would you feel better if one of the team or myself stayed with Jethro tonight? I know they would be happy to do that. If you were not here they would have been taking turns with that duty anyway. They feel like they have almost abandoned Jethro this time."

"I hope they don't resent me being here all the time."

"No, not at all. That isn't what I meant. They are just happy to fill in for you when you need a break. Don't hesitate to take advantage of them. I have the rings by the way. I'll bring them with me tomorrow."

"Thank you. Did the engraving get done alright?"

"George assured me both rings were engraved as you and Jethro requested."

"Do you know what he had put on mine?"

"Yes. And I'm not going to tell you."

The rest of Friday went by slowly but without any problems. Jethro actually stood up beside the bed for a few moments which was a major milestone according to the nurse in attendance. He didn't seem to think so and smirked at her telling him he was doing so well. After his dad went home with Ducky he and Jen sat holding hands and talking quietly about what to expect in the next few weeks.

"I'm warning you right now Jen that I have a pretty bad reputation as a patient. Maybe it's a good thing we're not married yet because you may want to change your mind in about two or three days when I start insisting on leaving this place."

"Oh I think I'll be able to handle it. Just remember, because of me you will probably get to go home earlier than you normally would. Having a trained medical professional at home will be a big plus for you when it comes time to negotiate your discharge date. And, no I won't change my mind. You're stuck with me buster."

Jethro laced his fingers with hers and turned serious. "I'm really sorry about tomorrow, Jen. I was very much looking forward to making you my wife tomorrow. Can we reschedule?"

"Of course. Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready tonight but I guess that can't happen. Besides I want you to have something special. I'll bet Ducky had a very nice day planned for us. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Yes you will. I'm thinking a honeymoon. I hear Jamaica is nice this time of year. Or maybe Barbados. Anyplace with lots of sun and sand and water and very few people to bother us. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven. Let's do it. I figure I should be cleared for partial duty by the middle of January and full time by the end of the month. February is usually pretty crummy weather around here. How about we go to the sun and sand in February?"

"I like the sound of that. Maybe I can get Bill and Ellen to come up and stay with Sophie for a few days. She'll be in school so they'll be able to handle it no problem."

"You should go home Jen. I know you're tired and I bet Sophie is missing you."

"I'm going in a few minutes. Ducky said the team was feeling a little left out so they want to take turns staying with you. I think Ziva will be here tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. Honestly, it's nice to know there is someone here when I wake up at such random times. I'd like to catch up with Ziva anyway so I'm glad she's coming. I want you to get a good night's sleep."

Ziva knocked and stuck her head in the door. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, Ziva come on in. I was just about to go. Thank you for staying tonight." Jen leaned down and kissed Jethro goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night."

"Night Jen. Love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Try to sleep in if you can."

Martha called while Jen was on her way home. She said Brian was going to drive her up to DC on Saturday morning so she would be at the hospital before 1:00. Jen got home in time to help Sophie with her bath and read her some stories. She told her that Jethro was much better and that she could go see him again tomorrow after lunch. After Sophie was in bed Jen sat in the kitchen and had coffee with Bill and Ellen. She told them about the wedding plans.

"We'll have Sophie there before 1:00. We're so glad this is working out. I think it will be good for Jethro don't you?"

"Yes, I think it will be a very positive step and give him that much more incentive to get better and come home. You should have seen him when Sophie called him daddy today. It brought tears to his eyes and it really gave him a boost. It means the world to him to have Sophie in his life I hope you know that. He will love her and take such good care of her."

Ellen reached for Jen's hand. "We know that. It's easy to see he loves her. He's a good man Jenny. This has all happened very fast; do you have any doubts at all?"

"None. It has been fast but Jethro and I are very certain about our life together. He is everything I could want in a husband, a friend and a father for Sophie. I have no doubts about our love and commitment to each other."

"I didn't think so but I wanted to ask. Now, you need a long hot bubble bath and a good night's sleep if you're to be a bride tomorrow!"

Jen laughed, "I hadn't thought of it like that. I guess you're right though. I won't look much like a bride with these dark circles under my eyes. Good night to you both and thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you this week."

"We're just glad we could be here and help."

TBC


	41. Wedding Day

A/N: Here it is, the wedding! This is a very long chapter but I couldn't find a place to stop and then start again without it seeming disjointed. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 41 - Wedding Day**

Saturday dawned cold and blustery, a typical winters day in DC. It wasn't enough to dampen Jen's mood however. She had slept for ten hours without so much as moving in the bed. When she woke up she was startled to see it was already 8:00. She took a quick shower, fixed her hair and put on minimal makeup. She stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She knew it didn't really matter; she was getting married in a hospital room after all, but she was GETTING MARRIED and she wanted to look nice. However she didn't want to tip her hand to Jethro when she saw him. She finally decided on some gray wool slacks and a burgundy cowl neck sweater. Jethro never noticed what she was wearing anyway. Or so she thought. She picked up his shaving kit and a white dress shirt and tie and some black pajama pants she had never seen him wear and went downstairs.

Sophie was having breakfast when she walked into the kitchen. It had been just a week since they had had breakfast together before Sophie went off to play with Ethan but it seemed so much longer ago. Their first week living in DC was certainly not how they pictured it. Jen marveled at her daughter's resilience. She hoped Jethro would be coming home before too long so they could begin some sort of normal life together. She had some toast and coffee and kissed Sophie goodbye telling her she would see her after lunch. Bill walked her to the door.

"Do you have any idea how long Jethro will be in the hospital?"

"I imagine another week, hopefully less. I'm going to talk to his doctors today. Once he's able to walk a minimal distance and all his systems are working I imagine they will discharge him particularly since I'm qualified to care for him. Do you need to go home?"

"Yes, I do. Ellen can stay though so don't worry about that. We'll see you at 1:00. Do you need us to bring anything?"

"No, just yourselves and Sophie. I'll see you then."

When she got to the hospital Jethro was sitting on the side of his bed talking to his dad. She managed to hang the shirt up in the small closet without him seeing her.

"Good morning beautiful. You look really nice."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself sitting up like that."

"It feels good for a change. I would really love to shave; you didn't happen to bring my shaving kit did you?"

Jen gave him that smile he loved so much and pulled the requested item from her bag. "I also have your very own toothbrush and some pajama pants if you want them. Feel better?"

"I will in about fifteen minutes. I would love to put on some pants. Thank you."

Jen got a basin of warm water and some towels and a pitcher of water. Jethro happily brushed his teeth for a good five minutes. Jen held a mirror she brought from home and Jethro shaved himself. Then he rinsed his face and ran his wet hands through his hair.

"When do you think they'll let me take a shower?"

"I don't know. Let me look at your incision." Jen pulled back the bandage that covered the surgical incision. "I'd say maybe tomorrow. Of course first you have to be able to walk to the bathroom."

"Did that this morning while DiNozzo was here. Don't worry there was a nurse in here too. I did fine. Not ready for a trip down the hall yet but I will be before long."

"In that case let me go ask the nurse about a shower."

When Jen came back in a few minutes she was grinning from ear to ear. "The nurse said it was fine if you have a shower but they don't have anyone available to help you for about an hour. So. . .I volunteered. Any objections from the patient?"

"Oh hell no."

"I think I'll go for coffee and let you two get clean together."

They all three laughed and Jen helped Jethro get ready. She shut off his IV and taped it to his arm then helped him walk to the bathroom. He was weak from lying in bed for a week and not having any real nourishment on top of all the trauma his body had been through. By the time they got to the shower he was happy to sit down on the shower chair. It wasn't the romantic setting they would have preferred but Jethro was too happy about having a shower to complain. At least they were alone together.

Jen washed his back and gave him a good massage at the same time. Then she helped him wash his hair. Jethro stayed under the spray of hot water for a long time just enjoying the relaxing feel of the water on his tired body. When he was finished Jen helped him stand up and dry off then she put a new bandage over his incision. He pulled on the pants she had brought and then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"It feels so damn good to hold you again. I miss having you in my arms. I miss the feel of you against me."

"I know. It won't be long before you're home and when you are I'm never letting you go again. I don't know how we'll live but I don't want to let you leave me ever again."

"You'll get over that I promise. But, I won't ever get over wanting to have you every single day of my life. You are what makes me want to get up in the morning. You and Sophie. I'll be out of here in a few days Jen, I promise."

"I believe you. But for now, I think you better get back in bed because if you fall down we're in big trouble. They might not let me supervise your showers anymore."

"Then I just won't have any more showers. Just one more kiss and then I'll shuffle off to bed."

She kissed him long and slow. She gave him everything she could in that kiss and took everything he had to give her. As he pulled her against him Jen felt him becoming aroused. When they finally broke apart Jethro was grinning at her and his eyes were dancing.

"At least I know some of my systems are back on line and working, at least a little bit."

"I noticed. That is very good news. Come on lover, back to bed before you fall down."

The morning activities wore Jethro out and he was sound asleep just ten minutes after settling back in his bed. He slept for almost two hours until an aide brought him his lunch. The food selection was improving but he was still on a soft food diet. He didn't complain though, it was better than nothing and he knew the sooner he ate it and proved he could handle it the sooner he could have some real food. After all, this wasn't his first time in the hospital. This time he was willing to play the game so he could go home sooner.

Jen ate her lunch of a salad and iced tea while Jethro finished off his own lunch. Jack had gone to eat with Abby and McGee who stopped by for a visit and to be there for the wedding of course. They spoke to Jen in the hallway and Tim told her he had a camera to record the event and Abby had brought her some flowers that were waiting for her at the nurses' station. They told her everyone else would be in the waiting area by 1:00 and to just let them know what they were to do. Abby was beside herself with excitement. Jen knew she and Jethro had a special bond and she was glad Abby was going to be there when they got married. She realized she better go talk to the prospective groom and make sure he was still up for the occasion.

"What's going on with you Jen? You seem kinda anxious about something. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine. Listen Jethro, how would you feel about us getting married today?"

"I'd feel great about it if we could but since we never got down to get the license. . . ."

"That has been taken care of. Now how do you feel about it?"

"Are you kidding me? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Okay, here it is. Ducky found a woman who works at the license place who just happens to be the aunt of the woman you saved. She's out in the hallway right now with the paperwork for us to sign. The hospital chaplain will be here at 1:00 along with Sophie, Bill, Ellen, Martha, Helen, your team and of course Ducky and your dad to see us get married. If you want to that is."

Jen was so excited she was out of breath by the time she finished talking. Jethro sat looking at her for a long moment. He was so surprised and delighted he didn't know what to say. Then it struck him that in less than an hour he and Jen could really and truly be married.

"Jen, tell the woman to please come in here. There is nothing I would rather do today than marry you. Let's get this show on the road."

And so it began. Lydia Flores was escorted into Jethro's room for the paperwork to be signed. When all that was done, signed and sealed, Jethro asked her if she would do them the honor of staying for the ceremony.

With tears in her eyes she said, "It would be my great honor Agent Gibbs. My family is eternally grateful to you for saving the lives of Julia and her little boy Roger. Thank you is not nearly enough but it is all I have."

"You have done us a tremendous favor and service today, Lydia. Let's call it even."

Ms. Flores went out to wait in the hallway as Jack came back from lunch.

"I guess the wedding is on huh?"

"It it. That was the lady with the license so we're legal at least. Jethro, I brought you a shirt and a tie in case you wanted it. I know you don't want to get married wearing a hospital gown or no shirt at all."

"You're right about that. I won't get married lying down either. I will stand up to marry you Jen, so tell that chaplain he better use the short version."

Jen laughed with him. "I'll be sure he knows. Everyone will be here in about fifteen minutes. I'm so excited we're actually getting married."

Jack spoke up and said, "Say, shouldn't the bride be in another room away from the groom until it's time to start? I think Abby and Ziva are in the hall with something for you. Go on now and let me get this lucky man ready for you."

"Okay." Jen kissed Jethro lightly on the mouth and said, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jen walked out and discovered the entire waiting area and nurse's station had been taken over by wedding guests. She spoke to the head nurse and apologized for the chaos.

"Don't worry about it for a minute. We're excited to have something so positive happening around here. Everyone has been very gracious and no trouble at all. Well except for Agent DiNozzo there who won't leave my best nurse alone for more than five minutes. But other than that it's all good."

"Thank you."

Jen looked in the waiting room and saw Martha and Brian with Sophie. The Sheppards were talking to Helen, and Ziva and Abby were waiting for her. She went in and Sophie ran over to her and Jen leaned down and picked her up.

"We're having a party aren't we mommy?"

"Yes. Mommy and Jethro are going to get married in a few minutes. Are you excited?"

"Uh-huh. Grandma said I could wear this dress. I like it and I think daddy will like it too. Where is he?"

"He's in his room with his dad. He's getting ready. I like the dress does that count?"

"Sure. But I already know you like it cos you bought it."

"Right. Okay, you stay here and I'm going to see what Abby and Ziva have for me. I'll be right back."

Ziva and Abby took her by the arm and propelled her to the ladies bathroom.

Naturally Abby took charge. "We took the liberty of going to the house and getting you something to wear. Ellen said you were in pants and a sweater which is very nice, don't get me wrong, but not really wedding attire. So, we found a dress in your closet for you to wear. Gibbs will love you in this. Maybe he's already seen it on you but I hope not because I want him to be surprised. Here it is. Has he seen you wear this before? And don't worry we brought shoes too."

"Wow, Abby you are a joy. No, Jethro has never seen me in this dress. In fact I'm not sure he's ever seen me in any dress. Thank you both. This is wonderful."

"If you want, Ziva can put your hair up she's really good at that or leave it down whatever you want. It looks good down. Or up. I bet Gibbs likes it down, so he can get his hands all. . .never mind. Just wanted you to know what's available."

"Yes he likes it down you're right. But for today, Ziva, if you could, maybe we could put it up."

"Of course."

While Jen was getting dressed, Jackson helped Jethro get his shirt and tie on. "You sure you're up to this today, son?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You like her don't you dad?"

"She's wonderful, Jethro. She's beautiful, smart as a whip and she's crazy about you that's for sure. You've finally found a woman you can't intimidate! I like Jenny very much. The important thing is do you like her? I know you love her but do you like her too?"

"Yes, very much. I trust her dad. I know she won't give up on us when things get tough. She's proven that this week. She won't ever turn her back on me I know that for sure."

"Then let's get her in here and seal the deal! I'm very proud of you Jethro and I love you. I wish you and Jenny a long life together."

The two men embraced for a long time. It had been a difficult journey for Jethro to reconcile with his father but all their hard feelings were long forgiven and forgotten. They trusted and loved each other again and nothing was going to change that.

Ten minutes later Jen emerged from the bathroom in a strapless, dark green dress that hugged her shape very tastefully from her bodice to mid thigh. The color was wonderful with her hair and fair skin. She had chosen it for their planned celebration dinner tonight but since that was on hold she was excited to wear it for Jethro today. She was wearing matching heels that made her legs look about a mile long. DiNozzo stopped what he was saying when she appeared in the waiting room. Everyone turned to look and Jen was just a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"Wow, are you sure the Boss is up to that dress, Jenny?"

"He'll be fine Tony. I guess everyone is here. Shall we start?"

The chaplain, Reverend Stephens, stepped forward and said, "The groom is ready. I suggest we all go in and get settled before Ms. Sheppard comes in. This will be a short ceremony in deference to Agent Gibbs' condition." He stepped aside and motioned for the group to go in the room. Jen found Sophie and held her hand keeping her back so she could go in the room with her. Ducky hung back and offered to escort Jen and Sophie.

Jethro was sitting on the side of the bed when everyone filed in the room. He wanted to conserve his small reserve of energy for the actual ceremony so he wasn't standing just yet. Martha stopped and they shared a heartfelt hug and kiss. She told him she was disappointed in him for not doing as she had told him and staying out of trouble. Then she kissed him again and patted him on the cheek. Jethro shook hands with Tony and Tim. Abby gave him a mild version of her usual hug so as not to cause him a relapse. When everyone was settled they all turned expectantly toward the door. Reverend Stephens came and held the door open for Ducky, Sophie and the bride.

Sophie ran straight to Jethro and Tony lifted her onto the bed. She hugged Jethro and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, daddy. We're getting married."

Everyone laughed including the bride and groom who could not take their eyes off each other. Jethro stood up and held his hand out for Jen.

"You are beautiful."

Jen blushed a wonderful shade and stepped up next to him.

Reverend Stephens began the brief ceremony and just a few minutes later Ducky presented them their rings. After exchanging the rings and repeating their vows, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Leigh Sheppard were pronounced husband and wife. Jethro didn't have to be told twice he could kiss his bride. He gave her a kiss worthy of the most elaborate wedding and when he finally let her go the room filled with cheers and applause. Tim captured the entire event on video and then took photos of everyone as they celebrated. Helen had baked them Jethro's favorite cake and brought punch which everyone, even Jethro, with Jen's permission, enjoyed.

While everyone was celebrating Jackson introduced himself to Martha. "I'm Jackson Gibbs, Jethro's father. I understand you run the grocery store in the little town where Jethro has his cabin."

"How nice to meet you after all these years. I'm Martha Swanson. I've had the pleasure of knowing your son for many years now. Yes, I run the grocery store. My husband and I started it there about the same time Jethro and Shannon first came to the mountains."

"He has told me what a good fried you and your husband were to him when he lost Shannon. I thank you for that. It was a hard time for us. I'm glad he had you."

"Thank you for saying so. Do you still have your store in Stillwater?"

"Yes, I have a young couple who want to buy me out but I'm not sure I'm ready to retire yet. I might now though so I can spend more time with Jethro and his new family."

"I suspect he'd like that. He's got a good person in Jenny and of course Sophie is a real prize. She adores your son, that's for sure."

"I think he feels the same."

Jack and Martha spent the rest of the party talking with each other and enjoying the happy atmosphere in the usually drab hospital room. Jen noticed them in deep conversation for a long time and she smiled. She had been thinking she wanted them to meet and this was perfect she thought. She'd have to keep an eye on that and maybe offer some help along the way. For now though all her interest was focused on her new HUSBAND!

Jethro finally gave up and sat back on the bed. He wasn't particularly tired but he wasn't up to standing for very long either. Jen was sitting on the bed holding hands with him and Sophie was sitting at the end of the bed with her cake and punch.

Jethro asked her, "What do you think Sophie, pretty good party?"

"Real good. This is really good cake. Since we got married now can we get a new Maggie?"

"Child you have a one track mind. I think we already decided we would get a dog in the spring. We haven't even had Christmas yet. Spring is a few months away."

"I forgot. Then what about a baby brother or sister. Don't you have a baby when you get married?"

The entire room fell dead quiet. All conversation ceased. DiNozzo stopped chewing his cake and looked at his boss with eyes alight. Ducky actually choked on his punch. Everyone's attention was focused entirely on the bed where Jethro and Jen sat looking at each other completely taken aback by Sophie's question. Only Sophie continued on as if she had merely asked the time of day and not when her mom and dad were going to have a baby.

Since he was several feet away and thus felt safe, Tony swallowed his cake and said, "Go ahead boss. Don't mind us."

Jethro looked at him, then at Ziva and gave a slight nod of his head. Ziva gave Tony a proper head slap.

"Thank you boss."

Jen finally managed to make her brain work and told Sophie, "That's not something to talk about right now, young lady. Finish your cake please."

At that everyone went back to visiting and eating and celebrating. Jethro just sank back in his pillow grateful for once to have an excuse to close his eyes and not say anything.

"You were a big help there," Jen whispered to him.

"Not much I could say Jen. She has a point." There was an unmistakable gleam in the groom's eyes.

"Really? Well as I said it's not something to discuss right now. However I promise you and I will discuss it later."

"Can we do more than discuss it?"

"Just as soon as you're able I guarantee we will."

Dr. Harmon walked in on the party and congratulated the happy couple. He had a piece of cake then suggested to everyone that his patient needed some rest. It was almost 3:00 by now and Jethro was beginning to show signs of being very tired. The team said their goodbyes and left first. Helen said her goodbyes and Jethro thanked her for the cake. Bill and Ellen said they'd be in the waiting room because Sophie wanted to stay for a few more minutes. Martha gave them both a hug and kiss and told them she expected to see them before too long. Brian was picking her up at 3:30 so Jack offered to walk her out and wait with her. Jen gave him a knowing smile and winked at Martha as they left. Jethro, of course was oblivious.

When everyone had left except Sophie she crawled up beside Jethro and laid her head on his shoulder. She was tired from all the excitement and she missed having her daddy around. Before either Jethro or her mother could say anything she was asleep. Jen stepped out to tell the Sheppards she would bring Sophie home later.

"No, we have some errands we can do. Why don't we come back for her in a couple of hours?"

"That would be perfect. Thank you."

Jen went back to the room and of course both her daughter and her husband were sound asleep. Tim had left the memory card from the camera for her so she plugged it into her laptop and looked at all the pictures he had taken. It was surely not the wedding she had planned but she was still very happy and she was still Mrs. Gibbs no matter what the setting had been. She stepped into the bathroom and changed back into her slacks and sweater. Then she made herself comfortable in the lounge chair and settled down with her book.

It was just after 4:00 when Sophie woke up. Jethro was still asleep. Jen helped Sophie get down and took her into the bathroom so she could potty.

"Did you have a good time at the party?"

"Yes, it was fun. Tony is funny and the cake was really good."

"Yes it was. You look very pretty in that dress. Tim took a good picture of you and daddy. Would you like to see?"

"Oh yes. Mommy was it bad what I said about a brother or sister?"

"No, it wasn't bad. It just surprised us. Just because people get married doesn't mean they will have a baby. Daddy and I have to talk about it first. It might happen we'll just have to see. It's okay to ask me or daddy but no one else okay?"

"Okay."

Jen and Sophie sat in the lounge chair and looked through the pictures Tim had taken. There were several of everyone and Jen noticed that almost every picture of Jack was also a picture of Martha. She smiled to herself. There was a really nice picture of Jethro and Sophie and several good ones of the three of them. She thought Jethro looked pretty good considering that six days ago he was almost dead. She shuddered at the memory of that horrible afternoon. That was the past. Now she was only going to focus on the present and their future. She studied the picture of Jethro again. He was thinner and maybe a little pale but otherwise he looked good. She looked at him in the bed and decided he looked very good indeed.

When Sophie's grandparents came back half an hour later Jethro was still asleep. Sophie kissed him goodbye and Jen walked them all out to the front of the hospital. Bill was leaving tomorrow afternoon.

"I'll be home in the morning sometime. I'm very glad you were here today. Thanks again for everything."

"It was wonderful even given the circumstances and the setting. We'll see you in the morning."

When Jen returned to the room Jethro was still sound asleep. The nurse came in right after her and checked his IV, blood pressure and pulse and he didn't even move. Jen was a little surprised but then she thought about all the activity he had had today and realized he was probably wiped out. All his vitals were fine and he hadn't had more than his prescribed pain medication. He was just very tired.

Jen looked at the pictures again and then read for a while before she gave up and closed her eyes. When she woke almost two hours later Jethro was still sleeping. Jen went to the nurses station and spoke to his nurse.

"I just checked him Ms. Sheppard, I mean Mrs. Gibbs. He's okay. He had a pretty big day today and he's not used to much activity. I double checked everything and I'm sure he's okay."

Jen thanked her and went back to the room. She sat on the bed and held Jethro's hand. She desperately wanted to wake him up. Something felt wrong to her but she couldn't figure out what it was. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and she leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. He responded to her almost immediately.

"I didn't think you were ever going to do that," he said with a smirk when she pulled back from the kiss.

Jen punched him in the arm. "That's not funny, Jethro. You scared me. I thought something was wrong and you weren't going to wake up." There were tears in her eyes and her voice was very shaky.

"Hey, don't cry baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jethro pulled her to him and soothed her with tender kisses. He smoothed her hair and held her against his chest. "I'm so sorry Jen. Please don't cry."

Jen eased herself back and sat up. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm just over excited and tired. We had a pretty big day didn't we."

Jethro held onto her hands and kept his eyes on her face. "We sure did. The best day I can remember in a very long time. You made me a very happy man today Jenny. Thank you for making it all happen."

"You're welcome. I had lots of help of course. Helen and that cake; wow that was fabulous. And Abby and Ziva brought the dress. Ducky of course finding Lydia and getting our rings."

"That reminds me. Did you read the inscription in your ring?"

"No, I completely forgot." Jen pulled off her ring and squinted to read the inscription. It said, J, All my love. Forever. J. Jen was speechless. "Oh my gosh, Jethro, read what I had put in your ring."

He pulled off the ring and read what George had engraved for her; J, All my love. Always. J. "Wait, how did you know? And when did you have this done?"

"I didn't know. I found the card from the store on your dresser and called them. George took care of it for me on Thursday. I had no idea what you had put in mine. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes, very cool. And speaking of cool, you looked very hot in that dress today. I was kinda hoping to be able to help you out of it in fact."

"Really, well if you're a good boy maybe you can do that later."

"How much later?"

"Later tonight. I'm staying tonight. In fact I was hoping I might squeeze in with you for a while. Later."

"Later is sounding more and more like my favorite time of the day."

True to her word, later that evening after Jethro had eaten another delicious hospital meal, Jen went to the nurse's station and had a conversation with his nurse and her supervisor. Jen explained what she wanted and after some joking remarks she left with a sign for the door that read, "Newlyweds-Do Not Disturb". She taped the sign to the door of Jethro's room and went back inside.

Jethro was watching SportsCenter so Jen slipped into the bathroom and back into her dress. She left her hair up; Jethro loved taking it down so she thought she'd give him he pleasure. When she stepped into the room and Jethro saw her the television went off and he sat up a little straighter in the bed.

"I really like that dress, Jen. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You feel like being out of that bed for few minutes?"

"Oh yeah."

Jen helped Jethro stand up and they immediately fell into a sensual, mind numbing, knee weakening kiss. It felt so good to hold each other again. Jethro was the first to back away. He smoothed his hands down her back and then kissed her on the forehead.

"I sure hope no one wants to take my blood pressure anytime soon. Or my pulse for that matter."

"Don't worry, we won't be disturbed for at least the next two hours. I've taken care of that. We can relax and enjoy being newlyweds for a little while anyway."

"I like the sound of that. I'm surely not up to dancing but if I can just stand here and hold you for a while we can pretend."

"I'd like that. I do miss having your arms around me. I miss the feel of you against me. I seem to be in a pretty bad way when it comes to you Special Agent Gibbs."

"Well, Mrs. Gibbs that's good because I'm in pretty far over my head where you're concerned. Having you in my arms is the best feeling in the world."

Pretty soon Jen kissed him again and Jethro reached up to let her hair down just as she expected he would do. He ran his fingers through her hair and then trailed them down her back caressing her bare shoulders on his way to the zipper of her dress. As he captured her mouth in another breath stealing kiss she felt the zipper slowing opening and Jethro's gentle touch on the soft skin of her back.

Finally they both had to breathe. Jen stepped back just enough to be able to unbutton his shirt. He had long since lost the tie but was still wearing his white dress shirt. Very gently she removed it and kissed his chest carefully avoiding his bandages. Jethro's hands tangled in her hair and drifted down to her shoulders and across her chest to the top of her dress. He easily pushed the dress down and his hands covered her breasts lovingly.

"I want you so much Jen. I know we can't do all we would like to but I want to touch you. Lie down with me?"

"Yes."

She helped him onto the bed then she stepped out of her dress and carefully laid down beside him. She laid on her side so they could see and touch each other. She positioned a pillow behind Jethro so he was lying on his side facing her. One hand was tangled in her hair and his other hand began a thorough exploration of the new Mrs. Gibbs. He never took his eyes off her face and as his hand slipped inside her panties he kissed her on the mouth swallowing her rather loud expression of pleasure.

"No screaming, Jen," he said with an evil grin on his face.

"I can't guarantee that if you keep doing what you're doing down there."

"Then I guess I'll have to keep kissing you so we don't have someone come running in here to rescue you."

"Good idea."

Jethro continued to stroke and tease her until she clamped down on his wrist and said, "Enough already."

He just smiled at her and let her have what she wanted. He worked his magic for her and when she came Jen held onto him for dear life and buried her head in his shoulder. He never gave a thought as to how he would explain the bite mark to his nurse the next day. As her breathing and heart rate were slowly returning to normal, Jethro's hand came up to caress her breasts until his mouth could take over that very pleasurable task. Jen's fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed and caressed first one then the other. She pulled him up and kissed him hungrily, her tongue going in to taste all that she had missed for the past week. She let her hand drift down and she stroked him through the soft fabric of his pants. Jethro moaned and captured her wrist stopping her progress.

"No. Tonight is all for you, Jen. I can't. I want to concentrate on you tonight. Please."

Jen looked at him to see if he was upset but she all she saw in his eyes was love and desire for her. She decided to let him set the agenda for tonight.

"Okay. But you know I have to touch you, Jethro. I have to have my hands on you."

"Just not there. Not yet."

Instead of answering him with words Jen began a series of light tender kisses all over his face and chest and she kept her gentle touches above the waist. It might not have been the wedding night they thought they would have when they decided to marry, but it was a lot more than either of them would have expected just a few short days before. After all, they had a lifetime ahead of them.

TBC


	42. Going Home

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to get this going. I'm not super happy with this chapter but I wanted to move along. I'm thinking only two more probably will do us on this story. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 42 - Going Home**

If Sophie calling Jethro daddy had jump started his recovery, then being married kicked it into high gear. Jen spent most of the night in Jethro's bed Saturday night. About 4:00 in the morning she finally got up and helped him get comfortable so he could sleep more soundly the rest of the morning. Jen dozed in the chair until about 6:00 when the first nurse came in to check on Jethro.

"How was the night, Mrs. Gibbs?"

"Very good, thank you. He slept fairly well, kind of restless a few hours ago so I moved and let him have the bed to himself."

"I heard about the wedding yesterday. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Jethro woke up while they were talking and the nurse completed her checks. She removed his IV telling them he would have oral pain meds from now on. Jethro was now free of all wires and tubes. He would be able to get out of bed whenever he felt up to it and could walk with someone beside him for whatever distance he felt he could manage.

"Agent Gibbs, your doctor has written orders for you to begin a more solid diet and more activity as you can tolerate it. Please don't get up or walk around without someone with you, at least for the next couple of days."

"Any idea when I can go home?"

"Not really. However, once all your internal systems are working and you can make it to the end of the hall and back I would expect you to be on your way there."

Jethro decided at that point that he wanted to go home on Wednesday so he set that as his goal. He vowed to eat whatever they gave him and ask for extra snacks during the day. He promised himself he would walk around the small room and then in the hall as often as he could during the next two days. He was still sleeping a lot of the time which Jen assured him was quite normal and to be expected. He was feeling a little bit better every day but his deeply ingrained need for independence had him chafing at the amount of help he still needed for some things.

Jack had gone home on Sunday afternoon. He and Jethro spent a couple of hours alone together while Jen went home to eat, shower and see Bill before he left. Jack told Jethro again how happy he was about the marriage and about having Sophie and Jen in their small family. Jethro was sorry to see his father leave but knew he would be back in a couple of weeks for Christmas. Jack had told him about the young couple who wanted to buy the store and Jethro encouraged his dad to seriously consider retiring. Jack promised to think about it and let him know something when he came back in two weeks.

Ducky came to visit while Jen was still gone. "How are you feeling, my friend?"

"Pretty good. I would really like to get out of here in the next couple of days. Wednesday at the latest."

"I imagine you will be able to do that since you have Jenny at home. In fact I would say you will get better faster at home now that you have someone there to look after you. To keep you out of the bourbon and the basement."

Jethro laughed with him at that. "Yeah, it sure won't be like going home the last couple of times. I hope Jen knows what she's getting herself into."

"Just remember, there is a child in the house."

"Sophie would be hard to forget Duck. I thought I was going to swallow my tongue when she asked about a baby yesterday."

"Ah yes, out of the mouths of babes. If I may be so bold, have you talked about having a child or children?"

"Not really. I'm certainly not opposed to the idea. In fact I think I'd like it."

"In that case I hope it happens for you."

For the rest of the time Ducky was there they talked about cases and how Tony was managing the team. Jethro was already itching to go back to work. Jen came back in the early evening and Ducky went home. Jethro and Jen walked part of the way down the hall and then spent the rest of the evening making plans for when Jethro went home. Just before Jen was about to leave for home, Dr. Ryan, Jethro's "regular" trauma surgeon came by for a visit.

"I heard you were still here and I couldn't believe it." Looking at Jen he continued, "Now I see why you aren't in your normal hurry to leave the hospital."

Jethro introduced Frank to Jen. "This is Dr. Frank Ryan. He is the one who has put me back together so many times in the past."

"Very nice to meet you Jenny."

Jethro continued, "Listen, if I hadn't escaped from you early last time I wouldn't have met this beautiful lady and wound up married to her."

"Married? Damn Jethro. Congratulations to both of you. Does she know about your propensity to wind up in the ER every few months?"

"I think she's figuring it out."

"Yes, I am for sure. I'm hoping we can work on changing that pattern in the near future."

"Well, good luck with that. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been here sooner but you know how it is at my place, busy all the time. I talked to Tom Harmon, he's one of the very best. You were lucky he was here when you came in. He says you're doing well. You sure made him earn his money my friend."

"All I wanted to do was buy gas and go home. Next thing I knew, bam, I'm lying on the pavement about to bleed to death. Not a good way to spend your Sunday."

"Let's change the subject please." Jen cringed at the mental picture Jethro's statement conjured up.

"Sorry. I really have to get going. This will be my first night home before 10:00 in weeks. I'm hoping my lovely wife remembers who I am. Congratulations again. Try to behave yourself Jethro."

When Dr. Ryan was gone Jen said, "He's very nice but if you never see him again professionally I won't be disappointed."

"Me either. How about you snuggle up in here with me for a while before you go home."

Jen laid down with him and they kissed and laughed and held each other until Jethro fell asleep. Jen kissed him goodnight and slipped out of bed.

"I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

Jethro mumbled, "Love you, night," and then he was out again.

Monday and Tuesday found Jethro more and more anxious to go home. He was eating and walking and as the nurse so delicately put it, all his systems were working. Tuesday afternoon he told Jen he wanted to go home the next day and she agreed he was probably ready. All they needed now was Jethro's attending physician to agree. Late that afternoon they got the good news that he could indeed go home the next morning. There was a long list of discharge orders to be followed and paperwork to be signed but by 10:00 Wednesday morning Jethro was on his way home.

Sophie has spent all morning making a welcome home sign and when Jen pulled into the driveway there it was on the front door, "Welcome Home, Daddy." For just a moment Jethro was taken back to the times Kelly would have a sign like that waiting for him when he came home from a mission. It felt really good to know there was another little girl in the house waiting for him now.

Before they got out of the car Jethro reached for Jen's hand. "I just want you to remember that no matter what I say or do in the next two weeks I love you and I don't ever want to hurt you."

Jen looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"I don't do very well as a patient. I get surly and withdrawn and am generally a pain in the ass. I just want you to remember in spite of all that, I love you, I respect you and I need you."

"And I want you to remember you have two people living here now who love you and want only what's best for you. You are not coming home alone this time, Jethro. I think that will make a difference. When you need your space just let me know and we'll work it out. Also, you're not my patient Jethro, you're my husband and I love you, no matter what."

"Okay. Let's go in and see what Miss Sophie is up to."

Jethro walked in his house for the first time in almost two weeks. It felt so good to be home and even better when Sophie came running down the stairs and screeched to a halt in front of him.

"Hi Daddy. Welcome home. I missed you. I'm glad you're home. Did you like my sign? I made it all by myself and grandma hung it up for me. Are you staying home now?"

"Yes, I'm here to stay and yes, I like the sign very much. You did a very good job. If I go sit on the couch will you give me your best hug and a kiss?"

"Yes. Come on." Sophie took him by the hand and led the way to the couch while Jen took his bag upstairs.

Jethro sat down and carefully let Sophie sit on his lap. She did indeed give him a very good hug and two kisses, one on each cheek.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Daddy. Are you all better now?"

"Almost. I have to take it easy for a couple of weeks but after Christmas I will probably go back to work. And pretty soon after that you will go back to school."

"And after that it will be spring and then we can get Maggie. Right?"

"Right. Do you ever think about anything but a new puppy?"

"Sure. I think about going fishing with pawpaw and papa Jack when it gets warm. I think about how I made chocolate chip cookies with grandma today and I think about you reading me stories when I go to bed. And I think about Christmas. I'm making a list for Santa. Wanna see it?"

"Yes, I would like to see it."

Sophie slid down and ran off to her room. Jethro gingerly stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Ellen, I heard a rumor that you and Sophie made cookies today."

"We sure did. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some and a glass of milk to go with them."

"That sounds great. Thank you. I'm sure you know about Sophie's obsession with having a Springer puppy."

"Yes, a person would have to pretty dense to miss it. She's wanted one almost since she could talk."

"Did you get your Maggie from a breeder in Richmond?"

"Yes, a friend of ours actually. Or rather the son of a friend. As a matter of fact, Bill said before he left that he was going to call them when he got home and see if they were going to have a litter this spring. Generally they do. They are very reputable, very clean and raise healthy dogs. We'll let you know what he says."

"Thanks. I think it's going to be a long winter!"

"I'm afraid so. When she gets in school that will help some. But I warn you, Jethro, she's very persistent and very stubborn."

"What was her father like?"

Ellen looked at Jethro and smiled a sad smile. "Thank you for asking, Jethro. He was a good son. Very thoughtful and respectful always. Jeremy was a good student and loved baseball more than almost anything. He was just an average player skill wise but he played hard and never missed a practice. He was a swimmer too. I think maybe Sophie gets her persistence from him. Jeremy never gave Bill or I a moment's worry. When he and Jenny married we were thrilled. And when Sophie came along; well you can imagine. It's a wonder she's not spoiled rotten. Losing Jeremy was a terrible blow and Sophie has helped us survive."

"It doesn't matter how old they are you never get over losing a child I suppose."

"You're right. You understand I know. Jethro, I know you will be a wonderful father to Sophie. You already are in fact. Please enjoy her and treasure her always."

Jethro stood up and embraced Ellen. "I will, I promise."

Sophie and her mom came into the kitchen and Sophie climbed into a chair next to Jethro to show him her list for Santa.

At the top of the list was, of course, a puppy. Next came a bike and then lots of things Jethro had never heard of.

"I put a puppy on there just in case." Sophie said as a way of explanation.

"Well you can't be too careful. Might as well cover all your bases."

"What bases?" Sophie looked at Jethro with a puzzled look on her face.

"Never mind. This is a very good list. Be sure you keep a copy for mom and me in case Santa needs help."

"Okay. Can I watch a movie?"

"Yes, come on and I'll get it set up for you." Jen took Sophie to the living room and got her set watching Nemo for the umpteenth time.

When she turned around Jethro was standing in the doorway and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Just tired I think. I'm going upstairs and lie down."

"Okay, I'll help you up the stairs."

"No, I can do it. You stay here and spend some time with Sophie. I'm okay."

Jen didn't like the way he looked but she decided not to argue. She watched as he slowly made his way up the stairs. It took about twice as long as it should have but she restrained herself from helping him. This was part of the need for independence she knew was going to be an issue and she didn't want to start off his first day home with a disagreement. She decided she would give him thirty minutes and then go check on him.

It was more like an hour later when Jen went up to check on Jethro and as soon as she stepped into the room she knew he was in trouble. He was sweating and softly moaning as he tossed and turned in the bed. Jen went immediately to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth with cold water. She sat on the side of the bed and laid the cloth on Jethro's forehead.

"Jethro, wake up. Wake up baby."

He was burning up. "Jethro, wake up." Jen tried again more forcefully this time and he opened his eyes.

"Hot. Need a drink."

"Just a minute." Jen got him a drink of water and held his head as he drank a few sips. Then he fell back on the pillow.

"Jethro, you're burning up with a fever. I want to take you back to the hospital."

"No, call Ducky. He'll take care of it."

"Jethro, you obviously have an infection somewhere. You need antibiotics and I shouldn't prescribe for you. You need to go back to the hospital."

Jethro fought through the haze of the fever and looked her in the eye. "No. Just call Ducky. I told Sophie I was home to stay. I don't want to scare her. Ducky can prescribe what I need and you can give it to me."

Jen debated with herself but she knew short of carrying him to the car herself she wasn't going to get Jethro out of the house. He was right, Ducky could get him whatever he needed and she could take care of him. If the fever didn't break in a reasonable time she hoped Ducky would side with her and get Jethro back to the hospital.

"Alright. Are you in any pain? Tell me the truth, Jethro."

"Some, but not anything new. Nothing I didn't have before I came home."

Jen picked up the phone and called Dr. Mallard. She kept the cloth on Jethro's forehead and he seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Hello, Dr. Mallard here."

"Ducky, it's Jen."

"Is everything alright my dear, you sound anxious."

"Jethro has a high fever and of course he refuses to go back to the hospital. He asked me to call you."

"Oh dear. I can't say I'm surprised at his refusal to return. Do you want an IV antibiotic or do you think an oral will do the trick?"

"I'd rather go with an IV at this point. He's burning up and very restless and in some pain. I'd rather kick it quickly."

"I agree. I tell you what, I'll call Dr. Harmon and run this past him. I'll be there within the hour."

"Thank you Ducky."

Jethro had fallen back into a restless sleep. Jen went into the bathroom to rewet the cloth and when she came back to the bedroom Sophie was standing by the bed looking very concerned.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Her voice was shaking and Jen knew she was about to sat on the end of the bed and gathered Sophie in her arms. "He just has a temperature, honey, it's okay. Remember when you had the flu and you had a temperature? Ducky is going to come over and bring him some medicine and he'll be fine."

"Does he have to go back to the hospital?"

"No, I don't think so. Ducky and mommy are going to see if we can get him better right here. Don't worry, he's going to be fine."

"I wanted him to read me some stories tonight."

"Well it's a long time until you go to bed so let's see how daddy feels then. If he doesn't feel better I'll read to you in here with daddy. Okay?"

"Can I stay in here with him?"

Jen looked at her daughter who had her eyes glued to Jethro. "Yes, you can stay. I think daddy would like that. Why don't you go get some books to look at and you can get up on the bed."

Sophie got down and went across the hall to her room. She returned with her Gibbs bear and an armful of books. She climbed up on the bed and sat looking at Jethro for a long time. He was still very restless and Sophie just watched him from the end of the bed. After a while she crawled up and sat next to Jethro and grasped his hand with both of hers. Then she just started talking to him. She talked about their fishing adventures. She talked about playing with Ethan, about what she wanted for Christmas, about anything that came in to her little mind. After a few moments Jethro seemed to relax and his restlessness became less and less. Sophie never let go of his hand and she didn't stop talking for at least ten minutes. When she ran out of things to tell him, Sophie carefully laid her head on his shoulder and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. Sophie laid very still in her daddy's embrace.

Jen just sat and watched her child work her magic on Jethro. It astounded her how connected those two were. It was as if they had been together all of Sophie's life instead of just a few months. Whatever it was Jen hoped it was still working for them when her little girl was a teenager.

True to his word, Ducky came upstairs less than a hour later with an IV bag and set-up and a bottle of oral antibiotics as well. He glanced from Jen's worried expression to Sophie who was still lying next to Jethro with his arm around her. She was patting his arm and every now and then she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek before settling back down on his shoulder.

"I see you have some other very powerful medicine working already. How is he?"

"Ever since Sophie got up there and started talking to him and then laid down with him he's been resting more easily. His fever is still much too high though."

Jethro woke up then and turned his head to look at Sophie.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing up here?"

"Mommy said you didn't feel good so I'm helping."

"You sure are. I think I feel better. Hey, Duck."

"Jethro. Let me take a look at you and get this IV going. Jen, why don't you take Sophie out and I'll call you when I'm finished."

Jen started to protest that she wanted to stay but she realized she needed to take Sophie out and, she reminded herself, Jethro was not her patient. Right now he was Ducky's patient and she needed to stick to her role as the wife for right now.

"Come on Soph, let's go tell Grandma what's going on."

Sophie gave Jethro a kiss and slid down off the bed. "I'll be back, Daddy."

"Okay."

"Alright, Jethro, let's have a look." Ducky examined Jethro's incision, poked around on him and listened to his heart and lungs. "The incision looks fine and I don't feel anything that tells me you are having any internal problems. Your heart sounds fine and your lungs are clear. Obviously you have developed an infection somewhere. Let me hook you up to the IV and get that started. You should be feeling better by the morning. Are you having any pain?"

"Like I told Jen, just normal. Nothing I didn't have when I left the hospital. This is nothing to worry about right Duck?"

"Probably not. I imagine if you were still your solitary self and this happened you would take a handful of aspirin and sleep it off. Not the best idea and certainly not what I'd recommend. Dr. Harmon sent the antibiotics and if you're not considerably better in the morning you are going back to see him. No argument. Right?"

"Right. I'll be fine Duck. You think I could take a shower before you hook me up?"

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea. Do you want Jenny to come up and help you?"

Jethro started to say no just out of habit but he reconsidered. All of a sudden it felt good to know there was someone just downstairs who would be more than happy to come up and just make sure he didn't have any problems getting in and out of the shower.

"Yeah, that might be good. Thanks Duck."

Ducky gave him a knowing smile and left to get Jen.

"Jethro would like to take a shower before I hook up the IV and he asked if you could go up and help him."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ducky gave her a pat on the arm as she started for the stairs. "It's not a small thing for him to ask for help."

Jen helped Jethro out of bed and into the shower. While he was letting the shower cool him off she put clean sheets on the bed and got him some clean boxers and a tee shirt. When he was finished Jen took advantage of the situation and loitered in the bathroom while he dried himself off and got dressed.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you for standing by, just in case."

"Oh it was my pleasure I assure you. Come on, I'll get you hooked up to the magic potion."

"Ducky can do it."

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just thought maybe you wanted him to do it instead. I imagine your touch might be a bit better than his in fact. After all he normally sticks dead people, not much to worry about there in terms of not hurting the patient."

"You wound me Jethro." Ducky was standing in the doorway of the bedroom laughing.

"Sorry Duck. You wanna do the honors?"

"No, I am very sure Jenny can handle it just fine."

Jen got him all hooked up and the IV flowing. She retrieved another cold cloth from the bathroom and laid it on his forehead. Sophie was peeking around the door and Jethro saw her watching.

"You can come in Soph."

"What's that?", she asked pointing to the IV.

"That's medicine for Daddy so he will feel better tomorrow."

"Does it hurt?" she asked looking at Jethro.

"No baby it doesn't hurt. Mommy is very good with the needle. Thanks for snuggling with me earlier, it sure made me feel better."

"I can do it some more if you want. I'm kinda tired."

"Well come on up here then. I'm kinda tired too so maybe we could take a nap together."

"Okay."

Sophie crawled back up on the bed and clutching her Gibbs bear she laid down next to Jethro holding onto his arm. Jen leaned down and kissed them both.

"You two go to sleep now. Holler if you need anything okay?"

"I will." Jethro grasped her wrist as she stood up. "I'm fine, Jen. Don't worry."

"I know. I'll be downstairs but I'll be back in a little while to check on you. I love you. And you too, Soph."

Jen and Ducky went back downstairs and Jen poured them each a cup of coffee. They settled in the kitchen and Ellen went to pack so she would be ready to leave in the morning when Bill came to pick her up.

"How are you holding up my dear? You've had quite a first week or so in Washington."

"It seems like such a long time ago that you and the team helped us move in. I'm fine, Ducky. A little tired I admit but that's to be expected. I'm so glad to have Jethro home; I know we will both rest better with him here. Needless to say, Sophie is happy to have him back."

"She is very attached to him isn't she?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling that this episode will only strengthen that attachment. I don't think she wants him out of her sight and certainly not out of the house. I don't know how he's ever going to go back to work between Sophie and I both wanting to keep him close."

There was some laughter in her voice but also a touch of seriousness at that last statement. Jen was concerned about Sophie being afraid when Jethro went back to work or even to the grocery store for that matter.

"It will take some time for each of you to get comfortable with him going back to work. You have had a rather harsh introduction to life with our friend but I assure you it's not always like this. He will be more cautious now I imagine. Of course I would have said that before he threw himself in front of that woman in the parking lot so maybe not."

"Yeah, maybe not. Anyway, let's talk about something else. Has Jethro always had a way with children?"

"Yes, always. Or at least since I've known him. Of course I didn't know him when he was married to Shannon and had Kelly but I've never seen him with a child he couldn't get to trust him. He seems to have a way of communicating with children that he seldom has with adults!"

"He has been able to talk to and with Sophie from the first day they met. She is always a friendly child but she took to Jethro like a fish to water; I've never seen anything like it from her."

"I think without a doubt the happiest times of Jethro's life were when he was with Shannon and they had Kelly. He has told me that when he became a father he felt like his life was complete. Naturally, losing that meant his life was monumentally changed. I don't think he fully recovered from that until he met you and Sophie. I know that sounds overly dramatic given the number of years that have passed but I believe it's true."

"Do you think Jethro will want other children?"

"Yes, I do. I think he would welcome another child with you. In fact, I'm sure of it. You don't have something to share do you?"

"No, I hope not. Not that I know of anyway. But I do think it will happen for us. We need some time to settle in and enjoy life for a while before we introduce a baby into the mix."

After they finished their coffee, Ducky looked in on Jethro and found him and Sophie sound asleep. He made sure Jen had all his phone numbers and told her to call no matter the time if she needed him. Jen went to the guest room and visited with Ellen while she packed to go home.

Jethro and Sophie slept for almost two hours and when Jen went to check the IV she found them talking quietly to each other. Sophie was sitting crossed legged beside Jethro telling him about some of the friends she had in kindergarten before they moved. She heard Jethro tell her she would make lots of new friends when she went back to school after Christmas. Even though the school term was still going on in DC Jen had not enrolled Sophie yet for the ten days that were left before Christmas break. She had spoken to the principal of the private school Jethro had shown her on that fateful Sunday and was supposed to meet with her on Friday morning.

She stepped into the room and went to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I think. What's in that IV bag anyway?"

"Trade secret. It's a super duper antibiotic that should knock out whatever was growing in you. It will be finished in about half an hour. Do you feel like some tea or anything?'

"No tea. Water is fine." Jethro tried to sit up but found he still had some rather significant pain when he moved in certain ways. He didn't want to frighten Sophie so he asked her to go downstairs and get him the mail from the desk. When she had left the room he finally let the grimace he had been holding onto cross his face.

"I'd like to sit up but you're going to have to help me."

"I wondered what that look was. Pain?"

"Yes, I didn't want Sophie to see but damn, it hurts to move sometimes."

Jen expertly maneuvered him to a sitting position with pillows at his back. She took his temperature and found it had gone down a couple of degrees already.

"Jen, you look worried. I'm okay."

"I know. I just hate it that you've had even this minor setback."

"I'm sorry you're having to deal with this. Not exactly how I pictured us starting out. Hopefully we're getting the bad stuff out of the way now and from here on it will be smooth sailing."

"I think that's exactly what's happening. You'll feel better tomorrow and then we can get on with getting you back in shape. We have a lot to do in the next couple of weeks you know. On Friday, I'm meeting with the principal of the school you showed me. I did some research and I like what I've read about the school. Hopefully, they will have a spot for Sophie. Then we have to get ready for Christmas."

Just then Sophie came in carrying a sack full of Jethro's mail. "Yeah, Christmas. We have to get a tree. A big one. And some lights and all that stuff. Right?"

"Right. You and I will have to do most of the work and daddy will supervise."

"What's supavise?"

"That means I will sit on the couch and tell you and mommy where to put stuff."

"Something like that. We need to get some red and green construction paper so you can make a chain for the tree like you did for grandma and pawpaw's tree last year. Remember?"

"Yes, that was fun. Daddy, you could help with that. It's easy. And we have to bake cookies and make candy like last time."

"We'll do all that. Now I think grandma has a snack for you in the kitchen. She's going home tomorrow so why don't you go visit with her while I talk to daddy."

"Okay."

Jen was sitting on the side of the bed. Jethro looked at her and thought she looked very tired. He knew better than to say so directly. He reached up and gently stroked her face with his fingers. Then he pulled her down for a sweet, slow kiss. He let his hands get tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss. When they broke apart he kept his hands on her face.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to do that."

"Oh, well in that case why don't we do it again." And so they did.

After several more kisses and lots of touching Jen decided they had taken things as far as they could afford to considering Jethro's condition and Sophie's proximity.

"Listen, you need to rest and I still have boxes to unpack. So, I'll be downstairs organizing and you relax. Do you want some music or the tv on?"

"No thanks. I'll go through the mail and then probably go back to sleep. That seems to be all I'm good for these days."

"Oh you're good for more than that. Don't go feeling sorry for yourself." Jen looked at him, searching his face for clues as to his real feelings. "Don't get discouraged, Jethro. You have to remember, you should, by all rights be dead. And that aside, you should probably still be in the hospital. The only reason I agreed that you could come home is that I know I can take care of you." When he started to interrupt she held up her hand. "Wait. Let me finish. I know you don't want me to have to take care of you but that's too bad. I'm here and I wanted you home so I made the deal with Dr. Harmon to let you come home a few days early. I'd much rather make a few trips up and down the stairs than have you stuck in the hospital any longer. Let me take care of you. I will make sure you make it up to me in many ways during our life together."

"Is it okay if I worry about you?"

"Only if it doesn't interfere with you getting well."

"You're tired. You're not eating. I wanted things to be so perfect when you and Sophie finally got here." Jethro's voice was quiet and Jen saw tears in his eyes. "Things got so messed up, Jen. I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to have to go through this. And Sophie. I know she's been scared. I wish I could fix all that."

Jen reached for him and held his head against her shoulder. She had never seen Jethro cry. Given his still fragile physical condition and all the stress of the past week it wasn't surprising that his emotions were so raw and so near the surface. In fact it was to be expected after the trauma he had been through.

"I know you would take it all away if you could. Yes, we have been scared and it hasn't been what any of us wanted but you're here and you're going to be alright and that is all that matters. Nothing else is as important as that. I am tired but I'll be fine now that I have you home and I can finally sleep in real bed with you again. Sophie will probably cling to you for a while and that's okay. By the time you go back to work and she goes to school it will all be worked out. All you need to worry about right is where to put the Christmas tree. The main thing you need to think about is how very much I love you. We are going to have years and years together, Jethro. Don't let this first couple of weeks worry you."

"God, I love you. Go on now and unpack something. I'll be okay."

TBC


	43. Getting Well

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 43 - Getting Well**

Jethro's fever broke sometime in the night and by the time he woke up Thursday morning he felt much better. He managed a shower all by himself and was standing at the sink brushing his teeth when Jen walked into the bathroom. She ran her hands up his bare back and kissed him on the shoulder.

"You smell good. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Amazing what a bag of medicine and a good nights sleep with my wife can accomplish."

"I love the sound of that word, wife, coming from you."

"Good. How about a real kiss, wife?"

"Oh yeah."

Jethro turned around and ran his fingers through her still messy hair. Then he pulled her into a very welcome, very passionate kiss. When his tongue began exploring her mouth Jen moaned in pleasure. She pressed herself against him and felt Jethro's arousal through the towel he had around his waist. Her hands slid down his back to his butt and she pulled him closer. It had been too long since they had made love but she knew it was probably too soon for Jethro. It didn't feel like that but the very small part of her brain that was thinking like a medical professional thought it was.

Apparently Jethro didn't think so because he let go of her with one hand and reached over closing and locking the bathroom door. When she heard the lock click Jen decided not to think like a medical person but like a wife. A wife who had not had sex with her lover, now husband, in almost two weeks. That certainly wasn't the longest they had been apart but given the intensity of the past two weeks it seemed like forever. Jen turned them around and backed up to the counter without breaking the kiss. Jethro reached for the hem of her tee shirt and backing off just enough he pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor. Without saying a word he pushed her panties off her hips and she stepped out of them then hopped up on the counter.

Jethro stepped in between her legs and Jen pulled the towel loose from around his waist. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him against her bare skin. Jethro's hands were everywhere on her body and soon languid kisses had become frantic and full of almost unbearable need for each other. Jen edged closer to him and reached for him, stroking him and kissing his mouth greedily. Jethro's hand slipped between them and massaged her sex, finding her wet and ready for him. He swallowed her cry of pleasure and pushed her hand away, slipping inside her at last.

Their eyes met and nothing needed to be said. As always, Jethro let his actions speak for him and Jen knew the message was that she was loved and cherished more than she ever imagined possible. By the same token Jethro understood that he was equally loved and needed. They may not have been in the most romantic or comfortable setting but their lovemaking was all about their passion and desire for each other. The room or the position didn't really matter at that point. When he felt Jen tighten around him he knew they were close. Moments later he kissed her hard just before she was going to scream. Of course that kiss also kept him from calling out her name as he came along with her. They continued to kiss and touch each other as they came back to earth.

"That was somewhat unexpected and very, very nice. I'd say you are definitely on the road to recovery."

"Do you know how much I miss making love to you, Jen? Sometimes in the hospital I felt like I couldn't breathe I wanted you so much. You drive me crazy, woman."

"Good to know I'm not the only one going nuts. I want you back in shape and one hundred percent well because I intend to wear you out as soon as you can handle it."

"Promise?"

Jen kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I promise. Now, let me get down so I can get on with the morning. You hungry?"

"I am now."

Jen kissed him one last time then pushed him out of the bathroom. "Get dressed while I get cleaned up and we'll go down and have breakfast. Sophie will be up soon. And Ellen is leaving this afternoon."

By the time breakfast was over Jethro needed a nap. It always frustrated him how easily he got tired after being injured and in the hospital. He wasn't complaining this time though because what had tired him out this morning had been well worth it.

They fell into an easy routine in the next several days. Jethro slept late most mornings; late being 8:00, and usually had two naps during the day. Normally he would have been bored out of his mind being stuck at home and not able to work on the boat but not with his girls in the house. Jen had put her foot down when it came to working on the boat but otherwise he could do whatever he felt up to. He and Sophie took a walk every afternoon and she was quick to point out that it wasn't that cold and a dog could surely go out in this nice weather. Jethro just laughed and shook his head. He and Sophie also played cards most days and she was becoming very good at Uno while consistently beating him at Go Fish.

Jen had spent three or four days unpacking the rest of her boxes and putting everything away. Then she moved things around and rearranged them until Jethro was sure she would never be able to find anything. Being at home with music playing and cooking smells coming from the kitchen was so much better than being home alone, in silence, eating take out. Sometimes when he was sitting in his chair watching Sophie color or play with her dolls and blocks he couldn't help but mentally wander back to the time when Kelly was playing on this same floor. It didn't make him sad anymore though; it did remind him to pay attention to Sophie and treasure these times.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jen was getting very good at sneaking up on him and now she'd done it again. She caught him wiping his eyes and sighing deeply while he watched Sophie working on her paper chain for the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just remembering Kelly playing in here. Have I told you lately how much I love you two and how glad I am to have you here?"

"You mentioned something like that about 4:00 this morning. At least I think that's what you were telling me. I was going to ask you to repeat it later tonight if you don't mind."

"I am beginning to see where your daughter gets her one track mind. You are very bad Jenny Gibbs, very bad indeed. But, because I am your loving husband I will repeat myself for you tonight."

"Thank you. I didn't mean to make light of what you said Jethro. What are you thinking about when you see Sophie in here where Kelly used to play?"

"It's a happy memory now. And it reminds me to cherish her and be aware of what's happening with her. I missed a lot with Kelly because I was gone but also just because I took for granted there would always be time for her later. I know better now. I won't make that mistake with Sophie, or with you for that matter. I don't ever want to take you for granted. Let me know if I do, okay?"

"I will. Do you feel up to going tree shopping this afternoon?"

"Sure, but I think I better call DiNozzo and see if the team can come over and help you get it set up once we get it home. I don't know how much help I'll be."

"Good idea. I don't want you lifting anything anyway. Where should we put it?"

For the next hour the three of them rearranged the living room to make space for a tree. Jen located her decorations and a box that Jethro had stored in the attic. Jethro called the office and made arrangements with Tony and the rest of the team to come over for supper after work so they could help get the tree set up.

Picking out a tree with Sophie was the most fun Jethro had had in a long time. She first wanted the fattest tree on the lot and then one that looked good from only one side. Her mother vetoed that one and Jethro nixed the very fat tree. Then she wanted one that was at least twelve feet tall. Jen actually liked that one too until Jethro pointed out it wouldn't fit in the house.

"I know it looks okay here Jen but remember we're outside. It's bound to look smaller when the sky is the ceiling."

"Right. Okay let's keep looking. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Try the next aisle over. The guy said there are some six footers over there."

Sophie finally found the perfect tree and they all agreed it would look great in the living room. Jethro paid the man and soon it was loaded in the truck and they were on their way home. Sophie was in the middle between her mom and dad practically bouncing with excitement. She leaned over to Jethro and fixed him with her best smile and asked, "Can we get a treat?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ice cream!"

Jethro looked over at Jen who just raised an eyebrow and smiled. It was late afternoon and supper was a couple of hours away so Jethro figured why not.

"Good idea. Promise you will eat your supper tonight?"

"I will. I want a hot fudge sundae. Papa Jack got me one at the hospital and it was really good. That's what I want."

"Papa Jack bought you a hot fudge sundae? When did this happen?"

"One day when you were still sick. Member, he took me for a treat. You were talking to mommy. He said you used to get one when you were little and were good."

"That's right. Okay hot fudge sundae it is."

Sophie made quick work of her sundae while her mom and Jethro shared a dish of chocolate almond. On the way home Sophie chattered non-stop about Christmas, Santa, and what they were going to do with the tree. She was very excited to hear the team was coming over to help. Sophie had decided she really liked everyone on Jethro's team but she seemed especially fond of Ziva for some reason. Maybe because Ziva was such a good listener where Abby tended to be more of a talker. She liked Tim very much and thought Tony was funny but of course the only man she really cared about was her daddy. Ducky came in a distant second.

It was hard for Jethro to stand back and let Tony and Tim do the heavy lifting but on the other hand he enjoyed giving orders which he hadn't been able to do in a while. In no time they had the stand attached and had managed to get the tree in exactly the right spot to suit Jen. He noticed they didn't ask him if it was right; they looked at Jen and took their direction from her. So much for his authority; apparently it didn't extend to his own house anymore! They were just finishing cleaning up the stray needles when the pizza arrived and everyone moved to the kitchen to eat.

Tony finished his fourth slice of pizza and asked, "So, when you coming back to work Boss?"

"The week after Christmas. Half days only for that week and only to the desk. After that I'll be back full time."

Ziva looked over and saw Jen's rather pained expression at that announcement. "Do you want someone to train with when you are ready?"

"Yeah, I would. I'd like to get started on that next week. How about before work? I'll meet you at 6:00 at the gym."

"That will be fine."

"You sure you're ready for our ninja, Boss?"

"Don't worry about me DiNozzo.

"Right Boss."

Sophie was finished eating and anxious to get busy decorating the tree. "Can we do the tree now?"

Jen was happy to leave the discussion of Jethro going back to work for now so she moved everyone to the living room and they got busy on the tree. Just a few minutes into the decorating Tony's phone beeped and the team was called away on a case. Jen watched Jethro as he listened to Tony on the phone and she knew he was itching to get back to the field. She realized she would be lucky to keep him at home for the next two weeks.

When everyone was gone Jethro finished putting on the lights then he sat down and let Jen and Sophie put on the ornaments and Sophie's paper chain. By the time all the decorations were hung Sophie was getting tired. She snuggled up next to Jethro on the couch and Jen turned off the room light and turned on the tree lights. Then she joined her two favorite people on the couch.

"You did a great job ladies, it looks beautiful."

"Thank you. I think Sophie's paper chain is the best part."

"I think the best part is the lights and the star. Daddy did good with the lights didn't he mommy?"

"Yes he did very well. And you did a good job hanging up all those ornaments."

"Do you think Santa will like it?"

Jethro let his head fall back on the cushions and closed his eyes. He let the sound of their voices wash over him as he began to drift off.

"Oh yes, he'll love it. I bet he leaves you lots of good presents under there. Did you send in your letter?"

Suddenly Sophie sat up and said, "I forgot to tell Santa I moved. What if he doesn't know where I live now?"

Jethro didn't move a muscle and didn't open his eyes. He was barely awake but he heard that question and knew very well it was a 'mommy' question. He waited to hear what she would say.

"Don't worry. Santa keeps track of all that stuff. Plus I'm sure we put the address on your envelope. He'll find you."

Jethro felt Sophie relax and snuggle back into his side. "Okay," she said.

Jen felt Jethro reaching for her so she moved over closer and he grasped her hand. Sophie sighed and laid her head in Jethro's lap and was soon fast asleep. Jen was sitting next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her snugly into his side. He kissed the top of her head and told her he loved her. They sat looking at the tree and talking quietly until Jethro couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Let me get Sophie upstairs and into bed. Are you coming up or shall I come back down?"

"I'll be up in a minute."

When Jethro got upstairs Jen was in the bathroom. He got undressed and stretched out on the bed. He tried to stay awake until Jen came to bed but it was too much to ask after their busy day. He was snoring softly when Jen came out of the bathroom. She slid under the covers and moved into her normal position, her head on Jethro's chest and her arm slung across his abdomen. He made some unintelligible sound and wrapped his arms around her. There would be no middle of the night lovemaking tonight. Neither of them moved or woke up until 6:00 the next morning.

When Jen woke up at a little after 7:00 Jethro was already up and out of the bedroom. She smelled the coffee and figured he was downstairs with his first cup and the paper. He wasn't. She found a note in the kitchen telling her he had gone for a walk at 6:15. Then she heard a noise in the basement and went to investigate thinking he was working on the boat. He wasn't doing that either. He was working out. She could tell he had been at it for a while.

"What exactly are you doing Jethro?"

"I'm working out, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Trying to give yourself a setback is what it looks like to me."

"Oh for god's sake Jen it's a ten pound dumbbell. I'm not going to hurt myself. I need to get in shape. I think you mentioned something yesterday about wearing me out!"

"Yes I did didn't I. I just don't want you to overdo it."

"Jen I have been through this more times than I care to remember. I know my body and what I can do. I need to work, I need to get back in shape so when I go back to work I can do my job."

"Okay. I won't interfere. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Give me one of your great back rubs tonight?"

"Sure, I can do that. You up for pancakes in a while?"

"Absolutely. Hey, there is something else you can do."

"What?"

"Kiss me before you go."

Kiss him she did and she probably would have done more if not for Sophie calling her name from upstairs. After breakfast Jen and Sophie left to do some grocery and gift shopping. Jethro waited until they were gone before he grabbed his truck keys and left the house. He was not officially cleared to drive yet but not being one to follow other people's rules he didn't give that a second thought. His first stop was the jewelry store where he'd bought the wedding rings. He picked out a pair of stunning diamond earrings for Jen for Christmas. The next stop was a bicycle shop where he picked out a purple and green bike for Sophie. He also got a helmet to match. While he was looking around he realized he had not seen a bike belonging to Jen when they moved her to DC. So, he found one he thought she'd like and bought that too. He was thinking about spring and how much fun it would be for the three of them to go riding together. He made sure the store would exchange the bike in case Jen wanted something different. When both bikes were loaded into the truck he drove home. Jen and Sophie were still out so he was able to get the bikes safely hidden in the garage. By the time his girls arrived home, Jethro had eaten lunch and was stretched out on the couch sound asleep.

TBC


	44. Christmas is Coming

A/N: ***Removed and reposted to correct an erroer. This is sort of long but you know, Christmas Day can take a while to get through. It seems very odd to be writing about Christmas while it's almost 100 degrees. Major development next chapter which will be next weekend. Thanks for all your alerts and reviews.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 44 - Christmas is Coming**

Jethro continued his early morning walks and workouts each day and he and Sophie continued their afternoon walks as well. His naps were becoming shorter and less frequent as the days before Christmas dwindled. He was anxious to share the excitement of Santa and surprise gifts with Sophie and Jen. He was almost as anxious to get back to catching bad guys.

Sophie's excitement level was going up at least two notches every day. By the time Jack arrived on Christmas eve afternoon she was practically beside herself with anticipation. Naturally Jack arrived bearing gifts which Sophie carefully arranged under the tree. Jethro was glad to have his dad there to celebrate Christmas with them and Jack was thrilled to see his son doing so well. Jen had been in the kitchen for most of the previous two days and there was plenty of food and snacks, Christmas cookies and treats to show for her efforts.

That evening Ducky and the rest of the team came to the house for drinks and snacks. They exchanged Secret Santa gifts and afterward they watched Christmas movies. Sophie fell asleep in Jethro's lap of course and Tony carried her upstairs to her room. Jethro followed so he could tuck her in and kiss her goodnight something he vowed he would try his best to do every night.

Everyone had Christmas parties they were going to so Jen and Jethro bid everyone goodnight shortly after Sophie went to bed. While Jen got out a bottle of wine, the men went to the garage to get Sophie's bike and some other Santa gifts and bring them in the house. Jethro planned to get Jen's bike out after she went to bed. They left the gifts in the kitchen for now just in case Sophie made a late night visit downstairs as she sometimes did when her parents were still up. That was something Jethro definitely wanted to bring to an end; she had already interrupted one too many adult evenings.

Tonight the three adults sat in the living room and enjoyed their wine in front of the fireplace. Jack recounted some happy stories from Jethro's childhood Christmas adventures including the time he bought his mother the worst smelling perfume ever made.

"It was awful!" he exclaimed laughing. "But, she wore it anyway. That is until I "accidentally" knocked the bottle over and spilled it all on the floor."

"I always thought that was what happened. You know, I saw some of that same stuff in a store a few years ago and you're right, it smells awful."

"So, I'm guessing no perfume for me tomorrow?"

"No perfume. That is something I will leave up to you unless you tell me exactly what to get."

Jack stood up and said, "It's late and imagine Miss Sophie will be up early so I'll leave you two newlyweds alone. Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the morning."

Jethro got up and hugged his dad. "Night dad. I'm glad you're here."

Jen took the glasses to the kitchen and returned with some of Sophie's Santa presents putting them under the tree. Jethro brought in the bike then he stretched out on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Jen laid down with her head in his lap. She grasped his hand and kissed his palm then she laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes. Jethro absently stroked his other hand through her hair. When the fire had died out, Jethro decided he wanted Jen in a more accessible position so he nudged her awake.

"Come on beautiful, let's go upstairs. I want to wish you Merry Christmas in my own way."

"Hmmm, sounds like fun." Jen sat up then turned around and kissed him passionately. The kiss was getting both their hearts racing and they only broke apart when oxygen became an issue.

"Go on, I'll lock up and be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Don't make me come looking for you."

Jen reluctantly left him and went upstairs. Jethro quickly went back to the garage and brought her bike in and placed it next to Sophie's under the tree. He knew she would be surprised and he hoped she liked it. The earrings were disguised in a big box that Sophie had wrapped. The tag said it was from both of them and Sophie was very excited to see her mom open the present. Jethro had not told her what was in the box for fear she would accidentally let out the surprise.

When Jethro got upstairs Jen was waiting for him wearing only his favorite fragrance and a smile that told him he was going to have a very enjoyable night. He was out of his clothes by the time he reached the bed and Jen came to meet him. She knelt on the bed and he wrapped her in his arms relishing the feel of her naked body against his. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as possible.

"Jethro, I want this night to last forever. I love you so much I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you."

"Hey, you aren't going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere trust me. I love you and I won't leave you, I promise."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go there. It's just that I've never been so in love before and it scares me. You truly do mean everything to me Jethro."

"Jen, you mean so much more to me than I can ever tell you. I will spend the rest of our lives trying to show you how much I love you.

"Can we get started on that now?"

"Yes."

Christmas Eve became Christmas morning and Jethro continued to demonstrate the depth of his love for his new wife. They made slow, sweet love that did seem to last forever. Their touching and kissing was sensual and erotic and the more they gave to each other the more they each wanted. No other woman had ever been so completely available to him and Jen's desire for him was the ultimate turn on for Jethro. For her part, Jen had never wanted any man as much as she wanted her husband. She wanted to touch or taste every inch of him and there was nothing she wanted more than to give him pleasure.

As they lay together, sated and completely relaxed, Jen couldn't keep her hands to herself. She needed to touch him, almost as if she had to prove to herself that he was real and he was there. Even though he had rocked her world just a few minutes before she was aching for him again. She slid over on top of him and began kissing his chest.

"Jethro, I need you."

She sat up straddling his hips and her fingernails scraped up and down his chest and abdomen, playing with his chest hair and occasionally rubbing his nipples. He reached up and caressed her breasts lovingly. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. He wanted her and it gave him no small measure of happiness to know she wanted him just as much. When she leaned down to kiss him greedily on the mouth he rolled them over and gave her what she said she wanted. This time was not sweet and slow but instead was full of urgency and desire and the need they shared to possess each other. Jethro made it last as long as he could because he loved the way Jen looked when she was coming apart beneath him. When he collapsed beside her, Jethro pulled her against his chest and wrapped himself around her.

"Go to sleep now, so Santa can come."

"I thought he just did."

"Yeah, right. I love you, Jen. Merry Christmas."

Jen pulled him closer and said, "I love you too, Santa. Good night."

Like most other five year olds on Christmas day Sophie was up at the crack of dawn. Luckily for her mom and dad, Jethro woke up at five minutes before the crack of dawn and had on some sweats and a tee shirt when she found her way into the bedroom. He was sitting on the side of the bed kissing Jen awake when Sophie burst in announcing that it was Christmas and they needed to go downstairs right away.

She climbed up into Jethro's lap and he kissed her good morning.

"Why don't you go brush your teeth first while mommy gets up? Then we can all go down together."

"Okay but you have to hurry. We have to see what Santa brought. And if he ate his cookies. Come on, mommy, get up."

Sophie reached for her mom's hand and tugged. Jen laughed and pulled the very hyper five year old onto the bed with her. She smothered her in kisses before she let her up.

"Alright I'm coming. Go brush your teeth and I'll be right there. Don't go down without me, okay?"

"I won't but you have to hurry." Sophie jumped off the bed and ran to brush her teeth.

Jethro leaned down and kissed Jen. "Come on sleepy head better get moving."

"Sleepy head? Jethro do you see what time it is? Do you remember what time it was when we finally went to sleep? I've barely had four hours of sleep."

"I know, I was there too. And it was worth a little lost sleep in my opinion. But, you know she won't wait long so come on. By the way, Merry Christmas, Mrs. Gibbs. I love you."

Jen sat up and kissed him quickly then got up and went to the bathroom. Three minutes later she emerged in some pajamas and slippers ready to face the morning with Sophie.

When the parents stepped into the hallway they were met by Sophie who was leading a sleepy eyed Jack toward the stairs.

"Morning dad. You ready for this?"

"Ready or not it's happening so we better wake up I guess. Merry Christmas, Jenny. Merry Christmas, son."

"Come on you guys! We have to see what Santa left."

Sophie finally corralled the adults into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the bicycle standing in front of the tree.

"Look mommy, Santa brought you a bike too! I didn't know you asked for a bike. Look at mine, it's purple, and there's a helmet."

Sophie was trying on the helmet as she ran to find her stocking hanging by the fireplace. She was so excited she didn't know which way to turn first. Jethro and Jack stood back watching the scene unfold in front of them. Jack put his hand on Jethro's shoulder and squeezed. He knew very well what was going through his son's mind. No matter how happy he was now, this morning was going to bring back a lot of memories that Jack was pretty sure Jethro had not thought about in many years. They had not really celebrated Christmas since Kelly's death and today was going to be a mixture of blessings and difficulties.

Jen watched Sophie go from her bike to her stocking to the rest of the unwrapped Santa gifts under the tree. At the same time she kept an eye on Jethro because she was thinking along the same lines as Jack; today would be a mixed bag of emotions. She was delighted with her bicycle so when Jack left to start the coffee she went to take his place next to Jethro. She put her arms around him and whispered her thanks in his ear.

"Santa really went all out didn't he? I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought it would be fun for the three of us to go riding this spring. If you'd like something different it can be exchanged."

"No, it's perfect. I love it. And you. Come sit down on the couch with me."

Sophie had examined all her Santa presents and was anxious to get on with opening the wrapped gifts when Jack came back with coffee for the adults. He settled in the chair and Sophie began passing out the gifts.

"Don't open it yet," she cautioned as she put one in Jack's lap. "Wait till they're all passed out."

"Oh, okay."

The adults looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Apparently there was a plan in place they were not privy to. Sophie soon had all the gifts in stacks in front of their proper recipients and announced they could begin opening.

"Why don't you go first Sophie? Daddy and Papa and I want to see what you got."

"Okay." The child was more than happy to begin the unwrapping process. In just a few minutes she had unwrapped some mittens and a scarf from Abby and a book of fairy tales from Ducky. Next was a whole box of bath toys from Jack along with a new bathrobe and pajamas.

"Thank you Papa, I love it." Sophie had put on the robe before giving her grandfather a hug and a kiss.

"You're welcome sweet girl. It looks good on you."

After that were several items of clothing, new pants and two sweaters from mom and dad and new boots from daddy. Tony and Tim sent two new movies and her very own NCIS cap and Ziva's gift was a stocking cap like the one she wore that Sophie had said she liked. In just fifteen short minutes, Sophie had opened all her gifts. She was seated on the floor in a sea of gift wrap, tissue paper and boxes. There was no puppy of course but here was a new Leapster game from mom and dad and a box of books, coloring books and markers from Grandma and Pawpaw. Plus two new jigsaw puzzles, a book about Springer Spaniels and a new card game all from daddy.

Sophie crawled out of the mess and climbed into her mom's lap. "Thank you for all my presents. Now open yours."

"Why don't we let Papa go first?"

"Good idea." Sophie jumped down and went to stand next to Jack's chair. "I can help if you want."

Sophie helped Jack open his gifts, a sweater and a framed picture of the three of them from the wedding from Jen and Jethro. Next Sophie handed him a package she had wrapped herself.

"This is from me. I wrapped it all by myself."

"It's very pretty." Jack carefully unwrapped the gift and smiled when he saw what it was. It was a photo from the wedding, of he and Sophie. The frame said, "I love my Grandpa."

"Do you like it? Mommy helped me pick out the frame. That's you and me from when mommy and daddy got married. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I love it Sophie. And you know what? Grandpa loves you too."

"Okay, daddy you next."

Jethro opened his gifts with Sophie's expert assistance. First were new socks which she explained would keep his feet warm when they went for their walks. Next was a gift card to Home Depot and then a photo book of all the pictures from the wedding.

"I helped mommy put it together at the store. It's just for you, no one else has one like it. Do you like it Daddy?"

"I love it. You and mommy did a super job. After we get all finished will you sit down with me and go through it?"

"Yes. Now, open the big one. It's from me and mommy. I wrapped it but she picked it out. It's really cool."

Jethro held the box while Sophie pulled off the paper. Then she took off the lid to reveal a new jacket. It was butter soft, black leather almost like the one that was ruined the day he was shot.

"Wow, it's perfect, Jen. Thank you. And you too Sophie. It's just what I would have chosen." Jethro leaned over and kissed Jen then he pulled Sophie onto his lap and kissed her.

"Okay, now it's mommy's turn."

Jen had several gifts from Jethro and she asked, "How did you do all this shopping?"

"Dad brought a couple with him and Ziva and Abby helped me."

There were two new sweaters, a new CD she had mentioned liking, some warm lounging pants and top and a gift card to Bath and Body Works. There were two large boxes left and Sophie was beside herself with anticipation. She knew what was in one of them but the one she had helped wrap was still a mystery to her. Jen happened to choose the other one first and opened it to find a new jacket to replace the one she ruined the day Jethro was shot.

"Oh my, it's beautiful. Thank you, Jethro, I love it. I guess our minds were working along the same lines."

"Yeah, at least we got something good out of that day. Ziva picked it out and I have the receipt in case you want to exchange it or whatever."

"No, it's wonderful. Thank you."

"Mommy, one more. I wrapped it but it's a secret what it is. A good secret. Daddy said he picked it out all by himself but he let me help him wrap it."

"Well, okay let's see what daddy did. It sure is a big box."

Sophie tore off the paper and Jen opened the box to find another box inside. And another and then some more paper and finally another smaller box wrapped in elegant gold paper. She looked at Jethro and raised an eyebrow. She carefully removed the wrapping and took out the little green, felt box. She was smiling even before she opened it to reveal a pair of elegant, sparkling, diamond earrings.

"Oh my god, Jethro! These are gorgeous. You shouldn't have. But I'm sooo glad you did."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"Oh, they are wonderful. I'm putting them on right now and I may never take them off. Thank you, thank you. I love them, and you."

Sophie looked at Jethro and said, "You did good daddy."

Jethro just grinned and wrapped his arms around his girls. "Sophie, you have no idea."

Jack stood up and said, "Sophie, why don't you come help me get some breakfast started. I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Sophie kissed her mom and Jethro and jumped down to follow Jack into the kitchen. Before she got too far she turned around and said, "Thank you for all my presents."

"You're welcome," they answered together.

Then Jethro pulled Jen into a long, very serious kiss. She kissed him back and twenty minutes later when Jack called them to breakfast they were still wrapped up in each other.

"Sophie's right, you did good today, Jethro. The bike, the jacket and these fabulous things. You did very good."

"She is right but I did good months ago when I figured out I couldn't live without you. This is just me saying you make me very happy and I want to do the same for you."

"You do, Jethro, every single day. And today you did it double. Thank you for all my goodies."

"You're welcome. Come on we better get in there or those two will eat all the food."

After breakfast Jen sat on the floor with Sophie and they went through all her gifts again and talked about each one. Meanwhile, Jethro picked up the trash and Jack took his gifts upstairs. Sophie settled down with one of her new coloring books and her markers while the adults took the bikes out to the garage. By late morning Sophie was tired and she crawled up on the couch and fell asleep. Jack dozed off in the chair and Jen and Jethro took all their gifts upstairs then they laid down for a nap too. No one stirred in the Gibbs household until almost 1:00 when Jack woke up followed pretty shortly by Sophie. She went upstairs and found her parents asleep on their bed. Sophie just stood next to the bed looking at them until Jethro woke up suddenly and found her watching them.

"Hey, Soph. Everything okay?"

"Time to wake up. Papa said to tell you he put the ham in the oven."

"Okay. Thanks. You wanna get up here with your mom for a little bit while I go take a shower?"

"Sure."

After lunch they all went for a walk around the neighborhood. Sophie and her mom took the lead and Jethro and Jack followed. Jack took the opportunity to tell Jethro what he had decided about selling the store.

"I've accepted the offer the Blakes made me for the store. They want to take possession right after the first of the year. So, I'll be going home a little earlier than we first planned so I can get everything taken care of."

"You sure this is what you want to do dad? I can't see you just sitting around with nothing to do. And where will you live?"

"I'm sure. It's time. I want to be able to spend more time with you and your family, Jethro. I can't do that if I'm tied down by the store. As to where I'll live, I was hoping you would let me stay at the cabin for a few months until I decide what to do long term."

"Of course you can stay there. It would be good to have you there and know the place is taken care of this winter. What will you do up there?"

By this time they had arrived at the neighborhood park. Sophie ran off to swing and Jen joined the men on a bench. The day was sunny and mild so they were happy to be outside enjoying the afternoon. Jethro brought Jen up to speed on the conversation.

"Dad sold the store. He's going to stay at the cabin for a few months."

Jen leaned forward and looked at Jack with a knowing smile on her face.

"Really. That's great Jack. What will you do to keep busy up there?" Jen was practically laughing and Jack realized she was even smarter than he gave her credit for. Jethro looked at Jen then at his dad and wondered what he'd missed.

"Well, I've always had an interest in photography so I intend to explore that. You know, do some outdoor photos. And I'll read and do some woodwork projects I haven't had time for recently."

"That sounds wonderful Jack. You won't get lonesome up there?"

Jack grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "I don't think so. I may help Martha in the store from time to time."

Jethro looked at the two of them and his investigative instincts finally kicked in. "Hold on just a minute. Did I miss something here? You and Martha? When did this happen?"

"At your wedding as a matter of fact. She's a very interesting and fun lady. We've talked on the phone almost every day since we met. She's very fond of you, son."

"And I am of her. She's been a very good friend for a long time, dad. I can see why you like her. Actually, now that I think about it you two make a good pair. Good for you dad."

"Thank you son. We're just friends but at our age that means a lot. I think I'll go push Sophie on the swing."

Jethro put his arm around Jen's shoulder and pulled her closer. He leaned over and kissed her on the temple.

"You knew about this?"

"Not really. I saw the way they spent all their time together the day we got married but I had no idea they were talking on the phone. Or that your dad would move up there. What do you think?"

"I think it's great. They really are a good match. Martha can surely handle him and Jack will be good to her. And he deserves to have someone who will take care of him. She certainly took care of me for years."

"Thank goodness. And thank goodness she was taking care of you in April."

"Amen to that."

Sophie came running over at that point. "Can we go home so I can try out my bike before it gets dark?"

"Sure. Maybe mommy can go with you on her new bike."

"Yeah. Let's go." She reached out took one of each of her parents' hands and pulled. "Come on mommy. Let's hurry."

They all went home and the girls took their bikes out for a spin around the block. Jack and Jethro went in the house and right down to the basement. Jethro got out the bourbon and Jack found two relatively clean jars. Jethro poured them each a good measure.

"Here's to retirement. I'm happy for you dad."

"Thank you. You given any thought to your own retirement?"

"I've got a few years left in me I think. I still enjoy it and even with Jen here I'm not ready to be home all the time."

"I don't blame you. You're doing important work, Jethro. But I do worry about you."

"I know. I'll be careful, dad."

"I'm not sure I believe that but no matter. Let's do some work on this boat. Looks like you've been neglecting her in favor of your other females."

"You're right about that. Plus Jen said no boat work until I'm back in shape."

"From what I see-and hear-you're in plenty good enough shape to do some sanding." He looked at his son with the familiar Gibbs smirk and handed him a sanding block.

Jethro just shook his head and made a mental note to remind Jen not to be so loud.

Later that evening while Jen fixed supper Jethro and Sophie sat on the couch together and looked at the photo book she and her mom had made for him for Christmas.

"That was a fun day daddy. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes, I had lots of fun that day. It was a very special and happy day for me. You looked very pretty in that dress."

"Mommy looks pretty too."

"Yes, very pretty. I like that dress a lot. Did you have a good Christmas, Soph?"

"I sure did. I like my bike and all my other stuff too. Did you have a good day?"

"I had a super day. Are you about ready to go back to school next week?"

"I guess so. That lady we saw was nice and the school is nice. Are you going back to work soon?"

"On Monday. That's three more days. Then you go to school the next Monday."

"Are you excited to go back to work?"

"Sort of. I like my job and I miss working so, yes, I guess you could say I'm excited."

"I wish you could stay home with mommy so you won't get hurt again."

Jethro looked down at Sophie who was absently playing with the buttons on his shirt. She didn't look up at him but he could tell she had her worried look on her face.

"Are you worried I'll get hurt at work?"

"Yes. I heard mommy and Ducky talking about it one day. He said you are careful but sometimes things happen. I don't want you to get hurt and go to the hospital again."

Jethro put his finger under Sophie's chin and lifted her face up so he could see her. "I don't want you to worry about that Sophie. I'm very careful when I'm at work and I have Tony and Ziva an Tim to help me. We all watch out for each other. Sometimes we might get hurt a little but I'm very careful. It's like sometimes you might get hurt on the playground but you still go right? Well, sometimes I might get hurt at work but not very often."

"Okay but you have to promise."

"I promise I'll be careful. Come on, let's go see if mom has supper ready."

After supper Sophie wanted to play with her new bath toys so she took a long bubble bath. Then she put on her new pajamas and robe and went downstairs in search of Jack. He was in the big chair in the living room watching football with Jethro.

"Papa Jack, will you read me some stories?"

"I sure will. Those pj's sure look good on you little lady."

Sophie climbed up onto Jack's lap and Jethro muted the television. He watched his father reading to Sophie and was taken back to a time when Kelly followed his dad around like a little puppy. She had been fascinated with Jack and he with her. Whenever he had visited Kelly paid no attention to her parents preferring to spend all her time with her grandpa. Tonight, maybe for the first time, Jethro understood what a terrible loss his father had suffered when Kelly was killed.

When the stories were all read, Sophie kissed Jack goodnight and led Jethro upstairs by the hand. He tucked her in, kissed her goodnight and said he'd send her mom in to tell her goodnight. Jen came in just then and sat down with Sophie. She kissed her goodnight and Sophie snuggled down under the covers. She was asleep almost before Jen got out the door.

Jethro had disappeared back to the basement with his dad so Jen decided to take a nice hot bubble bath. They had yet to christen the hot tub, something she was hoping to do before Jethro went back to work. She was trying to work out how to get Sophie out of the house for a few hours so they could have adult time in the spa. Ziva and Abby had offered to take Sophie out anytime and Jen was thinking of taking them up on their offer. She knew once Jethro went back to work the chances of having him at home at reasonable times would be pretty slim. While she was enjoying her bubbles she decided she would call Ziva tomorrow and see if she and Abby would be able to take Sophie to a movie the day after tomorrow. By then Jack would have gone home and she and Jethro could have a couple of hours all to themselves. She got out of the tub much more relaxed and with a plan to get some alone time with her very handsome, very sexy husband. All in all, a successful soak.

Two hours of drinking, talking and sanding put the Gibbs men in a very good mood. When they emerged from the basement they raided the kitchen and finished off the cherry pie that had been left from supper. Then they headed upstairs. Jack bid his son goodnight and went to take a shower and go to bed. Jethro found Jen sitting up in bed reading. He sat down on the side of bed and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hmmm you smell good."

"You don't. Did you and Jack solve any of the world's problems down there tonight?"

"A few. You don't like the smell of bourbon and sawdust?"

"Not particularly."

"It'll grow on you. It better anyway because it's pretty common for me to smell like this."

"Then I will have to change my mind won't I? Come here, let me try it again." Jen pulled him down and kissed him again.

"On second thought it's not too bad. I certainly wouldn't turn you down."

"Good. However, I will go shower since you're all clean and smelling sweet. Give me five minutes and I'll be back."

In five minutes he was back. Jen had put away the book, taken off her nightgown and slid under the covers. The light was off and two candles were burning on the nightstand. Jethro approached the bed wearing only his towel.

"You're overdressed lover."

He dropped the towel and was under the covers with Jen in the blink of an eye.

"Jen, you need to remember there are other people in the house and you can't be so loud tonight."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"My dad said he thinks from the sound of things I must be in pretty good shape. That's all."

"Did you ever think maybe he's heard you and not me? I'm not the only one who gets carried away in here you know."

"That so? Well, let's see who gets carried away first tonight."

Their lovemaking was full of laughter and joy and of course a good deal of passion. Jen did her best not to scream but there were certain things Jethro did to her that drove her right over the edge. And, there were places Jen touched or tasted that caused Jethro to forget his name much less who else was in his house. Across the hall, Jack just smiled and rolled over. He was so happy for his only child that he certainly didn't mind hearing a little bit of late night celebrating from the master suite.

TBC


	45. One Last Saturday

A/N: I know I said this would be up "next weekend". What I forgot to say is my weekend is Sun, Mon, Tues. So, here it is. And, I will have another one tomorrow or Tues. Big development put off until then. Continued thanks for reviews and alerts.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 45 - One Last Saturday**

The day after Christmas was all about relaxing and enjoying being at home together. Jethro was feeling almost back to normal; he had no pain and his energy level was improving every day. His 6:00 am walks were getting longer and faster and he was working out with weights each morning. As soon as he went back to work he would get back on the shooting range and back in the gym to work out with Ziva before work. Jen was enjoying not working at the moment but she knew once Sophie went to school she would want to go back to work. With that in mind she planned to make some calls next week and see about doing some volunteer work in the area. Sophie was happy to stay home and play all day; going to school didn't interest her at the moment. Her mom hoped that once Jethro was gone all day Sophie would regain her interest in school.

Jethro could tell his dad was anxious to get home and deal with selling his store. They were in the basement after lunch working on the boat. "Do you want some help to pack up your stuff at home, dad?"

"No, I can manage. The Blakes have agreed to let me use the garage for as long as I need to. I can store some things there until I have a place. I don't have much left that I have to have with me. If there is something you would like to have I'm happy for you to take it anytime."

"When are you planning to go to the cabin?"

"I think by the tenth of January. I'll stay around for a week or so and make sure everything is okay in the store. Then I'd like to come here for a few days before I go up to the mountains."

"That sounds good. Just let me know if you need any help."

"I will. Is Jen going to go back to work?"

"Yeah, probably just volunteer part time for now until Sophie is really settled in school and we're a little more settled as a family. I'm hoping she waits until next fall myself. But, it's whatever she wants to do."

"What about kids?"

"I think we'll have at least one. Believe it or not, we haven't really talked about it."

The next day was Saturday, the last weekend before Jethro went back to work. Jack left early that morning and Jen had arranged for Sophie to spend the evening and maybe the night with Ziva. She and Abby were going to take Sophie to a late afternoon movie and if the little girl felt okay about it she was going to spend the night. Jen very much hoped Sophie would feel comfortable enough to stay overnight; she really wanted a night alone with Jethro before he went back to catching bad guys. She had plans for them that involved a hot tub, wine, and lots of intimacy. The plan did not include a curious, demanding, very sweet daddy's girl.

Jen managed to get Sophie to take a nap right after lunch. She went in search of Jethro and found him in the basement cleaning his Sig.

"Getting ready for work on Monday?"

"Yeah, this hasn't been done in a while so I figured nap time was a good time to get it done. Sophie asleep?"

"Yes. She is so excited about going to the movies with Ziva and Abby I was afraid she wouldn't sleep but one story and she was out. You know if she feels okay about it she's going to spend the night with Ziva."

"Really? Well, I'll certainly put in a good word for that before she leaves." There was no mistaking the gleam in his eyes when he thought about the two of them at home alone tonight.

"That would probably help. Got any ideas of what you want to do here just the two of us tonight?"

"I guess we could finish organizing your office and work on the boat for a few hours."

"Very funny, Jethro. I'm thinking more along the lines of a bottle of wine, some snacks and the hot tub. Then I thought we might see just how recovered you really are."

She leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Jethro was just about to deepen that kiss when the phone rang. Jen ran up the stairs to answer since Jethro had unplugged and then lost the phone in the basement. He just sighed and wondered what time Ziva would be there for Sophie. Jen came back down with news that would eventually lead to a happy spring for the Gibbs household.

"That was Bill. He finally talked to the dog people and they told him they were planning on breeding their bitch for a spring litter of puppies. He reserved one for us. Their plan is to have the puppies weaned by the end of May so I guess we'll start the summer with a new member of the household."

"That sounds fine to me. Of course you will be doing most of the work. You okay with it?"

"Sure. There is no way out of it anyway since we promised a puppy in the spring. It will be fine."

Jethro had the Sig back together and he put away his cleaning supplies and locked the weapon in an upper cabinet. Jen was leaning against the frame of the boat watching him. When he turned around she was unbuttoning her shirt and smiling at him. It didn't take any time at all for him to have his own sweatshirt off and his arms wrapped around his very beautiful and very sexy wife.

"Kiss me Jethro. Just kiss me and don't stop."

"Okay, I can do that."

And kiss her he did. Happily. His mouth never left her soft, pale skin as he relentlessly fulfilled her request.

He kissed her tenderly, slowly giving his utmost attention to her mouth, her neck and that special place at the base of her throat. He kissed her hard and deep his tongue dueling with hers as he made her moan in appreciation of his efforts. He kissed her while his hands floated up and down her bare back and then while they tangled and pulled in her hair. He trailed feather soft kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone. He led her to the workbench and helped her up so he could kiss her breasts. He teased her nipples with his tongue and his teeth until she cried out his name. Then he left a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses from one breast to another over and over until he finally had to have her mouth again.

It was Jen who finally had to stop him. His head was between her breasts and he was kissing his way down her abdomen headed straight for the waistband of her pants.

"Babe I want that so much but not now. I don't want to be interrupted when we get there."

Jethro looked up at her and the lust she saw in his eyes was almost enough to make her change her mind. Almost.

"Right. No interruptions. How about you kiss me now? Just ten or twenty times will be enough for now."

Jen gave him a shove and jumped down off the workbench. She backed him up against the boat and proceeded to give him his wish. She started with his chest and abdomen paying special, gentle attention to his most recent battle scars. Her lips were so soft sometimes he could barely feel her touching him but somehow they seemed to set his skin on fire. When she swirled her tongue around his nipples as her fingernails scraped up and down his sides Jethro thought he might pass out from pure desire and delight. But it was when she sucked on his pulse point and whispered "I love you" in his ear that he knew he had found his very own slice of heaven. She kissed him lightly all over his face then descended on his mouth with definite purpose. Her tongue was in and out and seemingly everywhere at once and he thought he might actually lose his balance and fall down when she finally latched on and devoured him until he couldn't breathe. Her hand sneaking down to cup him didn't help. He never wanted to let her go; never let her mouth leave his skin. But, he had to have air. And maybe bourbon.

"Whew, baby you never cease to amaze me. I lost count but I think that was more than twenty."

"I really love kissing you Jethro, you taste amazing to me. And of course I love how you touch me and kiss me. There is something about just kissing, knowing we aren't going anywhere else that makes it so very sensual and pleasurable."

"I could kiss you all day, Jen. But, I need the rest of you too."

"I know. Tonight. It will be worth the wait, I promise."

The sound of little footsteps broke the spell and they each pulled on their shirts and composed themselves. Ziva and Abby showed up about an hour later to get Sophie for the evening. Jethro was upstairs with her when the doorbell rang.

"You ready to go, sweetie?"

"Yes. Am I spending the night with Ziva after the movie?"

"You can if you want to. What do you think?"

"I want to. She said we could make cookies and watch a movie at home. And Abby said Tony and Tim might come over too. But. . ."

Sophie stopped and looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet.

"But what?"

"What if something happens to you while I'm gone."

"Sophie nothing is going to happen to me. Do you mean like when I got hurt?"

"Yes."

Jethro sat down on her bed and pulled Sophie up onto his lap. He brushed her thick, red hair back and kissed her on the end of her nose.

"I want you to listen to me Soph. Your mom and I are very safe and nothing is going to happen to us. I know you got scared when I was hurt and in the hospital but I'm fine now. We have to go on with life and not be scared all the time. You need to go have fun tonight and tomorrow we'll have all day together. Then I have to go back to work. And soon you will go back to school. We all have to go back to our lives and we can't be afraid. I don't want you to worry about me anymore okay?"

"Okay, I'll try. But I love you daddy."

"I know and I love you too Sophie. But loving each other makes us happy and strong, not afraid. Alright?"

"Happy and strong. I like that better. Do you think we can ride bikes tomorrow if it's not cold?"

"We sure can. Now, come on Ziva and Abby are waiting."

Sophie picked up her backpack and her Gibbs bear and headed for the stairs. Before she got there Jethro scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed with delight and by the time he set down on the floor in the living room she was laughing and excited to go. She hugged her mom and kissed her goodbye and then announced she was ready to go. Jethro helped her with her coat and Abby took the backpack.

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye", they said together.

"How did you get her to agree to spend the night?"

Jethro told Jen about his conversation with Sophie. "It worries me that she's so scared about me getting hurt again."

"She'll get past it. I think what you said will help. She's basically a happy, trusting little girl and she'll bounce back. Don't worry about her."

"I guess you're right. You want to take a walk?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

They pulled on jackets and set out for what turned into an almost two hour walk and coffee stop at a nearby café. By the time they got home it was almost dark. And the hot tub was calling.

Jethro was already up to his neck in hot water, literally, when Jen came outside wrapped in her bathrobe. A bottle of wine was open and glasses were standing at the ready, waiting to be filled. Before she shed her robe and stepped into the welcoming water she poured them each a glass of wine.

"Oh my god, this feels sooo good. I can't believe we've waited this long to do this."

"Sort of had other things going on, Jen."

"I know. This is very nice, thank you for getting this for me, or us I guess."

"You're welcome. To us."

They clinked their glasses together and drank and sat back enjoying the warm water swirling around them. Neither of them spoke. They simply enjoyed being alone and close to each other. Jethro let his head fall back on the cushioned side of the spa and reached for Jen. She scooted over next to him and kissed him on the cheek. Her hand rested on his thigh and she gently massaged where he had been shot. Then her hand went to his side and touched the spot where the second bullet had pierced his side and shattered his rib. She felt him tense just a little so she very carefully massaged that spot. Jethro reached down and stilled her hand with his own.

"I had to do it Jen." His voice was quiet and thick with emotion. "I knew when I saw that car coming I had to try and save that girl and her child. I'm sorry it hurt you."

"No, Jethro, don't be sorry. I'm very proud of you for what you did. I knew what you were doing, I saw it in your eyes when you looked up at me. Even though it was just a split second, when you looked at me I understood."

But Jethro wasn't finished. He obviously needed to talk about that day. "I almost made it. I thought maybe they wouldn't shoot when they saw her and the child and I would be able to cover them. I really didn't expect them to shoot me. When that first bullet hit my leg I tried to keep going. Then it seemed like there were two more at the same time and I felt myself falling. I thought I had failed and I was going to die for nothing. I was going to leave you for no reason."

He stopped and took a drink of wine. Jen sat very still and watched his face. In the dim light from the back porch she could see the stress these memories were causing him.

"I had never felt that much physical pain all at one time. I couldn't breathe and when I saw you looking down at me I was so scared and so sorry. I could feel my life slipping away, draining out on that damned parking lot. I thought about Sophie and how hard it would be for her to lose another person. But then, in the ambulance I didn't care anymore. I knew I was dying and I could almost see Shannon and Kelly waiting for me."

Without meaning to Jen flinched at those words. She pulled her hand away. Jethro turned to face her and his eyes pleaded with her to understand.

"Jen, don't. I'm sorry if that hurt you. I need to get this out. Please listen to me. I saw them, I knew they were right there, waiting for me and I could finally be with them again. I wanted it so much. I wanted it until I heard you talking to me, telling me you loved me. When you kept telling me to hang on, kept saying how much you needed me and loved me I didn't want to go to them anymore. I wanted to come back to you. And Sophie. I saw you and felt you touching me and suddenly I knew where I belonged. I didn't belong with Shannon, I belong with you. You are the reason I'm still here, Jen. Without you I would have just let the pain and the darkness take me away. Dr. Harmon may have put me back together but you are the reason I'm alive. Your love is what made me hold onto the little bit of light that was left that day. I wanted you to know that."

Jen blinked back her tears. She reached up and took his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the mouth. She caressed his face, pushing away the worry she saw there and letting him feel her acceptance.

"Jethro, thank you for telling me. I was so scared when I saw you lying there. I was sure you were dying and all I could think of was we didn't have enough time. The truth is, we will never have enough time. I don't blame you for wanting to go to Shannon. I would have been so much easier and less painful. Thank you a thousand times for fighting your way back to me."

After that nothing was said for a long time. Jethro wrapped his arm around Jen and held her to his side. They had another glass of wine. The night was cold and clear, stars peeked through the trees and the moon was just a sliver in the dark sky. Jethro kissed her finally, just when she thought she was going to have to be the one to get them started. She kissed him back and slipped from his grasp to kneel between his legs. She untied her bikini top and Jethro tossed it aside. Then he slipped off his trunks and slid over to a lower seat pulling her onto his lap. He quickly divested her of her bottoms and the official, adult christening of the Gibbs' hot tub was finally under way.

It wasn't long before cold air hitting hot water wasn't the only reason steam was rising from the tub. Hands and mouths got busy and pretty soon Jethro had two fingers inside her while his tongue explored her mouth. Jen was having trouble holding onto her senses and when he began rubbing her clit with his thumb she just gave up and let herself fall completely apart in his arms.

When he broke off the kiss he looked at her and grinned, "No screaming, Jen. You might frighten Helen."

She didn't scream moments later when he brought her to her climax but that was only because she was biting him on the shoulder. When he relaxed Jen took advantage and shifted their positions so she was back on his lap, straddling him and able to get her hands on his erection. She began stroking him, letting her thumb caress his tip until he gasped and told her she shouldn't wait much longer. Jen was happy to oblige. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she raised up and took him in. This was the position they both enjoyed the most. Jen because of the angle and control she had and Jethro because of the view and the glorious sensation of being deep inside the woman he loved. They made it last as long as possible, coming to the edge then backing off. Over and over they tested each other's control until finally Jethro gave in and said, "Enough."

They finished off the wine and then decided they had better get out or they risked falling asleep and drowning. Jethro got out first, wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled on a sweatshirt. He helped Jen out and wrapped her in her robe.

"Go on in and I'll put the cover on and lock it up."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Okay, I'll find us something to eat."

Jen quickly got dressed then set about fixing them a quick supper. Jethro came in and went upstairs to dress. After they had eaten and cleaned up the kitchen they moved to the couch and turned on the television. Jen found an old Cary Grant movie and they cuddled up to watch. Halfway through they were both asleep and when Jen woke up the credits were rolling and Jethro was snoring. She sat looking at her husband for a long time. His face was so relaxed he looked years younger. The only thing wrong with watching Jethro sleep was she couldn't see his eyes. Jen loved his eyes. They were definitely one of his top three attributes right up there with his mouth and his hands.

Jethro was wearing an old pair of sweats and Jen was certain he was going commando under them. Suddenly her evil spirit took over. Jethro was slouched at the end of the couch with one foot on the floor and the other on the coffee table. Jen very carefully moved away from him so she wasn't touching him anywhere. If Jethro could have seen the grin on her face he would have probably been very afraid.

Very slowly Jen reached over and ran her hand over his crotch. He didn't move. She did it again, and again. Each time she touched him using a little more pressure. His snoring never missed a beat but he was becoming aroused under her gentle but increasingly insistent touch. Jen kept this up for at least ten minutes. She sometimes used only her fingernail to stroke him and other times the flat of her hand. Eventually, Jethro was becoming fully aroused and Jen couldn't stand it any longer. With perfect timing she slipped one hand inside his pants to touch him and at the same time she captured his mouth in a kiss designed to awaken and silence at the same time. It worked.

Jethro's eyes shot open and his hand went immediately to where Jen was pleasuring them both. He moaned his approval and let his hands get tangled in her hair as he responded to her kiss; and her touch. The hot tub wasn't the only place that got christened that night. They made slow, passionate love on the new couch before finally stumbling up to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed and almost before Jethro could get them covered up they were asleep in each other's arms.

True to his pattern, Jethro woke up about 3:00 and then woke Jen up by letting his hands roam around on her naked body. His mouth soon joined the exploration and by the time Jen was fully awake he was finding his way to her already wet center. This time was loud and lusty and didn't last very long. To make up for that Jethro pulled her into the shower with him and they lovingly brought each other back to the point of desperate need. Drying off seemed a waste of time so they quickly abandoned the effort and crashed back onto the bed. Jethro wanted to return favor from the couch so he took the time to touch and taste Jen before she pulled him up and let him know it was time to get down to business.

Lying together later, touching and whispering to each other, they both knew how very lucky they were to have found each other. Jethro was thinking that he had only one more day with his new family before he went back to work and their lives would take on a different dimension. Jen was thinking they had only one more day of suspended reality and then her life as the wife of a Federal Agent would really begin. Life was going to change for them; again.

TBC


	46. Getting Back to Normal

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 46 - Getting Back to Normal**

Sophie came home just as Jen and Jethro were finishing a late breakfast on Sunday morning. Breakfast was late because they had exhausted one another the night before. While they were sharing a morning shower Jen declared Jethro's recovery remarkably quick and thoroughly complete. He was definitely up to his old tricks and his stamina was just fine thank you very much. Sophie of course was not fazed by the fact that her parents were just having breakfast at 10:30 in the morning but Ziva flashed Gibbs a knowing smile as she said goodbye and reminded him she would see him at 6:00 the next morning in the gym.

"Did you have a good time with Ziva and Abby?"

That simple question set off a chain reaction of five year old babble that lasted seemingly forever. Sophie related the entire movie and all the snacks everyone had.

"Tony eats a lot." She announced to a laughing Jethro.

Then she told them about making cookies at Ziva's house and how Tony wanted to help but again, he ate more than he put on the cookie sheet. It was hard to tell if the highlight was staying up late to watch Jungle Book or playing in the spa tub.

"I had lots and lots of bubbles and the water shoots out the sides of the tub really fast. I could almost swim in there. And there was a rubber duck and a boat. It was fun and I got clean too."

"Sounds like you had a very good time. Did you thank Ziva for letting you stay over?"

"Yes. She said I could go again sometime. Did you and daddy have a good time by yourself?"

"Yes, we had a very nice time. We got in the hot tub and then we ate supper and watched a movie. Then we went to bed."

"You did what I did."

Jethro laughed and said, "Sort of."

"Let's go ride bikes. It's not cold."

"Okay. You go help daddy get the bikes out while I clean up the kitchen."

They rode bikes and then had lunch. Jethro and Sophie played cards while Jen organized her desk-again. Late in the afternoon, Jen and Sophie went grocery shopping and Jethro worked on the boat. He was ready to go back to work even if he was restricted to the desk for the first week. He had managed to talk himself into full days instead of half days but he knew sitting at a desk all day would be very trying. Especially since he felt fine. It would only be four days because of the New Year's holiday but still; four days at a desk with DiNozzo right there; that sounded like punishment to Jethro.

The rest of Sunday was uneventful; just normal family stuff which is what Jethro and Jen had both wanted. When he kissed Sophie good night Jethro told her he would be gone when she got up in the morning.

"Are you coming home for lunch?"

"I don't know. Maybe. How about one day you and mom come down to the office and we can go out for lunch."

"Okay. I'll miss you tomorrow daddy."

"I'll miss you too. You and mommy have some shopping to do for your school uniform so you'll be busy. I'll see you before supper. Now, go to sleep. I love you."

"Night daddy."

Jethro stood in the door way and watched Sophie drift off to sleep. She looked so much like her mother is was spooky. She was even developing some of the same facial expressions. Jethro almost cringed when he imagined her at sixteen.

Knowing Ziva would be waiting for him at 6:00 am was all the incentive Jethro needed to make sure he got a good night's sleep. He and Jen watched the news and talked about what she had planned for the next few days.

"I've contacted my attorney in Richmond about the adoption. He will get the papers ready and get us a court date. He said he can have it done within the week and then it will just be a matter of getting in front of a judge."

"I'll take care of that when Ross has the paperwork ready. You think Sophie will be excited about it?"

"I imagine getting to be your daughter officially will rank a little bit above getting a Maggie dog on the happiness meter and that's saying something. Of course she'll be excited. Hell, Jethro she's excited when you walk in the room."

"Aren't you?"

"Not every single time. Well, maybe a little excited."

"That's better. Why don't you plan to come down to the office for lunch Tuesday or Wednesday. Tomorrow will be hectic; first day back and all but after that would be fine."

"Okay. I think Sophie would like to see where you go and maybe it will help allay some of her fears about you going back to work."

The next four days went by in a rush except for the time Jethro was forced to stay in the office. He only survived by making two trips a day to the gym and one to the shooting range. Plus frequent coffee runs. He read through the cases the team had worked in his absence and noted with pride what good job they had each done. Tony was a more than competent lead agent and Gibbs knew the day was coming when he would be offered his own team. Ziva of course was very capable and becoming an excellent investigator. Tim was invaluable on the computers and his ability to multi-task was a real gift to the team. All in all Jethro was glad to be back at work even if there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on that was gnawing at the back of his mind.

New Year's weekend quiet at the Gibbs house. Sophie spent a good deal of New Year's eve next door playing with Ethan and riding her bike up and down the sidewalk while her dad did some outside chores. The Christmas tree was stripped of its decorations and hauled to the curb for pick up. Jethro and Jen put the boxes back in the attic for another year. With tree gone, they put the furniture back in place and Jen spent a couple of hours cleaning while Jethro and Sophie were outside. While she was running the sweeper Jen reflected that this was exactly what she had always wanted, a husband she loved, a child she adored and a home where they could happily be together. After the horror of the previous month, Jen was certainly looking forward to a calm and happy year.

On Sunday they celebrated the New Year by going out to breakfast which was one of Sophie's favorite things to do. Jen and Jethro had brought in the new year the previous night with a bottle of wine and some adult time in the hot tub after Sophie had gone to bed. Afterward, upstairs in their bed, Jethro made sure their year got off to a good start. Afterward, lying on his back holding his sleeping wife in his arms Jethro finally figured out what had been nagging at him all week. He gave himself a mental headslap and resolved not to think about it until at least Monday morning when he went back to work.

Sunday night Jethro read Sophie their favorite books, Pokey Little Puppy and Saggy Baggy Elephant, to celebrate her going back to school. She was finally excited about it which was a big relief to her parents. Jen had her uniform all laid out for her and Sophie had packed her supplies in her backpack. She assured Jethro she was ready.

"You know I've been to school before. I was in kindergarten already before we moved. It was fun and I was learning to read and write. My new school is bigger but that's okay."

"I'm glad you're excited to go. You will make new friends and mommy said your teacher is really nice. Promise me you'll be have fun and listen and do your best, okay?"

"I will daddy. Are you having fun at work?"

"Well, it's not fun but I like it."

"Tony said he has fun. And Abby too."

"That doesn't surprise me. Sophie remember how mommy talked to you about me being your real dad?"

"Yes, but I think you are my daddy."

"I am but we need to go talk to a special person called a judge and they will ask us some questions and then sign a paper and then you will be Sophie Gibbs. You will officially, legally be my daughter."

"You mean like when you and mommy got married?"

"Yes, like that. The judge is going to ask you if you want me to adopt you so you can be my little girl."

"I'll say yes, yes, yes. 'Cos you're the best daddy ever."

Sophie threw her arms around Jethro's neck and hugged him with all her might. He didn't bother to hide the tears that sprang into his eyes. Sophie drew back and looked at him with her mother's big smile on her face.

"Can we have a party after? Like when you and mommy got married? With cake and ice cream?"

"I think that can be arranged. We have to wait and see what day it will be. We will for sure have a party to celebrate because I will be the happiest daddy in the world that day."

"Can Ducky and Ziva come? And Tony and Tim and Abby?"

"Yes, they can all come. Now, I think you better snuggle down and go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. I'll send your mommy in okay? Good night sweet girl, I love you."

"Night daddy. I love you too."

When Jen came downstairs after telling Sophie good night she found Jethro stretched out on the couch watching the last of the football games. She motioned for him to raise up then she sat down with his head in her lap. One hand lovingly stroked through his hair and the other one was roaming around his chest under his sweatshirt.

"Sophie tells me she made you cry and now you're planning a party. What were you two talking about."

Jethro sighed contentedly. There was no place on earth he would rather be at that moment. "She left out the part about the adoption. I was explaining about the judge and paperwork and all that."

"That made you cry?"

"Hey, I wasn't crying. I got a little teary eyed when she said I was the best daddy ever. That's all."

"Oh. Well she's a very good judge of people and I happen to think she's right. You are very good dad and Sophie is very lucky to have you. And so am I."

"Actually, I'm the lucky one. Until Sophie came into my life I didn't think I had the capacity or the courage to love another child."

"You never had a chance with her did you? I mean, she had you from the very beginning, even before you thought about me you were taken with my child."

"Not quite. I started thinking about you the night you picked me up out of the driveway. The first time you touched me I knew I wanted more. The first time you smiled at me I knew I wanted to see that smile all the time. Sophie certainly wrapped me around her little finger in a hurry but don't kid yourself; I wanted you from the very first time I saw you."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I still do. Want you that is."

"You have me. All of me, forever."

Jen leaned down and kissed him and any interest he had in the outcome of the football game immediately disappeared.

Somehow he managed to maneuver them around until he was sitting up with Jen straddling his lap. They kissed and touched and held each other for a long time until Jen finally reminded him he had to go work and she had to get up early with Sophie for school.

"The routine begins tomorrow. We will be into a normal family life beginning in the morning. And just think, she's only in kindergarten, we have twelve more years to go."

"Sounds terrible when you put it like that but I'm looking forward to it really. Kelly loved school and I always liked hearing about what she was doing and learning and about her friends. I missed so much of that I'm kind of excited to watch Sophie learn and grow up."

It always broke Jen's heart to hear Jethro talk about Kelly and how much he missed her. Sometimes it amazed her that he let himself love Sophie so much. But then again, it was hard not to love someone who loved you as much as Sophie did her daddy.

Jethro stayed home the next morning long enough to have breakfast with Sophie. Most mornings he would be gone by the time she came down to eat but since this was her first day he waited on her. He told she looked very pretty in her uniform and that he hoped she had a fun day. Then he was off to work; finally released for full time field duty. As anxious as he was to get back in the swing of things he hoped they didn't have a case this morning because he wanted to talk to Ducky first thing about what had been nagging at him since he went back to work.

They didn't have a case they were working on so Jethro went straight to autopsy when he got to the office. He told Ziva where he would be and to call him if they got a case. He found Ducky at his desk filling out paperwork.

"Ah, good morning Jethro. Back to work full speed ahead I presume."

"Yep, finally. Listen, Duck, you got a few minutes?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

Jethro took a few moments to collect his thoughts even though he had been thinking about this conversation for hours. Ducky waited patiently. He knew that even given the changes Jethro had made since meeting Jenny, he was still a man who found the spoken word a bit of a difficulty. Patience was a key in any conversation with Jethro.

"Ducky do you think I've changed in the last few months?"

"Yes, I do. You seem much happier of course and calmer, less likely to let anger get the best of you."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say."

"I'm sorry Jethro but how are those things bad. I would say you have changed for the better. What's the problem?"

"What do you think made me good at my job, Duck?"

Ducky gave that some thought. He couldn't figure out where Jethro was going with this line of thought. It occurred to him that what he said in the next few minutes might be very important to his friend.

"Your ability to read people, your persistence, your unerring sense of justice. Jethro, there are a lot of qualities you possess that make you a good agent. You are loyal and courageous, intelligent and caring. All of those things make you good at your job. Why are you asking me these things?"

"Because I'm afraid I've lost my edge. From the first day I came to NCIS I have operated with a sort of hardness, an underlying stress that kept me sharp. I don't have that anymore. At least I don't think I do."

"I'm afraid I don't follow.""Ever since I lost my family I have had this anger, this need to make somebody pay for doing wrong. I don't feel that way anymore. I'm not angry anymore. What if I can't do my job like I always have because I've lost that edge, that hardness?"

Jethro scrubbed a hand over his face and began pacing back and forth across the room. He wasn't sure he'd explained himself clearly enough. He had left unspoken his fear that loving Jen and Sophie and being happy for the first time in almost fifteen years had made him too soft to do his job. That absolutely could not be true but sometimes that's exactly how he felt.

"Jethro, sit down you're making me tired. Let me see if I understand what you're saying. You're worried that now that you are happy, now that you have a wife and a child you adore you won't be able to be the bastard you've always been. Is that what you're worried about."

"Exactly, Duck."

"My friend, I don't think you need to worry about that. I have a feeling the first time you look down on a dead Marine or Sailor you will be just as angry as ever. When you get some two timing husband or potential terrorist in your interrogation room I don't doubt you'll be just as "persuasive" as you have always been. Yes, you have operated for years with a degree of anger that you no longer carry with you 24/7 but that won't matter when you are confronted with the ugliness of your job. Being happy in your personal life will give you more balance, more energy and more urgency to get the job done. Trust me Jethro, being happy will be a good thing."

"I guess it's just been so long I don't really know how to operate when I'm not mad at the world or trying to protect myself all the time. Thanks Duck."

"You're welcome. You'll find your way Jethro. Just trust your gut as you always have and you'll be fine."

The team got called out that afternoon and Ducky was proven correct. When Jethro looked down at the body of the young petty officer he was angry and determined to fine the man's killer. The adrenaline was flowing and Jethro knew he was right where he was supposed to be doing exactly what he was meant to do.

He managed to get home in time for supper but just barely. Sophie was thrilled with her new school, loved her teacher and had a new friend named Beth. She chattered almost non-stop during the meal and even during her bath. By the time she came downstairs for Jethro to kiss her goodnight both the adults were exhausted. Luckily she went to bed early and the parents had some alone time. Jethro was working on the boat when Jen came back from putting Sophie to bed.

"Did you catch a case today?"

"Yeah, murdered petty officer."

"You need to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine. You wanna sand for a while?"

"Sure."

They worked on the boat in silence. Jethro was of course thinking about the case but he found he was also thinking about the woman across the room and the child upstairs. And his dad and the puppy that was coming in a few months and a host of other everyday things. He realized he could do his job and do it well and still have room for lots of other things in his life. It dawned on him that being happy, being content in his personal life had freed up a lot of space for living that he had kept closed down for a long time. Suddenly he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Looking across the boat at his wife he grinned. "Hey, how about sharing a shower with me then hitting the sack?"

"How can I possibly resist an offer like that? Race you to the shower!"

Jethro caught her at the bathroom door. He would have had her sooner but he tripped trying to take his pants off and chase her at the same time. They were laughing so hard by the time they got in the shower they could barely breathe.

"What's gotten into you, Jethro?"

"I just very happy that's all. And I love you so much it makes me crazy."

"Welcome to my world. I don't think I could be happier if I tried. I adore you, Jethro. You are the best of everything."

Soap and water took a definite backseat to kissing and touching but eventually they were clean and at least temporarily satisfied. They fell into bed and in no time at all were asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

As January progressed toward February the Gibbs family fell into an easy routine. Jack had spent a few days with them early in the month and he was now happily living in the cabin, keeping Martha company in the store most days. They had gone up with him the weekend he moved so Jethro could help him get organized. He made sure his dad had plenty of firewood and that everything was in good shape. They had a splendid time that weekend and a nice visit with Martha. Jethro was thrilled to have his dad in the cabin and equally thrilled he was retired and enjoying life.

Sophie was happy in school, bringing home wonderful progress reports each week and making friends right and left. Jethro was back in the swing of work, catching bad guys and refereeing DiNozzo and Ziva on a daily basis. Jen was getting bored staying at home so she had made an appointment with a friend she had known in Atlanta who now had a practice in Manassas. She was hoping to pick up some part time work or at least some volunteer work. She missed seeing patients and feeling like she was doing some good. With Sophie so easily adjusted in school and Jethro working his usual long hours she needed something to do.

"Marci, your office is wonderful. It looks like you have a good practice going here. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I love it here. I don't miss Atlanta at all. Well, maybe when it's really cold. No, I like it here and David loves his job with the Smithsonian so life is good for us. How about you, how are you and Sophie?"

"We're great." Jen held out her left hand and wiggled her fingers. "I got married in December. That's why we're living in DC."

"Whoa, tell me all about him."

"His name is Jethro Gibbs. He's a Federal Agent with NCIS. We met at his cabin in the mountains where Sophie and I were living. That's a long story but the short version is we met in April and fell crazy in love and now we're married. We moved here the first part of December."

"Wait, that name sounds familiar. Isn't he the guy that was shot in that drive by?"

"Yes, that's him. He's fine now; back to work and fully recovered. Sophie adores him and he is adopting her next week in fact. I've never been happier."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you. What about work?"

"I put off doing anything until I could see how Sophie adjusted to the move and the new school etc. Now that she's settled I'd like to find something part time. Maybe just mornings so I can be home when she gets home from school. Jethro works crazy hours so I can't be tied down to the point of not being available for Sophie. I was hoping you'd have some ideas of what's available in the area."

"Would you consider coming to work here? I started here with a family medicine doctor but he retired last month. I could actually use you for four or five hours in the mornings. You could come when you drop Sophie at school and be out of here by 2:00 at the latest. It would just be four days a week because we're closed on Fridays."

"Really? That sounds perfect. I'd love it."

"Can you start the first of February?"

"I'm sure I can. Let me talk it over with Jethro but I'm certain it will be fine."

"Wonderful. Now, let me ask you friend to friend, how are you coping with all the changes you've made lately?

"Pretty well I think. It's been stressful but mostly in a good way. Of course the shooting was a nightmare. Jethro almost died and his recovery was difficult for several days. It has been a lot to deal with that's for sure."

"Don't take this the wrong way but you look tired. Are you feeling okay?

"I have been pretty tired it seems like for weeks now. Sometimes I don't have much appetite and other times I can't get enough to eat."

"Okay, why don't we run a blood panel just to be sure you're not anemic."

"Sure. I haven't had any labs done in too long anyway."

When Jen left Marci's office she stopped to pick up some groceries then headed home. In the quiet of the house she sat down to go through her mail that was still being forwarded from her old address. She paid some bills then took out her calendar to see if she had anything already scheduled in February. She was excited about the prospect of going back to work especially with Marci. They had been nurses together in the ER in Atlanta then both went back to school to be Nurse Practitioners. Marci was a high energy person, very thorough and extremely competent. She had a wonderful way with patients particularly the elderly which was not Jen's strong point. They complemented each other because Jen's strength was working with children and young people.

Jen was flipping through her calendar when she suddenly stopped short. She looked back at November then turned the pages searching every day for the past three months. It wasn't there. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She hadn't had a period since November. Her mind went momentarily blank then she clearly remembered thinking the weekend they moved that she should have had a period sometime in those hectic days of moving. Jen had been blessed-or cursed-with a very regular cycle. She NEVER missed a month. Now she'd missed two. The shooting and the moving and whole new life had caused her to completely lose track of her schedule.

At least it all made sense now. The fatigue, the cravings, the occasional nausea, even the sometimes overwhelming urge for sex. All these things she had blamed on the changes in her life but she had missed the biggest change of all; she was pregnant. Jen laid her head on the desk and let her mind go blank. _Oh my god, I'm pregnant! Jethro and I are going to have a baby! We haven't even talked about having children. Oh my god, oh my god. Am I happy? Will he be happy? Oh. My. God. I'm. Pregnant!_

TBC

A/N: I know you saw that coming didn't you. Pretty much had to happen. Sorry if you find it too predictable. I can't help it if I love babies and think Gibbs needs another one.


	47. Adoption and Announcement

_**A**_/N: Sorry this took so long. We're coming near the end of this story. I know, I've said that before but it's true this time. I have two more chapters in mind and that should wrap it up. Enjoy this and thank you to all my faithful readers, reviewers and alerters. (Don't think that's a word but oh well.)

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 46 - Adoption and Announcement **

Jen sat up and took a deep breath and then she started to laugh. She realized she was incredibly happy about this pregnancy. She had no doubt that Jethro would be just as excited as she was. Even though they had not discussed having children together she knew he would welcome another child into their lives. She looked at her watch and saw she still had a couple of hours before she had to pick up Sophie from school. Jen decided to make sure her supposition was correct. Gathering her purse and keys she headed out to the local pharmacy where she purchased two home pregnancy tests.

Back at home Jen locked herself in the bathroom and took both tests. She laughed when she realized she had locked the door; no one else was home anyway. The few minutes she had to wait seemed an eternity even though she was already sure of the outcome. Seeing it on a little blue stick would made it a reality. Finally the time was up. Jen squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten. Then she opened her eyes and saw that yes, she was indeed pregnant. She was so excited and happy she almost called Jethro right then. No, she thought, this needs to be done right. It's not something she wanted to tell him over the phone. She decided she would fix them a special dinner tonight and tell him then.

On the way home with Sophie after school Jen stopped for some flowers for the table. Sophie was wound up about something they had done in music today and for the first time in a long time, Jen wasn't paying attention to her daughter.

"Mommy, did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry, Soph, I guess I didn't. What was it?"

"We're going to have a music show thing at school and you and daddy have to come. There's a note about it in my bag."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. When we get home we'll look at the note and put the time on the calendar so we can all remember. Did you and Beth have fun today?"

"Yes, she has a brother named Tommy and he's two. He threw up on her dad at breakfast. Beth said it was gross."

"I bet it was. What else did you do today besides music?"

"We colored a number thing but I already know all the numbers. It was easy. And we went outside and Frankie got in trouble for throwing rocks and then Miss Jenny said we had to go in because it was too cold. I didn't think it was cold but she did."

"What about lunch?"

"It was yucky. It was sposed to be pizza but it was yucky so I didn't eat it. I ate the cookie and the peaches."

"You can take your lunch you know, if you want to."

"Okay. I like your food better. Is daddy going to be home for supper?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

Daddy was not home for supper. He called home at 4:30 to tell Jen he was still in Norfolk on a case and would be home very late if at all. Needless to say she was very disappointed she wasn't going to get to share her happy news.

"I don't really know when I'll be back. There's no sense in us driving all the way back to DC if we have to be back here tomorrow. I'll call you tonight if I'm coming back."

"Okay. Be careful. Do you have time to talk to Sophie."

"Sure, put her on."

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes, but lunch was yucky so now I'm taking my own food. Beth's little brother threw up on her daddy and Frankie got in trouble for throwing rocks. And we're having a music thing you and mommy can come to."

"Wow, sounds like you had a big day. I can't be there to kiss you goodnight. I'm sorry. Tell mommy to give you a big kiss for me, okay?"

"Okay. Are you hurt daddy?"

"No, baby girl, I'm just working in a different town and it's too far to drive home tonight. I'm fine, I promise. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow night. I gotta go Soph. Be a good girl for your mom and give her the phone."

"Bye daddy. Love you."

"Jethro, I heard that and I'll take care of it. Don't worry about her she's fine. I love you. Be careful."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow, I hope."

But he didn't see her the next day. In fact Jethro didn't get home until two nights later on Thursday. Sophie was just getting ready for her bath when she heard her dad come in the front door calling for her mom.

"Daddy's home," she shrieked as she ran down the stairs clad only in her panties. She practically launched herself at him from the stairs. Jethro swept her up and swung her around before enveloping her is a bear hug.

"Hi sweet girl. I sure missed you."

"I missed you too daddy. Can you help me take a bath?"

"Sure, come on."

Jethro looked up to see Jen standing at the top of the stairs smiling down at them. He carried Sophie up and when they got to the top he stopped for a quick welcome home kiss from his wife. He put Sophie down and she took off for the bathroom. Taking advantage of the moment, he pulled Jen to himself for a more proper kiss. It didn't last long enough to suit either of them.

"Come on daddy."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving. I'll get her clean and be down in a few minutes."

Jen went down to fix him some supper and Jethro headed off to help Sophie with her bath. She didn't really need help except when she was washing her hair but tonight Jen had her hair up so it wouldn't get wet. Sophie really just wanted him to sit in the bathroom and talk to her so that's what he did. He heard all about the music program, recess and the book they were reading. As with any conversation Sophie was leading there was some mention of a puppy.

"When is spring going to be here?"

"In about three months. We can get the calendar and look. But listen, Sophie, we aren't getting the puppy on the first day of spring."

"But you said. . ."

"We said in the spring. Spring is a couple months long like summer is a few months and winter and like that. Besides we have to find a momma dog that has a puppy. Right?"

Sophie thought about that for a few moments. "What about Maggie's mom? Maybe she will have another puppy we could get."

Jethro looked her with wonder. They had strictly avoided talking about where the puppy was coming from so this was an idea she had come up on her own.

"That's a good idea. We'll look into that. Now, you better get out before you turn into a prune."

Sophie opened the drain and watched the water going down. Jethro tried to imagine a better way to come home from a very bad few days but he couldn't. This child brought so much joy and energy into his life he couldn't imagine coming home to an empty house anymore.

While Jen was fixing him something to eat she debated telling him about the pregnancy. She really wanted to do something special and tonight he looked so exhausted she decided to wait._ Maybe this weekend we can go out and I can tell him then. I can't be just a simple, 'oh hey, I'm pregnant.' No, it has to be special. No rush. I can wait a few days or so_.

Jethro finished eating and was going through the mail when Jen came back from tucking Sophie in and reading to her. There was an unopened letter from Ross, the attorney in Richmond who was doing the adoption paperwork.

"Did you see this?" He handed it to Jen as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"No, I just dropped the mail on the desk when I came in." Jen opened the envelope and read the letter silently. "He has all the paperwork done and even a court date for next Friday at 4:30. He said he called a friend who is family court judge here and she's going to do it for us at the end of her docket on Friday. He says she told him she always likes to end her week on a happy note."

"That sounds perfect. We can have the party afterwards here. I'd like for my dad to come."

"Yes, and Martha. I'd like to invite Bill and Eileen if you don't mind."

"Absolutely, I think we should. And Helen and my team of course. Tell you what, I'll let Abby and Ducky be in charge of the party. They got cheated out of planning and hosting for the wedding so this will make up for that."

"That's perfect. No work for me, I like it."

Jen stood up to clear off the table and clean up the kitchen. "Why don't you go on up and take a shower and I'll be up in a few minutes. You look like you could use a good back rub."

Jethro stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her with all the urgency that being away for three days had created. Jen backed up to the counter and pulled him closer. She kissed him back, letting him know he wasn't the only one who'd missed their time together.

"Maybe the kitchen could wait and you could join me in the shower."

"The kitchen can definitely wait longer than I can."

After checking to make sure Sophie was sleeping soundly they locked the bathroom door and Jethro slowly undressed her. He took his time, kissing each area of newly revealed skin as if it were their first time together. His touch was tender and urgent at the same time. Jen pulled his tee shirt off over his head and kissed him hungrily while he stepped out of his trousers. By the time they actually got into the shower he couldn't wait any longer. As difficult as it was for her to think clearly in the next several minutes she did have a clear thought that maybe tonight would be a good time to tell Jethro she was pregnant after all.

By the time Jen came out of the bathroom after drying her hair Jethro was sprawled out on the bed sound asleep. She stood in the doorway looking at him and knew the happy news would have to wait another day. He was wearing only his boxers and was lying on top of the sheet. Jen watched him sleeping and flashed back to those horrible days she had sat next to his hospital bed begging God to let him come back to her. She let her eyes go to each bullet wound and scar and for the briefest of moments she wondered about bringing another child into their lives. Lives that could so abruptly be turned upside down. But she shook her head and thought instead of the wonderful way Jethro cared for Sophie. She could only imagine the joy they would share when their baby arrived in a few months. She wanted to tell him so badly but not tonight. Tonight he needed to sleep.

If Jen had known what the next week was going to bring them she would have awakened her sleeping husband and given him the good news whether he could comprehend it or not. When she woke up Friday morning Jethro was long gone having gotten called out at 4:30. All she found was a note on the coffeemaker. That afternoon he called to say he had to make a trip to the cabin and asked if she and Sophie wanted to go up for the weekend.

"My dad just called and said the hot water tank has expired. He can't get one up there so I'm picking one up after work and taking it up there. Why don't you and Sophie come and we'll stay for the weekend."

"Sure that sounds like fun. I'll pack for us and we'll be ready when you get here."

They arrived at the cabin late Friday night and Jethro carried a sleeping Sophie into the second bedroom and put her to bed. He and Jack and Jen sat up talking until much too late. Again, Jen was tempted to tell Jethro her news but decided to wait. They told Jack about the adoption hearing and the party and he said he would definitely be there and would bring Martha if she felt she could get away.

Sophie was thrilled to be back at the cabin and while Jethro and his dad installed the new hot water tank she and her mom walked down to the lake. She laid on her stomach and dangled her hands in the icy water.

"How can the fish stand the water so cold?"

"They go to the bottom where it's warmer. And, God made them to be able to live in cold water."

"Can we go see Martha at the store today?"

"Yes, we sure can. I think we're going to have supper with her. Sophie you remember when daddy told you about the adoption last week?"

"Yes, when he cried."

"Right. Well that's going to be next Friday after you get out of school. Do you want to ask me anything about it?"

"Are we having a party?"

"Yes."

Sophie was quiet for a while and Jen just waited. She could tell her little one was working something out in her mind.

"Will grandma and pawpaw still be my grandparents?"

"Yes, always. I think we should invite them to the party don't you?"

"Oh yes! And Papa Jack and Martha too. And all daddy's team."

"Yes, we'll invite all those people. And Helen. One thing about being adopted is that you will have a new name."

"But I like being Sophie."

"No, not a new first name. A new last name. Your last name will be Gibbs just like mine and daddy's."

"Okay. I like it."

"Good. Let's go see if Papa and daddy are finished."

Hot water was restored and they all went to town to have supper with Martha. She was thrilled to hear about the adoption and promised to be there for the party. She and Jack had obviously grown very close and Jethro was happy for both of them. On Sunday they all went hiking in the mountains behind the cabin and had a picnic lunch even though it was almost too cold. Sophie loved being outside and delighted in finding bugs and other treasures. She was definitely at home in the woods and Jethro looked forward to teaching her many things about being in the great outdoors. Late Sunday afternoon they headed home and both Sophie and Jen fell asleep on the way.

On Monday the week started badly for Jethro and his team and went downhill quickly. A Navy Commander's wife was found murdered and the initial evidence pointed to the husband. However, by the end of the day that theory was proven wrong and they were back to square one. Needless to say Gibbs was not happy. They were still working at 10:00 that night when Abby found some evidence that sent them in a new direction. Jethro had already called home of course and explained he wouldn't be there for a while.

"This is getting to be way too frequent Jethro."

"I know. Sometimes it happens like this, a bunch of bad cases in a row. Nothing I can do about it."

"I understand, I really do. I hate it but I understand. Just be safe and come home when you can."

A while turned out to be most of the week. Jethro was home twice during the week but only for a quick shower or nap or to see Sophie before she left for school. They were all over the state chasing leads that seemed to go nowhere. Finally on Thursday night they found the people they were looking for and after an hour in an interrogation room with Gibbs the suspect confessed.

Jethro finally got home at 3:00 Friday morning. As he carefully crawled into bed Jen rolled over and reached for him.

"Finally. I thought you were never coming home."

Jethro responded by kissing her and pulling her nightshirt off over her head. He was already naked and wanted her that way too. The past few very long days had left him exhausted and very short tempered with his team but having Jen in his bed and in his arms make him feel just fine. He kissed her again and as her hands began sliding up and down his sides her soft moans of pleasure heightened his desire for her. Their lovemaking was deliciously slow and tender and when they were recovering all Jethro could do was hold Jen and tell her how much he loved her. He couldn't begin to explain what it meant to him that she was there with no questions, no allegations or doubts about where he'd been for two days and nights. All she did was welcome him home and love him. He knew in his deepest soul he didn't deserve this woman but he was very glad he had her and he would do whatever it took to keep her and protect her.

Jen woke up with her back pressed against Jethro's chest and his arm slung around her. She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. She felt him stirring behind her turned to face him. He was still mostly asleep and she kissed him lightly on the mouth. He sighed and rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. His eyes were still closed and she kissed each one before she kissed him on the lips, pushing her tongue past his lips to explore his mouth. She felt him becoming aroused and knew they didn't have much time before Sophie would be awake. She hovered over him, kissing her way down his throat to his chest. She was rubbing against him and Jethro slowly opened his eyes.

"Door's locked Jen."

That was all she needed to hear. Her hand slid down between them and suddenly Jethro was fully awake and participating. This time was not slow and sweet but it was still very delicious.

"I've missed you."

"So I gathered. I have to go in for paperwork but at least we're through with this case and not on call this weekend. Nothing will interfere with the hearing and the party today. I promise."

"Good because I would hate to have to go to the Navy Yard and haul you away in cuffs."

"That sounds like it could be fun especially the part about the cuffs."

Jen just rolled her eyes at him and got off the bed. She pulled on her shirt and panties and headed to the bathroom after unlocking the door.

"I suggest you put on some boxers because your daughter will be in here in about two minutes."

Sure enough barely two minutes later Sophie came trudging in the room half asleep. Then she saw Jethro sitting on the side of the bed and she was wide awake.

"Daddy! You're home. I missed you."

"I missed you too. How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm fine. Today's my party right?"

"That's right. Everyone will be here when we get home from the courthouse. First you have to go to school and I have to go to work."

"But you're coming back today right?"

"Right. Now, go brush your teeth and mommy will be there to help you get dressed."

"I can get dressed myself daddy."

Jethro could have sworn she rolled her eyes at him but maybe he was just imagining it.

"Oh. Well okay, then get busy."

Jen took a quick shower and came out of the bathroom to find Jethro lying across the bed sound asleep. She decided to let him stay there while she got Sophie ready and fixed breakfast. He obviously needed the sleep. Breakfast was finished when Sophie disappeared up the stairs while her mother put the dishes in the dishwasher. Jen thought she had gone to get her backpack. She hadn't.

Jen approached the bedroom door and stopped. She peeked around the door frame and saw Sophie standing beside the bed watching Jethro sleep. While she watched Sophie very carefully climbed onto the bed and knelt beside her daddy. Jen started to step in for fear Sophie would startle Jethro and he would react in a way that might frighten the child. Then she saw her very sneaky husband raise the hand that was behind Sophie and signal her to wait. She could barely stand the anticipation.

Sophie reached out and very carefully poked Jethro in the chest. He didn't move. Then she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. This time he moved. As quick as a flash he had Sophie wrapped in his arms, tickling her and smothering her with kisses. The little girl squealed with delight and tried in vain to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Daddy, daddy I got you."

"You got me? Who's got you? Looks like daddy has Sophie."

"I woke you up. I surprised you."

"Yes you did. You're very sneaky. But now I have you and I think I'll keep you all day." Jethro pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. He kissed her hair and inhaled her wonderful, little girl scent.

"No, daddy I have to got to school. Remember?"

"I do. And look here's your mom to get you and save you from more tickling and kissing."

"Come on young lady or you'll be late. Run get your coat on and I'll be right there."

Sophie jumped off the bed and ran out telling her daddy goodbye.

"How did you know I was out there?"

"Heard you on the stairs. Thanks for letting me sleep a little bit. I needed it."

"You're welcome. I'll see you back here by what, 3:30 or so?"

"Yes, no later than that. Hey, you said one of the few times I was home this week that we needed to talk. Is everything okay? Do we need to do that now?"

"Everything's fine. It can wait, I need to get Soph to school. See you this afternoon. Love you."

"Me too."

Jethro watched her go then headed for the shower. His gut told him there was something Jen wasn't telling him. He had been gone so much the past week or two they hardly had time for any conversation. Well, they had time but they used that time for other pursuits. He promised himself he would make sure they really talked after everyone left tonight. And he prayed work would slow down, at least for a week or two. As much as he hated paperwork and being in the office the past two weeks had meant way too much time away from home. That definitely needed to change.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to the office. On the way he called Jen.

"You sure we don't need to talk now. You've seemed kinda distracted this week."

"How in the world would you know that when you've barely been home at all?"

"I sense these things. I'm a highly trained investigator or did you forget? Seriously, do you need to tell me something because if you do I can come home."

"You want to come home and go back to bed I know that for a fact. Maybe I've been distracted by my husband being gone so much. Honestly, it can wait. Go to work, get finished, and come home. Bye."

Five minutes later her phone rang again. Jen looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need to tell me something? I'm rarely wrong when I have these gut feelings. And I have one that says you have something to tell me."

Jen had to bite her tongue to keep from blurting out her secret. _How in the hell does he know? This is crazy and I am not going to ruin my plan by telling him over the phone._

"Okay, you're right. I've been meaning to talk to you about a job offer I got last week. It's mornings four days a week with a friend whose practice is in Manassas. Now, are you happy?"

"I was happy anyway since I woke up with you this morning. That sounds great, Jen. I know you want to get back to work and that sounds perfect. But I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about."

"For god's sake Jethro, I'm not a case to be solved. If you're not careful I'll give you a gut feeling of a totally different kind. Now, stop calling me and get to work. I have a house to clean before everyone shows up today. Goodbye."

Jethro could hear the laughter in her voice so he waited just thirty seconds before he called back.

"Agent Gibbs you are harassing me!"

"I just wanted to say that you are the most beautiful woman on the planet and I love you more than anything. Bye."

He clicked his phone shut with a satisfied smirk on his face. The job offer sounded perfect as he'd said but that wasn't what Jen wanted to tell him. Something was up and he was determined to find out what. Maybe he could get home a little early this afternoon and persuade her to talk.

At home Jen shook her head and wondered again how Jethro knew she was keeping a secret. One thing for sure, she'd never be able to seriously deceive him. She had a plan for this evening and he was not going to worm any information out of her before she carried it out. She smiled when she thought of how he might try to get information from her. It could be fun but she would not give in no matter what.

As she'd said though she had a house to clean and things to do before people descended on them this evening. Helen was providing the cake and Abby and Ducky had managed all the other arrangements so all she had to do was make sure the house was presentable and then show up. That was her kind of party.

Jethro worked through lunch so he could leave early. He told him team they could all leave at 4:00 so they could make it to the house in plenty of time. Abby and Ducky both assured him everything was taken care of and all he needed to do was get home on time. He had no intention of not making it home in plenty of time to put on a suit and pick up his girls. At 2:30 he shut off his computer and told everyone he was leaving. On the way to his car he called Jen.

"Do you want me to pick up Sophie on my way home, I'm leaving the Navy Yard now."

"Yes, that would be helpful. See ya soon."

Jen was standing in the bathroom looking at her profile. She was naked. She couldn't imagine how Jethro didn't know she was pregnant. To her it was very obvious but of course he hadn't seen her naked in the light of day for a week or more. All their time together had been in bed in the middle of the night or when she was fully clothed. Jen sighed and hoped she had a dress she could still wear. Since Jethro was getting Sophie, Jen decided to have a long soak in the tub. She didn't want to take too long though because now that she realized what shape she was in she didn't want Jethro to see her naked. Nothing was going to spoil her plan!

She watched the clock carefully and was dressed and fixing her hair when Sophie and Jethro got home. Sophie ran up the stairs and found her mom in the bedroom.

"You look pretty mommy. Can I wear my special dress?"

"Thank you sweetie. Yes, I have it all laid out on your bed. I want you to have a quick bath first. Maybe daddy can help you since I'm already dressed."

"Yes, daddy can. Go get undressed Soph and I'll start the water."

Jethro leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek. "You look lovely. Is that new?"

"Just to you. Thank you for helping Sophie. I didn't think about her needing a bath until I was already dressed. I'll lay out your suit if you'd like."

"Okay. The black with the gray stripe please. And you pick the tie."

Jen got out his clothes and put them on the bed. When Sophie got out of the tub she relieved Jethro so he could shower. She helped Sophie get dressed and put her hair up in a French braid as requested. Just then the doorbell rang and she heard Jack's voice calling up the stairs.

"We're here."

"We'll be down in a minute."

Jen reminded Sophie to be extra careful in her dress and sent her down to see Jack and Martha. Then she went back to her room to finish her make-up and see if Jethro was ready. He was tying his tie when she walked in.

"My, my you look very handsome. You should wear a suit more often."

Jethro reached out for her and framed her face with his hands. He ran his thumb across her lips as he looked into her soft green eyes. The emotion of adopting Jen's daughter was catching up with him. There was so much he wanted to say but he wasn't sure he could.

"Thank you for giving my your daughter, Jen. I promise you I will love her and take care of her as long as I live. I will do my best to be a good father to her and help her be a happy, responsible person."

"Thank you for loving my daughter. Thank you for being her daddy and giving her so much happiness. I know you will be a wonderful father to Sophie always. I love you more than anything, Jethro."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He put all his love and his promises into that kiss. It took all her willpower for Jen to keep her secret. _Just a few more hours. Hold on and follow the plan._

Everyone kissed hello and goodbye at the door and the happy family was off to the courthouse. Sophie was so excited she was barely contained in her car seat. Jen and Jethro were holding hands and Jethro didn't stop smiling all the way there. They had to wait in the hall for about ten minutes and Sophie was beginning to get nervous.

"Is the judge a nice man," she asked her mom.

"This judge is a woman and I'm sure she's very nice. She's a fried of Ross. You remember Ross, mommy's lawyer in Richmond?"

"I remember. What's her name?"

"Her name is Judge Williamson. Remember to say yes ma'am and no ma'am when she asks you something."

Sophie sighed, "I know. Daddy already told me in the car on the way home."

Finally they were called into the courtroom. It was a small courtroom by most standards but big enough to cause Sophie to look around in awe. She walked between her parents holding hands with each of them. Judge Williamson smiled down at her and welcomed her to the court.

"Hello, Sophie, I'm Judge Williamson. I understand you are here to be adopted. Is that right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. My daddy is adopting me. I'm going to be a Gibbs."

"That sounds like a good idea. Is it okay with you if Agent Gibbs adopts you and is your legal father?"

Sophie looked at Jethro and smiled. She knew what she wanted to say. "Yes, yes, yes, because he's the best daddy in the whole world. I love him bunches. And he loves me. And my mommy, too."

"Is that right Agent Gibbs? Do you wish to adopt Sophie and make her your legal daughter with all the rights and responsibilities that entails."

"I most certainly do Your Honor. Sophie's right, I do love her very much."

"Mrs. Gibbs are you in full agreement with this adoption?"

"Very much so Your Honor."

"Very well, all your paperwork is in order and I certainly agree this is a good idea. All I need are your signatures and we will be adjourned. As part of the order your attorney requested I order the name change. I assume you're also in agreement with that."

"Yes, Your Honor I am."

Jethro and Jen signed the necessary papers and the judge stamped them. They would be filed and copies sent to the parents. Sophie was now officially Jethro's daughter.

"Can we go home to the party now?"

"Let's go. I'll bet Pawpaw and Grandma are there waiting on you."

"And Maggie?"

"No, I don't think so. Not this time."

The happy family exited the courtroom and made their way through the Friday evening traffic to the house where a party and a very happy surprise were waiting. Where Sophie and Jethro had been excited and even a little bit nervous before the adoption it was now Jen who was nervous and excited to get home. She could barely risk looking at her husband for fear he was somehow going to read her thoughts. She desperately wanted to get home where he would be distracted by a houseful of friends and family.

When they got home everyone was there and came out to the driveway to greet the newest Gibbs. Sophie was the center of attention and she was beyond excited. The party moved back into the house and Jack was the first to embrace his son.

"Congratulations son."

"Thanks. She's great isn't she?"

"Yes, and she's a lucky little girl to have you for a father. I couldn't be happier for you, son. Enjoy it."

Ducky approached and offered his congratulations. Jethro began handing out beers and the party was officially underway. Sophie discovered presents on the coffee table and the excitement went up a notch. Jen stood next to Jethro with her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder.

"She's going to explode in about five minutes."

"I think Abby's next career will be as a party planner. She did a great job."

"Yeah, between her and Ducky everything is perfect. Did I tell you that you look beautiful today Mrs. Gibbs?"

"No, but you have now. Care to come upstairs with me for a few minutes, Agent Gibbs?"

"Sure."

Jen took Jethro by the hand and led him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"I have a gift for you to commemorate the day."

Jen went to the bureau and opened the bottom drawer. Jethro sat on the end of the bed and waited patiently. She handed him a slim package wrapped in blue paper and tied with a white ribbon. Jethro accepted the package and shook it then held it to his ear.

"It's not a bomb, Jethro."

Jethro grinned at her and carefully removed the wrapping. He opened the box and pulled out double picture frame. The frame was silver and the left side held a picture of Sophie taken at the wedding. The right side was empty. Across the top of the frame were the words, "We Love Daddy".

Jen didn't take her eyes off Jethro's face as he looked first at the photo of Sophie then at the blank frame and finally at the engraving across the top. She saw him close his eyes and when he opened them she knew the significance of the wording was not lost on him. He turned to look at her, the question unspoken but plainly written on his face.

"Whose picture will we put here Jen?" Jethro had his finger on the empty frame.

Jen took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "This one's."

"Really? How long?"

"Yes, really. I'm about two months pregnant Jethro. We're going to have a baby."

The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. He was smiling at her like she'd never seen before. His mouth opened and closed and then opened again but no words came out.

"I knew you had something to tell me. Wow, this is absolutely the best day ever. First Sophie and now this. You and me, having a baby. You okay with this. I mean we didn't exactly plan it."

"I'm very okay with it. I'm thrilled. How about you?"

"Oh yeah, very okay. Nothing could make me happier. Once everyone is gone we can celebrate properly. Can you still get in the hot tub?"

"Sure for a little while. That sounds fun. Now, would you like to share this news with everyone or wait?"

"I don't think I can keep this a secret, Jen. Do you mind?"

"No, let's tell Sophie first though."

"Okay. I'll go get her."

Jen laid back on the bed and took a deep breath. It had gone just as she'd expected. Jethro was thrilled and all was right in their world. In a few minutes he and Sophie came in and Jen sat up. Jethro put Sophie on his lap and let her mom take over.

"Sophie, daddy and I have something important to tell you. Mommy is going to have a baby. You are going to have a baby sister or brother in a few months."

Sophie looked at her mom and then at Jethro. She looked a little confused. "Where is the baby coming from?"

"The baby is in mommy's tummy." Jen was believer in answering only the question asked and giving minimal information in situations like this.

"Oh. Can I pick if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, God decides that. What do you think about this?"

"I think it will be fun. I hope it's a brother. What's it's name?"

"Well, daddy and I will have to choose a name. You can help if you want to."

"Okay. Can we go back to the party now?"

Jethro laughed and said, "Sure. Listen, Soph, let mommy and daddy tell everyone, okay. It's a secret for now."

"Okay. I won't say anything."

Sophie ran downstairs ahead of her parents who took time for a celebratory kiss.

"I'm not sure she can keep this news to herself for long, Jethro. We better get down there if you want to make the announcement yourself."

"You're right. C'mon let's give them something else to celebrate. I suggest you don't stand anywhere near Abby."

Jethro and Jen rejoined the party and found everyone enjoying the food and drink Ducky and Abby had provided. Jethro got himself a beer and Jen a glass of tea. He knew he couldn't keep the news a secret for long so he decided to get on with it. He stepped into the living room and brought Jen to stand beside him. Sophie went over to stand by Jack who was next to Jethro.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a minute." The group quieted down and turned to listen to Jethro. "Jen and Sophie and I would like to thank you for coming to celebrate this wonderful day with us. I'm very happy to say that Sophie is now officially a Gibbs."

Everyone clapped and Tony gave Sophie a wolf whistle. "Before we get back to enjoying this wonderful food Ducky and Abby arranged and the delicious cake that Helen brought, Jen and I have another announcement to make." A hush fell over the group and it seemed everyone was holding their breath. They could have guessed the news based on the look on Jethro's face but they all wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes, Jen and I are expecting. In about seven months there will be another Gibbs in the house."

The whooping and hollering commenced with Abby leading the way. Jack pulled Jethro into a fierce hug and told him how happy he was for him. Ducky was next and then Abby finally got her turn. There were handshakes and hugs all around and then Ducky called for quiet.

"I'd like to propose a toast. Everyone get their drinks. To Jenny and Jethro, congratulations on your wonderful news. And to Sophie, congratulations on your special day."

Everyone raised their glass or bottle and drank a toast to the happy family. The party shifted into high gear at that point and continued on way past Sophie's bedtime. Jethro eventually found her asleep in Jack's lap and carried her up to her bed. He kissed her goodnight and said a quick prayer of thanks for her being in his life.

By the time everyone left it was almost midnight. Bill and Ellen had left about 10:00 to drive home to Richmond. Martha was staying next door with Helen and Jack was staying in the guest room upstairs. Thankfully, Abby and Ziva had coordinated the clean up so the house was in great shape by the time Jen walked into the kitchen at 12:15 am. Jethro was coming in the door from throwing away the last bag of trash.

"Can I have a rain check on the hot tub?"

"Absolutely. Tired?"

"Yes. What a great day we had though. Your team was so great Jethro, I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Yeah they're pretty good to have around. They make me look good all the time. They really like you Jen and they love Sophie. Come on, let's get you to bed. I'm pretty tired myself."

"Maybe Sophie will sleep late since she had such a big day."

"Don't worry about her in the morning. My dad and Martha are taking her out to breakfast. We can sleep in."

"God bless them."

There was very little celebrating in the bedroom that night; two very tired parents simply crawled into bed, shared a heartfelt kiss and fell happily asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The perfect end to a perfect day.

A/N 2: Gosh that was long! Hopefully not tooo long. There just wasn't a breaking point.

TBC


	48. Nightmares, Again

A/N: Finally, an update. This is not my favorite chapter. It's been worked over a couple of times and I'm putting it out there as is. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 48 - Nightmares, Again**

After all the excitement of the adoption and the new baby coming things settled down in the Gibbs household as the cold, blustery month of February drug on. Jen went to work the first of the month as planned and it was working out just fine. She was thrilled to be back in the swing of things professionally and she had never felt better. Sophie continued to enjoy kindergarten and was doing very well according to all her reports. Jethro's workload eased up a little bit which meant he was home more nights than he was gone by a pretty large margin. That made everything better at home. Work on the boat had been suspended while he concentrated on building a baby bed. Jen picked out paint colors and some weekend soon Jethro would turn the spare bedroom into a nursery. Visitors would now be relegated to the couch. They very briefly discussed moving but Jen said no. She knew there were too many good memories here for Jethro and she loved the house so that idea never got off the ground.

Jethro had been to Jen's OB appointment and they had decided together not to find out the gender of the baby.

"You sure you don't want to know?"

"I'm sure, I didn't find out with Sophie and it was so much fun. Let's not, okay?"

"Fine with me. I'd rather be surprised. Plus this way I can't be accused of helping Ducky when he wins DiNozzo's pool."

"Tony has a betting pool going on our baby?"

"Several if I'm not mistaken. Gender, weight, length, date, time, you know the basic stuff. You want to get in on it?"

"No, I think I'll pass. Although we could always use our inside info and win some money for diapers."

All in all February was a good month for each of them. March started out with a snow storm that shut down the Capitol for two days. Sophie was ecstatic because school was cancelled and her parents stayed home with her. She and Jethro built a snowman and went sledding. They all cuddled in front of the fireplace and roasted marshmallows and drank hot chocolate. It was a fun way to start the month but unfortunately the fun didn't last.

The Monday after the snowstorm started off normally enough. DiNozzo was late for work, McGee was early and Ziva tried to run Jethro into the ground in the gym. They didn't have an active case so they spent the morning doing paperwork. While he was out on a coffee run Gibbs got a call at the office from the Assistant District Attorney who was handling the case against the men who shot him. When he tried to call the ADA back, Gibbs was told he was in court. They played phone tag the rest of the afternoon. The team was called out just after 4:00 so when Mr. Fuller, the ADA called at 4:20 and didn't get Gibbs again, he decided to leave a message. His message was simple, he wanted to talk to Special Agent and Mrs. Gibbs about their testimony in case he decided to call them for the preliminary hearing in two weeks. He asked Gibbs to call him back in the morning. Jethro listened to the message when he got back to the office at 6:30 that evening. It might have been a simple message but it complicated his life immensely.

Jethro got home at 8:30 just barely in time to read Sophie a story and tuck her into bed. She was always disappointed with he didn't get home for supper but missing bedtime was really a big deal. He tried to be there every night but lately that had not always been possible. But, he made it tonight and Sophie was happy. She was too little to notice her daddy was distracted and that his eyes betrayed the worry that was clouding his mind. All she knew was he was there, he was happy to see her and he was holding her on his lap like he always did.

Her mother was not fooled however. She knew when she looked at him that something was up. He did a good job of covering but it was obvious he was bothered by something.

"Anything you want to talk about, babe?"

"No, just a hectic day. Got called out late and it could get complicated. How are you and the little one doing today?

"Both fine. He or she is very busy in the mornings. Maybe he/she likes the commotion of the office. My next appointment is a week from Thursday if you can make it."

"I'll be there. I'm going down to work on the baby bed for a while."

"Okay."

Jen knew he was avoiding talking but she figured it was like he said, a tough day at work. She had learned in the very beginning to give Jethro his space so that is exactly what she did. After reading a while Jen went to bed; working and being pregnant was harder than she remembered it being. When Jethro came to bed a couple of hours later she happily snuggled into his side and went right on sleeping.

No work had been done on the baby bed that night. Instead Jethro sat in the basement and brooded. He was battling the memories of Shannon's involvement in the murder case that eventually cost her and Kelly their lives. He knew this was not the same thing; that Jen was safe here with him but still, he brooded and worried and kept it to himself. For the first time since they had been together Jethro's sleep was plagued with bad dreams and he tossed and turned all night.

The next morning Mr. Fuller called at 9:00. He asked Jethro to meet him at his office to discuss the case so that afternoon Jethro went to see him.

"I appreciate you coming in Agent Gibbs. This shouldn't take too long. I wanted to get you up to speed on where we are in the case."

"You have the three men in jail?"

"Yes, the bond was set very high mainly due to your involvement. The attempted murder of a Federal Agent didn't sit too well with the judge."

"That's good to know."

"The date for the preliminary hearing is set for March 24th. I would like to go over your testimony and that of your wife just in case I need to call you. I called Mrs. Gibbs at your home but didn't get an answer."

Even though he was expecting it, when Jethro heard the ADA actually say he intended to call Jen to testify his mind went completely blank. There was no sound in the room and all of a sudden he felt like he couldn't breathe. He saw the man looking at him as if expecting him to say something but Jethro felt like he was drowning.

"Agent Gibbs, are you alright?"

"Why do you need my wife to testify? You have me and the other victim and the woman I knocked down."

"That's true but your wife was also there and saw what happened. I'm just trying to cover all my bases."

"My wife isn't going to testify." Jethro said that with such finality the ADA was taken aback.

"Is there a problem with your wife testifying?"

"You don't need her. She's not testifying."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Agent Gibbs. Why can't she?"

"Look Mr. Fuller, just make your case without her. I don't want her involved in this. I'm sure you're quite capable of convicting these dirt bags without my wife's testimony. Don't push this."

"Agent Gibbs I'd like to understand where this is coming from."

Jethro stood up to leave. "Look, I'm not trying to be difficult here but frankly you don't need to understand. You have a slam dunk case against these three men and I don't want my wife involved. If that's a problem for you then I'll take it up with your boss. Now, I have to get back to work. I will be more than happy to go over my testimony with you prior to the hearing. Just let me know when. Do not contact my wife."

With that Jethro walked out of the office and went straight home. He stormed into the house and went to the desk where Jen had the phone and answering machine set up. The message light was flashing. He punched the play button and listened to Mr. Fuller telling Jen he needed to speak with her and asking her to call him back. Jethro pushed delete then he sat down and tried to get his heart to stop racing.

After sitting in the darkened living room for probably thirty minutes Jethro knew he should get up and go back to work but something was keeping him on the couch. He knew in his mind that the situation with Jen and this upcoming trial was not the same thing as what Shannon had gone through. Jen was almost certainly not in any danger but that didn't make it any easier for him to breath when he thought about it. He was here to protect her now, not gone like he was with Shannon. Didn't matter. The similarities, no matter how small, were enough to make him want the whole thing to just go away. Jethro shook himself and looked at his watch. It was after 3:00 now; he had been sitting on the couch in a virtual daze for over an hour. He pulled out his phone and called DiNozzo.

"I won't be back today. Call me if we get anything."

"Everything alright Boss?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Instead of getting up and going down to work on the baby bed which would at least have been productive, Jethro just sat on the couch and stared at the pictures on the mantle. A picture of Shannon and Kelly that Jen had found and encouraged him to display sat on one end and a picture of himself with Jen and Sophie sat on the other end. His families. One was gone and he would be damned if he'd let anything happen to the other one. No, Jen wasn't going to testify. Jethro knew he was right; the ADA didn't need her and that was all there was to it.

The door opened and in flew a redheaded whirlwind. "Hi, daddy. Why are you home?"

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, we painted and practiced our songs and jumped rope. It was fun."

"Well, hello, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

When Jethro looked at her Jen knew something was wrong. That look in his eyes; that haunted, sad look she had seen in the beginning of their relationship was back. He tried to hide it, tried to cover it up with a smile but it was too late. She had seen it. And it scared her.

"Jethro what's wrong? Why are you home now?"

"Geez can't a man just come home early because he wants to see the beautiful women in his life? Nothing's wrong, Jen."

He lied to her. They both knew it but she let it go. Now was not the time. Not with Sophie in the room. Jethro stood up and followed Jen and Sophie into the kitchen where Jen was cutting up an apple for Sophie's snack.

"How about you help me with the baby bed after your snack? Would you like that?"

"Okay. Can we name the baby Joey if it's a boy?

"We'll put that on the list. Why do you want that name?"

"We have a new boy in my class and he's nice and his name is Joey."

Jen handed her a bowl of apple slices, "We'll see."

She looked at Jethro but he avoided her gaze and turned to go change his clothes. She followed him upstairs and parked herself on the end of the bed while he changed.

"Are you going to tell me why you're home, sitting on the couch in the dark?"

"Just a bad day that's all. Nothing serious. I just felt like coming home early so I did. How about you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Our little one is making his presence known that's for sure. We were busy this morning but I like that. You want to talk about your bad day?"

"Not really. I'd rather kiss you until our daughter comes looking for us."

"That works for me."

They got in almost ten minutes of very pleasurable kissing before Sophie appeared in the doorway. Jethro took her downstairs to the basement and they spent the next two hours sanding and gluing the baby bed. Jen had picked out the design and Jethro the wood. It was going to be beautiful when he finished it. Working on it with Sophie helped keep his mind from wandering into places he didn't want to go. Places where it was dark and he lied and hid things from the people he loved.

When Jen called them up to supper Jethro threw Sophie over his shoulder and carried her laughing up the stairs to the bathroom where they washed their hands. Sophie chattered on about baby names during supper which kept Jethro distracted but her mother was paying plenty of attention to him and knew something was bothering him.

"Why don't you get some paper and a pencil and we can write down your suggestions for a name. Remember, it might be a girl so think of some girl names too."

"No mommy, it's going to be a boy. I'm sure."

"Okay but if it's a girl and we don't have a name that will be pretty embarrassing at the hospital."

"You and daddy can pick girl names if you want but we won't need them."

"What makes you so sure mommy is having a boy?"

"Because, daddy, that's what I want it to be."

"Well, young lady you don't always get what you want. I don't want you to be disappointed or unhappy if you have a little sister."

"Okay. What do you want daddy?"

"I will love which ever it is. I just want the baby to be healthy and look like your mom."

"But a boy can't look like mommy."

"Sophie are you finished with your supper?"

"Yes, mommy. Can I watch a cartoon now?"

"Sure, come on I'll help you."

Jethro cleared the table while Jen helped Sophie find what she wanted on the television. When she came back in the kitchen she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulders.

"You need some hot tub time Jethro, you're all tense and tight. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"I'm sure. Please don't worry about me. I don't want you stressing about anything."

Just then his phone beeped and the possibility of getting him to talk to her was lost. Sometimes Jen wanted to throw that damned phone in the trash. She heard him talking to Tony and knew their evening was over.

"Sorry, I've gotta go." Before she could respond, Jethro pulled her into one of those kisses that quite literally took her breath away. "Remember where we were with that and I'll be back as soon as I can to finish it."

"I'll hold you to that."

Jethro ran up the stairs to change clothes and get his weapon and badge. He stopped in the living room to tell Sophie good night then he was gone. Driving to their crime scene in Rock Creek Park Jethro realized he was somewhat relieved to be out of the house. He knew Jen was suspicious and that she would have eventually gotten him to tell her what was going on with him. The internal battle he knew so well was back and he hated himself for letting it take hold of him. He knew all he needed to do was tell Jen what was happening but then she'd want to testify and he couldn't let that happen. Maybe it was unreasonable and unnecessary but Jethro was determined to keep Jen as far away from that court case as possible.

Jethro didn't get home that night and when he did go home next morning Jen was already at work. He showered and put on clean clothes then headed back to the Navy Yard. He was grateful for the case; it kept his mind off the ADA and off his behavior towards Jen. Sometime during the long night they had spent working he had had time to figure out that once again he was making himself miserable trying to prevent something instead of accepting and trusting Jen's love. He didn't want her to testify and he didn't want to tell her that because he was afraid she'd overrule him. He wanted to protect her because he hadn't protected Shannon. He was trying to control everything and shutting her out at the same time. It wasn't going to work. He had to tell her the truth.

Jethro worked late again the second night but was home just in time to tell Sophie good night. He was so tired he almost fell asleep sitting on her bed listening to her tell him about her day. Jen eventually pulled him to his feet and propelled him toward their bed. His exhaustion overcame his intention to tell Jen about his lie and he fell asleep before she came to bed.

That night Jethro's sleep was again plagued by nightmares. He tossed and turned for hours. Jen was barely able to sleep herself for all the commotion he was causing in the bed. Finally about 4:00 Sophie appeared at his side of the bed and tugged on his arm. Like most parents, Jethro was immediately wide awake.

"What's the matter Soph?"

"My tummy hurts."

Jethro got up and pulled on some sweat pants and a tee shirt. Jen sat up and asked what was happening.

"Sophie has a stomach ache. I'll take care of it go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep anyway."

"I noticed. Sophie, daddy will fix it okay."

"Okay mommy."

Jethro took Sophie out of the bedroom and they headed to the kitchen. He set her on the counter and looked her over. She didn't feel warm so he didn't think she had a fever.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"

"Kinda."

Jethro poured her a cup of 7-Up and grabbed a towel from the laundry room. Then he carried her into the living room and sat down with her in the recliner.

"Take a few sips of this baby. I think maybe you ate too many egg rolls last night. Sometimes that gives me a tummy ache."

Sophie sipped at her drink and snuggled deeper into his lap. She handed him back the cup and laid her head on his chest. Jethro pulled an afghan off the back of the chair and covered them with it then reclined the chair and in no time they were both fast asleep. Sophie woke up in about an hour and had some more of the 7-Up and then fell back to sleep. Jethro made sure she was warm enough then he relaxed again and let himself be lulled to sleep by her steady breathing and the comfort of her snuggled closely against his chest.

When Jen came downstairs at 6:30 she found her husband and child sleeping soundly. Knowing the smell of coffee would awaken Jethro, Jen went back upstairs to shower and dress for work. Returning to the living room thirty minutes later she found Jethro awake. He was gently stroking Sophie's hair and watching her sleep. Jen approached them and he looked up at her and smiled. She could tell he was still tired but it seemed he had gotten at least a couple of hours of good sleep. She leaned down and kissed him on the mouth.

"Morning, Jen."

"Good morning handsome. How is she?"

"I think she's fine. Probably too much Chinese last night. Why don't I take her in a little later today? She could probably use another hour or two of sleep."

"So could you. You were tossing and turning all night. Anything you need to share?"

"Later. I think I'll take this one up to her bed."

"Why don't you go back to bed too? I set the alarm for 9:00. That way you can get Sophie to school by 10:00. Can you go in that late?"

"Sure. Thanks, I guess I can use some extra sleep. I'm sorry if I kept you awake last night."

"It's not about the sleep, Jethro, it's about what's keeping you from sleeping."

"I know. We can talk about it tonight.""Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. Tonight is Sophie's music program at school. It starts at 7:00."

"I'll be there. If I'm not home first I'll meet you there. I promise."

"Okay, you go on upstairs and go back to bed. Jethro, remember, I love you."

"I know."

Jethro got home that night in time to grab a sandwich and get in the car to go. Sophie had been very nervous that he wouldn't get home so when she heard him come in the front door she ran down the stairs to greet him. Her mother was close behind holding Sophie's dress and shoes.

"Thank goodness you're here. She's been worrying all evening you wouldn't make it."

"Sophie, I told you this morning I'd be there."

"I know but sometimes you don't come home on time for supper and I was afraid you had to work."

"Not tonight. Let mommy help you get dressed. We have to leave in a few minutes."

The music program was a big success and of course Sophie did very well. She knew all the words and unlike some of her classmates she wasn't frightened when she saw all the people in the audience looking at them. She sang right out and seemed to have fun doing it. Watching her brought back memories Jethro hadn't thought about in years. Kelly's first -and thankfully only-dance recital for one. It seemed to last forever and Jethro was ready to go as soon as her number was over. Then her Christmas program in first grade. She was Mrs. Santa Claus and he and Shannon laughed until their sides hurt; Kelly was fabulous but Santa was terrified and couldn't remember anything he was supposed to do so Kelly had to more or less pull him around. Sitting here tonight holding Jen's hand and watching Sophie, Jethro resolved not to screw it all up. Jen squeezed his hand and leaned into him letting him know she somehow understood what this night was bringing back to him.

On the way home they stopped for ice cream as a special treat to celebrate what a good job Sophie had done. She of course, had a hot fudge sundae. Jen had strawberry and Jethro had chocolate almond. It was getting late by the time they got home but luckily Sophie didn't have school the next day and Jen didn't work since it was Friday. Jethro went down to work on the baby bed while Jen got Sophie ready for bed. He intended to finish the headboard then go upstairs in time to talk to Jen before she fell asleep. It had been a long day for her and he knew she was tired. She said she felt fine but this pregnancy seemed to be taking a lot out of her. Another thing for Jethro to worry about.

The work on the bed didn't go smoothly and Jethro's frustration was rising with every little issue. For some reason he was not getting two important pieces to line up the way they needed to and it was making him crazy. He consulted the plans again and again and finally decided he must have cut one of the pieces incorrectly. When he rechecked his measurements he found he had done exactly that. Cutting a piece of expensive wood the wrong length was something he had not done in years and it upset him that he had done it now. Luckily he had purchased extra wood so he reread the plans, measured, remeasured and then cut a new piece. When he went to put the pieces together they fit perfectly. When he looked at his watch he realized the mistake had cost him almost two hours. He brushed himself off and started upstairs knowing Jen was going to be asleep.

Jethro took a quick shower then slipped into bed behind his wife. She rolled over to look at him through sleepy eyes.

"You avoiding me Jethro?"

"No, I screwed up something on the bed and by the time I figured it out and cut another piece. . .it took too long. I'm sorry."

"S'okay. Let's just go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

Jethro fell asleep with Jen snuggled into his side holding his hand. His last thought was that he hoped he slept better than he had been since Mr. Fuller had called. He didn't.

_Jethro was running, chasing someone but they kept disappearing. Then he was watching Jen walking up the steps into the courthouse. She was pregnant. He was calling to her but she didn't hear him. He could see cars on the street and loud music was coming from the cars. There were lots of people around but none of them were close to Jen; it was like she was isolated in the middle of a crowd. He saw her wave to someone and when he turned to look he saw Shannon waving back to her. He started moving toward Jen, trying to get to her on the steps but he couldn't get through all the people. He felt himself getting more and more frantic, calling out to her and pushing people away but he couldn't get any closer to her. She turned and looked at him and smiled and then she fell to the ground; and all the people just disappeared. Jethro was finally there, kneeling beside her but she was dead. He picked her up and held her but she was gone. He started screaming._

"Jethro, Jethro, wake up." Jen was shaking him and calling his name and he finally woke and bolted up in the bed. He was covered in sweat and shaking all over.

"Jethro honey, it's alright, I'm right here. Ssshhh, I've got you." Jen wrapped her arms around him and spoke to him in her most soothing voice. He calmed down a little but his heart was still racing. "You had a nightmare. You're okay, I've got you."

Jen held him until he stopped shaking and could take a normal breath. She laid down and pulled him back down next to her. She cradled his head in her arms and soothed him with her touch and her soft voice. Jethro clung to her like a drowning man clings to a life raft and she let him. Whatever it was that was haunting his sleep Jen knew it had to end. Each night was worse than the last and she was tired of watching him suffer with it every night. She made up her mind to get to the bottom of this problem tomorrow and get it fixed.

Jethro finally relaxed and fell asleep in Jen's loving embrace. He never said a word; he just let her comfort him and coax him back to sleep. His last thought before sleep finally came again was that he had to get this fixed and soon.

The next morning Jethro left for work before Jen and Sophie were awake. He kissed Jen goodbye and promised to be home on time. As soon as he was out of the house Jen got up and put her plan in motion. She had spent a good deal of time thinking last night while she held Jethro after his nightmare and she knew just what she wanted to do today to get them back on track. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to call Bill and Ellen.

"Ellen, good morning it's Jenny. How are you?"

"We're fine. How are you doing? Feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. A little more tired than I remember being with Sophie but I guess I can blame that on being five years older. I'm wondering if you and Bill could do me a favor this weekend. Could Sophie come for a visit?"

"Of course, we'd love to have her. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Jethro has been working much too much this past month and we really could use some adult time together. I can bring Sophie down this morning if that's alright and we can pick her up Sunday afternoon."

"That will be fine. In fact, we could meet you in Fredericksburg today if that would help."

"That would be wonderful. What time is good for you?"

"Let's say 11:00 at the mall on I-95. Outside the Target. We'll call you when we get there. Will that work?"

"That will be perfect. Thank you so much. We'll see you in a few hours."

When Sophie came down Jen told her about the weekend plan and she was excited about spending some time with her grandparents. They had breakfast then Sophie played while her mom did some laundry and packed her a bag for the weekend. A little before 10:00 they loaded up and set off to meet Bill and Ellen. Sophie chattered about seeing Maggie and of course about getting her own puppy and Jen was lost in her thoughts of her own weekend. They arrived at the Target store just after Bill pulled in. Sophie happily jumped out and ran to her grandfather. When Jen left a few minutes later she was once again thankful for the wonderful relationship she had with Jeremy's parents. Driving home Jen concentrated on the rest of her plan. She had some calls to make when she got home.

Arriving home shortly after noon Jen knew she had to get busy. First she called and got a room reservation at the best hotel in DC. How she managed to get a room at her first choice she didn't know but she figured it was an omen; an indication her weekend was going to be very satisfactory indeed. Next she called a hair stylish Marci recommended and begged and pleaded until the woman agreed to squeeze her in at 3:00 that afternoon. That gave her time to pack an overnight bag for herself and Jethro. She tidied up the house, put away the laundry and locked up on her way to the car. She went next door to tell Helen they would be gone all weekend. Helen said she'd pick up the papers and the mail.

On the way to the salon she called DiNozzo.

"Agent DiNozzo. Can I help you?"

"Tony it's Jenny. Don't say my name please. Is Jethro there?"

"No, ma'am. He's upstairs with the Director. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Are you guys working a case today?"

"No. We're just doing paperwork and bothering one another."

"Okay. Don't tell Jethro I called. I just wanted to make sure he's in the office in case I come by. Could you switch me to Ducky, please? Thank you, Tony."

"No problem. You're welcome ma'mm."

"Dr. Mallard here."

"Hi, Ducky, it's Jenny."

"What a pleasant surprise my dear. How are you feeling these days?"

"I'm fine, Ducky. I need your help this evening."

"Of course. What can I do?'

"Make sure Jethro is at the office at 5:00. I know he's not working a case right now and I need him there at 5:00. Can you do it?"

"This sounds like fun. It will be my pleasure to assist you. You're planning to spirit him away aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh my dear, I've been noticing a bit of the old Jethro returning lately and I imagine you have as well."

"Do you know what's wrong Ducky?"

"No but I don't think it's anything terribly bad. Something has our man a bit out of sorts is all. You'll be able to get him right I'm sure."

"That's the plan. I'll see you at 5:00."

Jen spent an hour and a half getting her hair and nails done. She tipped the ladies generously for fitting her in on such short notice. Before she left the salon she had her make up retouched and applied some of Jethro's favorite perfume. She was wearing grey wool slacks and a burgundy sweater she knew he really liked. It was all about packaging and presentation at this point. She wanted to get Jethro's attention and she knew showing up at the office, unannounced and looking her very best would definitely get him focused back on her and not on whatever was keeping him awake at night. They would have plenty of time to talk about that later.

While Jen was driving to the Navy Yard Ducky was regaling Jethro and his team with a story from his early days at NCIS. He had suggested to Tony that he and the others might want to stick around until the Boss left tonight. He didn't say why but Tony recognized the gleam in his eye and figured something fun was going to happen. Just before 5:00 Gibbs told the team they could go home. Ducky managed to get another story started but Jethro was getting anxious to leave. Tony, Ziva and McGee reluctantly picked up their belongings and headed to the elevator as slowly as possible. When the bell dinged and doors opened there was Jen. They stood back and let her exit then they stood there and watched with fascination as she approached the Boss. She looked fabulous and it was all Tony could do to keep from whistling at her. Instead he just smiled and she smiled at him and winked.

Jethro hadn't looked up when the elevator dinged figuring it was the team leaving. But then Ducky stopped talking in mid-sentence and he got the faintest whiff of Jen's perfume.

He looked up and saw her standing in front of DiNozzo's desk. Even though he had seen her looking fabulous many times since he'd known her, for some reason she looked amazingly beautiful standing there smiling at him.

His mouth went dry and he got that tingly feeling in his chest again. For what seemed like a long time he just looked at her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his three agents watching them and he didn't even care. He was mesmerized.

"You ready to go Jethro?"

Her voice was like silk and she had a look on her face that suggested he didn't want to miss any of whatever was going to happen next.

"Uh, yes, sure, I'm ready. Why are you here Jen?"

"To pick you up. Ready?"

She extended her hand to him and he came from behind the desk and let her wrap her fingers around his. She never took her eyes off his face. Jethro was having a hard time breathing normally. She laced her fingers in his, kissed him softly on the mouth and led him to the elevator. His team just stood and watched as they got on and the doors closed behind them.

"Boss is going to have a good weekend!"

"For once Tony I think you're right."

In the elevator, Jen turned to Jethro and kissed him hungrily. She pulled away only when the doors opened. She led him to the car and when they were ready to go Jethro finally spoke.

"What's going on Jen?"

"A surprise. A present for you. And for me."

"A present?"

"You'll see. Now, just sit back and relax. You are going to need all your energy in the next few hours, Jethro. Trust me."

When she smiled at him like that and arched her perfect eyebrows at him Jethro knew he was in trouble. The kind of trouble he always enjoyed. He didn't know where they were going or what she had planned but he knew he was going to like it. When they pulled up to the Park Hyatt Hotel twenty minutes later he realized he was going to REALLY like it.

"Pretty swanky place, Jen."

"Nothing but the best for you. Can you get the bag from the back seat please?"

"Just the one?"

Jen leaned in close to him as the bellman came for the car keys. "You won't be needing any clothes while we're here, Jethro."

Then she just walked away and proceeded to the desk to check them in. Jethro had never stayed in this hotel of course but he knew it was very expensive and very classy. He just shook his head watching Jen work the young man at the counter. She had him eating out of her hand in two seconds. Soon they were in the elevator on their way to the eighth floor. Five minutes later they were in their room and Jethro took the last normal breath he would take for a long time.

By the time the sound of door closing had died out Jen had him backed up against the wall and she was kissing him like they'd been apart for months. Her hands were under his shirt in seconds and he had to scramble to catch up to her.

He wasn't complaining and he didn't really care why she was so ready; all he wanted to do was get naked with her and get her on that big bed he could see behind her.

When Jen finally had to breath she backed off and Jethro held her face in his hands and searched her face for a clue as to what was going on with her. While he was thinking of what he wanted to ask her she pulled her sweater off and started helping him out of his jacket and shirt.

"Jen, I'm loving this but do you want to tell me what's going on? Where is Sophie? Why are we in one of the best, and most expensive hotels in DC?"

Jen responded by stepping out of her slacks and unbuttoning his trousers. She stood in front of him wearing only very nice, very lacy black bra and panties. He was down to his boxers which were becoming increasingly uncomfortable the fewer clothes Jen had on and the longer she looked at him like she was about to devour him.

"Sophie is in Richmond." She had him by the hand and was leading him to the bed. "We are having an adult weekend in a very nice hotel because I want your full and undivided attention on me until Sunday when we go get our daughter."

She backed him up to the edge of the bed and he sat down with Jen standing in front of him between his legs.

"Something is going on with you Jethro and we are going to get to the bottom of it and fix it before we leave this room. I am tired of watching you toss and turn every night; I'm worried about you and I want you to talk to me about what is going on. I also wanted to remind you that I love you more than anything on this earth. I trust you and I need you. You must not shut me out Jethro. We can either talk first and then spend the rest of our time making love and having wild, exuberant sex or we can do that first and talk later. Your choice."

What is a man to do? Faced with his very beautiful, sexy, pregnant wife standing inches away wearing only some lacy black underthings what is a man to do? Talk? Have wild exuberant sex? Make passionate love to the woman he desires like he has never desired another? Definitely not talk.

Wild and exuberant could wait. Jethro could not.

He reached up and very gently touched her face. He let his fingers trace down her throat to the swell of her breasts. He lingered there, tracing the edges of the silk. Then he tenderly stroked down to her abdomen and laid his hands gently on her where she was sheltering their child. He kissed her there. Again and again. Then his hands went up her back to unfasten her bra. He pulled it down and let it fall to the floor. Jen's hands were in his hair and he pressed his lips to her breast. He kissed and licked her there as his hands skated up and down her sides. He teased her nipple to a hard peak then moved to the other breast and did the same.

Jen was making soft noises of appreciation and her hands were grasping for whatever skin she could find. Jethro pushed her panties down and touched her there so lightly she barely felt him. She grasped his wrist and held his hand between her legs letting him know that was where she wanted him. They continued to touch and kiss and taste each other until finally Jethro needed more. He stood up and pushed off his boxers.

"Lay down, Jen." She did, and held her arms up to him. He laid down beside her and continued to worship her with his mouth and his hands. He was teasing her center with his fingers but Jen wanted more. She pulled his hand away and kissed his fingers.

"Please Jethro, I need you there."

He knew what she wanted and he was all too happy to comply with her wishes. He continued to answer her every desire for the next two hours. They got to the brink then backed off. They touched and tasted each other over and over. They kissed and stroked and begged each other and finally they fell back exhausted and happy and very much satisfied. Jethro had never seen her like this and had never wanted her as much as he had in the last hour. Jen knew it was the pregnancy coupled with her desire to comfort him and she had never been quite so wonderfully satisfied.

Later that night luxuriating in the massive whirlpool tub Jethro finally told her what was bothering him. Jen was sitting between his legs, her head resting back on his chest. He was gently stroking her arms and she was doing the same thing on his thighs. He told her about the phone call and the meeting with Mr. Fuller. He told her about erasing the message that was left for her. Jen listened and didn't say anything until he stopped talking.

"Tell me what you are feeling about it. Tell me what you're afraid will happen."

"All I could think of was how much this is like what happened with Shannon. I couldn't get all that out of my mind. I don't want you to testify, Jen. I don't want you anywhere near that trial. Maybe it's stupid but that's how I feel."

"I get it Jethro. Has Mr. Fuller called you again?"

"No. Jen I just wanted to handle it and let it go away. I was afraid you'd convince me you would be okay to testify. I know I'm here and I can protect you but I just don't want you involved. He can make his case without you."

"The nightmares?"

"They are all about you getting shot. I'm running to you but I can't get there in time. That's not going to happen Jen. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, Jethro. Let's go talk to Mr. Fuller next week and see what we can work out. Maybe if we explain how we feel about it we can work something out with him. I didn't see the faces of the men; only the car and the guns. Let's just see what he says."

"Okay. I'm sorry I lied to you, babe."

"I know. I understand you were trying to protect me but Jethro, I'm not a child. I'm your wife and I need to know what's going on if I'm going to be a partner. You have to remember you can trust me with anything."

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because I love you and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. We're still pretty new together and we will make mistakes with each other. I know that. But, like I told you months ago, I'm here to stay. You are stuck with me forever."

"I think I can live with that."

The rest of the weekend was much like the first two hours. They made love, they had wild, loud, exuberant sex. They slept wrapped in each other's arms. When Jethro woke up at 3:00 am he kissed her awake and made love to her again. They ordered room service and took showers together. Jen was right, he didn't need any clothes the entire time they were there and neither did she. Jen convinced the housekeeper to change the sheets while they were in the shower together. Jethro was sure a large tip was involved. Never again did they mention the case, a trial, testimony or anything else happening outside their room.

They checked out on Sunday morning and went out to breakfast before leaving for Richmond to pick up Sophie. As much as he had enjoyed the weekend-and that was a lot-Jethro realized he missed his little redhead. It made him feel good to think of Sophie as his child. He wondered sometimes if he would feel differently about the child Jen was carrying. He understood he probably would and that was okay. He might feel differently but he wouldn't love that child any more or Sophie any less. At least he didn't think he would.

The next two weeks were blessedly calm and routine. Jethro was home every night by 6:00 and the baby bed was almost finished. Jen was feeling better; her energy level was up and her blood pressure down. The weekend together had done them both a world of good. They did meet with Mr. Fuller and after Jen gave him a brief explanation of Jethro's reason for objecting to her testimony he was very understanding. He told them they were actually working on a plea deal that would avoid a trial all together. The three men were willing to plead guilty in exchange for a sentence that included a chance at parole. The two shooters had prior felony convictions and didn't want to go to trial. The driver was a minor but would tried as an adult. It seemed like no one would have to testify after all. Jen and Jethro celebrated that happy news with an extended lunch hour.

Ever since Sophie had come home from Richmond she had been carrying around one of those pocket calendars you get in the mail from organizations asking for money. When Jethro asked her where she got it she told him her pawpaw gave it to her. Then she just smiled at him and raised one eyebrow at him exactly like her mother did when she was holding back on him. Jethro was once again afraid. Afraid of how easily Sophie was able to manipulate him and wrap him ever tighter around her little finger. Even when he knew what she was doing he was powerless to stop her. She looked eerily like her mother when she smiled at him sometimes. Most of the time it make him love her even more but sometimes, like now, with the calendar thing, it scared him. When he tried to explain all that to her mother Jen just laughed and tried to make him feel better by reminding him she was only a five year old and that she adored him. That didn't really help.

On the morning of March 20th, before her parents were awake, Sophie got up and padded quietly into their bedroom. She stood at the side of the bed where her daddy was sleeping. She didn't say anything or reach out and touch him. She just stood there looking at him. Suddenly he was awake. Jethro shook his head and looked at his daughter looking at him. She had that smile on her face and it was only 6:00 on a Saturday.

"What's wrong Soph? Are you sick?"

"No. Do you know what day it is?"

Jethro scrubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at his daughter. He felt Jen stirring behind him.

"It's Saturday, Sophie."

"No, something else."

"I guess I don't know."

"Daddy, it's the first day of Spring!"

A/N 2: Kinda long I know. You can probably guess what's next. Hopefully next week.

TBC


	49. A Puppy and a Surprise

A/N: At long last the puppy arrives. I had hoped to get the baby here too but this ran too long so the baby will be in the next and final chapter.

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Chapter 49 - A Puppy and a Surprise**

"_Daddy, it's the first day of Spring!"_

Jethro was tired. It was early on a Saturday and he had had a long week. Plus he and Jen had been up for almost two hours at 3:30 making love and talking and enjoying that intimacy that comes from being so totally in love with another person. He was really not ready too tackle a wide awake five year old. Too bad, he told himself because here she is.

He just looked at her standing there beside the bed watching him. She was clutching Gibbs the bear in one hand and that mysterious pocket calendar in the other. For some unknown reason she was wearing mismatched pajamas. Her red hair was tousled from sleep. Sophie was blessed with her mother's beautiful complexion; she had very blue eyes and a sprinkling of freckle across her nose and cheeks. Jethro thought she was about the cutest little girl he had ever seen. Right up there with Kelly in his eyes. As much as he enjoyed her now sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what Sophie was going to be like when she got older. Sometimes he was anxious to see that but most of the time he wanted to keep her just like she was right now; sweet and happy and totally in love with him.

When he didn't respond to her announcement Sophie became just a bit concerned. She continued to watch him and didn't say anything else for what seemed to her like a long time. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer.

"What's wrong daddy? Why are you looking like that?"

"Nothing's wrong sweet girl. I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are and how much I love you. So, what's this about again?"

Sophie moved closer to the side of the bed. Her mother was now awake and sitting up behind Jethro. Sophie leaned against the bed and began explaining herself to her daddy.

"Spring, daddy. Today is the first day of spring. See?"

She thrust the calendar at him. Jethro opened the little book and saw a big red circle drawn around today's date. There was a note written on the side of the page in the space for reminders or other notations. The message was, "Call pawpaw today" and there was an arrow pointing to today's date.

Sophie continued to enlighten her parents. "See, pawpaw wrote that so I would remember. We have to call him today. You know, about the puppy we're getting. Because now it's spring and you said we'd get a puppy in the spring."

"You know that doesn't mean today right?"

"Course I know. But we have to call and order one today. Pawpaw said to call him. Can we do it now?"

Jethro looked back over his shoulder at Jen. She was just smiling at him and giving him the look that meant he was on his own.

"We can't call right now because it's too early on a Saturday to call anyone. We'll call after breakfast."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now, why don't you get up here and we can all go back to sleep for a while."

"Okay."

Sophie crawled up on the bed and snuggled down between her parents with her head on Jethro's pillow. Jen laid back down and reached across her daughter for Jethro's hand. When they were all settled Jethro laid on his back looking up at the ceiling and counting his blessings. He wondered for the umpteenth time what he had ever done to deserve to be this happy again. He forced himself to shut off the part of his brain that always tried to warn him about being too happy. He wouldn't let anything happen to the three people in the bed with him and he wasn't going to waste any of the precious time they had together worrying about things that weren't going to happen. He was determined to protect and enjoy his family for a very long time. Right now though all he wanted was at least one more hour of sleep.

After breakfast Sophie got the phone and handed it to Jethro while he was finishing his second cup of coffee. He pulled her up onto his lap at the table and punched in the numbers for Bill and Ellen. Then he handed the phone to Sophie.

"Hello."

"Grandma it's Sophie. I'm supposed to call today 'cause it's spring."

"Good morning Sophie. We've been expecting you to call. Your grandfather has something he wants to tell you. Just a minute."

"Hello, Soph."

"Hi pawpaw. What do you want to tell me?"

"Sophie, you remember we talked about Maggie's momma dog having some more puppies?"

"I remember."

"Well, she's going to have some puppies in a few weeks and one of them will be for you. I've already talked to the man who owns the momma dog and he's going to let you pick out the one you want. Okay?"

Jethro and Jen could tell exactly what the news was by the look of utter joy and excitement on Sophie's face. Her smile was ear to ear and her eyes were as big as saucers.

"When can I pick one out?"

"Probably about the end of next month. You'll have to be patient a little while longer. Let me talk to your mom or dad now."

"Okay, bye pawpaw."

"He wants to talk to you."

Sophie handed the phone to Jethro and then jumped down and went to her mother. "He said I can pick out my puppy next month. Will you show me on the calendar when that is?"

"Good morning Bill. I want you to know Sophie was ready to call you at 6:00 this morning."

"Thank you for not letting that happen. Listen, Jethro, the puppies will probably be born near the end of April. That means they would be ready to go by the middle of June hopefully. I know you wanted to have the dog for a few weeks before the baby comes so this might just work out perfectly."

"It sounds like it will. Could we send Sophie to live with you until the puppy is ready?"

Bill laughed, "Sorry, I think I'll let you and Jenny contend with her for the next several weeks. Maybe a weekend or two but that's it."

"I understand completely. Thanks for all your help with this. We'll talk later."

And so began the last few weeks of waiting for a puppy. Sophie was rarely without the precious calendar book that counted down the days until her wish would come true. Every night she put an X through another day and every morning she recounted the days remaining before putting the calendar in her backpack for school. She was practicing her printing and most days her list of practice words contained not only possible names for the baby but countless repetitions of Maggie, the puppy's chosen name.

The last two weeks of March were cool and rainy and they were all looking forward to April and better weather. Jethro finished the baby bed and one evening they all went shopping for paint and a couple of pieces of furniture for the baby's room. Jen and Sophie went to Richmond for a long weekend at the first of the month so Jethro could paint the room and get the new furniture in place. He didn't want Jen breathing paint fumes plus it gave Sophie a chance to see the momma dog which of course excited her no end. She came home with pictures of the obviously very pregnant dog and happily reported the vet thought there were six or seven puppies that would be born in about 10 days.

They had hoped to spend at least a weekend at the cabin but Jethro's team was covered up with work and they couldn't get there. Jen was feeling fine, the baby was growing and right on track for an August birth. Sophie's list of possible baby names was growing way out of reason and she still refused to list any girl's names. One evening she was practicing her printing in the living room while Jethro was watching a ballgame and Jen was reading.

"Sophie how many names do you have on your list now?"

She put down her pencil and carefully counted her current list. "Only thirty-seven."

"Well we only need two so you might want to stop adding new ones."

"But daddy, I like a lot of names. I can't decide."

"Your mom and I will help you decide. I'll tell you what, to start with you can cross off all the names that start with J."

"Why?"

"Because we already have two J names and that's enough."

"Okay." Sophie studied her list and began marking through some of the names. "Now I have twenty-nine."

Jen asked to see the list. She had already decided in her own mind what she wanted to name the baby if it was a boy but she hated to not let Sophie participate in this very important decision. She was open to letting her pick the middle name.

"Sweetie, I think we better cross off Tim too. If we named the baby Tim I think it would hurt Tony's feelings."

"Okay. How about you cross out five and daddy can cross out five and I can too."

"Good idea." Jethro turned off the television and they all gave their attention to the list.

"Where did you get some of these names, Sophie." Jethro had never heard of any of her friends or classmates with some of these names.

"I don't know. I just heard 'em I guess."

"Okay, let's get down to business."

Jen crossed out Billy, Dennis, Cooper, Daniel and Brandon. Jethro eliminated Roger, Brent, Sammy, Colt and Brad. Sophie chewed on her pencil and studied the remaining eighteen names. Some she really liked and some she just put on because she needed to practice those letters. Finally she marked off, Alex, Evan, Nick, Scott and Tommy.

"I'll make a new list for us to see. Wait a minute."

Sophie carefully wrote out her new condensed list and presented it to her parents. "I guess you can add a name if you want to," she informed them.

Jethro hadn't had much time to give this problem serious consideration. He figured they had at least three months left to get this sorted out and he also knew the choice would very likely change at least once between now and actually seeing the baby. But, it was good practice for Sophie and fun too.

"I think I'll add Buster."

Sophie shook her head laughing, "No daddy, that's not a real name. We can't use that can we mommy?"

"We certainly cannot. How about Nathan?"

"I like that. Do you like that daddy?"

Jethro looked at Jen and saw she was very serious about the name Nathan. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do like that. Let's put that at the top of the list." He leaned over and kissed Jen letting her know her choice was approved.

"What about a middle name? We have to have two you know."

"You and daddy can pick the middle name."

Jethro sat back on the couch and pulled Sophie onto his lap. Together they studied the list. Sophie would point to a name and he would give either a thumbs up or down depending on his opinion. They quickly eliminated all but four names. Finally Sophie pointed to Paul. Jethro looked at her and asked what she thought.

"I like it. Does it go with Nathan?"

"I think it's perfect. Let's ask mom." He knew Jen would like the idea because it was her father's name.

"How about Paul for the middle name? Do you like that mommy?"

"I love it. Nathan Paul Gibbs. I think that's a splendid name." She looked over at Jethro and asked, "What do you think? We don't have to decide now you know."

"Actually I like it. Let's go with it for a while and see how it feels. Just in case Sophie's wrong what about girls names?"

"What about Katherine Marie?" Jen had always liked the name Katherine and Marie was Jethro's mother's middle name.

"I like it. Thank you."

"And thank you for Paul."

So, the baby was tentatively named and the puppy was named. All that was left do was wait. Finally on the evening of the 25th of April Bill called to let them know the puppies had been born.

"There are four females and three males. I'm assuming you want a female, right?"

"Yes, considering the dog has been named Maggie for about two years now is guess we better stick with a female. Let me get Sophie to talk to you."

Sophie was in the basement with her dad. She ran up the stairs when her mom told her pawpaw was on the phone.

"Hi, are the puppies here yet?"

"They're here. They were born this morning and they are all fine."

"When can I see them?"

"Let me talk to your mom and we'll work it out. Won't be long now sweetie."

"Thank you pawpaw. Here's mommy."

"Bill, thank you so much for all your help. Should we wait a couple of weeks before bringing her down?"

"Probably. We've been promised the pick of the litter but really it will depend on which one takes to you guys and vice versa. Better wait until they're able to run around and show a little personality. I'll go out in the next few days and take some pictures and email them to you. That way at least Sophie can see what they look like."

"That would be wonderful. We'll plan on seeing you in three or four weeks I think."

"Sounds good. Give our love to that husband of yours. How's the baby coming along?"

"Very well. Everything is perfect so far. Thanks again."

The next four weeks were going to be long ones at the Gibbs household. To distract Sophie, Jethro took a couple of days off and they took Sophie out of school for two days and went to the cabin. They spent four days with Jack and Sophie had a wonderful time. She and Jethro camped out in a tent for two nights which Sophie decided was the best thing to do. Jethro wasn't sure his back could take it but he realized it wasn't any worse than sleeping under the boat which he used to do a lot before Jen came into his life.

Sophie went fishing with her daddy and Jack every day. She hadn't lost her touch and Jack was very impressed with her patience and focus. One afternoon she asked Jethro to go with her to the big rocks.

"Do you want mom to go too?"

"No, just you and me. Is it okay?"

"Sure. Come on."

They put their fishing poles away and while Sophie was putting on her shoes Jethro whispered to Jen where they were going. "You okay with this?"

"Of course. Go on. This is your special place I don't mind at all."

When they got to the clearing Sophie climbed up on their special rock and waited for Jethro to join her. As always she scooted close to him and reached for his hand.

"I wanted to tell my other daddy about all the stuff that happened after we moved."

"That's a good idea."

Sophie began by telling her father about Jethro being in the hospital and then about her mom and Jethro getting married. Then she talked about getting a puppy and all about school and her new friends. She talked about Jack and how they had been fishing. She said she was going to be a big sister and have a little brother and his name was going to be Nathan. She stopped then and leaned against Jethro. Neither of them spoke for a long few minutes. Finally Sophie began again.

"I got a new daddy too. We went to a big place and talked to a nice lady and she let me get adopted. So now I have a daddy here and you in heaven. I hope you don't get sad 'cos I got a new daddy. He's really nice and I love him a bunch. He reads to me and rides bikes with me and we're building a boat. And he's gonna teach me to ride a horse. And mommy really loves him too. That's all daddy."

Of course Jethro was wiping his eyes by the time Sophie finished. She never failed to reduce him to tears when she talked about how much she loved him. She was such a gift that he sometimes forgot how hard he had tried to steer clear of her a year ago. Now he could not imagine how he would ever survive if she was gone. As much as he loved her mother and that was a lot, Jethro knew the one who had always had the power to destroy him emotionally was this wonderful child.

"That was really nice Soph. I think your dad must be very happy for you and proud of you too. Should we go see what your mom and Jack are doing?"

"Yes!"

Sophie jumped down and darted back up the path toward the lake. When they arrived Jack and Jen were sitting at the table catching up on the news of the locals.

"Why don't I take Sophie back and we'll get cleaned up and you two can enjoy the quiet out here for a while."

"Thanks dad."

"Okay, Miss Sophie, let's go see what we can find for supper."

"Hot dogs!" cried Sophie.

Jen got up and went to the railing to look out at the lake. Jethro stood behind her kissing her neck.

"Hardly seems like a year since we first kissed on this dock."

"Awful lot has happened in that year, Jen. I still want to kiss you all the time you know that?"

"I know. I still can't get enough of you either. How about you let Sophie sleep on the couch tonight and you sleep with me. No tent tonight."

"Sounds good to me. You want to have your way with me, woman?"

"Yes very much but mainly I want you holding me. I don't like it when you're not in bed with me."

"Okay." Jethro resumed his assault on her neck and Jen turned around so she could kiss him back. The presence of Baby Gibbs made it a little tougher to get as close as they wanted to but they adjusted. Jen managed to get her hands under Jethro's tee shirt and scrape her nails up and down his sides. When she slipped one hand inside his shorts he moaned and deepened their kiss. There was no way he could satisfy her or himself in their present location and having Jen touching him like she was at that moment was going to drive him crazy.

"Jen" he tried to sound like he wanted her to stop but he failed miserably.

"What? You want me to stop?" Her tone was silky smooth and mocking at the same time.

"Hell no, but I can't reciprocate here."

"I'm impressed you can use such a big word in your present condition Agent Gibbs." She tightened her grip and altered her routine just then and he couldn't think of his name much less any more big words. "Just concentrate on kissing me and I'll take care of the rest."

He kissed her until he couldn't breathe and then he just held on to her let her take care of him like she wanted to. He tried not to yell too loud but after all they were quite a ways from anyone so he gave up just let it happen.

"Damn Jen."

She kissed him then, greedily taking what little breath he had left.

"I've wanted you all damn day Jethro, and I just couldn't wait any longer. Being here with you reminds me of our beginning and I just had to let you know how much I want you all the time. I love you, Agent Gibbs, more every day."

"And I love you too. A year ago, on this dock, alone with you for the first time I wanted you so much and I was so afraid of that feeling. Now I can't believe I almost let you go. I can't imagine my life without you Jen. I don't want to imagine that. "

"There was never any danger of you letting me go, Jethro. I wouldn't have let you. I knew from the start that you and I were going to be together. I don't know how or why but I just knew it. Of course I had a secret weapon against which you had no defense."

"And what was that?"

"Sophie."

Three weeks later, on the way back to the cabin for Memorial Day, they went to Richmond to see the puppies. It was out of the way but Sophie had been very patient and since they had been offered the pick of the litter they needed to make a decision so the other pups could be sold. Naturally, Sophie was beside herself when she saw them. Seven little brown and white puppies rolling around together would be hard for anyone to resist. They sat on the grass in the breeder's backyard and let the puppies get used to them. Of course they were all cute and it was almost impossible to choose one. The owner took the males out since they wanted a female and that narrowed the field. They were all very healthy and well marked but one seemed to take a special interest in Sophie. She wasn't the biggest of the lot but she was lively and very affectionate. The owner noted which one Sophie liked and suggested they come back in another week and see if that one was still her choice. Jethro agreed. He liked the puppy too, it was not as rambunctious as the others but still had a friendly, playful personality. He knew that was the one Sophie would choose but they agreed to wait another week before making a final decision.

The following weekend Jethro's team was on call so Jen took Sophie back for another look at the puppies. Sure enough she liked the same one second time around. That pup seemed to remember Sophie and snuggled up to her right away. That sealed the deal and the new Maggie was chosen. The owner wanted the pup to be at least seven weeks old when they took her and since Sophie would be out of school in ten days they decided to go back and pick Maggie up the day after school was out. On the way home Jen and Sophie stopped at a Pets Mart and bought dog bowls, a collar and a leash. They also bought a crate and dog bed to put the puppy in when they were all out of the house.

Sophie finished kindergarten with flying colors and was advanced to the first grade. Jen's latest appointment with her doctor went smoothly. The due date for the baby was August 17th. With Sophie getting out of school on June 10th Jen was going to quit work so she could be home with her. She and Marci had talked about her schedule in the very beginning when she found out she was pregnant just after accepting the job. It was disappointing to her to have to quit but she wanted to be home with Sophie and with a baby coming in two months the timing was right. She and Marci had found a wonderful young man to take her place and he was starting June 15th. Sophie was going to spend a few days with her grandparents between school ending and Jen quitting and then they would bring her and Maggie home at the same time. It would all work out if only Jethro could manage to be home when needed.

He was working insane hours and unfortunately was missing a lot of evenings at home. He tried to make it home by the time Sophie went to bed but unfortunately that wasn't happening every night. Maybe due to her missing him or her being anxious for the puppy or maybe because of the general mood of stress in the house she started having some meltdowns in the evenings and bad dreams at night. When Jen asked her what her dreams were about all she would say was "daddy's gone." Her meltdowns were always around supper time when she realized Jethro wasn't going to be there, again.

The night before the last day of school Jethro got home at 8:00. Sophie was in the bathtub. Jen was leaning against the counter looking very tired and stressed. She looked up when he came into the room.

"Good you're home. Here." She handed him Sophie's towel and pajamas and left him to finish bath time.

"Hello beautiful girl. How was the next to last day of school?"

"Fine."

Sophie's rather subdued mood wasn't lost on Jethro. He knew he had been gone too much but unfortunately he couldn't control when crimes were committed. He helped her out of the tub and dried her off. When she had pulled on her pajamas and brushed her teeth he carried her to her bed and sat down with her.

"Sophie, mom tells me you're having bad dreams. Can you tell me about them?"

"I don't want to."

"You know I had some bad dreams a few weeks ago and after I told your mom about them they went away. It might work for you."

"Why don't you come home for supper anymore?"

The sadness in her voice broke his heart. "I'm sorry about that Soph. Sometimes I have to work late and I can't come home in time. I really miss you when I can't be here. I know it's hard. It's hard on mommy too and me."

"I get scared when you don't come home. I'm scared a bad man is going to hurt you again."

Jethro gathered her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. She laid her head on his chest and cried for a long time. It was then that Jethro realized they had never talked about his being shot. He had thought she would just get past it and forget about it but obviously not. He held onto her until she finally stopped crying. Jen had come into the room in time to hear Sophie's fearful statement. She sat down beside them and put her arms around them both. She didn't really have the words to comfort her child because she suffered the same fears herself every single day. Her only advantage was that she was old enough to deal with her fears and put them aside the majority of the time. She was going to have to rely on Jethro to soothe Sophie this time.

"Oh baby I'm sorry. Look at me Sophie. I know it's hard but I want you to try and not worry about that. Daddy is very safe at work because he has Tony and Ziva and Tim helping all the time. What happened with that other bad man was not because I was at work. It was just a one time thing."

"Do Ziva and Tony and Tim know how to take care of you?"

"Yes, they do. They do a very good job of taking care of me. Tell you what, from now on if I'm not coming home for supper I will call you, okay? Will that help?"

"I guess so. But what do you have for supper if you don't come home?"

"Well usually we eat at the office or in the car. Don't worry, Tony always makes sure we eat."

"Yeah he likes to eat." Sophie smiled at her mom. "I'm sorry for being bad at supper time, mommy."

"Oh Sophie, you're not bad. I know you miss daddy when he's not here. I do too. But we'll be okay. Daddy doesn't always work late and pretty soon he'll be home more. Won't you daddy?"

"Yes, in fact we finished a case today and I'll be home early tomorrow. Now, let's read a story and you go to sleep, Tomorrow is the very last day of kindergarten so you want to be ready."

Later, lying together in their bed, Jethro reached for Jen and pulled her back against his chest.

"I guess we should have talked about the shooting a long time ago. I figured she'd forget about it but I guess not."

"Well when you're around she doesn't worry I guess but you've been gone an awful lot lately. She's not the only one who worries."

"I know. Comes with the territory, you now that. But, I'll try and be better about calling at least."

"That will help. I'm not complaining Jethro. Just letting you know what your women go through when you're not here. But, I don't want you even thinking about us. Most of the time it's fine. You must concentrate on work when you're there and not be worrying about the two of us."

"Three of you."

"Yes, three. When this one comes I won't have time to worry about you anyway."

"You want another one after this?"

"For god's sake Jethro, let's get this one at least eating baby food before we think about another one!"

"So, you're willing to think about another one?"

"Good night, Jethro."

Finally the day arrived when they could bring Maggie home. On the way to Richmond to pick up their daughter and their new dog Jen tried to prepare herself for the next two months. She was going to be VERY pregnant chasing a puppy around, trying to housebreak her and keep her from chewing up whatever was left lying on the floor. Should be an interesting few weeks she thought.

"You know if we had waited much longer to get this dog we'd have failed in our promise to get a puppy in the spring. Summer starts next week. We barely made it."

"Yeah, thank goodness that dog had her puppies when she did or we'd have been in big trouble."

"You are going to help train this dog, right, Jethro?"

"Of course I am. Don't worry. We'll have her housebroken in no time. Sophie will help you take her out all the time during the day. Don't worry, Jen it will be fine. If this pup turns out anything like Maggie number one she'll be a great dog."

They picked Sophie up at noon and Maggie at 2:00 and then they were on their way home. The puppy slept on a towel beside Sophie all the way home. When they got home, Sophie put the collar on Maggie and then let her explore the house. She promptly peed on the kitchen floor. The rest of the evening Sophie never let her out of her sight. She took her outside in the backyard and Maggie did her business for which she was soundly praised. The puppy was a beautifully marked liver and white color with a silky soft coat and of course floppy ears and a cropped tail. She was playful but not wild. When Sophie finally went to bed Maggie was curled up beside her. Jen and Jethro had already agreed to allow the dog to sleep with Sophie. Jethro took the dog outside before they went to bed then put her back on Sophie's bed on her special blanket.

Maggie was turning out to be a wonderful addition to the family. She was easily trained and very well mannered. She never offered to run off and she rarely barked. She loved to play fetch with a ball and after the first week she never had an accident in the house. After Sophie was asleep Maggie would get off the bed and find Jethro and Jen. She could always get Jethro to play ball with her for a while before she curled up next to him on the couch.

"Another female succumbs to your charms."

"I told you, it's a gift."

Sophie loved Maggie and was always happy to take her outside or for a walk. She played with her for hours and was learning to brush her to keep her coat soft and shiny. All in all Maggie was a huge success. As June drew to a close the family headed to the mountains for the 4th of July and some cooler weather. They enjoyed the holiday with Jack and Martha. Maggie ran so much at the cabin that she would just fall down asleep in the middle of the floor. She loved being outside with Sophie and never left her side. They were inseparable until Sophie went to bed and then Maggie went in search of Jethro.

As they got ready to head back to DC on the evening of the Fourth, Jack pulled Jethro aside on the front porch. "I'm thinking of asking Martha to marry me. What do you think?"

Jethro was speechless. He knew his dad and Martha had grown close and that they enjoyed each other's company but he hadn't thought of them marrying. When he didn't respond his dad went on.

"I know it might not make sense at our age but why not? We spend all our time together now anyway. She's a wonderful woman and I enjoy being with her. In fact, when I'm not with her I'm sorta unhappy. So?"

"Well, uh, why not? Do you love her?"

"Not like you love Jen, but yes, I do love her. It's different at our age, son. We've talked about it and I think she's open to the idea."

"Well then go for it. What do you have to lose? If she says no you can just put on the charm and try again later."

"She won't say no. I've already tested the water and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"Congratulations dad. I'm very happy for you. I love Martha and I think you're a good match. Just don't get on her bad side. I think that would be a big mistake."

"I'm sure of it. Thanks for your support. I'll let you know. In fact, why don't I just go ask her right now, before you guys head out?"

"You got a ring with you?"

"Sure do. Been carrying it around for three weeks now."

They went back into the house and Jen asked if he was ready to go.

"Just a minute. Watch this." He pulled her to his side and nodded in the direction of his dad and Martha who were standing in the kitchen. Sophie was chasing Maggie around the living room.

"Martha, this may not be the most romantic setting for what I'm about to say but it'll have to do. I'd be honored if you'd consider marrying me. What do you think?"

Martha looked from Jack to Jethro and Jen and back to Jack. "Is this some kind of prank, Jackson Gibbs?"

"No, I'm serious." He took a simple diamond ring out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Will you marry me?"

Martha put her hand to her mouth and just stared at Jack. "You know, I think I will. In fact I think I'd love to marry you Jack. Yes."

Jethro and Jen cheered and clapped and even Maggie gave a congratulatory bark. Sophie asked what was going on.

"Papa and Martha are getting married."

"Yeah. Then Martha can be my new grandma."

The family was growing again. Now all that was left was to wait another five or six weeks for the next addition.

TBC


	50. Congratulations, It's a

_A_/N: Here is the final chapter in this story. Except. . .for the epilogue.

**Long Enough Alone?**

Chapter 50 - Congratulations, It's a . . .

Two weeks later Jackson and Martha were married in the courthouse in Richmond. Jen, Jethro and Sophie were there to celebrate with them. They took a short trip to North Carolina and then Jack moved into Martha's house. They planned to keep the store open but wanted to find someone to help run it so they could travel. Martha had not been out West and Jack was anxious to show her the Rockies and the Grand Canyon. They seemed very happy together and Jethro was pleased for them both.

With just a month left before the baby was due Jen was becoming more miserable by the day. The hot summer weather was not helping and she had gained more weight than she had wanted to. Sophie was a big help around the house by taking charge of Maggie and going up and down the stairs for her mom. Jethro's well developed sense of over-protectiveness was in full bloom. He called several times a day just to make sure everything was alright. For the first week that was nice but by the second week it was getting on Jen's nerves.

"Jethro nothing is going to happen to me at home. Please stop calling me and concentrate on your job."

"Jen, do you know how many people are hurt in home accidents every year?"

"No. Do you know how many pregnant women injure or kill their husbands during their third trimester?"

"No. I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay. I worry. Is that a crime?"

"I love that you worry about me but really, I'm fine. I've done this before and I know what to expect. I'm very careful on the stairs and I don't overdo it. Sophie is right here and she knows how to call you or 911. Please, relax Jethro. Everything is fine."

"Okay. Does this mean you don't want me to come home for lunch?"

"No, of course not. I would love it if you came home for lunch. Will you go by that deli I like and get me a number four with mustard?"

"Whatever makes you happy. I'll see you about 12:30. I love you, bye."

Jethro quit calling so much after that but he still insisted on checking in at least twice a day. Jen was fine with that as long as it wasn't when she was napping. A couple of times Sophie answered and assured her daddy that mom was fine. Sophie and Maggie were always in the living room while mom napped on the couch. Jen was finding it difficult to get comfortable in bed so she wasn't getting as much sleep as she needed. Neither was Jethro because he was always being awakened by Jen moving around in the bed.

August finally arrived and Sophie was using her calendar book to mark off the days until her baby brother arrived. She would not even consider that the baby might be Katherine instead of Nathan. Of course before that big event they had to celebrate Sophie's sixth birthday on August 5th. They asked her if she wanted to have a party and she said she wanted Jethro's team to have cake and ice cream with her and she wanted to ride a horse. She didn't ask for anything else. Jen asked her if she was sure she didn't want to have some of her friends from school come over and Sophie said she was sure.

"I just want to see Ziva and Tony and Tim. And Ducky and Abby too. And Helen and Ethan if he's here. And Pawpaw and grandma and Papa Jack and Martha. That's all."

"Okay. Since your birthday is on a Friday how about if we have the party on Saturday?"

"Okay. What about the horse?"

"I'll talk to your dad about that. Mommy can't ride a horse right now, but I think Daddy can take you."

Jethro called a friend at a local riding club and arranged for Sophie to have her first ride on a horse on the day after her birthday. Andy had been at the riding club forever; he taught Kelly how to ride and Jethro had seen him a few times over the years. He was glad to see Jethro when he arrived with another young daughter.

"Been a while, Gunny, how you doin'?"

"Doing just great Andy, how are you?"

"Pretty good for a man my age. Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Sophie. She turned six yesterday and all she wanted for her birthday was to ride a horse."

"Can't think of anything better to wish for. Hello, Sophie."

"Hi."

"Come on, I've got just the horse for you."

Andy led them to the stables and brought out a relatively small mare named Belle for Sophie to ride. "You wanna take her around, Gunny?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jethro helped Sophie put on her helmet and got her settled in the saddle then explained to her how to hold onto the saddle horn. She wasn't the least bit afraid of the horse. Jethro led the horse around the barn area and then out onto the small parade ground. Sophie was in heaven. She was smiling the biggest smile Jethro had ever seen. She was completely at ease on the big animal.

After a while Andy showed up with another horse saddled and ready to go. He handed the reins to Jethro who swung easily up into the saddle. He rode next to Sophie still holding the lead rope but now Sophie was holding the reins. She was so in awe of what she was doing she couldn't even talk.

"You okay, Soph? You like it?"

"I really like it. It's so fun. Can we do it again someday?"

"We sure can. We're going to go through those trees and over to a little pond okay?"

"Okay."

Sophie did very well on Belle and when they got back to the stables she stood on a crate so she could pet the horse's neck. Andy took the saddle off and then showed Sophie how to brush her down.

"Looks to me like you got yourself another rider, Gunny."

"I think so. You still giving lessons?"

"No but I will for this one. She's got the feel for it I can tell. You bring her around and I'll work with her. Your Kelly had the feel for a horse and I think Miss Sophie does too."

"Thanks Andy. We'll be back."

Sophie handed Andy the brush and thanked him for helping her. Then she jumped down from the crate and reached for her daddy's hand as they walked back to the truck. They had been gone longer than Jethro had expected and needed to hurry home for the party.

They got home in time for a bath and a shower before their company showed up. Sophie talked non-stop to her mom about Belle, the ride, what it smelled like, what it felt like, the whole morning was recounted in detail. By the time Sophie got out of the tub Jen felt like she had been on the horse with her.

"I'm glad you had such a good time. Maybe you can go again sometime."

"Oh I can. Andy said he'd teach me. He said I have a feel. What's that mean, mommy?"

"It means you weren't afraid of the horse and you liked it. I means your dad is going to be taking you to see Andy on a regular basis."

"Is that good?"

"Oh yeah, it's very good."

The party was a big success. Jen had readily accepted Helen's offer to bake the cake. She decorated it with horses and puppies in honor of the first horseback ride and of Maggie. Everyone loved Maggie and she was happy to have ten more people to play with. Both sets of grandparents were there as well as the team. There was a special smaller cake in honor of the newlyweds. By the time everyone went home, or in the case of Jack and Martha, to a hotel, Sophie and Jen were both exhausted. Jen collapsed on the couch while Sophie went up to put on her pajamas and Jethro cleaned up the last of the dishes and trash. Finally they were all seated on the couch together with Maggie between Sophie and Jethro who had Jen's feet in his lap.

"Was this a good birthday, Soph?"

"It was really good. I really liked riding the horse. And the cake was really good. And all my presents were nice especially the tee shirt that says 'I'm a big sister'. I had a good time."

"I'm glad. Can I have a kiss before Daddy takes you up to bed?"

"Sure mommy. Who's Kelly?"

Complete silence fell on the three of them. Jen looked at Jethro whose eyes went from her to the picture on the mantle. It suddenly occurred to her that Sophie had never asked about the picture that was there. Maybe she hadn't even seen it up close. Jen squeezed Jethro's hand in support.

"Kelly was my first daughter. She and her mom are in heaven like your dad."

"Oh. Did she like horses too?"

"Yes, very much. Andy taught her how to ride. That's why he wants to teach you. Would you like to do that?"

"Yes, I liked it a lot and he was nice."

"Okay, well kiss your mom goodnight and I'll take you and Maggie upstairs."

After one short story Sophie was sound asleep. Jethro kissed her good night and headed back downstairs. Jen was still stretched out on the couch so he resumed his previous position.

"Where in the world did that come from, do you know?"

"Yeah, Andy mentioned Kelly today. She must have overheard him. It's okay, Jen. It just threw me for a minute."

"So, she really did okay then?"

"She's a natural. She had no fear whatsoever and she was nice and calm around the horse. Andy wants to work with her which I think would be wonderful. What do you think?"

"I'm for it. It's something we can do together too which will be nice. She's such an outdoor girl I think she'll really love it."

A few nights later they were back on the couch which was now Jen's favorite spot for resting because she could stretch out and still have her back supported. Jethro had been home on time every night so far this week. They were hopeful their luck would hold for another week or so until the baby came and then he would be on leave for two weeks.

"Jen are you worried about how Sophie will react if this baby is a girl?" Jethro was sitting with Jen's feet in his lap. He was massaging her feet and legs which to her was almost as good as sex at this point in time.

"Not really. What can we do anyway? No sense worrying until we have to. I'm sure when she sees a cute baby she won't care at all. We can explain to her all the pluses of having a sister versus a brother. She'll be fine. Could you go a little higher on that calf please?"

"How's that?"

"Wonderful. I miss making love to you. I know we could but I mean I miss it like we used to do it."

"You mean hard and fast against the wall or slow and easy on the picnic table?"

"Either. Both. When I'm not the size of a small truck I plan to take advantage of you in many, many ways."

"I look forward to that. And for the record, I think you are still the most beautiful, sexiest woman on the planet. Even if you are the size of a truck."

"SMALL TRUCK!" That retort was accompanied by a quick kick to the stomach that left Jethro gasping and laughing at the same time.

"Sorry, small truck." Jethro knew how to make up for that unfortunate statement. He slid off the couch and knelt beside Jen so he could kiss her. While he distracted her with a very passionate kiss his right hand slipped between her legs where he was delighted to find she was not wearing any underwear. One less obstacle to get past.

"Oh." Jen opened her eyes and Jethro just smirked at her.

"Let's see if we can come up with a cross between the wall and the picnic table."

Jen shifted her position just enough to give him better access to exactly where they wanted him to be. Then she pulled him down and kissed him while his hand got busy down below. He was so gentle and so attuned to what she needed it brought her to tears. Of course that scared him until she began kissing him again. Soon after that he felt her tightening around his fingers and he sped up his motion just enough to send her flying. When she could breathe normally and form a sentence she said, "Thank you, babe. You were perfect, that was perfect."

"My pleasure I assure you. Anytime. You know where to find me. Are you getting excited to see our baby?"

"Oh yes, I hope he looks just like his daddy."

"You think it's a boy?"

"Yes, I do. I have felt completely different this time from how I felt with Sophie. Of course that means absolutely nothing but I have a feeling it's a boy."

"Well, whichever it is, I love it already. If it is a boy I'll be delighted but I couldn't be disappointed with another girl either. Sophie is wonderful so I don't have a preference. I haven't told you this in a while but you are a great mom. You do such a superb job with Sophie. I'm excited for us to have this child together."

"Thank you Jethro. You know you have had a lot to do with how Sophie is now. In the past year she has really blossomed. Part of that is her age but a bigger part is you. I could not wish for anyone better to be the father of my children."

On Wednesday morning the tenth of August Jethro was getting dressed while Jen was brushing her teeth. It was pretty comical watching her try to spit into the sink but he knew better than to laugh. Lately he had noticed Jen didn't think a lot of things were as funny as he thought they were. That undoubtedly had something to do with the fact that she hadn't seen her own feet in a while. He turned away from watching her and went to put on his shoes.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Sophie and I are going to the salon. I'm getting a hair cut and then we're going to have our nails done. Since I can't see my feet much less do my toes I'm treating myself."

"What kind of hair cut?" Jethro didn't like the idea of her cutting her hair; he loved getting his hands in it too much.

"Just a trim, don't worry. Pregnancy isn't the best thing for my hair for some reason. This baby seems to be sucking the very life out of me. He really needs to get here pretty soon, Jethro. I mean it."

Jethro wondered what he was supposed to do about that. He didn't ask. Instead he just kissed her and told her he loved her. He asked her to call him when she left the house.

"I'll call from the salon and then again when we get home. I love you too. Be safe today."

"You too. I'll see you tonight."

Jethro took Maggie out before he left for work. As he drove to the Navy Yard his gut was trying to tell him something but he didn't pay much attention. Two hours later when they got a call about a dead Marine that Metro PD had found he figured that was what his gut had been trying to tell him.

They arrived at the scene only to discover that a rookie cop had disturbed the body before they got there. Gibbs was beside himself and ready to rip the head off the unfortunate young man. Instead he asked for the name of his superior and then sent him on his way. The rookie's partner didn't like the way Gibbs treated him and tried to stand up for his young partner. Tony intervened and the officer wisely backed away. It was an ugly scene and not a good way to start an investigation.

A few minutes later Jethro's phone rang and he expected it to be Jen telling him she and Sophie were at the salon. Instead he saw the caller ID said METRO PD. He tossed the phone to Tony.

"It's Metro. You talk to them."

"Agent DiNozzo."

"This is Officer Sloan with Metro PD."

"Yeah, look if this is about the crime scene thing we're kinda busy here. Your rookie moved a body. Not good."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm calling about a traffic accident. I've got a kid here, name of Sophie who says her dad is Jethro Gibbs and he works for NCIS. Is he there?"

"Shit. Just a minute. Boss, it's about Sophie. This is a traffic cop."

"What?" Jethro's world went dark. He grabbed the phone from Tony and forced himself to speak.

"This is Gibbs. What's going on."

"This is Officer Sloan, Agent Gibbs. Your wife and daughter have been in an accident. The child is okay. She gave me your name and where you work. They're transporting your wife to GW hospital. She's unconscious at the moment."

"Where's Sophie?"

"She's with me and my partner. We can meet you at the hospital."

"Yes, thank you. I'm on my way."

Jethro turned to go to his car. "Boss? What is it?"

"Jen had a wreck. I'm going to GW. I'll call you."

Jethro got in the car and forced himself to take two deep breaths and get control of the horrible fear that was gripping him at the moment. Then he turned on the seldom used lights and siren and sped to the hospital. He parked in the ER lot and sprinted into the hospital. Officer Sloan and his partner, a young woman, were waiting for him just inside the door with a very frightened Sophie.

He scooped her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. She clung to him and cried into his neck.

"Mommy won't wake up. The car hit us and she won't wake up."

"Sshhh, it's gonna be okay baby. Daddy's here and it's gonna be okay."

"Agent Gibbs, your wife is in here." The female officer led them to a curtained off area in the ER.

Jen was lying on a gurney with three nurses and a doctor working on her. They were running an ultrasound to check the baby. Jethro stood in the entryway and waited for someone to notice he was there. Any other time he would have been demanding some attention but he didn't want to frighten Sophie. In just a moment one of the nurses turned around and saw him standing there holding the still crying child.

"Are you Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs. That's my wife. How is she?"

"She seems to be okay except she was knocked unconscious. The ultrasound shows the baby is fine, the heart rate is perfect and baby is not in any distress. We don't see any injury to your wife except a pretty good sized knot on the side of her head. She must have hit the window or the door frame. There is a slight burn from the airbag but otherwise she's probably okay. We'd like to notify her OB if you have the name."

"Dr. Stone, Jeanette Stone. Thank you."

Jethro continued to stand watching as the nurses and the doctor monitored Jen and cleaned up the burn from the airbag. Eventually someone brought him a chair and he sat down. Sophie had stopped crying and he kept telling her that her mom was going to be fine. About thirty minutes later Jen began to stir and Jethro went to her side and grasped her hand. She opened her eyes and saw her favorite person leaning over her with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, welcome back. You're okay, Jen. The baby is too and Sophie is fine. Don't worry."

He picked Sophie up so she could see her mom was awake. "Hi, baby are you okay?"

"Yes, I was scared when you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry. It's okay now." She looked at Jethro and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour I'd guess. They did an ultrasound and everything is fine. Do you remember what happened?"

"We were on the way to the salon and someone in a blue car ran a stop sign. I was almost through the intersection but he clipped the back of my car and we spun around and hit a pole I think. I guess I hit my head on the window."

"Yeah, you've got a pretty good knot up there. Good thing you have such a hard head."

Just then Dr. Stone walked in. "Well, well what have we here? This is not a recommended way to induce labor you know."

"Not my idea I can assure you."

"All your tests are fine. The baby is fine. You have a mild concussion so I can keep you here overnight for observation or we can rely on your handsome husband there to wake you up every couple of hours and keep an eye on you for the next couple of days. Your choice."

"I think I'll go with the handsome husband option."

"Thought you would. I'll get paperwork started. Seriously, Jenny, you know what to watch for. Don't take even one chance if you start to feel dizzy or nauseous come back. I want to let the baby come when he or she is ready so just go home and relax."

"She will. I can promise you that."

All this time Sophie sat on her daddy's lap never taking her eyes off her mom. She wanted to hug her mom but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her. Finally she had waited long enough.

"Mommy, I need a hug."

Jen reached out her arms and Jethro put Sophie on the bed with her mom. Jen wrapped her daughter tightly in her arms and soothed her with kisses and quiet words.

"Do you hurt anywhere, Soph?"

"No. I was just scared. It was so loud."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. But it's okay now. We're going home pretty soon and you and daddy can take Maggie for a walk. And then you guys can get in the hot tub. That will make you feel lots better. You might be a little sore from getting bounced around."

While they were waiting for Dr. Stone to come back with Jen's paperwork, Ducky walked in.

"My dear are you alright?"

"Ducky, how sweet of you to come. Yes, I'm fine, just a bump on the head. I was out for a while but we're all fine."

"Hey, Duck. Thanks for checking."

"No problem. When we didn't hear from you we became concerned. I'm glad all is well. Are you going home or staying overnight?"

"Going home. I'll keep an eye on her and wake her up every couple of hours."

"Very well, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Tell Tony I'll call him in a couple of hours."

When they finally got home Maggie was very happy to be let out of her crate. Sophie let her out into the backyard and once Jen was settled on the couch, Sophie and Jethro took Maggie for a walk around the block. Sophie continued to say she wasn't hurt and she seemed to be fine as far as Jethro could tell. The paramedics had checked her out at the scene and pronounced her okay so he finally decided to stop worrying. They arrived home to find Tony, Ziva and Tim parked in the driveway.

"Hey Boss, wanted to check on Jenny and bring you up to speed on the case. She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, a mild concussion but nothing worse. Come on in."

Jethro left his girls cuddled up on the couch and took the team into the backyard to discuss their case. Tony explained what they had found so far and Jethro told them what he wanted them to do next. They knew the steps to follow so he wasn't at all concerned about the case.

"I probably won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I need to make sure Jen doesn't have any problems for twenty-four hours. You can call me if you run into anything unexpected."

Ziva spoke up, "The baby is fine?"

"Yes, the baby is okay.

"Where was Jenny going anyway?"

"She was going for a haircut and to get her nails done."

"She didn't get there right?"

"Right."

"Alright then tell her Abby and I will be over tomorrow evening to take care of that. We'll have a girl's night so you plan to be gone for a while. Okay?"

"Sure. Thank you Ziva. She said she just wanted to get a trim. Can you do that?"

"Of course. We'll be here at 6:00 unless we're working."

"You won't be."

So the next evening Abby and Ziva showed up for a girl's night at the Gibbs' household and Jethro went out with Ducky, Tony and Tim for a last boy's night out before the baby came. Jen got her haircut and Sophie got a trim too. They all had a manicure and Jen got her toes done. They laughed and gossiped and had a wonderful time. Jen felt better than she had in days by the time they left. Jethro came in as the girls were heading out.

"How was your salon night?"

"Wonderful. I feel so much better. It was so sweet of the girls to do that for me. How was your night out?"

"Good. Tony is really anxious about all his betting pools. He's probably as excited for this baby to come as we are."

They all went to bed early and even Jen slept all night without waking up. Jethro went to work half expecting Jen to call during the day saying she was labor but she never did. The weekend came and went and still no baby. Now the days were really dragging and everyone was more and more anxious with every day Sophie crossed off her calendar. Jen thought Monday the 15th was going to be the day because she had a strong urge to clean the house and strangely enough the energy to do it. That had been the sign when Sophie was born; she cleaned the house that day and had Sophie that night. Not this time.

Late on Wednesday morning Jethro was in a meeting with the Director and the Sec Nav when his phone beeped. He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro you need to come home."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but it's time to go to the hospital."

"Oh, yeah, okay I'm on my way." He closed the phone and looked at his boss and the Secretary of the Navy who were both grinning at him. When he didn't speak or move the Sec Nav spoke up.

"You better get going Jethro, pregnant women don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes sir." And he was gone. He ran down the stairs and yelled at his team that he was on his way home. Ziva ran to the elevator with him.

"She's alright?"

"She said it's time to go to the hospital. She sounded fine. I'll call you guys. We'll be at GW."

"What about Sophie?"

"She'll be at Helen's next door. Can you bring her up to the hospital later?"

"Yes. We'll be there. Good luck."

Jethro sprinted out of the elevator and to his car. He took advantage of the lights and siren again and made it home in record time. Jen was waiting in the kitchen and Sophie was bouncing around beside herself with excitement even if she was a little bit scared. She wasn't too sure about all this especially since her mom seemed to be hurting. Helen walked in behind Jethro and took charge of Sophie and Maggie. Jen held Sophie's hands and told her what was happening.

"Mommy's going to the hospital to have our baby. I need you to stay with Helen until daddy comes to get you to see the baby. This is what we've talked about okay? Everything is fine, mommy's fine but we have to go. You have to stay here and take care of Maggie."

"Okay. When can I see the baby?"

"We don't know yet. It just depends on how long it takes him to show up. Ziva will come get you as soon as I call her. Now, we have to go. Be good for Helen."

Jethro was helping Jen to the car when another contraction hit. She grasped his arm so tightly he winced. He had forgotten just how strong a woman in labor could be. He was not looking forward to the next few hours but he knew he had the easy part. Having your hand crushed while the woman of your dreams threatened to kill you was a lot easier than actually having the baby. He silently prayed for a short labor and a easy delivery.

"We shouldn't waste any time, babe. I think this baby is suddenly in a hurry."

"Are you kidding me? How long have you been having contractions?"

"Since early this morning. They weren't much at all and pretty far apart until about an hour ago and then they really kicked in to high gear."

Jethro didn't bother to ask why she had waited so long to call him. Sometimes she was a complete mystery to him. Of course that was one of the reasons he loved her; she could surprise him without even trying. Jen seemed to read his mind.

"I didn't call sooner because I didn't want to lie around a hospital all day. This will be so much better."

"Uh-huh. Just don't have this baby in the car. This is a government car I'm probably not even supposed to be driving right now."

"Then why are you?"

"Because it has a siren and I was in a hurry to get home. And before I get too distracted in the next little while I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you. I adore you and I always will. You make me happier than I ever thought possible."

"The same goes for me. You are my most favorite person in the whole world."

She was squeezing his hand all the way to the hospital and by the time they got inside he knew it wouldn't be much longer. For as loud as Jen was when they were making love she was not a screamer when it came to having a baby. She was only in labor for two hours after they got her settled in a birthing room. Dr. Stone arrived in plenty of time and at 2:14 pm Jethro cut the cord and the doctor presented Jen with her son.

"He's perfect. Oh my god, Jethro we have a son."

Jethro was overwhelmed with emotion. All he could do was stare at his baby boy and his wife. He had secretly been hoping for a boy and now his dream had come true. He reached out to gently touch his son's tiny hand. Then he leaned down and kissed Jen on the forehead.

"He's perfect. You did good Jen."

The nurse took Nathan to be cleaned, tested and weighed while the doctor finished with Jen and the nurse got her cleaned up and comfortable. Jethro wiped off her face and gave her a drink of cool water.

"Sophie was right all along." Jen sighed and relaxed into the pillow and closed her eyes.

"She'll be impossible to live with now."

Forty-five minutes later Jen woke suddenly and looked around slightly disoriented from her nap. She looked to her right and saw Jethro sitting beside the bed holding their son. Nathan was swaddled in a soft blue blanket and wearing a sporty blue and white knit cap. Jethro was cradling him close to his chest and whispering to him. Jen just watched them for a long time before she moved to let Jethro know she was awake.

"He's so beautiful, Jethro. How much did he weigh?"

"Eight pounds, two ounces. He's twenty-two inches long and his apgar was eight. He's perfect. Here, you should hold him."

Jen raised the head of her bed so she could sit up and Jethro handed her the baby. Jen immediately unwrapped him and took off his cap so she could examine him herself. She counted his toes and fingers and rubbed her hand over his soft, fuzzy hair.

"You're right he is perfect. He looks just like his daddy I think."

Jethro leaned over and kissed Jen a lingering, heartfelt kiss. "I guess I better call Ziva so she can alert everyone and bring Sophie up here."

"Can we wait just a few more minutes before you do that? Let's just sit here, the three of us for while."

"I'm all for that."

Jethro expertly swaddled Nathan back up and pulled his little cap back on his head. He handed him back to Jen and sat down on the side of the bed with them. The proud parents just looked at the now sleeping baby. So many dreams and fears and unspoken emotions were swirling around in those first minutes of seeing their son. Jen was so happy to have this child with Jethro she could barely stand it. Seeing the unbridled joy on her husband's face when he first saw his son was something she would never forget. For his part Jethro was taken back to when he first saw Kelly and the enormous responsibility he felt to take care of that tiny person. Now he had a son and he felt that same sense of wonder and responsibility all over again. The idea of raising this child with Jen was exciting for him.

Eventually they agreed it was time to call in the troops so Jethro called Ziva and twenty minutes later Nathan was introduced first to his big sister and then to his NCIS family. When Sophie came in Jethro was sitting beside the bed holding the baby. She came over quietly and peered at the tiny bundle in her daddy's arms. Carefully she reached out and touched his cheek.

"He's so soft. He's really little too."

"Yes, he's pretty small but he won't be for long. He is soft isn't he?"

"He's cute daddy. Can I hold him?"

"Yes, why don't you get up there with your mom. She'd probably like a kiss and a hug from you too."

Tony lifted Sophie onto the bed with her mom and while they were getting settled Jethro gave everyone else a look at what Abby referred to as the Gibblet. Jethro handed Tony a piece of paper from his pocket that contained all the vitals on his son; all the information Tony would need to pay off at the office the next day.

Once Sophie was settled next to her mother Jethro laid Nathan in her lap. Sophie inspected her brother as best she could with him all wrapped up.

"I think he's really cute and he smells good too. Can I see his hair?"

"Sure." Jen took off the cap and Sophie rubbed her hand over his head.

"He doesn't have red hair, mommy."

"No, I think he's going to have brown hair like daddy. Well, like daddy used to anyway. I think he looks like daddy."

"He's kinda red all over. But I like him. He's a cute brother."

Jethro looked at her and said, "Try to remember that in a couple of years when he's messing with your stuff or bothering you."

"I will."

Tony had been studying the paper Jethro had given him and finally spoke up. "Looks like Ducky is the big winner again. He got the date, the sex and the length all on the money. Ziva, you got the time and Franklin the security guard got the weight. I got close but nothing. Way to go Ducky."

"Ducky, how do you do it?"

"My dear, I'm afraid that's a trade secret. Sort of like how does Jethro get the boat out of the basement?"

"Hopefully I'll be able to tell you that someday."

"Jen, don't even think that you're going to know much less tell that secret."

"Right. I forgot that's classified. Sorry guys."

Sophie looked up from studying her new brother. "Do I get a prize because I said it was a boy all along. And I was right. Wasn't I mommy?"

"Yes, you were right. Maybe you should have a prize. What do you think it should be?"

Sophie thought for a minute then she said, "I should have a hot fudge sundae on the way home. And two dollars."

Everyone laughed and Jethro leaned down and kissed her on top of the head. "Good answer. Here's your two dollars. Maybe you can talk all these guys into going for ice cream on the way home."

"I know I can. Tony loves ice cream. Right?"

"That's right big sister."

The next afternoon Jethro and Jen arrived home with Nathan and were greeted by Jack and Martha who had come up that morning. After much oohing and awwing over the baby everyone settled in the living room while Jen took Nathan up to the nursery. The next several days were tiring but joyful as people dropped by to meet the baby and drop off gifts. Sophie was very much enjoying her role as the big sister and was becoming an expert at holding Nathan.

Jethro stayed home for two weeks after the baby was born and enjoyed every single day he was home. He got up with Nathan in the night and often Nathan took his naps on his daddy's chest while they were stretched out in the recliner. Jen took advantage of Jethro being there and caught up on her sleep as much as possible. She also had a chance to get Sophie ready to go back to school right after Labor Day.

On the Saturday before Jethro went back to work on Monday, Ziva and Abby stayed with the children and the parents went out to dinner. After they had supper, Jethro and Jen took a walk along the Mall. The weather was still warm and there were quite a few people out enjoying the mild evening at the end of a hot summer. Walking along holding hands with his wife and best friend Jethro reflected on all that had happened in just one years time. Last year on Labor Day weekend he had almost thrown away his chance for a life with Jen. Now, just a year later he was married to her and had a new baby boy. He was happy for the first time in a very long time and he had feeling things were only going to get better.

Jen squeezed his hand and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Jethro pulled her over to a nearby bench and they sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against his side.

"I was thinking about last Labor Day weekend. About how I almost threw away the best thing that had happened to me in twenty years. And about how damned happy I am now."

"It is hard to believe so much has happened to us in such a short time. It has been quite a year that's for sure. I can't wait to see what this year has in store for us."

"It can only get better and more interesting with Nathan in the mix. Life as we have known it is over."

"Jethro, life as you knew it was over the minute I found you lying in your driveway. You just didn't know it."

"True. But I quickly realized that I had been alone long enough and thank God you found me. I love you."

TBC

A/N 2: As noted above there will be an epilogue. Hopefully that will be posted later tonight or tomorrow for sure. I had planned to end here; 50 being such a nice round number and all but then I had some more inspiration so an epilogue it is.


	51. Epilogue

**Long Enough Alone?**

**Epilogue - Two Years Later**

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was dreaming. He was sound asleep lying on a lounge chair under a large umbrella on a white sand beach in the tropics. It was March and he was so sound asleep he was not only dreaming, he was snoring. He was dreaming about his wife, a beautiful red headed woman who could set him on fire or cool him down with just the touch of her hand on his skin. Into the dream came a little girl with red hair just like her mother's. There were other little ones in the dream but Jethro kept focusing on the beautiful woman while the children occupied the fringes of the dream. In this dream, unlike many Agent Gibbs had, he was happy. He was content and he was enjoying life. Even while he was dreaming he hoped he never woke up and found it was all just a dream.

While Jethro was sleeping the beautiful red haired woman who was quite real and not just part of a dream, was walking along the sandy beach picking up seashells. The water was warm and clear blue as it lapped at her ankles. There was a light breeze cooling the afternoon and blowing through her hair. A picture perfect day in paradise. When she had gone far enough Jenny Gibbs turned around and walked back toward the cottage where she and Jethro were spending the week. She could barely see her husband on the lounge chair under the umbrella. He hadn't moved. She wasn't surprised.

It had taken a lot of planning and some luck to get this vacation underway. Jethro had been working one very bad case after another for almost three months and they were all, his team and Jen, about to the breaking point. Finally, the last case was closed three days ago and yesterday they had boarded a plane and escaped from DC and NCIS and all the terrible things that had been plaguing Jethro and his team for months. The rest of the team were off on their own vacations.

Jen arrived back in front of their cottage on this secluded stretch of beach and stood watching her husband sleep. She was standing in the warm water as the gentle waves endlessly came ashore and retreated. As she looked at Jethro she reflected on the past two years and on how very much she loved this man. He was still just as handsome and sexy as when they first met and he could still send her heart racing with a touch or a smile or a whispered word. He was lying there in nothing but swim trunks, that body she knew so well and loved so much shaded from the harsh tropical sun by a huge green umbrella. His face was relaxed, the tension of the past few months already gone. His mouth was open slightly and even though she couldn't hear him, she knew from experience he was snoring softly. His hair was a little grayer, both on his head and his chest and he had a few more lines around his eyes but he still looked damned good to her. So good in fact she didn't think she would be standing out here in the water much longer.

She hated to wake him though. When she picked him up at the office yesterday afternoon he had been exhausted. The team was already gone and Jethro was just finishing his paperwork when she arrived at 3:00. They had a 6:00 flight and Jethro still had to go home and say goodbye to the kids. Between the two sets of grandparents and Helen, the babysitting was all arranged. Ziva would also be helping when she got back from her three days away. He had slept most of the way here on the plane and most of the morning today. Of course they were up pretty late last night celebrating being alone so he had a reason to be tired today. But, she decided, he had been asleep long enough. Jen walked toward the chairs to wake her sleeping husband. No, he looked so relaxed and was obviously so sound asleep she didn't have the heart to wake him. So, she decided to have a shower first and then she would return with a cold drink and kiss him awake.

Jethro sensed someone standing nearby but he was so tired he couldn't pull himself from his dream sleep. A few minutes later, the sound of sea gulls squawking and fighting over a fish finally roused him awake. He looked around and up and down the beach but didn't see Jen anywhere. Then he heard the shower in the cottage and realized she was inside. He thought about joining her but didn't have even the energy for that. God, I must be really tired! Instead of getting up he relaxed back in the chair and thought about what a lucky man he was.

The last two years had been very good to Jethro and Jen. Their marriage was flourishing on every level and their family was as well. Sophie was now eight years old; the same age as Kelly when she was killed. That had been a particularly difficult milestone for Jethro to deal with and Jen had been right there for whatever he needed from her. After a few days and several nights of long talks about his guilt and sadness surrounding Kelly's death, he had managed to put it in perspective and deal with it in a healthy way. Jethro loved Sophie with all his heart and was very proud to call her his daughter. She was a wonderful child, bright and clever with a good sense of humor. She was a loving big sister, very patient and helpful at home. Fishing was still one of her favorite things to do but now she was also hooked on horseback riding and wanted to learn to play the drums.

Jethro's thoughts went next to Nathan who was now two years old. Nathan is a delightful little boy, full of energy and always smiling. He is the image of his father with brown hair and sparking blue eyes. He has a wonderful disposition most of the time but when he makes up his mind about something he's hard to contend with; much like his father. Still he is almost always happy. He follows Sophie around wherever she goes. When Sophie isn't home, Nathan is attached to his mother or Maggie who happily tolerates the little boy.

These days Nathan doesn't always get as much of his mother's attention as he wants because she might be busy tending to his little brother Zachary. On Father's Day two months before Nathan's first birthday, Jethro's gift from Jen had been a tri-fold photo frame with one empty slot. Of course he knew right away what that meant; Jen was pregnant. In February when Nathan was eighteen months old Zachary Owen Gibbs was born. Zach is the perfect mix of his parents. He has his mother's red hair and his father's very blue eyes. He has his father's coloring and his mother's disposition. He is a great addition to the family and everyone loves him.

Aside from the children, if Jethro had to give an example of how different his life is now compared to his life before Jen all he had to do was describe his house. Before Jen and Sophie moved in his house was nice but it was sparse and definitely not homey. He spent all his time in his basement and rarely used the rest of the house including the kitchen. Now, he rarely went in the basement and life centered around the kitchen. The floors were littered with trucks and blocks and all manner of little boy toys. There is always noise; mostly happy noise and frequently the dog barks for some unknown reason. It's a lively home and Jethro loves walking in the door at the end of a long day because at least one little person will run to greet him.

While Jethro was lying on the beach counting his blessings, Jen was doing the same thing in the shower. She considered herself a very lucky and blessed woman and she tried to be thankful for what she had every day. Since almost dying in that horrible shooting right before they were married, Jethro has managed to avoid getting shot or blown up or even injured at all except for the occasional bruise from a dirt bag reluctant to be arrested. Every day when he leaves for work Jen asks God to protect him and his team and bring Jethro home safely. So far God has done just that.

Her children are the best thing Jen has ever done as far as she is concerned. Sophie is such a great daughter. She is funny and so smart and a really good sister to her little brothers. She reads to them and lets them follow her around; she even shares Maggie with them and that's a pretty big deal since Maggie is HER dog and still sleeps with her every night. And of course, Sophie still has her daddy wrapped very tightly around her finger. She adores Jethro and is always content when he is at home. Jen hopes that continues in the years to come.

Nathan and Zach are a joy and keep Jen busy from the time they get up until they go to bed at night. Nathan is Jethro in a smaller package. He looks exactly like his father and sometimes Jen would swear he smirks at her when she's telling him something. He is a fun kid and almost always smiling. Zach is very laid back and calm. He looks more like Jen than Jethro except for having his father's eyes. The two boys play well together and really are a delight to their parents. And most of the time to their sister.

When they knew another baby was on the way they realized they needed another bedroom. Again, Jen nixed the idea of moving so Jethro suggested they finish the attic as a space for Sophie. Of course Sophie was thrilled and so that was what they did. Brian came to DC to help Jethro and over the course of several months they transformed the attic space into a bedroom suite, storage room and bathroom. Sophie got to help paint and decorate the room and she loves it up there. Her brothers are not allowed without an invitation.

Jen was rinsing her hair when she heard the door open and moments later Jethro stepped into the shower.

"How dare you waste water by showering alone."

"You looked so cute sleeping I hated to wake you."

"I'm not cute. Nathan and Zach are cute. I'm ruggedly handsome or something, but not cute."

"You are very handsome, and sexy and happily for me, very skilled at many things including making love to me."

"We become skilled at things we enjoy; I very definitely enjoy you and all things related to you including making love to you. Which by the way, I have not done in several hours. Let's fix that shall we?"

By way of an answer Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until they were out of breath. Jethro turned off the water and reached for a towel. They dried each other off and then tumbled onto the bed. No woman had ever loved him the way Jen does. She gave him all of herself every time they were together and she was not afraid to tell him what she wanted or needed from him. As lovers they came together as if they had been made for each other and had been together for a very long time instead of just over three years. Jethro could not imagine ever making love to another woman.

When they landed on the bed kissing and touching, Jen rolled over and stretched out on top of Jethro so their entire bodies were touching. Jen loved the feel of his body against hers. He was all solid muscle and he made her feel completely safe and protected. When he let his hands roam over her smooth skin she felt like she was melting from the inside out. Jen laid her head on his chest and could feel his heart beating and his breath puffing out on the top of her head. She raised her head and looked into his eyes; those gorgeous blue eyes that she fell in love with before he had ever even spoken to her. Right now they were getting very dark and that meant only one thing, the fun was about to begin.

"Before we get started I want to tell you that I love you and I cherish you and I expect I always will."

"I thought we were already started. I love you Jenny and I can't imagine I will ever stop loving you."

Then they officially got started when Jethro flipped her over and kissed her from one end to the other. They made love as if they had all the time in the world because for now they did. Lying together afterward with the ceiling fan cooling their sweat slicked bodies Jen fell asleep with her head on Jethro's shoulder. Jethro absently combed his fingers through her hair and slowly let sleep claim him again.

Later that evening they walked down the beach and had dinner. Then they strolled along the water's edge holding hands and listening to the water come and go. By the time they got back to their cottage it was almost midnight and Jen was falling asleep. They rinsed their feet in the outdoor shower then fell into bed and were sound asleep in minutes.

The week proceeded along much like day one had. They made love when they woke up, spent the day lounging on the beach, made love in the afternoon, took a nap, had dinner and a walk on the beach and fell into bed sometime after midnight. In between all that love making there were conversations about the kids, about Jen going back to work and about a much needed new vehicle. They never talked about Jethro's job or any case related stuff. All that was left at the Navy Yard and very rarely found its way to their home anymore. When a case was troubling him Jethro tried to work out his frustrations in the gym or by talking to Ducky before he came home. He had come to that decision on his own after Nathan was born. He told Jen one night that he wouldn't bring his work home because he didn't want the children exposed to even his talking about cases. She supported that decision of course but also reminded him he could always talk to her if he needed to. Even though he knew she could handle it Jethro didn't want her to hear about all the crap either so he just left it at the office. It hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be at first. Once he walked through the front door he was busy with one child or another until they were all in bed so he didn't have time to think about work anyway.

Before they knew it their last day was upon them. They had done no sightseeing at all so Jethro asked Jen if she wanted to go into town and look around.

"Not really. There's nothing I want to buy and I'd rather stay here and play in the water and lie in the sun with you."

"You mean lie in the shade because you can't be in the sun."

"Whatever, I'd rather stay here and lie around with you."

"Seems like a plan. Tonight though we're getting dressed up and going out. Okay?"

"Okay."

So on their last night of vacation they got dressed up and went to an fancy restaurant and lounge in town. Jen was wearing a pale green dress held up by the tiniest little straps you can imagine. It was tight in all the right places and had a slit up the side that made Jethro suck in his breath when she moved. Jethro was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt and Jen's favorite jacket, black with a tiny red stripe. They made a very striking couple when they were shown to their table in the restaurant. Jen ordered wine and Jethro had bourbon. They ordered their meal then Jethro raised his glass and Jen followed suit.

"To us, let's hope the house is in one piece when we get home tomorrow."

"Yes, to us. I'm sure things will be fine. Martha said everything and everyone was just fine when I talked to her this morning."

After dinner they went next door to the lounge and had another drink. There was a band playing so they danced almost every dance until closing time. They took a cab back to the cottage then took one last walk on the beach. The moon was bright on the water and stars filled the sky.

They walked to the edge of the water and let the gentle waves splash against their ankles. They didn't speak for a long time they just held hands and let the beauty of the night surround them. As much as they each hated to see their time alone in this beautiful place come to an end they were both ready to go home. They missed their children.

"You ready to go home tomorrow, Jen?"

"Yes, I'm ready. This has been a wonderful week and I think we needed it but I'm ready. I miss the kids. I feel energized and ready to get back to our real life."

"Me too. The boys change so quickly at their age I know we've missed something being gone this week. But, you're right we needed this. I know I sure did."

"We have to always remember to take time for ourselves. Our marriage has to be healthy and solid so we can be good parents. Right?"

"Right. So, we'll do this again. Thank you for making this happen Jen."

"Jethro, do you remember telling me once that life with you would be hard?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"You were wrong. My life with you could not be better. It's not hard at all. You are a wonderful partner and a superb father. You bring incredible joy and security to my life. I love you babe."

"It was true at the time. You saved me from myself. You and Sophie. It's hard to be a bastard all the time when I have two beautiful red heads loving me like you two do."

He kissed her there under the stars and the moon and they went back to the cottage and made love until they fell asleep exhausted and happy.

The next morning as they settled into their seats in first class Jethro silently congratulated himself for marrying a woman with lots and lots of money. He felt bad about Jen paying for their trip but only for about thirty seconds. After all, it had been her idea and he wasn't going to take the fun out of it for her. He reached for her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Thanks for taking me on a vacation. You are an excellent wife and travel planner and I intend to keep you forever."

"You're very welcome. You are an excellent travel companion and lover. And an above average husband. There is something I forgot to tell you while we were gone."

"You're not pregnant are you? Please say no."

"No. We took care of that remember."

"Oh yeah. Okay, what is it?"

"Sophie has decided she wants her own horse. And she is pretty sure she can talk you into it. She said and I quote, 'it will be like getting daddy to get Maggie' end quote."

Jethro just looked at his wife and shook his head. Then he signaled the flight attendant and ordered a bourbon. Suddenly he wasn't sure he was ready to go home.

END

A/N: Again, thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. This story was just supposed to be a few chapters but wow, all your great feedback just kept it flowing. I think it's gone on long enough now and we can be assured they live happily ever after. I have a feeling Sophie gets her own horse eventually! Thanks again and please watch for my next effort. It will be KIBBS and much more to the dark side of Gibbs.


End file.
